Fear of the Dark
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Brought before the two rulers of Clow battered and bruised with her sister, Sakura finds that sometimes life isn't always so cruel and demanding as she was led to believe in the last eighteen months.
1. The Two Rulers

Two young girls were brought before the rulers of the country; two amber eyed princes with the same dark messy chocolate coloured hair and the same slim but muscular frame. They looked to be their age, possibly a year or two older. One of them was sitting on a throne-like chair that was made of gold and red plump cushions comfortable for sitting on. The other sat beside him at his brother's feet with his arms on his own knees, his right eye hidden by a black eye patch. They looked to be a little bored, but as they looked up and noticed the two girls their expressions changed. They looked a little startled by the sight of the two girls, worry plaguing their faces as the guard came to a stop.

"I beg your pardon your graces, but these girls were found lying outside the castle." The guard spoke.

"No matter," the prince sitting on the floor spoke, "You may leave."

The guard was hesitant, but obeyed the Prince's orders. The caramel haired, emerald eyed girl who was crouching on the floor, hugging her bleeding sister to her chest whilst she was crying, whimpered. She didn't know what these two boys would do to her or her sister. She'd been through enough-she didn't want to go through hell again. She didn't know where she was, and somewhere deep in her heart she hoped that maybe, just maybe, this would be a safe place for her to rest.

Both boys surveyed the girls, and noticed the blood seeping onto the floor.

"She's hurt." The first boy spoke once again, standing and walking over to where she cowered.

She shut her eyes tightly, afraid of what was to come. Would she be hit? Or worse-killed?

"Do not be afraid; we will not harm you." A much calmer and gentler voice, but similar to the first prince's, spoke.

Her eyes shot open, landing on the second prince; his gaze was gentle, kind. She felt her sister being pulled from her arms and she snapped her attention back to the first prince; he had pulled her sister into his arms.

"She's awfully light." He murmured. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"T-the border…" She answered timidly, tears still trailing down her face.

"Right…I'll tend to her wounds." He said, turning to leave.

"No!" She cried out, not wishing to be parted from her sister once again.

He stopped and looked to his brother for assistance.

"If her wounds are not tended to, she may die; she will not be harmed in any way, I promise." The other prince spoke kindly.

Hesitantly, she nodded. The prince continued to walk away, his boots echoing on the tiles. Now she was left with the other prince…he seemed kind… But, she had been through far too much to trust anyone just yet.

"May I ask your name?" He asked gently, standing up and walking over to her.

"S-Sakura…" She answered timidly.

"Your sister's name is?" He further questioned.

"Rena…" She whispered.

"Are you hurt, Sakura?" He asked softly as he came to kneel in front of her so that they were eye to eye.

She completely avoided eye contact and looked down to her legs; her skirt was torn and filthy and covered in blood. Her top was ripped and showing her bruised stomach. She felt exposed in front of the prince.

His amber eyes travelled down to her legs to find her inner thighs bruised and semen on the inside of her legs. She'd been raped.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, saddened by the state of her body.

Her body trembled and she shook with tears. He noticed the strange state of her leg, and figured out that it was badly injured. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good.

"Please, will you allow me to carry you? I don't think you're in any state to be walking right now; your right leg looks to be injured." He said gently.

How could he tell that her leg was injured? Hesitantly, she nodded. He turned, "Chii!" He called out, and then turned back to Sakura. He slipped his arms under her back shoulders and legs, and then carefully lifted her off the floor. She whimpered, but his strong arms held her safely.

Moments later a beautiful young girl, also around their age, with long blonde hair and deep chestnut brown eyes came running into the hall. She was slender, with wide hips and a large bust. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a gold band around the waist, and her top was a darker blue with sleeves that came down to her elbows.

"How may I help you, Prince Syaoran?" She asked politely.

The young prince turned to the maid who gasped.

"This girl; her name is Sakura. She needs to be bathed and needs fresh clothes. Could you provide something suitable for a young lady such as herself to wear?" He requested.

"Most certainly, my lord." The blonde answered happily.

"She's injured her leg; she'll need assistance getting in and out of the springs. Do you think you could provide her with your services?" He asked.

"Of course," the girl named Chii smiled, and then disappeared again.

Sakura wasn't sure what would happen. She was scared. "Don't be frightened; Chii won't harm you." He said softly, as if sensing her fear.

She relaxed a little and he smiled. "Forgive me, for I have not given you my name. Please, call me Syaoran." He said softly.

She thought the name over in her head for a few moments. She watched as walls with torches in glass lanterns went by, with framed paintings and other beautiful pieces of artwork hanging on the wall. They turned down a corridor and down another, and then he gently shifted her slightly so he could open a large door. He used his foot to kick it open further, and then walked inside. He helped Sakura into a sitting position on the wooden bench.

"I'll wait with you until Chii gets here." He said gently.

She nodded and flicked her dim emerald green eyes away from his gentle gaze. Just moments after Chii came walking in holding a straw basket with clean clothes and a towel in it. She spotted the two and walked over.

"Ah, there you are. I got some sleepwear since, knowing you, you would want the poor young lady to rest after her ordeal?" Chii smiled sweetly.

"Yes. I'll be waiting outside." He smiled.

Sakura assumed he'd be carrying her to wherever she'd be resting. She was tired…very tired. Since Chii was now with her, Syaoran stood up to leave. "I leave her in your care for the moment." He said.

"Understood," Chii smiled.

He opened the door, and she was about to protest, but the blonde distracted her.

"Hi, my name is Chii. What's yours?" She asked with a happy smile.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Sakura…" She replied.

"Let's be good friends." Chii smiled.

Meanwhile, Syaoran's brother was inspecting the wounds of Sakura's beloved sister, Rena. He realised he was going to have to remove her top to get to the worst of it, and so he gently lifted her and removed it, revealing the white band of material that covered her breasts.

"I should not be seeing this." He muttered as he tossed the bloody shirt aside.

He focused only on her wound which was deep and looked in danger of becoming infected. "Shit, what did you do-get yourself stabbed with a sword or something?" He muttered to himself as he grabbed the pre-prepared medicinal herbs Chii had brought earlier and pressed them to her wound, glad that she was out cold because it would have hurt like a bitch. He grabbed some gauze and taped it into place so that it would stay there for a while, and allow the healing process to begin. He looked for other injuries, finding minor cuts and bruises which he cleaned up, but nothing else major. He shifted her body into the recovery position, and then placed blankets over her cold shivering body. He sat by his bed, looking at her. He wondered what colour eyes she had…

Sakura sat in the warm springs with the young maid who was gently washing her back. "My lady, what happened to your leg, if I may ask?" Chii asked politely. Sakura was shocked-my lady? How long had it been since she'd been treated with such respect?

"Ah-um…an accident…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Chii murmured, her hand movements slowing.

"Umm…Miss Chii, can I ask you something…?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Miss Chii? Wow, that's certainly new! Go ahead my lady, ask away." Chii said cheerfully as she began combing gently through Sakura's hair.

"Why…do you call me 'My Lady'?" She asked.

"Because that is how Syaoran wants you to be treated." Chii said softly.

"I don't understand…" Sakura murmured.

"I'm sure you will with time. Syaoran and his twin brother, Syaoron, are both fair rulers." Chii said gently.

Sakura still didn't understand why. For the past eighteen months she'd witnessed horrors of the world that she had never imagined. She'd forgotten that people could be so nice.

"I think we're all done-shall we get out now?" Chii smiled. Sakura nodded. Chii stood and helped the girl out, and then dried and dressed her in the clothing she'd picked out; she was wearing a light pink silk robe with long sleeves with a white sash around the waist to keep it together. It was what the upper class girls usually slept in.

Chii then got herself dressed into what she was wearing earlier and then called Syaoran back in. "She's quite timid." Chii said.

He nodded agreement, "Yes, I noticed that too." He said, and walked in to lift the young girl back into his arms. She felt safe there, like she could trust him. Maybe all hope was not lost… "Alright, I'll take things from here." He said.

Chii nodded and headed off down the corridor, and he headed off in another direction.

"I'll take you to my room to rest; someone may think you're an imposter otherwise." He explained.

She tensed.

"I won't do anything, I promise." He said softly. She felt herself relax a little in his hold, and she felt dizzy with fever. He seemed a little worried, but didn't pick up the pace. He finally came to a stop in front of his room and opened the door. His brother's room was not far away, and he wondered if her sister was alright.

He walked over to the bed which was shaded by black curtains, and placed her gently on the bed. She whimpered and he hushed her with soothing murmurs as he covered her with a couple of blankets.

"Don't leave…" she whispered desperately.

He smiled softly and sat on the edge of the bed. "You should rest." He said softly.

Exhausted from her traumatic experience and crying, her eyes slid closed and she was quick to fall asleep under his watchful eye. He watched as she slept peacefully, and he wondered what had happened to the two girls-who had hurt them in such a way? Was there some way they could help? He wasn't sure.

Once Syaoran was sure that she was sound asleep, he stood and left her to rest. He didn't want to disturb her, and he wanted to make sure that her sister's wounds were ok. He left the room quietly, and headed for his brothers room. He knocked, and waited for an answer. Upon hearing one he entered.

His brother was sitting on a chair beside the bed, looking over at him. "How are her wounds?" Syaoran asked.

"The most serious wound looks in danger of infection. I've treated it, but who knows what could happen." He answered with a sigh.

"I see. The other girl, Sakura, is quite timid and has been through some trying ordeals. It's easy to tell just by how she reacts to our presence. She wasn't so much bothered by Chii's." Syaoran murmured.

"Did the girl named Sakura mention her sister's name?" His brother asked.

"Rena," Syaoran answered.

He nodded and continued to watch her as she slept. He couldn't help but feel that their names felt familiar for some reason.

When Sakura woke it was night; it was dark in the room, and her memory was a little hazy at first. Suddenly everything came crashing down on her like heavy weights. She let out a sob, bringing her hands to her face. Everything hurt; her heart, her body…she couldn't protect her sister. She didn't realise that someone had come to sit beside her until she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Syaoran asked.

She pulled her hands away from her face and she noticed he had changed from his earlier clothes into a long sleeved green top and black pants. His hair looked damp, so she assumed he'd had a bath at some point.

"How long have I been asleep…?" she asked.

"A few days," he replied.

She went to sit up and pain shot through her leg, causing her to let out a sharp gasp.

"What is it?" He asked with worry.

"Nothing…just my leg…" she whispered.

"I'll see if the medics can give you something for the pain." He said, standing up.

"Wait…" she whispered.

"I'll be right back, I promise." He said softly. She nodded, but still didn't want him to leave. He shut the door behind himself, but not without turning the lamp on for her.

When Rena woke, she was frightened, sore and incredibly confused. She had no idea where she was, or what had happened to her sister.

"Sakura!?" she cried out, trying to sit up.

"Calm down; your sister is asleep, resting. Don't move around just yet, you'll open up your wound." Someone she didn't recognise spoke from beside her.

She looked over and found a boy wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, his other eye amber. He was wearing a black top and pants, and she noticed the chain around his neck that was hidden beneath his shirt also.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, scared.

"My name is Syaoron and you're in the castle of Clow." He answered.

"Where's my sister?" she asked, not caring much now that she knew where she was. She'd ask other questions later. Right now her main concern was knowing that her sister wasn't dead.

"In a room, just down the hall." He replied.

"What happened to us?"

"One of our castle guards found you and your sister collapsed outside the castle. They brought you before us; there is no need to worry-we will not harm you." He said calmly.

She could sense a calm air about him…she felt relaxed, soothed by his aura. She knew he wasn't lying. "Do you possess magic?" she asked, throat sore from being dry.

"Yes," He answered, slipping an arm beneath her shoulders and bringing a glass of cold water to her lips. The water soothed her aching throat as she swallowed.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Is there anything else I can get you-something to eat, perhaps?" He asked. "You have been asleep for a few days."

"I don't really feel like eating just now…" She mumbled.

Unhappy, he sighed. "Fine, but you should eat something in the morning." He said.

"Ok…" she replied.

"So, do you also possess magic?" He asked curiously.

"…Yes…" she whispered, waiting to be struck. Nothing came.

"Yes, I can sense it. You have strong abilities. But your sister is stronger-probably just as powerful as my brother." He smiled.

Her eyes were wide with shock. He tapped the lamp and the room brightened a little more. He noticed the colour of her eyes-a calming sky blue.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Were you hurt because of the magic you possess?" He asked softly.

She went rigid. He seemed to sense this, and all though her body language practically answered his question, he wanted her words. "Please, we will not harm you-we have no reason to." He said.

A few minutes went by, and she calmed. "…Yes." She answered.

He looked away, gritting his teeth. After a moment, he spoke. "I'm sorry you had to go through such pain." He murmured.

"Um, excuse me…I can sense several other magic auras within the castle…" she murmured, though she was confused by his apology. Why was he apologising?

"Yes, we have friends and allies who are staying with us at the moment. Most have some very strong abilities." He answered.

"I see…" She answered.

"What do you remember from before you came to the castle?" He asked.

Rena stayed quiet. She remembered her sister being tortured; her leg had been severely injured and she had been raped before her eyes. And then, part of her sister's torture was to watch her suffer. She'd been stabbed, and then she'd blacked out after that. Tears leaked down her face and he wiped them away with his finger.

"I can only remember my sister being tortured before my eyes, raped and then forced to watch someone stab me and bleed. I don't remember what happened after that because I passed out." She whispered.

"I see…" He murmured.

"I'm telling you this because I feel like I can trust you…" She whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I understand. You have nothing to fear here; you and your sister are in good hands." He said with a smile.

"Thank you…"

When morning came, Sakura woke with a start. _Just a dream…_ she thought to herself.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" She looked over to find the prince, Syaoran, standing by the window. He was dressed in clothing similar to the night before, but his top was slightly different in colour and style and he had a silk sash tied around his waist.

"Yes…" She replied.

"I will have Chii get some clothes for you; once you are comfortably dressed, I trust you would like to see your sister?" He asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You would allow that…?" She whispered.

It was his turn to be shocked. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "My lady, why wouldn't I allow you to see your sister?" He asked.

"I…" She couldn't answer. She couldn't tell him of her past. But she could sense that he possessed extremely powerful magic, just like she did. He smiled.

"It's ok, you don't need to tell me." He smiled softly. Instead, he stood and walked out of the room for a moment, letting one of the maids know that he'd like to speak with Chii. He re-joined Sakura in a matter of moments.

"How is your leg feeling?" He asked.

"It's a bit achy…" she mumbled.

"I'll have a friend of mine look at it later." He said.

"Um, sir…"

"Just Syaoran is fine."

"Syaoran…?"

"Yes?"

"You know, don't you…? About my magic…?" she whispered.

"I do; I can sense your aura, much like you can mine, no?"

"You're not going to hurt me…?" She asked.

He looked completely and utterly confused. And then his face saddened upon the realisation. "I see. You've been harmed for your gift." He said quietly. "No, we have no reason to harm someone as innocent as you or your sister. You're safe here; you may stay as long as you like."

"Thank you…" She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

There was a knock at the door, followed closely by Chii's voice.

"Come in," Syaoran answered.

Chii walked in with a pile of clothes in her hands, and she smiled at Sakura. "Good morning my lady, how are you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm alright…" Sakura replied quietly.

"I'll be waiting outside." Syaoran said, and left the room.

Sakura watched him leave, but was distracted by her thoughts as Chii set the clothing down on the bed. "It seems he's requested for you to have this; you're one special girl." Chii smiled.

Sakura looked at the pile of pink and gold. She wondered what she meant, but pushed the thought aside. "Now, let's get you out of this gown and into this one. I bet you'll look stunning." Chii beamed.

About five minutes later, Sakura was dressed in a beautiful light weighted silk dress that was strapless, which clung to her figure with many layers of the skirt which seemed to trail at the back. Around her waist was a pale white silk sash decorated with gold beads that hung neatly from their places, and the sash was tied to the side. Around her arms she had a very long translucent material unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

"Wow… You look gorgeous…" Chii sighed with awe.

Sakura didn't know how to feel. It had been a very long time since she'd worn proper clothes.

"Come on, let's show him!" Chii smiled.

"What…?" Sakura asked, confused. Chii headed for the door and poked her head out, "Done!" she announced.

Syaoran re-entered the room, and Sakura looked away. He smiled, "Yes, I thought that would suit you." He said gently.

She looked back and noticed he was walking towards her. "May I assist you in walking you to your sister?" He asked politely, holding out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to assist her walking. She noticed the colour of his aura, a pure gold, the rarest colour that could be found among those who used magic. She knew then that with such a pure aura, she could trust him.


	2. Magic

**I was convinced by a friend to upload two chapters today. Now, it may seem a little early for flirting, but do I care? no, I believe it's suited to this story. -laughs like a witch-**

Rena, who was wide awake and feeling rather cheerful, sensed her sister's presence outside the door.

"Come in," Syaoron spoke.

The door opened, revealing Sakura in her rather regal attire with a prince Rena didn't recognise and hadn't been introduced to yet. Sakura saw her younger twin propped up against some pillows and wanted to rush to her side but her injured leg wouldn't allow that.

"Sakura, good morning." Rena smiled.

Syaoran assisted Sakura to her sister's side, and she hugged Rena tightly. "Rena, I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

Rena hugged her sister back tenderly, "My sister, there is nothing to apologise for, for you did nothing wrong." She smiled, stroking her sister's hair.

"I was there-I should have stopped it!" she cried.

"I don't know what happened afterwards, but we're both alive. I'm going to be fine, I promise." She said.

Sakura nodded into her sister's chest, which was covered by a thick blanket.

"Hey Sakura, I think we can trust these people-their aura is pure, untainted by lies and deceit." Rena told her.

It took a moment, but Sakura nodded.

"How…how is your leg…?" Rena asked softly.

"It should heal…" Sakura whispered.

"And yourself? Is the rest of you ok? Are you hurt anywhere else?" She panicked.

"I'm ok; I've been tended to…" She said softly.

Rena felt relieved to know that her sister was being looked after and cared for by the staff of the castle, and she smiled. She then looked to Syaoran, "Forgive me; I do not know your name." She said.

He seemed surprised by her manners, but smiled. "My name is Syaoran, and I am Syaoron's older brother." He spoke.

"Ah, thank you for taking care of my sister. Could you please continue to do so as I am currently in no condition to help her right now?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"I warn you; she's pretty stubborn!" Rena laughed, and then winced.

"I'll be careful." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled, and then closed her eyes. She looked pretty tired.

"Rena!?" Sakura cried out.

"I'm just tired, let me rest…" she murmured.

"I'll stay with her; you can rest easy." Syaoron spoke.

"Well my lady, would you care to dine with me?" Syaoran asked with a smile.

She carefully shifted herself to her feet, a little wobbly, but he was careful to make sure she didn't fall. She took his hand and they walked slowly down the hall, receiving some stares, and they finally reached the gardens where they would be sitting for their meal. He pulled out a chair for her and she accepted it gratefully as her leg was aching and throbbing. He sat opposite her, so that he could see her properly. She was rather beautiful beneath the sun; she had pale skin and short light caramel hair that captured the sun's rays. Why anyone would want to hurt this delicate girl baffled him. There was something about her that made him want to look after her, bring her into his arms.

"My lord…" Sakura murmured, her voice quiet.

"Please, just Syaoran is fine." He smiled.

"Syaoran…why do you have me treated as a lady?" she asked quietly.

"Because you are a lady," He answered as if it were that simple.

"But…you have me treated as if I'm part of a higher class…" She said.

"Does it upset you?" He asked.

"Well…I'm just not…used to it…" She said quietly.

"Would you prefer it if I called you by your name?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright then, but you have to call me by mine." He said with a smile. She nodded again.

Plates of exotic fruits and a lovely scented drink were placed on the table in front of them. Sakura stared at the fruit, recognising some of them from her homeland… A place she could no longer return to. "Are you alright? You look to be in pain." He said softly.

"I'm ok…I was just remembering something…" she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it? Perhaps it may help ease what you are feeling." He said kindly.

She picked at her fruit with her fork, found a piece and stared at it for a moment. "My sister and I…we're all we have left…" She said softly, quietly.

"My mother died of an illness, and my father fell into a depression that caused him to waste away…eventually he passed away too. Rena and I were left alone…but it wasn't all that bad; we had some friends that were looking after us for a while. We were healing, and I hoped that maybe we could get on with our lives… All had seemed well, but when the two of us left to go out for a while, someone had attacked our home and our friends…word had gotten out about our magical abilities, and they'd come after us…I never understood why." She whispered.

He looked at her with a sadness she had never seen before. It wasn't pity, but something more…deeper. Like he could relate. "I'm sorry for your loss…" He said softly.

She looked shocked, "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have spoken…" she whispered.

"There is no need to apologise, you've done nothing wrong." He smiled. She looked up and made eye contact with him. He was a gentle, kind hearted young man-that much she could tell. He wouldn't harm her. She wondered how long it would be until she became a burden on him.

The two ate in silence; the fruit was sweet, suitable for her tastes, and she wondered if he had done that on purpose. The drink was sweet wine, and it took her a while to finish. She never drank much, it just wasn't her thing. Rena on the other hand-oh geez. Give her alcohol and she'll happily get drunk without thinking of the consequences.

"Twit…" she muttered under her breath whilst turning the glass in her hand.

"Hmm?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with interest, wondering what her annoyance was all about.

Realising what she had just said, she panicked. She placed the glass on the table and stood up to run, but he was faster. He already had his arm around her waist and had pulled her against him so she didn't fall-she'd forgotten about her injured leg, but he hadn't.

"What are you in a panic for?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes with confusion.

"I-I'm sorry-I had not aimed that at you…" She whispered.

"Aimed what?" He asked.

She blinked. Had he not heard her? "I...umm…I'm sorry…" she looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He smiled again.

She relaxed her shoulders, and then found herself relaxing into his hold once again. Her eyes slid closed against his chest, and he smiled. He had heard her, but he knew she had not insulted him. He was curious though, but did not ask. For now, he was simply enjoying having this girl in his arms. Though…he wasn't too sure why. He felt like he could relate to her, because he too had lost his parents in a similar way.

Sakura realised what she was doing and quickly stepped away. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"No, it's ok." He said. "Would you like to meet some of the others?" He asked politely with a smile.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment, but nodded anyway.

They walked back up a stepping stone path into the palace halls, and he walked very patiently by her side as she couldn't move very fast with her injured leg. They soon came to a room where they could sense several presences and a lot of arguing and laughter coming from inside.

"Oh my…" Chii's voice came from inside.

"Why you creepy bastard!" A much grumpier, gruffer voice came along with a laugh and then a very loud crash.

Syaoran sighed and turned to Sakura, "I am so terribly sorry for their attitude." He said softly.

She was a little nervous about going in after hearing what she had heard, and let out a slight whimper. "They won't hurt you, I promise." He said, taking her hand gently in his.

She calmed some, and he opened the door. Up against the wall was a tall lanky blonde with a wide grin on his face, holding his hands up in defence while he had the tip of a sword being pointed at his face by a man much taller than him who had a large muscular build, and was dressed in black. His hair was black and spiky, while his eyes piercing red.

Chii was standing next to a girl with long straight black hair, and from her temples fell the same long black strands, both sides tied with purple ribbon tied around them. She was wearing a purple dress similar to the one Sakura was wearing, and her eyes were a deep shade of violet.

"Oh my, it seems we have guests. Good morning Prince Syaoran." The girl smiled.

"Good morning Princess Tomoyo." He replied, "What did Fai do this time?"

"The same as usual of course!" she laughed.

He sighed, helping Sakura into a seat. Tomoyo stepped forward in her long gown with a bright smile on her face, "Ignoring the violent mass over there, how about you introduce the beautiful girl?" Tomoyo asked.

"This is Sakura." He answered.

"That's a lovely name; pleased to meet you. My name is Tomoyo." She smiled.

Sakura smiled back timidly, but she was afraid she might be hurt.

"So what country are you from? What was the kingdom like there?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura suddenly realised that what she was wearing was something that only royalty wore. She panicked for a moment, her grip on Syaoran's hand tightening for a minute, but he didn't seem to care. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she suddenly relaxed.

"I…Um…" Sakura looked away. She couldn't tell lies.

"Oh, forgive me; that was rude. Don't answer." Tomoyo said with a bit of a shocked smile, shocked with herself for asking such a question.

The blonde male walked over and bowed, "Fai D. Fluorite, if it pleases you my lady." He smiled. "And this grumpy guy here is Kurgy!" He beamed.

"Kurogane you idiot, Kurogane!"

"Sakura backed up against the couch, scared. "Aww, seems you scared the poor young lady." Fai said.

"Humph." Kurogane muttered.

"Do try not to destroy the room please." Syaoran smiled.

"Sorry," Fai laughed, "Is there anything we can help you with?" He asked.

"No, not really. I just thought I'd introduce Sakura to some other people around the castle." Syaoran replied. "So where is your brother?"

"He's gone to speak to Syaoron, if I remember correctly." Chii piped up.

"Ah, I see." Syaoran murmured. "That could be a disaster."

When Rena woke she heard another voice in the room…one that she didn't recognise. Someone was inspecting her wound, probing and poking around it.

"What the fuck did she do-get stabbed half to death!? It won't get infected, but it will need stitches." They spoke.

"Thank you." Syaoron answered slightly irritably.

"I'll go get the tools needed. It won't take long."

"Thank you Yuui."

"You two sure run me ragged over a pair of girls. Whatever happened to them, they've been through hell. The other can hardly walk." He muttered.

"Go join the others after this." Syaoron murmured.

"Thanks."

The door shut, and Rena opened her eyes. She moved to lie on her back, and realised she was exposed to him. "Oh crap…" she groaned.

"Sorry, it was the best way to get to the wound without interruption." He apologised.

"I understand…" She sighed.

"After you've had your stitches done, you can have a bath if you like. You'll be given fresh clothes." He said, looking away.

"Really?" She asked with a hint of happiness.

"Yes, if that's what you want." He said.

"Oh I haven't had a bath in forever…" she sighed. Then she stopped for a minute. "That makes me sound absolutely disgusting." She muttered.

He burst into laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Sorry, but you're amusing." He replied.

"Is that so?" she muttered.

"Yes." He answered.

The door opened and in walked a tall blonde with sapphire blue eyes. He was thin, but not too thin, and his slightly long hair was tied to the side and hanging over his shoulder. "Well it seems the patient has woken up. I haven't heard him laugh like that in years. Whatever you did must have been hilarious." The blonde said sarcastically as he set his tools down.

"I don't see how." She muttered irritably, already taking a disliking to him.

"Oh, she's certainly an interesting one your highness." He said. "Could you roll on your side please?" he asked her.

She did so, and then he began stitching up her wound. She felt tears sting her eyes as the needle pierced her skin, and she hated every moment of it.

"Done." He said.

"Is she able to get up and have a bath?" Syaoron asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not; As long as there's someone with her to keep her from fainting." He answered.

"Alright."

"Good. Try not to drown. I don't want to have to perform CPR on anyone today." The blonde told Rena.

Feeling pissed off, she automatically bit back. "I'll try my best to make everything as hard as possible for you!" She beamed.

"Oh good god," He muttered, and then left the room.

Syaoron stood and walked to her side, gently lifting her from the sheets. She never realised how filthy she was until she saw the blood all over her skirt and side.

"Eww…" She muttered.

He carried her down to the baths where he had to assist her with sitting, and then looked to see if any of the maids were available. He couldn't see any, and he couldn't leave her alone. "I'll stay with you; don't worry-I won't look." He said.

"Ok." She said, not particularly bothered.

"First I'll go find some clothes that you can change into afterwards." He said, standing up.

"Okidoke." She replied casually.

He left and she felt his presence disappear from the area, but she felt a strange eerie presence. It felt…familiar. A few moments later Syaoron returned with a mass of deep red clothing.

"Hope you don't mind the colour." He said.

His expression suddenly changed, and he turned his head to look around the room. He seemed…disturbed. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"…No. Let's get moving." He murmured.

Rena sat in the warm water, enjoying the feeling of being able to relax and enjoy herself in a bath once again. She sighed in contentment; she'd already washed the blood and filth from her skin, and all she wanted was to relax. She looked over to find Syaoron sitting with his back to her, not ever looking. And then she sensed the presence again. She stood up, gaining his attention by accident.

"Shit." He muttered.

And then he noticed the presence as well.

"Who's there!?" He demanded.

No answer.

Rena screamed and there was a loud splash, and he felt his eye patch fall from his face. Rena resurfaced the water at the edge of the bath where Syaoron was kneeling looking worried. The first thing she noticed was his blue eye, the eye that had been hidden.

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately without any concern for himself.

"I'm fine! What about you?" She asked.

Neither of them could sense the strange presence anymore.

"I'm fine, but your wound-is it alright?" He asked.

"It's ok, something knocked me over…I don't know what it was…" she said.

He seemed concerned for her wellbeing and picked up the towel. "Here, I think it's time to get out." He said.

"Alright…" She replied, standing up and taking the towel from him.

He averted his eyes, waiting until she'd wrapped the towel around herself, and then helped her out of the bath. He seemed uncomfortable. They walked out into the foyer so she could change, and she got dressed quickly. He could feel her stare, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Could you please stop staring, it's making me uncomfortable…" He murmured, looking the other way.

"Why do you hide it? It's such a pretty colour…" She said softly, placing her hand against his cheek.

He allowed her to turn his head so that he made eye contact with her. "It's not a normal thing…here in this country…" he said quietly.

"Will you be ridiculed for it…?" She asked.

"No…it's just strange is all. Most of our people just believe that I have an injury." He said.

She smiled. "I haven't been telling the truth about my left eye…" she said quietly.

He blinked in surprise as her eyes slid shut and then opened again; her left eye was emerald green. "These are my natural eyes." She smiled.

He looked at her, surprised. His gaze softened, and he smiled. "You have beautiful eyes," He said.

"Thank you." She smiled. His eyes travelled down to her new attire; a burgundy coloured robe with a black sash to tie it together. It seemed to suit her. Her smile fell, and she held her head in her hands. She was looking incredibly pale.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy…can you carry me back…?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He picked her up carefully, and she couldn't help but look into his eyes. She rested her head against his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat beating strongly. She felt at ease with him holding her despite what she had been through, and she was sure-no, positive that she would be safe under his care. Her eyes slid closed, enjoying the moment she had with him. He looked down at her, and her eyes opened again. She smiled up at him softly, and he smiled back.

Suddenly they were back at his room, and he'd placed her in his bed. "I'll leave you to rest." He murmured.

"Wait-I don't want to be alone; not with what happened back there." She said.

"I understand." He said softly.

"You're tired…" She murmured.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said.

She shifted to make room on the bed, and he shook his head. "I can't." he said.

"You're tired…You need your rest." She said.

"But-"

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Ok…" He sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he didn't seem comfortable with what he was about to do, but he hadn't fallen asleep till late. He lay down beside her, finding himself face to face with her. They were so close their lips were almost touching. She blushed slightly, and he did as well. Rena slid her eyes shut and he kissed her; she responded, parting her lips for him. His tongue slid into her mouth, enticing hers to dance with his. She was shy with her response, but pressed closer to him as they kissed.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

"This is wrong." He said.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"No, it's my fault." He said, placing his back to her and closing his eyes. What had he done?


	3. Invitation

**Ayy, chapter three! Enjoy humans!**

Syaoran woke sometime late afternoon-he didn't realise he'd fallen asleep-or when. The girl, Sakura, was curled up under his arm against him, asleep. They were outside, beneath one of the large oak trees. It had been a few weeks since the girls had come to stay, and although he and Sakura were already quite close, his brother and Rena were facing complications for reasons unknown to him.

Rena was still unwell and didn't have enough strength to get up and walk around just yet, so she was still lying in bed feeling incredibly annoyed. All she wanted was to leave the bed and explore the gardens, but she was unable to.

Sakura and Syaoran had left the group earlier, before lunch, to come outside and sit beneath the trees for fresh air because she was feeling uneasy with the group. She was still having trouble settling in, scared and fearful of what they might do if they betrayed her. At the current moment, she really only trusted Syaoran and probably Chii as she tended to her quite often throughout the day.

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his finger, and her eyes fluttered open. Syaoran smiled at her, and surprisingly she smiled back. She had a beautiful smile, a smile that warmed the heart. She realised she was leaning against his body, and probably shouldn't be, and could feel his hand on her bare shoulder. She blushed intensely and looked away.

"Sorry," He apologised.

She shook her head and went to stand up, but fell back instead due to her injured leg. Syaoran caught her and took the brunt of the fall, landing hard on his back.

"Ow…" He groaned, feeling pain in his shoulder.

Distracting him from the pain was the weight pressing down over his hips, and the body against his. He opened his eyes, and Sakura's face was incredibly close to his.

"Sakura…" he murmured.

She seized up, her breathing becoming ragged. "No…don't hurt me…" She whispered.

"Sakura, it's me; I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.

She suddenly snapped back to reality. She scrambled to get off of him, and he stood up. "Sorry, I'm going to need to get my shoulder checked out; I hit it pretty hard." He said.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." She whispered.

"No, you're injured. Now, let's get back up to the castle." He smiled.

Yuui took a look at his shoulder and sighed, "It'll be fine; chuck some ice on it for twenty minutes. It will bruise, but other than that like I said it will be fine." He said.

"Thanks," Syaoran replied.

Yuui turned to Sakura, "Now you, what's with that leg of yours?" He asked her as she sat on Syaoran's bed.

She tensed.

"Hm, you're far different from your sister. She gave me attitude. I went in about half an hour ago and she told me to shut my face-what a lovely guest you have your highness." Yuui said to Syaoran.

"Depends on what you said to her," the prince muttered.

"Anyway, are you going to tell me what happened or not? I can't help if I don't know." He muttered.

Sakura shrank back, but Syaoran smiled kindly. "He won't harm you." He said softly. Sakura relaxed a little.

"I…was tortured…and they twisted my leg at an odd angle…" she whispered.

Yuui looked at Syaoran who had a pained look on his face. "Can I get you to lie down please?" Yuui spoke much more calmly.

He hesitated for a moment, but did as she was asked. He examined her leg using magic, and then the other. "You've been walking on it, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes…" She answered.

"Hmm…right now you shouldn't be able to. I'm amazed you even can. It's damaged considerably from what I can tell, but it should heal given time and rest. Spells can be used to help the process, but even they can't fix it in one shot." He said.

He then began to check the rest of her body, looking for more injuries. He found it strange though, that she didn't have any more injuries over her body. "Syaoran, can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked the prince who was busy icing his shoulder.

"Yes; I'll be back in a moment Sakura." Syaoran said softly to the girl who was lying down; he couldn't help but stare as her skirts were sprawled out over the bed, partly lifted over her knees. He quickly looked away and walked out of the room with Yuui, shutting the door behind him.

They stood out in the hall, and Yuui looked disturbed.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"That girl…her body is in worse condition than I could even imagine. Her womb is fine, thank god for that…but…I don't understand how she's alive!" The doctor spoke.

"Will she heal?" Syaoran asked, feeling himself panic.

"With a lot of bloody care," Yuui answered.

"That's a relief…" He murmured.

"Syaoron seems to have formed an attachment to the other girl, Rena. For now, at least those two are in safe hands." The blonde muttered.

"Thank you for your help; it will not go unpaid." Syaoran murmured.

"No problem I guess. I will cast the first of the eight healing spells so that she can start healing faster though." He sighed.

"I appreciate it," Syaoran said softly.

Yuui nodded, and they re-entered his room where Sakura was still lying. "I'm going to cast the first of the eight healing spells now." He told Sakura.

She nodded and her eyes slid shut, and all she felt was magic fill the room. A strange tingling sensation entered her body, and then pain. And then all pain was gone. The magic cast on her left behind a warm feeling, still working through her body.

"These spells will take days to complete, but it's started taking effect." Yuui explained.

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered.

"I better be leaving; that brother of mine wants me for something." He muttered, leaving.

"Have fun." Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

The door shut, and once again, it was just the two of them. He sat on the edge of the bed, and she sat up, moving her hand over to hold the ice in place.

"Sakura, you don't have to…"

"Please, you've helped me out so much, and I cause your injury-this is the least I can do." She said quietly.

He looked away, and allowed her to hold the ice to his bare shoulder. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked.

"Why do you ask…?" she asked.

"Because I'm worried." He replied.

"I don't…remember the last time someone worried about me…" She whispered.

He shifted his gaze to meet hers; he smiled, and placed his hand over hers on his shoulder, "You aren't hurt from the fall?" he asked.

"No…" She said quietly.

"That's good," He smiled.

She was shy, but she leant forward and pressed her soft pink lips against his cheek, and he turned his head so that the tip of their noses touched.

"Sakura…" He whispered, looking into her eyes. She leant in and he followed, their lips making contact. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She licked his bottom lip timidly, and he granted her permission. He knew what he was doing, but if it was what she wanted…he wanted to as well. He wanted to kiss her. She tasted sweet, and her skin was smooth and soft beneath his fingers. He gently moved to push her down onto the bed, but she wasn't frightened. He pulled apart from her, both needing air, and gazed into her eyes. Perspiration from the ice pack beneath her hands had begun to roll down his back and chest, and some dripped onto her bare shoulders. She was blushing slightly, and her skin was pale.

"Syaoran…" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will…you stay with me?" she asked.

"Yes." He said softly, lying down beside her. He had his arm around her, keeping her close. She closed her eyes, and so did he. It would be his secret about what they shared.

When Rena woke she realised she wasn't alone in the room. Although she had grown used to his presence, they hadn't been on the best of terms lately. She blushed as she remembered the kiss they had shared a couple weeks back, and then winced. Her wound was hurting again.

"Don't move, you'll only cause yourself more pain." Syaoron spoke.

She must have alerted him with her movement. He looked up from his book and looked at her; she was a bit pale, and didn't look too well. He leant over and placed his hand against her forehead, checking for a fever-sure enough she had one. He sighed, "I'll be back; I'll get you something for the pain and fever." He said.

"If I'm that much of a burden, then just _kill me!_ " she hissed.

He laughed bitterly, "Is that what you think? You have a lot to learn." He said harshly before disappearing out of the room.

Rena was shocked. She didn't understand why she had said that to him, and she felt angry with herself. " _Shit!"_ She swore under her breath, and buried her face in the soft pillows.

Similar thoughts were running through his head as Syaoron walked down the hall to where he knew Yuui and the others were. He didn't quite understand why he said that to her…or maybe he did. He'd apologise later-maybe. But why had she said that? It disturbed him. He punched the wall, hard, gaining the attention of several maids and a few guards. He looked up and they scattered like fish, and he continued walking until he found the room he was looking for. He slammed open the door and then slammed it shut again, receiving stares from his friends.

"What has you in such a foul mood?" Chii asked.

"What-get dumped by your girlfriend?" Yuui asked.

"You're looking for a good punch in the face." Syaoron muttered.

"Wow, he is in a foul mood." Fai laughed.

"I assume you're here because she's in pain?" Yuui sighed.

"Yes-also, she has a fever." He muttered.

"Sakura had a fever when she first arrived. Now her sister has one-lovely. Hopefully it won't turn too disastrous." Yuui said, standing up.

"Such concern for the girls you have, brother." Fai laughed.

"Oh yeah, complete concern." He muttered. "Soon it'll be the start of a massacre."

"Syaoron, is something on your mind?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not really."

"Then why are you so pissed off?" Chii asked.

"Is everyone this annoying today?"

"Yes-your brother injured his shoulder. Why does everyone cause me more work?" Yuui complained.

"Oh shut it you! You're the one who took up the job!" Chii snapped.

"She's got a point," Fai said.

"How'd he do that?" Syaoron asked.

"Stopped the girl from falling; luckily it's only bruised, but will be sore for a few days. They're asleep for the moment." Yuui explained.

He nodded. He should probably tell his brother about what happened in the baths the other week, but he'd wait till later.

Yuui turned to him and handed him two different blends of herbs. "This one will help with the fever, that will stop the pain. Mix them in with tea and get her to drink it. She'll kill you for it, but it'll work." He said.

"Gee, you're so kind." Syaoron muttered, and left.

When Rena tried to sit up, tears sprang into her eyes. He was right when he said it would only cause her more pain. She felt dizzy and cold and shivery.

 _This is wrong._

What was so wrong about kissing her? Or maybe it was because of who she was… He did not yet know who she really was, but she'd already given away one of her biggest secrets about herself, about the true colour of her eyes. They were back to being blue now, both of them, and he'd gone back to wearing the black eye patch over his blue eye.

 _I hope Sakura can find happiness here…_ she thought to herself.

She heard the door open and then shut again, and she looked away. She knew she had pain written all over her face. "I thought I said not to sit up?" He muttered.

"Hmph." She grumbled.

"I apologise for my behaviour earlier…it was rude of me to speak in such a way to such a lady as yourself." He murmured.

She looked over to find him looking at the ground with a bit of a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry too…" she whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"I snapped at you…and you were only trying to help me…I'm sorry." She said.

He walked over and set a cup down beside her on the bedside table. "I don't know what happened in your past, and you don't have to tell me unless you want to. But if you ever do, I'll be ready to listen." He said.

"…Thank you." She said softly.

"Drink this-all of it-and it should help. Be warned, it will taste vile." He said.

"Ugh…" She groaned.

"I'm going to go find my brother and speak with him; do you mind?" He asked.

"No, please go." She said softly.

"I'll wait till you've drunk it all." He muttered.

She glared at him, and he smiled.

When Syaoran woke it was late afternoon; the sun was already setting. Sakura was snuggled against his chest, comfortable and still asleep. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her. She didn't wake, but she did press closer to him. He suddenly remembered when she fell on him; the weight over his hips…her weight…he blushed slightly, and distracted himself with other thoughts.

He felt movement, and Sakura's eyes opened. She ran her fingers over his chest, and his eyes slid closed at her touch. When he opened them again, she was looking up at him with her beautiful emerald green eyes. He smiled and leant in to kiss her. She happily responded, and pressed herself against him as they kissed. He ran his hand up her back over the silk of her dress and then came to bare skin. Suddenly clothes seemed like too much of a barrier between them.

 _Control yourself!_

He mentally slapped himself; Sakura had been through a lot, and she needed a lot of care and…

She needed love.

The love of someone who wasn't a family member. Someone she could grow to trust and have by her side always. Could he give her that?

Maybe.

By tradition, if kissed, you were engaged to be wed. But the girls didn't know of this tradition-they were foreign. But the two princes did-very well. By all means, they should have stopped themselves.

Sakura's hands wandered over his bare chest, and she suddenly wanted to feel his touch. Then she remembered when she'd been held captive:

" _You'll never be loved! You're defiled, no longer pure-who could possibly want you?"_

Those were her words, the words of her captor.

Their kiss ended, and they parted to breathe. She didn't realise that she was crying. "Sakura? Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"You know…don't you…?" she whispered.

"About what?" He asked.

"That I've been…raped…" she whispered.

"I know…" he murmured, a sadness showing in his eyes.

"Then why would you want to touch someone who's…?" She whispered.

He suddenly hugged her closer to his body. "Don't say such things; it's harmful to the mind and body. Whoever said something so horrible to you, told you that you weren't good enough-they're wrong. You're simply you; that's all you can be." He said gently.

Her body trembled with tears, and she cried. "Shh, it's ok." He murmured, stroking her soft silken hair gently. He decided then that he would continue to help her, keep her safe and help her to heal. She had no home to return to, and the only family she had was her sister. If she stayed, Chii and the others would surely befriend her and Rena.

"Sakura," He murmured.

She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

"Won't you stay here?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "Why do you…?" she whispered, unable to finish her sentence.

"The invitation is open to the both of you, of course. But if you stay, you'll have a home, and friends; people you can rely on." He said softly.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'd like that…" She whispered.

"Talk to your sister about it," he smiled.

She nodded.

He sat up, and picked up his top from the chair beside the bed. He quickly pulled it on and then tied his sash around his waist.

"Dinner should be ready soon." He murmured.

Sakura sat up and her dress felt a little loose-it slipped from her chest, and she gave a squeak of surprise. Syaoran turned to find her holding her dress in place, more skin visible than should have been. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and her face was red. He walked round and placed his hand over hers; she opened her eyes to find him looking at her with concern.

"I'm going to go find Chii to assist you." He said. She nodded, and he stood.

While he was gone, she was left to think of how when he had kissed her, he wasn't harsh and he hadn't hurt her. Instead, the first kiss he'd allowed her to take control. His kisses, she found, were gentle and passionate. She'd been kissed before, and she'd found it frightening-like all they wanted was her and didn't care for her comfort. But he did.

She was distracted from her thoughts as there was a knock at the door. She jumped and let out a cry, and they looked in. It was Syaoron, Syaoran's brother.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Sorry, you startled me…" She replied.

"Ah sorry, I'll wait outside. I assume he's gone to get Chii." He muttered, closing the door.

Chii and the rest of the group were sitting in their usual lounge, just chatting away. Tomoyo was quite happily sitting next to her friend, amused by the entire conversation.

"So, I bet you five gold that they'll get together." Chii said casually.

"Who?" Fai asked.

"Sakura and Syaoran-who else? They're obviously close." Chii replied.

"Alright, we have a bet."

Tomoyo giggled, "And what about the other two?" she asked.

"Ooh, that's a difficult one. They fight-a lot." Chii said.

"Yes, they do. But I'm sure they'll come around eventually-well?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm, five for Sakura and Syaoran, but for the other two I'd have to say at least seven." Chii decided.

"Then it is decided." Tomoyo smiled.

"What's decided, exactly?" Syaoran asked as he entered the room.

Chii jumped from her seat and turned around to find the prince standing there with a smile on his face. "Oh-hello my lord," She greeted.

"Speak of the devil…" Tomoyo murmured.

"Yes, hello Chii. May I ask what you were doing just now?"

"Merely talking as usual?" She laughed awkwardly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Sakura requires your assistance; can you spare some time?" he asked.

"Of course," Chii smiled and stood, following Syaoran out of the room.

Once they left, the entire room burst into a fit of laughter.

Syaoran looked up to find his brother standing outside his room.

"Oh it's Syaoron-you talk to him while I tend to Lady Sakura." Chii smiled, and disappeared into the room.

His brother looked at him with a curious stare.

"What?"

"What happened to her dress?" Syaoron asked.

"She fell asleep in it." Syaoran replied.

"Oh, yeah those types of dresses are a pain in the arse." He said.

"They sure are. What did you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked.

"Quick aren't you? Did you feel a strange presence the other week, sometime in the morning?" Syaoron asked.

"I did." He answered.

"Yes well, Rena was attacked while taking a bath." He murmured.

Syaoran looked at him with alarm.

"She wasn't hurt, but she could have been." Syaoron growled.

"…Yes. Did either of you see anyone?" Syaoran asked.

"I didn't, but it's possible that Rena may have." He murmured.

"So you were with her?"

"Only so she didn't pass out and drown."

"Fair enough. Lately you've been very annoyed about something; what are you feeling guilty about? Did something happen between you two?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

"Ok." He smiled, sensing the lie.

"Do you have something planned?" Syaoron asked suspiciously.

He shook his head, "I was talking with Sakura. Perhaps we should allow them to stay." He said.

"What about their own home?"

"They no longer have one." Syaoran murmured.

"What happened?"

"Their mother died from an illness, and their father passed away from grief. They were taken in by friends of family, but after a while someone learned of their magic and came after them. Their friends were murdered and they were taken." Syaoran explained.

"Why does that sound…"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah."

"Similar circumstances with our parents I guess. But it was our sister that was murdered." Syaoran said.

"They can stay; it's alright by me." He murmured.

"By the way, how old do you think they are?" Syaoran asked.

"You think I know?" Syaoron retorted.

"I'd guess around our age, maybe a little younger." Syaoran said.

"Whatever." Syaoron groaned.

"Ask Rena."

"Why do I have to ask!?"

"Sakura's timid, Rena's straight forward." Syaoran said.

"Fine."

Syaoran smiled, "Don't forget to feed her dinner." He said.

His brother glared at him and walked away, but still he continued to smile. Even so, Syaoran wondered what was on his mind, why guilt plagued him. He was distracted from his thoughts as he heard a lot of giggling from Chii.

"Goodness Sakura, you'd make a great stripper!" She laughed hysterically.

 _What the fuck?_ He wondered. But then, knowing Chii, she'd probably gotten Sakura into some kind of pose. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Yes!" Chii called out.

He entered his room and sure enough, Sakura was tied well back into her dress, but her face was bright red.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"Nothing much," She laughed.

He sighed and turned to Sakura. "Shall we go eat then?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, and he assisted her as usual around the castle.

 **Well apparently she'd make a great stripper. Hm.**

 **So I was chatting to a friend about this story and I was like "Hey, yeah I'm writing fear of the pad" and completely lost it with my typo. I guess that's what happens when you get acrylic nails.**

 **Now I shall return to eating my chocolate eggs and get fat.**

 **Review?**


	4. The Law of the Country

After dinner, Sakura went and saw her sister who was resting. Rena smiled upon seeing Sakura again, "Good evening Sakura." She greeted cheerfully as Sakura came to sit next to her to rest her leg.

"How are you feeling Rena?" Sakura asked.

"I'm a bit tired," She replied, "But better thanks to the care I've been receiving."

"I see…there's something I wanted to talk to you about…" Sakura murmured.

"Sure!" Rena smiled.

"Syaoran has offered to let us stay here at the castle…how would you feel about that?" she asked.

"If that's what you want then I'm more than happy to stay." Rena smiled.

Sakura knew that her sister would say that, but she needed to be completely sure. She felt relieved knowing that her sister was alright with staying.

"Sakura, is something on your mind?" Rena asked.

Rena could easily tell that she was more comfortable in this palace than any other place they had been in years. All she wanted was for Sakura to be happy, and she could easily tell that she was growing close with Syaoran.

"I heard…you were attacked…" Sakura murmured uncomfortably.

Rena looked down at her hands; so the news had finally reached her sister. She nodded, confirming what her sister had heard.

"Are you alright!? Were you hurt!?" Sakura asked; she had almost risen to a state of sheer panic.

Rena grabbed her sister's shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes. "Sakura, look at me. I'm fine; I was only knocked over and it was a few weeks ago." She said calmly.

"I don't know what I'd do…if I lost you…" Sakura whispered.

Rena smiled widely, "Don't worry! I'll be fine, remember? I don't die easily." She said.

Sakura nodded.

"But…if we're going to stay…shouldn't we tell them? About where we came from?" Rena asked.

Sakura went rigid. "I don't want to be…" She whispered.

"I don't think they will." Rena mumbled. Sakura didn't say anything. "It's ok; I understand." Rena smiled.

She understood her sister's feelings. She understood that Sakura didn't want to be betrayed again. She needed to be able to trust, and these people were just the change she needed.

"You still look incredibly guilty about something." Syaoran spoke to his brother, curious. They'd given the girls privacy, and were sitting out in the gardens in the cool night air.

"Shut it." His brother muttered.

Syaoran laughed, and then changed the topic. He could always tell when something was on his brother's mind. "So apparently Lady Rena told Yuui to shut his face." Syaoran said.

"Yep,"

"May I ask why?" he laughed.

"A comment made that was not appreciated by Rena."

"Oh? What was it?" Syaoran asked, seemingly amused.

Syaoron sighed, "'Sleeping together already are we? Soon you'll be kissing and there will be children everywhere. Have fun Syaoron.' She got pissed and told him to shut his face whilst throwing a pillow at him-hit him square in the face too."

Syaoran burst out laughing, "Why would he make such a comment?" he asked.

"I fell asleep." He muttered.

"Ah, right."

"Guess we should go back inside." Syaoron murmured. He didn't particularly want to continue talking about Rena or what had been going on.

"Yeah, probably; it is late, and probably time for bed." Syaoran replied with a shrug.

They stood and headed back inside. When they reached the room, Rena was fast asleep with Sakura watching over her. Her expression was that of a mother watching over their child, and it didn't surprise Syaoran in the least. Sakura looked up as they entered, and was relieved to know that it was just them.

"Sakura, it's getting late. My brother will watch over her for now, but I think it's time you got some rest." Syaoran said softly so he didn't wake the sleeping girl.

Sakura nodded and stood; pain shot up her leg and she winced. He assisted her by picking her up so she needn't place any weight on her leg, and left his brother in peace.

He set Sakura down on the bed and found her sleeping garments from the night before. "Here, I'll leave so you can change." He said.

"Wait-I'm scared…" She whispered.

"I'll be outside the door; there's nothing to fear." He smiled, and stepped outside the door before she could protest anymore, leaving her standing holding her change of clothes. She untied the sash around her waist, and allowed it to fall to the floor. She felt the fabric of her dress loosen, and she pulled on the ties at her hips. It unravelled, falling into a pool at her feet. She looked down at herself; her small breasts were covered in purplish bruises, and all she could remember was her horrible torment. She slid to the floor and let slip a small cry. Tears had already made their way down her face. There was a knock at the door, followed by Syaoran's voice.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?" He asked.

He didn't receive an answer, so he opened the door. He found her crying on the floor, her arms covering her chest. He wasn't sure what had brought it on, but she was extremely upset. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind him before he walked over, and picked up her robe off the bed and placed it around her naked shoulders. She looked up at him with her fear filled eyes, and noticed the concern for her. He drew her into a hug, and she cried into his chest. He soothed her with soft murmurs, and helped her onto the bed. He picked up her sash and then without saying a word closed her pink robe and tied the sash around her waist, pretending he hadn't noticed the purple marks on her breasts. Was it her memories that had caused her to fall into such a pit of emotions?

He sat down beside her and held her hand in his. "I'm just going to be in a room down the hall; if you need anything, you can come find me." He said.

She shook her head, "I don't want to be alone…" She whispered desperately.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know…" He murmured.

"Please…" She begged.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright."

If it had been anyone else, he probably would have left them and said goodnight. But this girl…she was so afraid that something might come for her, and there was something about her that he just couldn't refuse. He couldn't leave her.

He stood and walked over to his chest of draws, pulling out a change of clothes for himself. Sakura quickly looked away, beet red.

"Sorry, I won't be a moment." He said.

"Ok…" She said quietly.

She could hear him changing, and she resisted the urge to turn her head and look. She heard footsteps on the wooden floor, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to find that he was wearing a similar top to the night before; it was long sleeved and, similar to her robe, it crossed over and a small tie kept it in place. He was wearing a pair of normal black pants which was what he usually slept in.

"Are you ok?" He asked with some concern.

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'll be ok…" She whispered.

He drew back the bed sheets for her and she lay down, but he waited for a moment, distracted by his thoughts.

"Syaoran…?"

He looked over at her; she was so innocent…so beautiful and so fragile. "Sorry, just thinking." He smiled, and slipped in beside her.

He pulled the covers up over them, and shifted so he was facing her. She shifted closer to him, and rested her head against his chest. He slipped an arm around her frame, and pressed himself closer to her. Sakura looked up into his eyes; she knew he'd seen the horrible bruises on her chest.

"Didn't it bother you…?" she asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I know you saw them…" She whispered.

"I supposed it depends on what you mean by bother me." He said.

"Aren't you disgusted at the sight of me…?" she whispered.

He sighed and shook his head. "Why should I be? I'm only disgusted with whoever hurt you." He said softly.

She looked away, and he placed a hand against her cheek. "It's ok to feel scared, upset, angry-whatever you feel you don't have to hide it here. No one will hurt you for it." He said softly.

She looked as if she were about to cry, but she leant in to kiss him. He licked her bottom lip, and she parted her lips to allow him entry. She took his hand which had been resting over her collar bone, and guided it to her breast. He cupped it lightly, and then gave a small but gentle squeeze. A breath exploded from her lungs, and he pulled back.

"I'm sorry," He said, "did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head, "No…it felt…nice…" She blushed.

"Sakura," He murmured.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What we're doing; it need to be kept secret-just between the two of us." He said softly.

She nodded, wondering what kind of law he was about to disobey by being intimate with her. He drew her in for another kiss, and cupped her breast again. She let slip a moan into their kiss, and she could feel a strange sensation down in her womb. Their kiss grew fiercer, more passionate by the second. His hand slid from her chest down to the sash around her waist, and he untied it. She sat up, allowing him to remove it, and then he untied the ribbon keeping her robe together.

It fell open, revealing her soft pale skin, and she turned bright red. He pushed the light material off her shoulders, and she allowed him to lay it on the chair beside the bed. He looked her in the eyes and smiled gently, "You're beautiful," He said, placing a soft hand against her cheek.

She smiled and he leant in to kiss her again. His warm hands ran over her skin, sending shivers down to her core. She found the ties keeping his shirt together, and pulled on them, untying them. His top fell loose, and she was able to push it off his shoulders. She could feel his muscles beneath his skin, and she could feel his pulse beneath her fingertips.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Despite the fear she felt, she nodded. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I know you won't hurt me." She said softly.

He nodded, and slipped a strong arm around her slender frame, bringing her in for another kiss. It was tender and sweet, and then quickly deepened into a more passionate and fierce kiss. He pushed her down gently into the pillows, nestled between her parted legs. She could feel his arousal up against her, and tenderly she pushed up against it. He groaned into the kiss, and then slid his hand down to her hips; he waited for her to give him a sign to let him know it was ok to slide her underwear down her legs, and she lifted her legs to allow him to pull them off. He slid out of the rest of his garments, and then slid back up to meet her lips once more. He kissed her neck, and feathered more kisses down to her chest. Her breasts were round and full, nipples raised against the cold.

He kissed her skin and cupped her breasts in his hands, and as he did so her breathing became heavier. He slid a hand down her stomach until he came to her folds; he parted them using a finger, and then slid a finger in to touch her sensitive pearl. She gasped with pleasure, and as he continued to touch her she could feel a tightness forming in her womb, an almost unbearable feeling. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, and began stroking her walls carefully. She could feel the tightness in her womb becoming even more unbearable, growing tighter and tighter until suddenly it burst. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, and had her gasping for air and wanting more-wanting him.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and easy because of her orgasm, carefully slid in. At first she felt pain, and allowed herself to adjust. "Are you ok?" He asked

"Just a minute…" She whispered.

He reached between them and touched her clitoris, easing the pain a little. He leant in and kissed her gently, and looked into her eyes. She smiled, "I think I'm ok now." She said softly. He nodded and gave a small experimental thrust, and she almost lost herself to the pleasure; she was practically gasping for air. He set a slow pace at first, not wishing to hurt her.

"Please Syaoran…" She begged.

He smiled and kissed her again, "As you wish," he murmured softly.

He quickened the pace and Sakura could feel that tightening in her womb again. He adjusted his position slightly, and began striking something deep within her. She had to stop herself from letting out a cry of ecstasy, but he could tell from her face that she was in pure pleasure. He smiled, pleased. She could feel him bringing her higher and higher, and suddenly the feeling burst. Her muscles clamped down around him, bringing him over the edge; he came, his breathing hot and heavy in her ear.

She felt him pull out and pull the covers over them. He pulled her close to him, pressing their bodies together, and kissed her forehead.

"Syaoran…"

"Shh, just rest."

"I-"

"Shh," he hushed her, smoothing her hair back into place.

Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep snuggled against him. He was thankful he'd locked the door, otherwise who knows what may have happened in the morning. He knew he'd have to tell her at some point now that she would be living at the castle; that among the upper class if you kissed you became engaged. But once you had intercourse, you had to get married. That was law.

Sakura woke in a strange field of white flowers and long blades of green grass. Above her was a familiar ceiling of stained glass in beautiful ornate patterns. She knew this room, and she had to get out. But she couldn't move-her body wouldn't allow it. She heard footsteps, and she felt a body drop on her. They were naked, she realised, just as she was.

The poor soul that had been forced on her was a beautiful young man with short silvery hair and sea green eyes. His name was Jayden, if she remembered correctly.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"Move it boy!" The guard hissed.

Sakura shook her head and pleaded. "No, no please I beg of you…" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry…" Jayden whispered, tears falling like crystals down his cheeks.

He leant over and began kissing her neck. "Now, or else." The guard threatened.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…" He whispered

Knowing what was to come, she dug her nails into his shoulders. He pushed himself inside her and she screamed in agony. There was faint laughter from somewhere, a female laughing. "Keep moving boy." The guard ordered. He did as was ordered, and Sakura cried out for it to stop.

Syaoran shook Sakura awake; she was screaming and had tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura-wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and her screams stopped; her breathing came in ragged gasps and she realised she'd only had a nightmare of her past. He looked at her, hand on her cheek, with a look of pure worry. "It's ok now." He whispered.

She fell into a fit of tears, crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok. You're safe now." He murmured.

Her cries softened, and he continued to hold her gently, his gentle stroking of her hair lulling her back into sleep.

 _I sensed your power…you're a dream seer…_

He watched her as she slept, and soon fell back into dreams as well. Perhaps one day he'd meet her in a dream.

In the morning, Sakura woke next to Syaoran feeling warm and relaxed. She couldn't recall her dream from the night before, but she knew she'd woken screaming and Syaoran had comforted her. She was glad she didn't remember it. She looked over and found Syaoran still asleep; she ran her fingers along his collar bone, and his eyes slowly slid open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" She whispered.

"No, I was already awake. I don't normally stay in bed for so long." He smiled.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to keep you." She whispered guiltily.

He shook his head, "No, I'm enjoying myself actually." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

He kissed her tenderly, "Yes."

She blushed and tilted her head up to kiss him. He eagerly kissed her back, pressing her closer to his body. She could feel it again-the want for him. He wanted her too, but he didn't know if she was ok for that.

"Syaoran…" She whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please…like last night…can we…?" She asked, blushing madly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please…?" She whispered.

"Alright," He smiled.

Syaoron had just finished tending to Rena when he stepped out to find Sakura and his brother walking down the hall, still dressed in their sleeping garments. Sakura's leg was about to give out, so his brother picked her up instead. He noticed that their faced were both red, like they'd been running laps or something-not that Sakura could.

He walked up to them, "You look like you've been chasing her around the castle." He commented.

"Who knows, maybe I have." Syaoran shrugged.

"Where are you off to?" Syaoron asked.

"The baths; can you tell Chii to bring us fresh clothes please?" Syaoran answered.

"Yep, alrighty. I'll go find her." He said, and disappeared around the corner. When he was far enough away he burst into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe it!" He laughed to himself as he walked. It was so painfully obvious what those two had done. And then he remembered the kiss he'd shared with Rena. "Even so…I'm not exactly…innocent either…" He murmured to himself.

He continued down the hall and entered the kitchens, finding Chii cleaning some dishes. "Oh hello my lord; what can I do for you?" Chii asked cheerfully.

"My brother requires you to take fresh clothes to himself and Lady Sakura at the baths." He said in a casual-like manner.

Chii looked at him with wide eyes. "They're bathing together!?" She exclaimed.

"What my brother and Lady Sakura do is not anyone's business. Just complete your job." He said.

"Understood," Chii smiled.

"Oh, and I'm aware of your little bet." He muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She laughed as she walked off to get the two clean clothes.

Sakura slipped into the warm water, and sighed in bliss.

"Does the water feel nice?" Syaoran asked, about to slip in after her.

"Yes…this might sound a little strange, but it helps my leg feel a little better." She replied.

He slipped in beside her, and found he had to agree with her about the temperature. "How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better, I think…" She smiled, a slight tinge of pink crossing her cheeks.

He smiled, "That's good. I'm glad you're feeling at least a little better." He said.

"I hope Rena gets better soon. She's always smiling, but I can tell she's in pain…" Sakura murmured.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be fine." Syaoran smiled softly.

Sakura nodded, "you're right…" She said.

He leant over and kissed her cheek, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

When they got out clean clothes and towels lay waiting for them in baskets. Syaoran knew he might be asked questions later, but Sakura seemed happy and so he was content. He'd tell them nothing. Sakura pulled on her dress, tying the ties to keep it together before picking up the yellow sash with the same gold droplets and chains hanging from it as the one she was wearing around her mid-section the day before. She tied it around her waist, and then tied it off to the side. The colour of the dress itself was a very light pink, and had long open ended sleeves. The neckline was a V-neck, and showed some of her cleavage.

Once she was dressed, she turned to find Syaoran wearing a red top with a pair of black pants and a yellow sash around his waist. He smiled, "You look lovely." He said.

She blushed. "Thank you…" She said.

"How about breakfast?" He asked.

She nodded, and he helped her out and down the hall. She felt happier than she had in months, and part of her looked forward to being able to stay in Clow with her sister and the others. She smiled softly, and held his hand.

 **Yeah, yeah, whatever. How many of you are wondering why Yuui is such an ass?**

 **SO, since I'm so fabulous, how about you drop by a review?**

 **Now I am going to run away and finish off that psychology I need to do to pass the unit-hahaha *cries***


	5. An Afternoon Shock

**Ehhh. I'm so tired from year twelve formal last night... But, I had fun. Now I am off to see the Lion King at the theatres. (yay! more loud music!) Enjoy chapter five everyone, and thanks for reading.**

The large doors opened and light filtered into the dark throne room. Hanging on the walls were dark paintings, with large cold black stoned pillars surrounding the large room. Leading up to the throne of cushions was a red carpet; sitting on the pile of plush purple and black cushions examining her nails and looking bored was a young woman with long dark hair that fell in ringlets down her back, her eyes a cool shade of blue. She had an oval shaped face and her lips were painted scarlet, her gown black made of black silk with delicate red embroidery and lace fringing the sleeves and the neckline. She looked up as a man wearing heavy armour walked in with a sword at his waist. She smiled, "Hello Leon." She greeted in her sweet voice.

"My Queen." He knelt before her as a gesture of respect and she beckoned for him to stand. He was a tall man, heavily built for battle but not too big either. His eyes were ice blue and his short copper hair was messy from being out in the storm. He was an attractive young man, one any woman would want to have father their children, but he devoted himself to his queen entirely.

"I thought I said to drop the formalities when we're alone." She said dully.

He smiled, "But then that wouldn't be any fun, would it?"

She sighed, "I suppose not. Has Diego been sent off with his orders yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he has. Wasn't he the one who stabbed Princess Rena and raped Princess Sakura?" Leon asked.

She leant back against her cushions and sighed. "He was, but Sakura released an extremely powerful spell that nearly obliterated him. Luckily she was so broken she couldn't focus her magic properly. Now she'll have a delightful little surprise this afternoon." She giggled.

He smiled, "You truly are a cruel woman."

"I'll do what I need to get the power I need. Once the girls are out of the way, I'll move on to target those two princes. Especially Syaoran as he's just as powerful as Sakura, perhaps more." She said.

"How long has it been since Princess Sakura escaped?" Leon asked.

"About four months or so, but no matter. We _will_ destroy her, at any cost." She hissed, crushing some berries in her fist so that the red juices ran down her forearm.

Syaoron sat with Rena as she picked at her food. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she knew she needed to eat. It's not that she didn't like the food or anything, she had no appetite. But Sakura would want her to eat…

"If you don't eat it, I'll force feed you." He growled.

"Oh quiet you!" Rena snapped and shoved a spoonful of vegetable soup into her mouth. She didn't want to eat. "I don't feel like eating…" she muttered.

"Well too bad, because if you don't eat, you're not going to get better!" He snapped.

She groaned.

"Rena, please." He said softly.

"Ok…" She said quietly.

They sat in silence as she ate slowly, and he suddenly remembered that Syaoran told him to ask about their age. Why he couldn't ask Sakura was beyond him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He asked.

She stopped eating for a moment and looked away. "…Eighteen…" She whispered.

She wasn't lying, because if she was her aura would have changed colour. "Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Because we were stuck in hell when we turned eighteen…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to open wounds best left to heal." He said.

"No, it was bound to come up in conversation anyway. What about you-what's your age?" she asked.

"My brother and I are twenty." He replied.

Rena almost choked. "Oh, is that so…?" she asked with a shaky laugh.

"Early this year; April first." He replied.

"How ironic…we share the same birthday…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh really? That's interesting. Come to think of it, we have a ball coming up in about two months' time." He yawned.

"A ball? For what?" She asked.

"It's a yearly thing; it's really more for amusement…except now we're supposed to be looking for suitors…" He muttered under his breath.

"Oh what a shame," She snickered.

"Great, someone else to tease me." He sighed. "Hurry up and finish eating."

"But I don't want it." She complained.

"Rena," He said warningly.

"Fiiine."

Once she'd finished eating, he had Chii collect her plates and called Yuui in to check up on her. "How's that wound of yours?" The blonde asked.

"Sore." She muttered.

"Yes, well there's no surprise there. How are you feeling? Sick?" He asked.

"A little bit." She replied dully.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Headache." She muttered.

"Ok, nothing to be too concerned about just at this minute. But I've been told you aren't eating-why?" He asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." She mumbled.

Yuui sighed, "Fine, force feed her if you must-she needs to eat." He muttered.

"Thank you." Syaoron answered.

Rena felt like kicking both their faces in.

Sakura looked up from her plate and looked at Syaoran; he was looking into his glass as if thinking about something.

"Is something on your mind…?" She asked quietly.

He looked up and smiled, "Just a few thoughts." He replied.

"Ok…" She replied.

He'd have to tell her. She had a right to know, but he'd tell her in private. "Have you finished eating?" He asked.

"Yes…" She replied.

"How about we go out into the gardens?" He suggested. She nodded, and he stood and walked over to her, lifting her from her chair.

Together they sat on the lush green grass, and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura…" He murmured.

"Mm?" She replied.

"There's a law in this country…one I haven't told you." He said.

She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes. They held so much trust for him, and he was worried that he was about to shatter it all. But she had the right to know, so he would tell her anyway.

"Among the higher class, if you kiss, you become engaged. But…if you have sexual intercourse then you must get married. No ifs or buts." He said.

Sakura wasn't all that surprised, but at the same time she was. Back in her country they had the same laws. But she thought she'd found a home. "Do you want me to leave…?" she whispered.

"What-no!"

She looked at him with wide eyes full of shock and surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like you were expecting me to say yes…?" he asked.

"Because…I'm no good…" She whispered.

"That's not true. Sakura, you're a lovely, kind hearted girl. And…I'm sorry for keeping that from you." He said softly.

She shook her head, "I didn't think that I would ever be able to trust someone again, but I trust you completely…thank you for telling me." She smiled, leaning her head against his chest. He held her close to him, glad that she was alright.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked.

Happily, she nodded. At least now he didn't have to look for someone at the ball. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't told her about the ball. "I haven't told you about the ball either." He said.

"Ball?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes; we have one every year. It's for entertainment purposes mainly." He smiled.

Fear crept into Sakura's beautiful eyes, and he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, if anyone tries to hurt you, they'll pay." He said softly. She smiled. He was so kind…

"Alright you two, you've kept me waiting long enough! Back up to the castle so I can have a proper look at you." Yuui growled from behind.

"Ah, so that was you that I sensed." Syaoran smiled.

"Yes, now pick her up." The blonde ordered.

Syaoran did so and Sakura could hear his heart beating as she rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, and listening to the rhythm of his heart…the person she'd be staying with forever.

Rena picked up the pillow beside her and piffed it at Syaoron's face. It hit him right on target, and then fell into his lap. "Any reason for that?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can I get up yet?" She growled.

"And where, exactly, do you wish to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere! Anywhere other than being stuck in here all day!" she shouted. "I'm tired of being stuck in a room for the last four months!"

He sighed, "Fine, but you can't complain." He said.

"I swear if you put me somewhere horrible I will kick your face in."

"Oh? Really now?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Well…I guess you wouldn't do that though…" She looked away guiltily.

He was completely surprised by her sudden change in attitude. And then he remembered that she had a horrible past.

"Sorry! I don't know what just came over me!" She laughed, but she couldn't hide the shake in her voice or her tears that were sliding down her face. He moved to sit by her side, and drew her in for a hug.

"Don't hide your pain. You'll only end up making others worry more, and hurting yourself in the process." He said softly.

She cried into his chest, clutching at his shirt.

Syaoron lay with Rena in his arms; she'd fallen asleep from her crying episode with him to comfort her. The more that he looked at her, the more he found her attractive. She had wide hips, small but round breasts, pale soft skin…he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have her… He shoved the thought away and remembered what had happened back at the baths. She also had two different coloured eyes, just like him.

"Rena…" he murmured her name softly. He'd already kissed her-they were technically engaged. Maybe that was why he was acting so pissed off half the time. He was upset with himself for not letting her have a chance at finding things on her own. Her eyes fluttered open and he immediately went to pull away, but she was quicker in pulling him closer to herself.

"Please don't leave." She whispered.

"But…"

"Can't I stay with you…?" she whispered.

"We hardly know each other."

"You kissed me." She mumbled.

She had a point. Truth be told, he found her amusing.

"Wouldn't you rather find someone on your own, given time?" he asked.

"But I trust you…I can't trust anyone else…" She whispered.

It struck him then that while she may not have been raped, she may still have been sexually abused.

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish." She whispered, and released him from her grip.

To her surprise, he wrapped his own arms around her frame. "I'd like…to give it a try…" He said softly.

She smiled and relaxed into his hold.

"There's something I need to tell you…" He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"In our country, if you kiss, you become engaged, but you can still technically break it off at some point if something terrible goes wrong. If you have sex, then you have to get married." He said.

"That was the same for us back in our country." Rena said-she was hardly bothered by it.

"You're not bothered." He stated.

"Not really," She shrugged.

 _Who is this girl?_ He wondered. "Where do you come from?" He asked her the same question as he had her sister a few months back.

"Across the border." She smiled.

"I meant the name of your country." He muttered.

"It's Clow's sister country!" she beamed.

He stared at her for a moment. "Ainz?" he asked.

"Yup!" She replied cheerfully. Suddenly her face saddened. She sat up, looking out the window.

"Rena, you're family…are they the royal family?" He asked.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked quietly.

"The manners you two share. And when you told me where you came from I remembered that the royal family had two daughters-twins." He replied.

"Oh…" She replied.

"Why didn't you call for help? We could have aided you." He said.

"It was too late." She whispered. "We never knew what hit us."

"I'm sorry. You're safe here, and you always will be." He murmured.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

He pulled her back into the sheets, and stared at her. "I just realised you still have a fever." He said. She groaned. "Yeah, tough luck." He said, going to sit up, but again, Rena was faster.

Her arms were tight around his waist, and she was glaring at him. "This is pay back for pissing me off." She said.

Now he was stuck there. "Shit." He muttered, wriggling to get free.

"No. You can stay till I fall asleep." She said.

"Brilliant." He said sarcastically, but stopped struggling and just rested his arms around her. Her eyes slid closed and she smiled in contentment. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, but he still stayed. He found himself falling asleep beside her, and soon he was off in the world of dreams.

Sakura's check-up went fine, and so she was free to do what she wanted for the rest of the day. Syaoran came to sit beside her and placed a gentle hand over hers.

"Sakura, I have some business matters I need to tend to. Can I leave you with Chii and Tomoyo for a while?" He asked gently.

She was a little disappointed, but she understood that as a ruler of a country he had things that he needed to do. She smiled, "That's fine." She said, "Please, tend to your people's needs."

His eyes widened. Her words sounded so dignified, like she had been brought up and raised among the higher class. "Thank you, I'll try to be back soon." He said, and kissed her softly on the lips.

He stood and left the room, allowing the two girls in to accompany Sakura, and headed for his brother's room-he had a nasty habit of skipping out. He knocked on the door lightly, but no answer came. He knew he was in there because he could sense his presence. He sighed and opened the door to his brother asleep with his arms wrapped around Rena.

 _He is attached to her._ He thought to himself with an amused smile on his face. He walked over and woke his brother.

"What?" he muttered irritably, knowing it was just his brother.

"We have a meeting to attend, and you're not skipping out." Syaoran replied.

"Alright fine, I'll be out in a minute."

Syaoran left, shutting the door, and waited outside for him.

Rena shifted and woke to find Syaoron rubbing sleep from his eyes, so she assumed that he'd fallen asleep beside her. "Syaoron…?" she called out, gaining his attention.

"Oh you're awake. Sorry, I have a meeting to attend with my brother. Do you mind waiting?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Go, your people need you." She mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you Rena." He said, standing up. He left the room, leaving her alone.

The meeting was boring. A couple of aristocrats had come to speak of the possibility of marriage with their daughters; the girls were pretty-both were slender with wide hips, and both girls had a somewhat large bust. One of the girls had long dark hair with ringlets curling at the tips of her hair, while the other girl had her deep crimson red hair tied in two braids.

"I do apologise, but I'm afraid that I already have someone in mind." Syaoran smiled politely and declined.

His brother looked at him curiously out the corner of his eyes. He couldn't possibly be talking about Sakura?

"Oh, I see. Are you going to be announcing it at any point?" One of the girls' fathers asked with the same polite demeanour. He looked to be in his forties, around about.

"Not just yet. It's a bit difficult when one starts to live somewhere else. It could take a while to settle." Syaoran smiled.

"That's understandable." The other gentleman smiled.

"It's much the same for my brother also. We do apologise." Syaoran said. Syaoron tried hard not to laugh. He loved how his brother handled things sometimes; for example, right now he was trying to end the meeting as quickly as possible.

"There is no need to apologise. I hope to continue to maintain our friendly ties." The aristocrat spoke.

"We'd appreciate that." Syaoron spoke.

They moved onto another topic of discussion, and the girls were taken out to the gardens and given some morning tea while the meeting continued.

Tomoyo was helping Chii make some sort of woven tapestry with a beautiful floral design on it. "What is that…?" Sakura asked, awe showing through in her voice.

"It's a tapestry. It's a bit of a hobby." Chii smiled.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura whispered.

"Thank you." Chii smiled. "So will you be living here My Lady?"

"Yes…" Sakura replied. "Do you two also live here?"

"Yes, we do." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura felt uncomfortable asking the raven haired girl the next question, but these girls were so kind.

"Um…Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I heard Syaoran call you Princess…why are you living here…?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo didn't seem bothered by the question at all. "I come from a different country-I ran away." She smiled cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up…" Sakura said sadly.

"It doesn't matter; Chii has her reasons for being here, and so do Fai and Yuui. The two brothers took us in, gave us a home. We're much happier now." Tomoyo smiled as she and Chii weaved the threads. Sakura didn't say anything.

"I still can't believe you and Syaoran took a bath together this morning." Chii said ever so casually. Sakura turned bright red.

Tomoyo gasped, "Ohoho?"

"No, it's not what you think…" Sakura said awkwardly.

"I'm just teasing; sometimes he'll sit with us-not that he looks-but just because it's the usual time of morning for him to take a bath." Chii shrugged.

"Oh…really…?" Sakura asked shakily, wanting to get off the topic as quickly as possible. She was the only one who knew the true reason.

"Yep," She smiled.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a strange presence. Fear struck her, and she couldn't move. She knew the presence, and she knew that she needed to get out.

"Help…" She whispered desperately.

"Sakura?" Chii looked up at the young girl, confused by her fear.

Tomoyo on the other hand was looking around, sensing the same strange presence as Sakura. "Chii, go get Syaoran!" Tomoyo cried.

The window smashed and glass went everywhere. When Tomoyo looked over, Sakura was being pinned to the floor by a brutish looking man. Chii quickly got up and ran, and Tomoyo screamed as something hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

Sakura struggled beneath his grip; he was gripping her wrists painfully tight and both his legs were over her hips, keeping her pinned to the floor. She screamed as she felt his arousal, and he grabbed her jaw.

"It's been a long time _Princess,_ " He hissed.

She whimpered. He was a big man and had dark blue eyes. His hair was short and jet black. His name was Diego and had tormented Sakura more than anyone could imagine. How he had found her she didn't know-she thought she had torn him apart!

Syaoran looked up with shock as Chii came barging into the meeting looking panic stricken and horrified. Immediately he stood, "What's going on?" Syaoran demanded.

"Sa-Sakura's been attacked!" She cried.

Syaoran was out the door in a heartbeat and heading off to where Chii told him he needed to go. Syaoron wanted to leave to ensure that Rena was safe, but he was unable to as he had to stay with their guests.

Syaoran burst into the room to find Tomoyo unconscious and Sakura screaming and writhing beneath a man. Her clothing had been torn open, revealing her chest and stomach and her shoulders. Enraged, he lifted his hand and the man assaulting Sakura caught fire. Sakura was unharmed by the flames, and he quickly ran over and gathered her up in his arms.

"I want security tightened everywhere!" He ordered.

She was crying and sobbing hysterically, and so he carried her out and back down to his room, locking the door behind him, and placed her gently on the bed. He closed the curtains and flicked on the lamp, and walked back over to her. Luckily, she was unscarred from what he could see.

"Sakura, are you hurt anywhere? How can I help you?" He asked softly, saddened by her state.

She buried her face in his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Sakura," He whispered.

She hugged herself closer to him, desperate for his warmth, touch and comfort. "Don't leave me alone…" she whispered through her sobs.

"I'll stay here with you, I promise." He said softly, stroking her hair.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, a tear leaking out the corner of her eye. He wiped it away, and she leant up to kiss him; he licked her lip in plea of entry, and she immediately granted him permission. All she could think about was how gentle he was with her. He held her close, as if to protect her. He pulled her clothes back into place for her and tucked some strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"Lie down for a while; get some rest. You've had a shock." He murmured softly.

Sakura was a little hesitant; she didn't want him to leave her side-not after what had just happened.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." He said.

She nodded and lay back in the pillows, closing her eyes. He sat by her side, stroking her hair softly and lulling her into sleep. "What if he comes back…" she whispered.

"Don't worry; that fire killed him." He said softly.

He was right-this time Sakura found the aura to be dead. He would definitely not be coming back.

"Who was he, if I may ask…?" Syaoran asked softly.

"He…was a person who tortured me often when I was taken…and he was the one who stabbed my sister…" She whispered.

He sighed and stroked her cheek, "It's ok now. Just rest." He whispered.

 **I've spent most of my afternoon listening to Van Canto. Now that I'm on holidays, I can do whatever the fruitcake I want! YAAAAS!**


	6. Acceptance

**How wonderful. I went and saw The Lion King in the theatre last night, and it was amazing! If you ever get the chance to go and see it, take it. It's great.**

Syaoron had been left to deal with the aristocrats, but he didn't particularly mind-he understood the urgency to get to Sakura as soon as possible.

"I must apologise; I'm afraid it isn't safe here, and it is best for you to leave." He said.

"What if we are attacked?" they asked.

"They're not after you; they're after something else. And it's dangerous here; I-and my brother-do not wish to see you harmed." He said.

"We understand; thank you for your concern. Have a safe afternoon your grace."

"May you have a safe trip home."

The men left with their daughters, not seeing the damage done to the castle, and Syaoron headed for his room where Rena was resting. He hoped that she was alright-unharmed and left in peace for Sakura's sake. He walked quickly, broke into a run, and slammed opened his door. He was pleased to find that when he got to his room it was untouched. He looked over at the bed to find Rena sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the ruckus.

He shut the door and walked over to find that her robe had fallen out of place, showing more skin than it was supposed to. It had fallen down around her shoulders, exposing the top of her back and most of her breasts. He quickly looked away and walked around the other side of the bed to sit down on the chair. He hoped that her sister was alright, otherwise Rena would be furious and upset.

As he sat down she woke up, and he noticed the change in her eye colour-her eye was back to being green again, while the other stayed blue. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly, and then noticed his presence.

"Oh, you've finished your meeting?" she asked sleepily.

"Fix up your robe. And yes, we have." He said.

Rena turned beet red and immediately fixed her robe. "So how'd it go…?" She asked quietly, her voice kind of squeaky from embarrassment.

"It went alright, though they were a bit disappointed about some things." He replied, also with a slight blush.

"Oh, I see…" She murmured.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, changing topic.

"Not bad I guess…how long do you think it will take for this wound to heal?" She asked. "It's already been four months."

"Probably a few weeks, maybe longer. It was pretty deep; you were lucky to have survived, to be honest." He answered.

"Oh." She mumbled.

He reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. "You'll be fine, you just need to heal." He said.

"Yeah, I know…" she sighed.

"If you're bored, I can call Chii and Tomoyo in." He said.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Some girls that live in the castle; Chii is a maid, and Tomoyo is a princess." He answered.

"Oh…" she seemed interested. "Has Sakura met them?"

"Yes." He replied. "Chii's been looking after her."

"I'm glad she's been able to meet some other girls." She smiled. "They won't hurt her though, will they?"

"No, never." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"There was a woman…who nearly destroyed Sakura entirely." She whispered.

"Was she the one who put her through the torture?" He asked.

"…Yes."

"You don't know how you got away?"

"I blacked out. You'd need to get the information from my sister." She mumbled unhappily.

"It's ok, I won't ask her anything." He said.

"Thank you…" She said softly.

Her sister was so fragile that she might fall apart if asked anything. She heard him sigh and looked up; he had come to sit beside her, and tucked her head under his chin.

"What…?"

"Just rest." He murmured.

She relaxed against him and looked up. He looked down into her eyes, the eyes of two different colours, and found himself leaning into her. Their lips made contact, and her eyes slid closed at his touch; he licked her bottom lip in plea for entry, and she parted her lips willingly for him. Their kiss was sweet and passionate, and lasted longer than their first. They pulled apart to breathe, and she blushed slightly.

"Get some rest." He murmured.

When Sakura woke she found Syaoran sitting beside her, reading a newspaper. She lifted her head, but he didn't seem to notice-he almost seemed disturbed by something. "Syaoran…?" She murmured.

He immediately looked up and smiled, "How are you feeling?" He asked as he lay the paper aside.

"I'm feeling much better," she smiled, sitting up carefully.

"That's good," He smiled back. "Is there anything you need?"

"I don't think so…" she whispered.

He stood and came to sit beside her, pulling her into a hug. "If there is, let me know." He said, and kissed her softly on the lips. She caught his lips once again, and he licked her lip in plea of entry; she immediately granted him permission. He cradled her in his arms as he kissed her, and then moved to her neck. She brought his hand to her chest, and he immediately knew what she wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, worried for her.

"Yes," she whispered.

He cupped her breast and gave it a small gentle squeeze, and she pulled him in for another kiss. He used his other hand to untie her gold decorated sash and tossed it to the floor. She allowed him to slide her gown off her shoulders, and they had to pull apart for air. She lay back in the sheets, and he gently cupped her breasts again. He burned a path of hot kisses down her neck and to her chest; she ran her hands through his hair, gasping. He kissed his way back up to her lips, and she tugged on his sash and pulled it from his hips. He peeled his shirt off over his head, and then pressed his body against hers.

Her hand slid down to the waistband of his pants, and she slipped her hand in. He groaned at her touch, and pushed up against her. He kissed her neck and lips, and pulled her hand away from him. He slipped out of his pants and, carefully, slid her underwear down her long legs. He parted her folds and slipped a finger in, touching her clit, and she moaned. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, and quickly brought her to a climax. Her chest was heaving and her body was already weak from her first orgasm. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid in; she moaned quietly and he kissed her powerfully.

He parted from her and kissed her cheek, and he set the pace; it was a bit slow and tantalising, and all Sakura could do was beg for more. He sped up, moving quicker, and she was gasping and clutching at him, lifting her hips to meet each thrust. He reached between them and touched her, and she cried out in pure pleasure as her muscles clamped down around him and she felt her fluids seep down around him. He followed a moment later, and they were both panting to catch their breath. Her lips were parted, her cheeks pink and beautiful. Strands of her hair stuck to her face and neck with sweat. The rest of her hair was sprawled out over the pillow, and all he could think was how beautiful she looked-like an angel.

He was about to pull out but she stopped him, "Wait, I just want to lie like this…with you…" she whispered, her chest still heaving.

He smiled and carefully shifted them so that she was lying on top of him comfortably. He lifted his hand to stroke her hair, and she closed her eyes at his touch. It felt wonderful.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"Really?" He questioned.

"I'm ok…I have you to protect me…" She whispered. A tear crept out from beneath her eyelid and he caught it.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not badly. It won't mark my skin." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She nuzzled his neck, "Thank you for saving me." She smiled.

He hugged her tightly, but couldn't say anything. She looked up at him and smiled, "You're a very kind person," she said softly. He smiled back, his fingers still running through her hair, and pulled a bit of fluff from her caramel strands before going back to stroking it. She loved to feel his gentle touch, the warmth and kindness of his hands and embrace. She rested her head against his chest, and found herself lulled into sleep by his touch. He soon fell asleep with her, his arms wrapped gently around her frame and keeping her close.

Sakura woke feeling a slight cold breeze on her back, but could feel Syaoran's arms around her. She shifted a little, but he didn't stir. It was then that she felt it-the power of a dream seer. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he seemed troubled.

"Syaoran…?" she called out his name, and upon laying eyes on her he smiled.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" she asked softly.

"I just had a disturbing dream, nothing really to worry about." He smiled.

"Ok…" she said. She didn't really believe him, but he seemed sure of himself so she didn't press the matter any further.

"I think you should go see your sister." He said calmly.

"Rena-!"

"Don't worry, my brother would have woken me if anything had happened to her." He murmured soothingly.

She calmed and he kissed her softly, "Come on, we should get up." He smiled.

Sakura dressed herself feeling warm, happy and safe. She looked over at Syaoran who was pulling on his shirt, and blushed. He tied his sash around his hips and then noticed she was looking.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No-I'm sorry…" she blushed, looking away.

He walked over and brought her into his arms. "You're beautiful," he said softly. She blushed even more, and he tilted her chin up. He leant in and kissed her softly, and then parted. "Let's go see your sister." He smiled.

Rena was fiddling with some sort of hand held puzzle, getting extremely frustrated as she was unable to figure it out. Syaoron watched, highly entertained by her frustration, which only annoyed her more.

"Fine-you solve it!" she growled, shoving it into his chest.

He took it from her and solved it in no less than five seconds. She glared at him, "I hate you…"

"Ha, you're just pissed because I was able to solve it." He retorted.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

He laughed, "You'll get better at it eventually. The only reason I can do it is because I sit around bored half the time."

"What a load of crap…" she muttered, still pissed.

There was a knock at the door, and Rena looked up. Syaoron stood and opened the door, letting his brother and Sakura in. The two boys exchanged glances while Sakura went to hug her sister.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Rena asked, feeling a sense of urgency in her sisters tight embrace.

Sakura said nothing and shook her head. Rena smiled and returned her sisters hug, rubbing her back gently. "Were you worried about me?" she asked.

"I'm always worried about you." Sakura whispered.

"Naw! Isn't she cute!" Rena beamed.

"Yep…adorable…" Syaoron replied sarcastically.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery!" she snapped.

Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled. "She's certainly got a personality to match yours." He said to his brother.

"Shut it." His brother snapped.

He laughed.

Sakura looked to Rena and smiled beautifully, "What have you been doing today?"

Rena smiled back, "Annoying him of course!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? How so?"

"Just generally being a pain." She beamed.

"Of course…" Sakura sighed. "I'm so glad you're ok Rena." She smiled, and hugged her dearly beloved sister once again. Rena smiled and stroked her sister's hair gently. "I'm glad you're safe too. I want you to be happy Sakura." Rena said softly.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I can find happiness, but I'll also be happier knowing that you're smiling again." Rena said. Sakura nodded and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. The boys smiled at the love the two sister's shared for each other, and then Syaoran remembered his dream.

"Will you two be alright if I speak with my brother for a moment?" He asked.

Rena nodded, and curious as to what his older twin wanted to speak about, Syaoron followed him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Syaoron asked.

"I had a dream."

He looked at his brother with worry, "What about?" he asked.

"The girls. Someone is coming."

"When will it happen?"

"A while away, but they are their enemy." He murmured.

"What else did you see?"

"Just scraps of things, things I can't mention."

They fell silent and Syaoran smiled, "I'm sure everything will be fine." He said. His brother nodded and they returned to the room where Rena was attempting the puzzle again. Sakura watched as she fiddled and got annoyed and slammed it down on the bed. Sakura let out a laugh at her sisters annoyance.

"If you keep getting pissed off like that, you'll never solve it." Syaoron sighed.

"Quiet you." Rena muttered.

"He's right." Sakura laughed.

"Ugh!" Rena groaned.

"Oh, you should both know that rooms have been arranged for you." Syaoran spoke.

Sakura and Rena looked at him and blinked. Rena smiled, "Thank you, it's greatly appreciated." She said.

"You're welcome. Chii will show you to them later." He smiled.

The girls spent a little more time together, and then Sakura left to be shown to her room by the beautiful blonde maid who seemed worried about her.

"Are you alright Sakura? That was a scary experience." The maid asked.

"I'm alright," Sakura smiled.

Chii smiled, "Come on, I'll show you to your room; you're across from Rena and near me and Tomoyo, so if you need anything you can come and find one of us."

"Thank you Chii, you're very kind." Sakura said softly.

"Anytime. I hope we become good friends."

She led Sakura down several different halls and into a new wing; Sakura noticed no men were present, and wondered why. "There's only women around here…" she murmured.

"This is the ladies wing; this is where we sleep. No men are allowed here-unless invited or have an errand to complete." Chii explained with a smile.

"Oh…" Sakura replied.

Chii stopped at a door and opened it; inside were large arched windows with beautiful wooden framing and deep pink curtains draping down over the large windows with white lace curtains behind the deeper pink ones. Behind the windows was a balcony that looked out over the gardens. The walls were crème, and the floor was made of wooden floor boards while soft light pink rugs covered a large amount of space in the middle of the floor. There was a vanity against the wall to her right, and a large bed with white silk curtains and a beautiful fur bedspread up against the wall. There was a walk in wardrobe that Chii was walking towards; she opened the beautiful doors, and turned to Sakura.

"In here is everything you need. There are some draws with undergarments just inside to your left and a range of footwear for you. Your sleeping garments are on the right, and your day wear is on the left." Chii explained.

Sakura looked inside the wardrobe and her eyes widened. "Wow…" she said.

"Rena's going to be moved into her room shortly; I better go help. Are you alright on your own?" Chii asked.

"Wait-how's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"She's alright; she's got a concussion though." Chii smiled.

"Can I see her?" Sakura asked.

"Of course; come with me." Chii smiled, and led Sakura out of her room and down the hall to another room. She knocked and opened the door to find Tomoyo's room decked out in purple.

"I'll leave you two alone." Chii smiled.

Tomoyo sat up in her bed and smiled at the young girl, "Sakura, please-have a seat." She said.

"Thank you…" Sakura said quietly, and took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"Are you alright Sakura? You're not hurt are you?" Tomoyo asked immediately.

"I'm fine, he didn't have any time to do anything serious to me…what about you? How's your head?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be ok; it's just a concussion. What happened to the offender?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"He's dead…" Sakura replied.

"I see…who killed him…?"

"Syaoran…"

"I see. I'm glad you're safe." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly.

"Is something on your mind Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I wanted to apologise… It's my fault you were injured…" Sakura whispered.

"Don't be silly! Here's nothing to apologise for!" Tomoyo smiled and waved it off.

"But if it hadn't been for me then you wouldn't have been hurt!" She cried.

"I don't know what you've been through, but I know it's not your fault." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura looked down at her hands. "You have such a kind heart Sakura, I'm sure you'll do well here. Thank you for worrying about me, it means a lot."

Sakura looked up and smiled at the violet eyed princess, "I hope you feel better soon." She said.

"I will. For now, get some rest." She smiled, and leant back into her fluffy pillows. Sakura stood up and left the room, leaving the girl to rest.

Once she was out of Tomoyo's room, she panicked. She didn't know where to go. "Where do I go…?" she wondered out loud. She started to walk around, but she couldn't find anyone. Her leg was becoming painful to walk on, and she was becoming distressed. She continued to walk, turning down halls and corridors in hopes that she might bump into someone she knew. Her leg gave out and she fell to the floor; crying, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in her skirt.

It wasn't anyone Sakura knew who found her lying on the floor in a broken heap, but one of the chamber maids. The poor girl didn't know what to do with herself when she saw Sakura lying there, and ran to get help. She came back with Yuui and Kurogane, and the blonde sighed upon seeing the poor girl's figure.

"She looks shocking. She probably passed out from distress and pain." He said.

"What's wrong with her leg?"

"Whoever held her captive wrenched it at an unusual angle, and it's going to take time to heal." Yuui replied. "Pick her up, we'll take her back to her room." He said.

Kurogane did so and picked her up off the floor, but she didn't stir from her sleep. The maid walked with them to her room and opened the door, and they set Sakura on the bed and left her.

"Continue on with your work; we'll alert the prince." The blonde told the maid.

She nodded and continued on with her work while they went to find Syaoran to let him know what had just happened.

They found him in his study reading a book when they walked in. He looked up and quickly realised something was wrong. "What's happened?" He asked, closing his book and placing it to the side.

"We found Lady Sakura passed out in a hallway on her own. My best guess is from distress and pain." Yuui answered.

Alarm entered his eyes, "Why did Chii leave her alone?" He asked quickly.

"She was helping with Lady Rena's movement, if I remember correctly." The blonde murmured.

"Shit. Thanks for letting me know." He murmured.

"She's in her room." Yuui said, and then they left the prince.

When Sakura woke she was in a bed she didn't recognise, but then she remembered the room. It was her room. Someone had carried her back to her room, she realised. Her leg was hurting like hell, and tears sprang into her eyes when she tried to move it.

"Here, this should help the pain."

She looked up to see Syaoran holding out a glass; he'd been waiting for her to wake up for a while.

"Syaoran…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry you were scared; if I had known that you were alone I would have come for you." He said. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't know where to go…" She whispered.

"Shh, you'll know with time." He said.

She nodded and took the cup from his hands and brought it to her lips, swallowing the contents. It tasted bitter and she shuddered, screwing up her face. "You may feel a little drowsy." He said. She nodded and looked out the window; the sun had nearly set.

"Would you like to eat dinner?" He asked.

She nodded and he helped her up, assisting her down to the dining hall like he had so many times in the past months. Sakura was grateful to everyone for their help, but she was even more grateful for their acceptance.

 **Review, my lovelies?**


	7. Prince Fern

After she ate, Sakura went straight to bed. She couldn't find the strength to change into one of the robes hanging in her wardrobe, and so she just stripped off and slept in her undergarments. She fell asleep quickly thanks to the medicine she took earlier, but sleeping alone didn't feel right…she felt…lonely.

Syaoran sat back in the study, flicking through papers that needed signing that he hadn't gotten to due to looking after Sakura in the past few weeks. He didn't mind, but there was a lot to do. He sighed and set himself to work.

It was late by the time he finished, and he was so tired he could probably just crash out at his desk. He stood and left, heading for his room. It felt empty without Sakura's presence. He shut the door behind him, and got changed before slipping into his bed. It just didn't feel right without Sakura beside him.

* * *

Leon sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the cool air as it brushed across his bare skin. The windows were open, revealing the clear night sky and the stars shining in the sky. "Leon?" He looked over his shoulder at his queen who was lying with the sheet up to her waist.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell me what happened with Diego." She ordered.

"Prince Syaoran killed him to protect Princess Sakura. Rena was unharmed, but I'm sure you've angered both of the princes." Leon answered.

She giggled, "Oh my, now that might be a slight problem." She said. "I guess I should figure out my next move…but for now, just lie with me."

He lay back down beside her and she closed her eyes, snuggling against him. He sighed; he had a bad feeling that this would end in some kind of war, but perhaps not. After all, Syaoran was the type of person who would rather keep peace than wage war, and they could manipulate that to their advantage.

* * *

When Sakura woke in the morning it was early. She got up and limped over to her wardrobe, opening the doors and looking inside. She pulled out a white dress and pulled it on, and then looked at herself in the tall mirror on the inside of her wardrobe door. It was strapless, and the satin clung to her breasts and hugged her body down to her hips where the skirt flared out. As usual, around her hips, was a sash decorated in gold. The colour of it was a beautiful peacock blue, and around her shoulders she had a light shawl in the same colour. She pulled on a pair of silver sandals that had a slight heel, and brushed her hair.

She left her room and bumped into Chii who looked sleepy. The blonde looked up and gasped.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you," She smiled.

"Come with me, I have something that would go perfect with that dress!" she beamed.

"Wait, my leg…" Sakura murmured.

"Here, let me help you." Chii said, and held out her hand. Sakura took Chii's hand, grateful for her help.

"Thank you."

Chii led Sakura to her own room, which was made up of pale blues, and sat her down at her vanity. She opened up a rectangular wooden box which was full of beautiful gold and silver jewellery. Chii pulled out a pair of beautiful gold and blue crystal droplets, and a matching pendant to go with. She slipped them into Sakura's ears and then placed the necklace around her neck. She smiled and nodded.

"What do you think, Lady Sakura?" Chii asked.

"I don't think I can accept these…" She said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Please, I'd like you to have them." The blonde smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you…" Sakura smiled softly. It had been a long time since she'd been given a gift.

"Please allow me to do your hair." Chii smiled.

Sakura nodded, and Chii began to brush her hair and she tied some into a bun, and then braided the rest of it to sit around the base of the bun. "Hmm, it seems to be missing something…" she murmured. She picked up a silver comb decorated with a design of beautiful blue flowers and blue and silver zirconia, and slipped it into her hair.

"There we go!" she beamed.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't remember the last time she had looked so stunning.

"White and soft colours really suit you; you look so beautiful." Chii smiled.

"Thank you Chii…" Sakura smiled softly.

"Yay I got you to smile!" Chii said gleefully.

There was a soft knock at the door followed by a maid's voice. "Lady Chii? Lord Fai is here to see you." She said.

"Come in!" Chii called out.

Sakura noticed that Chii had been called 'Lady', and looked up at her. She was smiling, and Fai walked in.

"Oh, you have a visitor." He smiled.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous!?" Chii exclaimed.

"You do look lovely, Lady Sakura." He agreed.

"Thank you…" Sakura looked away uncomfortably.

"I gave her some of my jewellery; I don't wear it anymore, and I'd like it if someone would wear it." She smiled.

"They do suit her," He agreed.

"I even did her hair!" she grinned.

"Chii, you're embarrassing me…" Sakura mumbled.

Chii giggled, "Sorry Sakura," she looked over at Fai, "Anything I can help you with?" she asked cheerfully.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me if Syaoran was awake yet?" Fai asked.

"Sorry, no. He's still sleeping. He had a rather late night signing off documents and other things that needed tending to." Chii replied.

Sakura's face fell. "It's all my fault…" She whispered.

"What? No! Syaoran worries more about one thing than the other, so don't worry!" Chii smiled.

"What?" Sakura didn't quite understand.

"She means that he's more concerned about you than other affairs. It's just how he is; don't worry." Fai smiled.

"Oh…" Sakura murmured.

Even so, she wanted to apologise.

"What about Syaoron?" Fai asked Chii.

"He's awake; I think he's in Lady Rena's room." Chii answered.

"Alright, thank you." Fai smiled.

"Anytime!" Chii replied cheerfully.

* * *

Rena woke to the sound of someone cracking open nutshells in her room. She opened her eyes, their beautiful shade of blue, and looked around her room. It didn't take long for her eyes to fall on Syaoron who was sitting on her other side in a chair, cracking open nuts.

"You're doing that to annoy me, aren't you?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yes." He replied.

"What? Did you miss me?" She laughed.

He put down the nuts in a bowl and set them to the side. "I asked Yuui if you could get up today, and would you like to know what he said?" He asked.

"Forgive me for not being psychic." Rena mumbled.

"He said; as long as you don't do anything too strenuous."

Rena was expecting something more sarcastic. "Oh. So I can get up and walk around." She mumbled.

"Yes."

"Finally." She muttered. She'd been waiting so long to get up and move around. She'd only been allowed to walk around the room to keep her leg muscles working, and it was so frustrating.

His kiss was sudden, but she responded. She clutched him closer, threaded her fingers through his hair and ran her hands down his neck and back. She felt the need to be closer to him, yearned for him. He parted from her lips and kissed her neck, nipping at her pulse. Their moment was ruined when there was a light knock on the door. He sighed and pulled back, sitting back down in the seat beside her bed. Rena was completely red; she was aroused and she knew it.

"Come in…" she squeaked.

The door opened and Fai stepped in, "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but could I speak with Syaoron please?" he asked.

"I'll be back." He murmured. She nodded and he left, and she completely freaked out. The feeling wouldn't go away-it was almost painful.

"Whyyyyy?" She groaned into her pillow, burying her face.

"What is it?" Syaoron asked irritably.

"I just thought that you should know you have a guest arriving today; sometime around noon-for lunch. Unfortunately we only just received word." Fai said.

"Fuck. Alright, thank you. Who is it?" He asked.

"I believe it's someone by the name of Prince Fern." Fai replied.

"Oh fantastic. Let me know when he's arrived." He muttered.

"Of course." Fai replied. "Well, I must dash. I shall see you later." The blonde smiled.

"Yes, goodbye." Syaoron murmured, and returned to Rena's room.

She was still blushing, and he smiled, amused. He walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a fresh outfit for her; it was royal blue, and the sash that went with it was pale blue and had the same gold chains and droplets decorating it as what Sakura wore.

"Here, you should get dressed." He said, handing her the dress.

She glared at him and sat up, kicked back the covers and carefully stood up. She stripped off with her back to him, and then held out her hand.

"Dress." She muttered.

He threw it to her, and she pulled it on, tying the ties and then the sash around her waist. She hated how she couldn't get rid of the feeling, and her legs felt a little shaky.

"Why did you do that to me…?" She mumbled.

"Do what?" He laughed. He pretended to be oblivious to it.

"You know what…" she mumbled.

"Later." He said.

* * *

Sakura sat in the gardens on her own; it was peaceful there, and she didn't feel threatened. The air was pure, and small innocent spirits roamed the gardens, playing and sleeping. The sun was warm on her skin, but the wind felt nice. She wondered what the others were doing, if her sister was awake and how she was feeling. Her recovery was slow, but she was getting there-it was easy to see.

When Syaoran woke it was late morning. He rarely slept in so late, but he didn't go to bed till two in the morning so he didn't care much. He didn't realise her presence in the room until he saw her; she was sitting looking out the window, the sun bouncing off the jewels she was wearing and off of her beautiful caramel hair. She looked absolutely beautiful. He reached out and stroked her cheek, and she turned her head to face him.

She smiled, "You're awake."

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"My leg's still rather sore…" She mumbled.

"And in general?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know…" She said.

He sat up and kissed her forehead. "Is something on your mind?" He asked.

She looked away, "I'm sorry…you had to stay up late because of me." She said.

He smiled, "No, it's my fault I left it late. I could have done it. But I left it." He shrugged.

"But-"

"No."

She fell silent as he kissed her, and he parted from her after a few moments. "You need to stop beating yourself up." He said.

"What?" she whispered.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You need to stop." He explained.

She looked away. "Have you eaten?" He asked.

"No…I was waiting…" She mumbled.

He smiled and stood up to get dressed, "Thank you."

When their visitor arrived, neither of the princes' were impressed. It was not proper etiquette to simply show up when you felt like it. However, this particular prince was a pain in the ass, and did what he liked. They stood at the castle doors with Sakura and Rena, and out stepped from the carriage a prince; he was tall with strange leaf green hair, and strange red-brown eyes. He wore a black suit with an emerald green tie and white dress shirt.

He saw the girls and whistled, "If I could get a piece of that…" He said, looking Sakura in particular over.

Rena stepped in front of her sister protectively; Sakura was shaking and she couldn't breathe. "Breathe Sakura, just breathe. He can't harm you." Rena murmured soothingly in her sister's ear.

"I'm going to go sit the girls down for lunch." Syaoran murmured. His brother nodded.

"Hey-where are you going?" The prince called out.

"It's time for the girls to be sat down. Please do shut up." Syaoron snapped.

"No need to be so rude." The prince said.

"You showed up uninvited and with hardly any notice. Of course we're annoyed." He growled, and turned to walk inside. The prince shrugged and followed him inside.

Sakura was sat down at the dining table; her breathing came in rapid gasps, and her pulse was racing with fear. "Sakura, can you hear me?" Rena called out.

She didn't respond.

"Sakura, you need to calm down." Syaoran murmured, taking her hand into his own.

She calmed down quickly to his words, and fell back into her chair. Her eyes were dim with fear and sadness and tragic memory.

"He won't hurt you." He promised.

"I'm afraid…" she whispered.

"I know. You do not have to attend this afternoon with us; you're free to do what you wish." He said.

"I'm going to go lie down…" she whispered.

"Can Chii bring something to you? I want you to at least eat something." Syaoran said.

She nodded and stood, leaving the two on their own as she headed for her room. Rena clenched her fist in anger and then released it.

"Thank you for looking after her." She said softly.

"I won't let any harm come to her," He said with a smile.

"Thank you…do you mind if I stay…? I want to keep an eye on him." She murmured.

"You may." He replied.

They sat down and the prince named Fern soon came following through behind Syaoron. "Where's the other young lady?" Fern asked.

"She was feeling unwell, so she's gone to lie down." Syaoran smiled.

"How unfortunate. Well, my lady, how do you do?" Fern turned his attention to Rena, who was now sitting beside Syaoron.

"I'm well, thank you." She murmured.

"What might your name be?" He asked, taking a seat across from her.

"…Rena." She replied stiffly.

"That is a lovely name. What about the other young lady?" He questioned.

"My sister's name is Sakura." She said, clenching her hand into a fist beneath the table.

"Why are you here, Fern?" Syaoran asked irritably. He was angry with Fern for showing up uninvited, and for showing such provocative behaviour towards both girls. There was no doubt in his mind that it brought unpleasant memories back for both Sakura and Rena, and he wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

"I came to see how things were going." He replied.

"You're being a pest." Syaoran growled.

"Harsh. Why so rude?" He asked.

"You're the one who decided to show up uninvited. So for the last time, why are you here?" Syaoran almost growled.

Fern sighed, "Well when I heard you were taking care of two beautiful girls, I couldn't help myself." He shrugged.

Rena gritted her teeth. Who was this man?

Syaoron glared at him, "If you dare lay a finger on them, we won't hesitate to throw you out with the trash." He hissed.

"Now, now; be nice." Fern said, picking up his glass and drinking from it. "You're being unusually hostile. What happened to the peaceful rulers I met two years ago?"

"What do you want from us?" Syaoron growled.

Fern shrugged, "Can't I come say hello every once in a while?" He asked.

The boys didn't like it one bit. Instead, they sat back and ate quietly, keeping a close eye on him. Rena hardly ate anything; she'd lost her appetite around this prince. She just hoped her sister was alright.

Sakura hardly ate anything; she poked at her food and pushed it around her plate, and then pushed it away from her. Memories from when she'd been held captive arose again, and she felt ill. She rolled onto her side on her soft bed, and then she lay on her back. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

They finished lunch, and Fern stood from his seat. "I think I'll take a wander." He said.

"I trust you know where not to go." Syaoran said sharply.

"Yes," Fern smiled.

"Good."

The foreign prince left the table and disappeared out of the room, but Syaoran followed quickly behind to keep an eye on him. He didn't trust Fern's word at all.

Fern walked around for a bit, not appearing to really be doing much. He disappeared down a corridor though, and Syaoran lost him. "Shit." He swore under his breath, and stayed where he was. He decided the safest thing to do would be to go to Sakura's side.

* * *

Fern found himself in the ladies wing, and noticed a name on one of the ebony doors in gold paint. He smiled. He opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Sure enough, lying on the bed all dressed in white and blue was Sakura, asleep and looking perfectly beautiful. He walked over and stroked her cheek, touched her lips and traced a line down her throat to the top of her breasts. Her eyelids flickered, and she opened her eyes.

"Syaoran…?" She mumbled.

He chuckled, "No, no." He said.

She froze and looked up to see the person from before in her room. She opened her mouth to scream, but he smothered it with his hand.

"Quiet!" he hissed, "You may as well enjoy this, or you're going to have a really hard time!" he spat.

Tears entered her eyes, and she shook her head, begging for him to stop.

"Good," He smirked.

But Sakura fought back. She bit his hand and rolled off the bed while he was distracted, and looked over at the door. She screamed loudly, loud enough to gain someone's attention, angering the prince.

Syaoran heard Sakura's scream and ran down the hall, slamming open her bedroom door to find Fern looking pissed off and Sakura looking frightened and horrified with tears streaming down her face as he held her by the front of her dress.

"What the hell are you doing in here!? Get out!" Syaoran shouted at Fern.

Fern released Sakura and walked out and Syaoran noticed the bite mark Sakura had inflicted. He walked over and knelt down in front of her, "What happened? What did he do to you?" He asked. He didn't really need to ask-it was obvious.

"He threatened me…" she cried hysterically, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"I'm scared!" She cried.

"I know, and I wish you didn't have to experience such fear." He said softly as he cradled her.

Rena came running in and she saw her sister on the floor in Syaoran's arms. "What happened!?" she cried.

"Fern hurt her." He murmured.

"What!? Where!?"

"It's more of a how." Syaoran explained.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry." Rena whispered.

Syaoron punched Fern hard in the jaw, drawing blood. "I told you what would happen, didn't I!?" he hissed.

Fern laughed. "There's someone after those girls, don't grow too attached."

"You're going home-and staying there!" he spat, marching Fern right out of the castle.

Sakura had been given some medicine to help her calm down, and she was soon asleep. "Will you stay with her?" Rena asked Syaoran. He nodded and she smiled, "Thank you, and thank you for saving her. You have no idea how much it means to me…to her…" She said.

"I'm glad I could help." He said. She smiled and left, and returned to her room where she cried alone.

Chii and Fai entered Sakura's room where Syaoran was sitting watching over her, and as the door shut he looked up.

"You called for us?" Chii said quietly so she didn't wake the sleeping girl.

Syaoran nodded, "I have a request."

"Does it concern Lady Sakura?" Chii asked.

"Yes, it does. You do not have to accept, you may decline. I'm only asking because I trust you." He began, "But I'd like you to protect her-guard her-while I cannot."

The two blondes looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their attention back to Syaoran. "We can do that." Fai said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Meanwhile Rena sat in her room in the dark beside her window, where she'd closed the curtains and sat herself in her chair. Her door opened, but she did not look up-she knew who it was.

"Hey."

Rena didn't respond, and so Syaoron forced her to make eye contact with him.

"Look at me."

Rena looked up at him. He noticed her stained face, and sighed. "This isn't your fault," he whispered.

She took in a deep breath, and released it. "You heard what he said, didn't you?" she said.

"What part?" he asked.

"That there's someone after me and my sister." She said almost angrily.

"Yes, I heard that." He murmured.

"I swear I will kill him." She hissed.

He shook his head, "No, you can't do that. Don't do that to yourself."

She looked at him with a defiant glare in her eyes, "Fine, but if he ever dares to come near my sister again, he dies."

She stood and walked out of her room. "Where are you going?" Syaoron called out.

"To shoot a target board!" she yelled.

 **I started using those horizontal line things for the next topic or when it changes to another character. I'll go through and edit the other chapters at some point, but I can't be bothered doing it right now. (groans irritably)**


	8. A Gift

**So I had two teeth pulled out today...I can't talk properly and I can't even drink without spilling it everywhere (which is really annoying because I drink a hot chocolate like, every hour or so in winter) because my lips are numb. It feels really weird and I can't talk properly either, which can either be funny or annoying because when I'm like "hey, I need my meds" it comes out like "Hey, I need my sheds." and my entire family thinks I'm insane.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter!**

It didn't take long for the girls to settle in; Rena was a bit more at ease than Sakura was, but she had her days where she wasn't coping well. Since Sakura was placed with two guards at her side, she was well protected. She'd grown used to their presence, and had grown close with Chii and Tomoyo in the months they had been there. Rena loved the girls as much as Sakura did, and she was glad that Sakura was smiling again. Nothing unusual had happened since Fern's visit, which was a relief, and the boys were hoping it would stay peaceful for as long as possible. They didn't want to see anymore sadness, and they didn't want to see any more violence.

* * *

When Sakura woke one morning she felt alone. She'd been feeling that way ever since she'd gotten her room; she didn't like sleeping alone-she hated waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night and not having the comfort of the person she loved beside her.

She rolled over and buried her face in her pillows to go back to sleep-she hadn't been sleeping well either. Just as she was about to fall back to sleep…

"Knock, knock! Come on Sakura, it's time to get up!" Chii called out, and then opened the door to walk in.

Chii opened the curtains, letting light pour through onto her bed. Sakura groaned.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled.

"Come now Sakura, it's almost time for breakfast!" Chii said cheerfully.

She groaned again.

"I never would have imagined you the type that would be hard to get out of bed; you're just as bad as Syaoran sometimes." Chii sighed.

This aroused Sakura's interest. "What does he do…?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh he generally throws pillows and tells me to get out." Chii replied.

"Oh…" Sakura mumbled, falling back to sleep.

"Come on! Breakfast is almost ready-it's one of your favourites." Chii called out cheerfully, and then left Sakura to get up.

She got dressed into a plain white dress with gold decorating it, and then left her room. Her leg was feeling much better, but she still had a bit of a limp and sometimes needed to be carried. Hopefully it would heal soon. Sakura finally had the castle memorised, as did Rena, and made her way to the dining hall where the boys were waiting.

"Good morning," Syaoran smiled.

"Good morning." Sakura replied, smiling back.

Rena came running in a moment later, looking around. "Where is that pesky cat!?" she shouted.

"Great way to get your exercise, chasing Boris around." Syaoron muttered.

"I yield!" she groaned, and sat down.

"You're looking much better these days." Syaoran commented.

"Why thank you!" Rena beamed.

Rena's wound had healed up nicely, leaving behind a scar. She was still a little weak, but she'd regain her strength. Sakura was the one who had the most healing to do.

"So, what are you all up to today?" Rena asked cheerfully.

"Preparations for the ball." Syaoron muttered.

"Have fun!" Rena smiled.

Sakura shook her head and picked up her glass; she realised that it was a sweet wine, and looked over at Rena. "Oh no…" She groaned.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Rena and alcohol…" She mumbled.

"Hmm?" Rena looked up, interested.

"Nothing." Sakura mumbled, picking at her food.

After breakfast, Sakura sat down in her room looking out the window. She didn't do much during the day; Rena found entertainment in archery and in chasing the guys around the castle and beating them up. Sakura used to like embroidery and painting, but…she was too shy to ask. Instead, a lot of her time was spent sitting and staring out her window.

There was a knock at the door, and she jumped, falling off of her chair. Her door opened and Syaoran stepped through.

"Sakura?" He called out, looking for her.

He spotted her on the floor, her skirts up over her legs and body sprawled out on the wooden floor at the foot of her chair. She groaned.

"Sakura!" He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms. "What happened?" He asked.

"I fell off…" she mumbled.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No…it just came as a bit of a shock." She said, sitting up. "Sorry to bother you…" She mumbled.

"Don't apologise, I actually came to see you." He said with a soft smile.

"Why…?" She asked.

"Is there some reason I can't?" He asked.

She shook her head and moved to sit on her bed. "I just thought…you were busy…" She mumbled.

"Just because I've been busy doesn't mean I can't spend time with the girl I'm spending the rest of my life with." He said with a smile.

She blushed. He walked over and sat beside her, resting his chin on top of her head as he pulled her into his arms. She slipped her arms around his waist, returning his embrace.

"The tailor is organising gowns for you and your sister for the ball." He murmured.

"I seriously hate fittings…" She mumbled unhappily.

He chuckled, "Yes, but they aren't that bad." He said. She hugged him closer. "Sakura, I noticed you don't do much during the day… Don't you have anything you like to do?" He asked.

"Well…I like painting and other types of art…I used to make porcelain dolls and sew, practice embroidery as well as paint…" She said quietly.

"Why didn't you ask?" He asked. She seemed well acquainted with the arts, and he'd like to see what she could do.

She looked away from his face and down at the floor. "I didn't want to bother anyone…" she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You aren't bothering anyone." He said.

"But…canvas's and paints take up a lot of room…" she mumbled.

"So? There's a spare room you can use." He said.

"But…"

"You're living here now; if there's something you want, don't hesitate to ask. Your sister certainly doesn't hesitate." He laughed a little. Sakura nodded, but she still felt uncomfortable. He noticed her unease and kissed her cheek, "It's ok, it takes time to settle in. You'll be fine-and you're not bothering anyone." Syaoran said softly.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Rena lay on the grass in the gardens, tired from running around. She kicked off her shoes and rolled on her stomach. She breathed in the fresh air, and felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. It seemed she was still healing.

"Rena."

She looked up and saw Syaoron standing above her. He didn't look particularly pleased, and had a vague sense of worry plaguing his features. "Hello," She smiled.

"Don't overdo it; you're still healing." He warned.

"You're no fun." She mumbled.

"I mean it."

"I know!" She snapped.

Silence fell between them and he sighed. "I'll be inside if you need me," He said, and headed back inside.

Rena groaned. Why did they always argue? She knew he cared about her, but even so they continuously broke out into arguments. She wished that they'd stop arguing all the time. It was painful, and she didn't want to feel the pain she was feeling.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and it was time for Sakura's first fitting. Chii ran up to Sakura in the morning as she was headed for the gardens after breakfast, grabbing her friend around the waist.

"Sakura!" Chii grinned.

Sakura squeaked with surprise, and span around out of Chii's grip to face her friend. "Chii?"

"You have your first fitting today! Come on!" She smiled. Sakura groaned.

Chii pulled her along to her bedroom where a tailor was waiting; she was pretty with pink eyes and brown wavy hair that just came past her shoulders. "Good morning my lady; how are you doing today?" She asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you…" Sakura smiled timidly.

"My name is Anna-Maria. I'm your tailor." She smiled.

Sakura looked her over. She was about her height, maybe a little shorter, with an average bust and wide hips. She was wearing a red-brown dress with sleeves that ended at her elbows, and around her waist was a black ribbon. She wore black boots, and around her wrists were silver bracelets. Her skin was pale, and her nails well kept.

"Thank you for your time." Sakura smiled.

Anna-Maria pulled out what looked to be a simple prototype of the dress that Sakura would be wearing to the ball, and with her assistance Sakura changed into it. Sakura could feel her pinning things in place and making small notes, adjusting the dress to her size. Once Anna-Maria was done, she was able to take the dress off. It was a rather quick fitting, only about fifteen minutes.

"Thank you, my lady." Anna-Maria smiled.

Sakura smiled back and quickly got dressed into her light pink gown. The young tailor left and Sakura sighed; Syaoran had been busy lately, and didn't have much time to spend with her. She was beginning to feel a little lonely. She wondered how he was doing, if everything was going ok. She pulled on her shoes and left her room; she decided she could at least make use of her time by painting something. As usual, the two blondes followed her.

* * *

Syaoran went through the letters from royals and other nobles and aristocrats on his desk, all replying to invitations and inquiring about marriage. He was tired, and starting to get really annoyed. He brushed them to the side, deciding that they could wait till the ball to find out, and moved on to the rest of the work he needed to deal with. He wanted to see Sakura-see what she was up to-but he was so swamped with work that he had hardly any time, and when he did have time he was so tired he practically just fell asleep anyway.

There was a knock at the door, and without looking up he called out, "Come in."

Syaoron entered and raised his eyebrows. "You look like hell."

"Much appreciated. What do you want?" He muttered.

"Wow, you're far from your usual self. Get out, I'll take over. You haven't eaten, have you?" Syaoron said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You weren't present at breakfast; Lady Sakura was worried. You should go see her-after you've eaten." His brother replied.

"It's irritating how much you know me so well." Syaoran muttered, standing up.

"It is such a pity." His brother sighed and shrugged. "Now get out, before I kick you out."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchens.

Sakura sat in the small room that Syaoran had Chii set up for her; she was sitting in front of an easel with a large canvas in front of her. She was painting a picture of an autumn fairy, the background made up of oranges and yellows and reds and browns. Leaves plagued the background, along with autumn trees. She was in the middle of painting the figure of the fairy; from what it looked like, she would have a long dress and beautiful large wings of golden amber. She had a wreath of red and orange autumn leaves around her head, her hair long and black.

Standing outside the door were Fai and Chii, chatting away happily as usual unless Sakura required assistance with something. The two blondes looked up as the prince approached, "Wow, you look shocking My Lord." Chii said.

"You're not the first to say so. Is Sakura inside?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, just don't frighten her-she seems rather indulged in her work." Fai replied.

"Thanks," He replied, and entered the small art studio.

It smelt strongly of paint and flowers; there was a desk with paints and piles of canvas's and other art materials stacked on top of it, and sitting by the window he spotted Sakura. All feelings of irritation seemed to leave his mind and body, and he smiled. He spotted the painting she was half way through, and raised his eyebrows. He never knew how much talent she had.

"That looks amazing." He said as he came to stand beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and looked up, surprised to find Syaoran standing beside her. "Thank you…" She said with a slight blush.

"You're very talented. Could I display it when it's completed?" He asked.

"It's not that great…" She mumbled.

"Please?"

"If…you really want to…"

He smiled.

"Syaoran…?"

He looked over at her, "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you alright? You look really tired…" She said, worry plaguing her beautiful eyes.

He smiled softly, "I'm fine." He said.

She stood up and hugged him, "Please, get some rest…" She whispered.

"I'm fine, really." He insisted.

She hugged him closer, "Please…" She begged.

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Will you come with me?" He murmured.

She nodded and he smiled, "I'll relieve Chii and Fai for a while then." He said, and while she cleaned up her things he let the two blondes know they were relieved of their duties for a while. They didn't question it, just walked away chatting happily, probably glad to have a break.

He turned around and Sakura was already beside him; they walked out and headed for his room, and he noticed she was able to walk better. "How's your leg?" He asked.

"It's still a little sore, but it's much better than it was." She replied.

"That's good," He said.

"There are still days where I have to be carried places though…" She mumbled.

"I'm sure it will heal." He smiled.

They reached his room and entered; the curtains were still shut, which was strange for Syaoran, and he locked the door behind him so no one could enter. Sakura toed off her heels as she looked around, and he placed his own shoes by the door.

"Have you not been sleeping in here lately…?" Sakura asked.

He looked away guiltily. "No…I've been sleeping at my desk, more or less." He replied.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

He crossed the room and hugged her, "For what?" He asked.

"Maybe I'm only a burden…" She whispered.

"Please don't say that about yourself. It's not true." He said. He pulled back and looked into her deep emerald eyes, and leant in to kiss her. Her eyes slid closed in bliss, and she suddenly felt her want for him. He licked her bottom lip in plea to enter her sweet cavern, and she parted her lips almost immediately to him. Their kiss was fierce and desperate, passionate and loving. He pulled her towards the bed, pulling at her sash and allowing it to fall to the floor. Her dress hung loosely around her figure, and he pulled at the ties; he slid his hands in to feel her soft smooth skin, and she shrugged the dress off her shoulders so it fell to the ground. He untied his sash so that she could pull his shirt from his body. Her body was no longer marked with ugly bruises; she was all pale skin. He brought her in for another kiss, pushing her into the pillows, and she allowed her hand to travel down his stomach and cup his hardness through his pants. A groan rose in his throat and he worked his lips against hers, his hands moving to cup her breasts. He parted and moved to her throat, nipping at her pulse and feathering kisses to her collar bone. He licked at her breasts, nipped and toyed with her. He slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her underwear down her legs, discarding them on the floor. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing, and pulled her in for another kiss. It felt good to have her in his arms again.

* * *

Rena knocked on the door to the study, hearing a quiet "come in" and entered. Syaoron was working quietly at the desk, and so she shut the door carefully and sat down in one of the large chairs. He looked up at her and then back at the page.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the unhappy look on her face.

"I…wanted to apologise for the other day. You were only worried about me and I threw it back in your face. I'm sorry." She whispered.

He sighed and stopped writing, looking up at her. "I'll know when you mean what you say when you're angry, but thank you." He smiled.

"I don't mean to snap at you…" Rena mumbled, looking at her hands.

"I know."

"Don't you get angry?" She asked with worry.

"Not really," He shrugged, "I know you're going through a hard time. It's understandable."

"I don't want to argue…" She said sadly.

He smiled and stood, walking round to her. He lifted her chin so they made eye contact, and a tear crawled out the corner of her eye. He wiped it away gently, and then leant forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You'll be ok." He said softly.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She whispered.

"I'll be fine; I can protect myself, as can my brother. You have nothing to fear." He said.

Rena stood up and hugged him, her shoulders shaking with sobs. He stayed with her, stroking her hair and comforting her while she cried.

* * *

Sakura woke in the throne room-she quickly realised she was dreaming, and took in her surroundings. She could hear a storm raging outside, and she realised she was standing beside Syaoran who was sitting on the throne. He didn't look pleased at all. His brother was standing on the other side, and Rena was beside him looking a little uncomfortable, unsure of what was to come. Sakura looked up, and the doors opened; a woman walked in-someone Sakura and Rena recognised.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she realised she was safe in the arms of Syaoran, and relaxed. He was still sound asleep, exhausted from his long hours of work. She looked forward to being able to spend her life with him; she knew she'd be happy with him, and Rena was close with his brother. She continued to lie there with her head resting on his chest for a while, waiting for him to wake up. She didn't know-or care-how much time passed. She enjoyed it too much.

When he shifted, she knew he was awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile. "Hello." He greeted. She smiled back and threaded her fingers through his. "Are you feeling better…?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." He smiled.

"I'm glad…" She said.

He looked better; he didn't look so tired anymore, and there was a bit more colour in his face. She smiled in contentment, loving the feel of his skin against hers and the warmth of his body. It just occurred to her that she didn't know his age…

Rena probably did. Perhaps she could ask her. She wondered if he knew how old she was. She guessed that he probably found things out through his brother.

"Sakura?"

She looked up, and he gently wiped something from her face. She didn't realise she'd begun to cry again. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to…" She whispered.

"Don't apologise. Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I…was just thinking… My sister and I were taken captive on our seventeenth birthday." She said quietly.

He didn't need any more words. Her seventeenth birthday was when everything went wrong for her. "I understand. It's ok now; you're safe." He said.

She squeezed his hand, "You've done so much for me; how can I ever repay you?" she whispered.

"Just staying is enough for me." He said softly.

"But Syaoran…"

"That's all I want."

She smiled in defeat. She watched as he reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up a small green box from the top of it. "Here, this is for you." He said, handing it to her.

She opened it to find a platinum chain with a small crystal teardrop pendant that held a peculiar ball of light inside it, changing colours every now and again. There were earrings to match, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," He smiled. "The stones are rare; I thought they'd suit you."

"Thank you so much," She whispered happily.

He squeezed her body tightly and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we should get up." He said softly.

She nodded and moved to sit up, carefully swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He sat up after her and gathered his clothes. They got dressed and left his room, however Syaoran had to return to his work, so he went with Sakura to find Chii and Fai and left her in their capable hands.

"You were together for a long time." Chii commented.

Sakura looked at her sideways, "How long?" She asked.

"Well you were together since eleven and its four now. What were you doing?" Chii replied.

"He was just sleeping…I kept him company…" She mumbled.

Chii's jaw dropped. "You what!?"

"No, you're taking it too literally…" Sakura tried to defend herself and lover, but Chii wasn't listening.

"I think what she means is that she just stayed by his side." Fai stepped in.

"Oh! Duh." Chii waved it off and laughed.

"He gave me a gift…" Sakura said softly, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"What did he give you?" Chii asked.

Sakura showed them and Chii gasped while Fai whistled.

"You're one lucky girl," Chii winked.

Sakura looked away, closing the box and headed for her room so she could put it away safely, and then returned to her painting.

 **MY KITTEH IS SLEEPING ON MY BED FOR ONCE! TIME TO CELEBRATE!**

 **Ok, cool banana's. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (Yes, there's a lot of sexual stuff, I know.)**

 **Argh, I can't stop clenching my teeth because my mouth is numb!**


	9. Memories

Rena decided to go see what her sister was working on; she loved her sister's artwork. Back home she had often hung Sakura's work up on her bedroom walls so she could look at it whenever she wanted. It was often displayed around the castle as well-the castle they once used to live in. She remembered a time when she had gotten really angry with her older sister once, and had ripped one of the paintings her sister had created. Even after her endless crying and apologising, Sakura had still managed to recreate the image perfectly with the difference of adding in another figure: Her sister had painted an image of the two of them together, and it had been her favourite piece since. Unfortunately that piece was now lost to the destruction of their home.

She skipped down the hallways in her deep red dress, and soon arrived at the door to her sister's studio. She opened it after smiling and greeting the two standing guard outside the door, and entered.

She found her sister painting the picture of the fairy, and gasped in awe. "That looks beautiful." She said.

Sakura placed her brush down and turned to her sister, smiling. She noticed the beautiful red stone hanging on a gold chain around her sister's neck that sparkled in the light, and the matching earrings in her ears.

"They're new," She commented.

"They were a gift." Rena smiled.

"Red and blue always did suit you." Sakura smiled.

"Green, pink and a lot of the softer colours were more for you I think, but you do look great in red and-or-blue." Rena grinned.

"So what have you been doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh you know-nothing terribly interesting. I wanted to see how your art was going." She smiled.

"I suppose it's alright…Syaoran wants to display it when it's done…" She mumbled.

"That's great!" Rena beamed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

"You're feeling shy?" She asked.

Sakura nodded, "I'm not used to living here yet…" She said.

"Just think-if it's displayed it'll feel more like home!" Rena smiled.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, you might be right." She said. "Oh…do you know how old they are? Syaoran and his brother, I mean."

Rena blinked, "You don't know?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"They're twenty, two years older than us."

"I see…" Sakura murmured. She wasn't bothered, really. "How'd you react when you found out?" she asked.

Rena sighed, "I was pretty surprised." She said.

Sakura giggled, "I noticed you're growing close to his brother." She smiled.

"…Yeah…" She looked a tad awkward and a faint blush crossed her cheeks, and Sakura wondered what was happening between them. "Anyway, I better go. I have something I want to do." Rena smiled and left her sister to her work.

Syaoran spent the rest of the night in the study, much to everyone's displeasure, and continued to work long hours and get hardly any sleep. He wasn't present during meals, which often worried Sakura. Roughly a week passed, and during that week it didn't take long for Sakura to finish her painting on the large square canvas. She stood up and headed out of her studio with it in her arms, and Chii looked at her with a curious look.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, yet cheerfully.

"Syaoran wanted to see it when it was finished…" she said.

"Oh, well then my lady, let us head to the study." She beamed, and headed off with Sakura to find the all too hard working prince.

Sakura knocked on the door and heard a quiet come in, and entered. He was concentrating on something, and he didn't look particularly happy. She shifted uncomfortably, and then he looked up.

He smiled, "Sakura, what a pleasant surprise." He said.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I know you're busy…" she said.

"No, no, I need a break." He said.

She looked away. "…You haven't been sleeping properly." She said.

"I'll be fine," He smiled.

"You don't look it…I'm worried." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He apologised, looking away. He looked pale again, in danger of collapse. "Have you finished your painting?" He asked, changing topic.

"Yes, I thought maybe I should bring it to you…" She said. "Well-you said that you wanted to see it…"

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I'll leave it to rest over here." She said, standing up and leaving it over against the wall.

It was then that Yuui barged in. "You!" He said, pointing to Syaoran disapprovingly. "Get some sleep now-doctor's orders! I will not have you collapsing from exhaustion because you're not sleeping and taking care of yourself like you should be. And you," He said, pointing to Sakura. "Make sure he stays there!" He frowned.

"But-" Syaoran went to protest, but was cut off quickly by the blonde.

"Now."

He rolled his eyes in defeat and stood up, leaving the study with Sakura following behind. She caught up with him and noticed he looked irritated, and stopped in her tracks. He turned around, waiting for her, but she stayed where she was in her strapless deep emerald green gown.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Why was she apologising-again?

"Why are you apologising?" He asked.

"You looked upset…I'm sorry." She whispered.

He walked forward and took her hand, "You haven't done a thing. Come on." He said.

He didn't once let go of her hand as they headed for his room, and when they reached his room he pulled her in for a long hug.

"Can I stay…?" She asked.

"I'd like that," He said softly into her hair.

They lay down together, and she stayed while he slept, eventually falling asleep at some point as well.

When Syaoran woke it was dark; Sakura was already awake beside him, off in her own little world. He tapped the lamp beside him and kissed her temple, gaining her attention.

"You're awake." She said quietly, rolling on her side to face him.

"How long have I been asleep for?" He asked.

"It's pretty late…" She answered.

"I see…" He murmured.

"Don't push yourself too hard, ok?" Sakura said softly.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Are…you always this busy?" She asked quietly.

"Not usually. It will quieten down after the ball." He said.

"Can I help somehow?" She asked.

"Just knowing you're here is good enough." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She looked up into his eyes, and then leant in to kiss him. He pressed her closer to him, ran his hands down her back and pulled her sash away from her waist. She didn't deny his want for her; she wasn't afraid-she knew he wouldn't harm her. Her dress fell loose as he undid the ties keeping it together, and she shook herself out of it, her garment sliding off the bed and onto the floor. She shivered a little. He kissed her lips, and then her neck. She forced the both of them to sit up, and she pulled off his shirt. She pulled him in for a kiss, and then allowed him to push her back into the pillows.

He pulled her into his arms as they lay together, gently kissing her lips. "You're special to me, you know that right?" He said softly, moving misplaced hairs back into place.

"Am I?" She blushed.

"Yes, and I want you to be happy." He said. She pressed herself closer to him, "Thank you…" She whispered.

The next morning Syaoran slept in to appease Sakura's worry, and when he woke he left her to sleep, not wishing to disturb her. He dressed himself and quietly left the room after kissing her on the forehead. He sought out Chii and Fai before going to eat breakfast so that he could tell them where Sakura was, and found them wandering the castle halls. They spotted him almost immediately, and wandered over to greet him.

"Hello your grace. Have you seen Sakura?" Chii asked almost casually.

"That's what I wanted to speak with you about; she's in my room, sleeping. Leave her be, just wait outside for her." He said.

"Okidoki!" Chii smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" Fai asked.

"I'm going to go eat something; there's still a lot of work to do that I need to get back to." Syaoran replied.

"Don't forget that breaks are important too; people will expect to see you at today's meals." Fai said.

"Alright," He replied, and disappeared down the hall.

Chii sighed, "He shouldn't be this busy, I wonder what's going on?" She wondered.

"Not sure," Her partner replied. "But we'll most likely find out at the ball."

They came to stand outside Syaoran's room, and Chii couldn't resist the urge to poke her head in and check on her beloved friend. She opened the door and peered inside, and gasped. Sakura lay stomach down with the sheet halfway up her back due to the warmth of the day, sound asleep. Chii closed the door quietly.

"I think I know the reason as to why he's so busy." She sighed.

"Oh?" Fai murmured with interest.

"I'll keep it to myself." She said with a smile. They were obviously keeping it a secret for a reason.

When Sakura woke she found she was alone, but she didn't mind. She sat up and stretched her muscles, and then dressed herself in the clothes she was wearing the day before. She felt the need for a bath, and sighed. She stepped out of his room, finding Chii and Fai present outside the door.

"Good morning, my lady! Sleep well?" Chii asked cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you… I'm going to go have a bath; could you collect some clean clothes for me please?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sure, I'll leave them in a basket for you." Chii replied.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, and headed off towards the baths.

Syaoran looked up from his desk to the painting that was resting with its face to the wall. He stood up and walked over, picked it up and held it in his hands. He took in all the fine detail of Sakura's work, and smiled. It was a truly wonderful piece of art. The way she brought out the glow of the wings and the light of the sky. In the corner she had signed her name in gold paint.

He called upon some workers of the castle to have the painting hanged-somewhere everybody could see it-so he suggested one of the main halls. He warned them to be extremely careful and he would not be pleased if any harm came to the piece, and sent them off.

He sat back down and looked at the pages that lay before him. On them was a design of a traditional headpiece for ladies of the higher class of when they became engaged for his country. He was to present Sakura with one on the night of the ball, and his brother was presenting Rena with one also. He sighed; he wished his sister was still around to see this.

After Sakura had finished her bath, she went to eat something for breakfast and then went to find her sister. She found Rena practicing archery down in the gardens over a large green plane of grass, shooting at a target board.

"You always have enjoyed this sort of thing, haven't you?" Sakura said as she walked up to her sister.

Rena looked over and smiled, "Yes, much like you and painting I suppose." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm ok. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I had a fitting the other day; brings back old memories." Rena sighed, returning to shooting arrows at the board, hitting a perfect bullseye every time.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sakura murmured.

"I noticed that Lord Syaoran certainly seems to be running himself ragged." Rena said.

"I'm worried…" Sakura said softly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll all work out. Heard he had to be told to go to bed by Yuui though. Laughed at that." Rena said.

"Yeah, I was with him." Sakura said.

"You really care for him, despite what you've been through." Rena smiled.

Sakura hugged her knees. "Can I tell you something private?" She asked.

Rena lowered her bow and sat beside her sister. "Sure."

"We've already…kissed…" She mumbled.

Rena smiled, "So you're like me." She said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You've…?"

"Syaoron and I. Keep it a secret though." She winked.

Sakura smiled, "I will." She said.

A couple weeks flew by, and the evening of the ball had finally arrived. Sakura stood in her room, terrified, her gown laying on her bed and she standing in a silk robe. She was terrified of the people who were going to be there, and of what to do. Chii entered Sakura's room wearing a beautiful light blue empire line gown with her hair done up in a French bun with curls coming out the top and a light touch of make up to her eyes and lips.

"Sakura? Whatever could be the matter?" Chii asked upon laying eyes on Sakura's panicky figure.

"I'm terrified!" Sakura cried.

"Of what?"

"I don't know what to do-I'm scared of the people…" Sakura whispered.

"Shh, it's ok. You have us with you, and Syaoran and Rena." Chii smiled.

Sakura tried to smile as well, and Chii looked over at the bed. "Let's get you into that ball gown." She said.

The gown consisted of a beautiful peacock blue corset, with the skirts colour starting off with the same beautiful blue and leading into a beautiful array of purples towards the bottom of the skirt. She wore silver strappy sandals with a slight heel on them, and around her shoulders was a silvery white shawl made of silk. Chii did her hair up in a bun with a braid around its base, just like the first time she'd done her hair, and Sakura noticed the small package on her vanity.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That's from Syaoran; it's the reason I came in the first place." Chii smiled.

Sakura unwrapped it and lifted the lid of the box to find a choker and earrings inside. The choker was white gold, with the design of crystal flowers and leaves. In the middle was a tear drop of the same gem with the glowing ball inside it hanging from the necklace, between two leaves. She put her earrings in and turned to Chii.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look amazing." She smiled. But just for a touch," Chii giggled, picking up some pale pink lipstick.

Rena looked at herself in the mirror; she didn't mind her dress. It was a deep red that faded into orange. The back of her corset was laced up with black ribbon, and as much as she hated ball gowns, she'd deal with it. On her feet were delicate black heels, and her hair was pulled back into the same hair style as her sisters. She wore deep red lipstick and a choker of red roses around her neck with a tear drop of a red stone in the middle. She had matching earrings in her ears, and around her shoulders she wore a black shawl. She wondered how her sister was doing as it was nearly time to head down to the ballroom.

Sakura hid in the wing of the ballroom, peering out to find the hall filled with people she didn't know. She easily spotted Rena in her beautiful gown of red and orange and black, staring into her glass of red wine looking incredibly bored as men tried to hit her up. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and span around, relieved to find that it was only Syaoran.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you." She said. She looked him over, and noticed he was wearing a black coat with a black top underneath. He was wearing a blue sash, and black pants. His coat had silver embroidery on it, around the cuffs of the sleeves and the collar.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I'm a bit scared…" She confessed.

"I see. Do you want some company?" He asked. She nodded and he smiled, "Come with me. It's not that scary, I promise." He said.

She trusted him, and trusted he would take care of her, and so she followed him out of the wing. People stared as he walked by, whispering and murmuring as they noticed their hands.

"Syaoran…" Sakura tugged on his sleeve, but he smiled.

"Don't worry. It's nothing important." He said.

They made their way over to Chii and Tomoyo who were standing with Fai, "Good evening." Tomoyo greeted with a smile.

Sakura smiled back timidly, her eyes flicking around the room to other people, anxious of those around her.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Chii asked.

She whipped her head back round, eyes filled with fear. Chii smiled comfortingly, "Everything will be ok." She said, as if able to read Sakura's mind. But Sakura was still uneasy. Syaoran brushed his fingers against her hand, calming her. She relaxed and looked up at him; he was smiling gently, and she felt comforted by this.

Rena was getting really ticked off as several men her age pined for her attention. She turned to take a step away, but bumped into someone. She looked up to find the familiar face of Syaoron standing before her. He was wearing something similar to his brother, only he was wearing a red sash and his coat had gold embroidery on it.

"Help," she mouthed. He looked at her, confused, and then clicked.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand for hers. She smiled and took it, and he led her to the dance floor, away from the men after her attention.

Sakura watched as her sister danced, unaware of the presence behind her. Syaoran was tending to other guests, but had told her he would return shortly. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she jumped. She turned around to find a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes looking her over with interest-most likely inspecting her aura. He made eye contact with the startled young Sakura, and smiled apologetically.

"Pardon me My Lady, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled politely. Sakura noticed his aura was gold, like Syaoran's, devoid of all deception and lies-pure and trustworthy. "My name is Sid."

"Sakura…" She murmured her reply.

"You look very alone. Are you with anyone?" Sid asked.

"Yes…" Sakura replied.

"May I keep you company until they return?" He asked. She nodded reluctantly, and hoped Syaoran would come back soon.

Sid was alright; he wasn't forceful with topics nor did he press matters that she rather not go into. He was calm and mature, much like Syaoran was. Eventually Syaoran walked over to see Sakura, and saw Sid.

He smiled, "Good evening Sid, how have you been?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Quite well, yourself?" Sid replied.

"Rather busy, but it's alright." Syaoran smiled.

"I imagine so with preparations for the ball." Sid laughed. "How's your evening been?"

"Talkative; a lot of people wish to speak with me concerning…matters." He sighed.

"Ah, well you are of age." Sid smirked.

"Ha, much appreciated, but I already have someone." Syaoran smiled, and then looked to Sakura. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her softly. She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Sid smiled as he watched Syaoran lead Sakura to the floor, and then headed off to find Syaoron.

Rena felt at ease as she danced with Syaoron, but she could still feel the eyes of many nobles on them as they moved around the dance floor gracefully, ladies and gents all looking for their attention but never getting it.

"You look lovely tonight." He said.

Rena blushed, "Thank you." She smiled.

"I thought those jewels would suit you." He smiled.

"You seem to have figured me out." She smiled back.

"I like the colour red on you." He said.

She blushed, "Really?" She asked.

"It suits you." He said. She smiled. "You don't like it when other men talk to you, do you?" He asked.

"No." She replied, looking away.

"Effects of your past?" He asked.

"Something like that…" she mumbled.

"I'll keep you safe." He smiled.

Sakura felt restless as she danced with Syaoran, her eyes constantly moving to survey her surroundings. She was frightened and tense despite the fact Syaoran had his hand on her hip and was holding her hand gently.

"Sakura, you need to relax." He said calmly. "You'll trip over your feet."

He head whipped back around and her eyes met his; his gaze was as gentle as always. She relaxed almost immediately, completely captivated by his eyes. He smiled, "Just focus on me, nothing else." He said softly as they danced. She held his gaze, finding love and affection in his eyes for her.

"How is your leg?" He suddenly asked.

"It's much better than it was." She replied.

"Do you still get pain?" He asked.

"Not often, just sometimes." She said, still holding his gaze.

"I suppose that's better than before. I'm glad." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "Your sister told my brother about where you used to live." He murmured.

Her smile saddened. "So you know who I really am?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But yes, I know you're from Ainz, our sister country, and that you are a princess." He murmured.

"You aren't mad…?" She asked.

"What? No. Why would I be?" He asked.

"…I don't know."

"Whatever you tell me about your past is all up to you, I'll always be here to listen." Syaoran said as they span around in a circle. She looked deep into his eyes and he gazed back, leaning into her. She lifted her chin and their lips made contact. She didn't care about the attention they got; she just didn't want the moment in his arms to end.

People whispered and gasped at the couple as they kissed, but they paid no attention to it. As they parted Syaoran smiled, "The dance is ending." He said softly as the music came to an end.

Sakura felt disappointed, and a sadness came over her as she realised he may have to leave her again. "Don't leave me…" She whispered.

"My brother and I have to make an announcement now; I'll see you shortly, I promise." He whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"About the engagement. I'm to present you with something special. Rena gets one from my brother." He smiled. Sakura wondered what she was to be presented with. "I'll be back soon, go find Rena. Also, you don't have to worry about Sid; he's my cousin." He said softly. She nodded and turned to walk away, heading off through the whispering crowd to find her dearly beloved sister. She didn't realise that Sid was Syaoran's cousin, but it made sense-they were so alike. She smiled and felt a little more at ease. It was nice to know a little more about him.

 **Thanks for reading! I seriously need to update Bitter Sacrifice (oops!) suppose I should finish writing chapter twelve?**

 **Review?**


	10. Sticks and Stones

**Sorry for the amazingly late update. I've been dealing with all sorts of shit.**

 **So yeah...Enjoy the chapter...maybe. Sort of. Kind of.  
If I'm late updating it's because i'm busy designing a set, trying to meet deadlines for artworks or trying to complete my VCE.  
Yeah i'm in a pretty foul mood. I need chocolate. Lots of it.**

Sakura found Rena by the tables with a glass of wine in her hand, looking bored. "Rena? Where's Syaoron?" Sakura asked as she walked up to her sister.

"Oh hello Sakura; he's gone to find his brother-something about an announcement." She replied, taking a sip of wine.

"We're to be presented with something for the engagement…" Sakura said softly.

"Oh, I see. Hey, speaking of, there they are." Rena smiled, taking another sip of her drink.

Syaoran stepped forward and called for silence, gaining everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman, distinguished guests and nobleman; tonight we are brought together not only for entertainment, but for a very special announcement." Syaoran began. "Tonight I would like to introduce you all to someone very special; Princess Sakura, I'd like to ask you to step forward." He spoke.

Sakura nervously made her way towards the front in her noticeable gown. All eyes were on her as her shoes tapped on the floor. She walked through the crowd, hearing all sorts of whispers:  
"She's beautiful."  
"Where is she from?"  
"I've never seen her before; is she really a princess?"  
She tried to ignore the whispers and suspicions around her, and walked up the twelve marble stairs. She came to stand in front of Syaoran, who smiled softly at her, and Chii stepped forward holding a purple velvet cushion lined in gold. Something was on top covered with a black cloth. Syaoran turned and pulled back the cloth, revealing a beautiful headpiece of silver crystal and platinum flowers and leaves. Hanging from either end of the headpiece were crystal beads; the headpiece itself was round, curving to the shape of a bun.

He picked it up carefully and looked to her, "Could you turn around please?" He asked softly, just to her.

She did so, and he placed it in her hair so it sat on top of the braid in the centre, the beads hanging neatly over the edge. She could see all eyes on her; some jealous, some joyful, some wore scorn. Others seemed indifferent, and there were so many more that she couldn't describe. All she wanted to do was run as she looked at all of their faces, fear settling in on her like thick black smoke smothering her lungs. Syaoran took his place by her side, and a loud applause rose in the hall. Syaoran called for silence again, and then spoke.

"Thank you. Now I believe my brother has an announcement." He smiled, and stepped back.

Syaoron stepped forward, and applause rose once again. He silenced it quickly. "Thank you, yes. You always have been one for speeches, haven't you?" Syaoron said to his brother. Syaoran smiled and laughter filled the room, and then died down. "Well, now we all know my brother is engaged. There is someone I'd also like to call forward," He announced. Rena placed her wine glass down and sighed. "Princess Rena, could you step forward please." He said.

Rena walked towards him, making her way through the crowd just like her sister had though with much more composure. Similar whispers arose as she headed up the twelve stairs, and similar to what had happened before, Chii stepped forward holding a black velvet cushion with something on top covered with a red cloth. He peeled it back revealing a similar headpiece, only with red gems and gold metalwork. He picked it up and made eye contact with her, and she turned around. He was gentle in placing it in her hair, and when he was done he came to stand beside her. Applause filled the room again, congratulating the two couples.

Syaoran stepped forward once again and then spoke. "May you all enjoy the rest of the night, thank you." He smiled, bringing the speech to an end.

Sakura looked to Syaoran who took her hand and lead her down the stairs, just as his brother and Rena did.

Music played, but they didn't take the dance floor unlike many of the others. Instead they made their way through the crowd, stopping to speak to several nobles and aristocrats. Sakura shied away, afraid of the people speaking with her; she offered shy nods and smiled but rarely said anything. Rena just smiled, never saying anything. The boys did all the talking.

A pair of nobles walked up to Syaoran and Sakura, interrupting their conversation. "Hello Prince Syaoran." A woman spoke.

He looked up to find a couple standing in front of them; they looked to be about their age. The woman had long dark-almost black-straight hair, and she was wearing a black and purple gown. She had a heavy looking obsidian pendant around her neck, and long black lace gloves on her arms. The gentleman beside her was dressed in black with a white dress shirt and purple tie. He had a ring that bore a strange crest of poison ivy and a snake. He had black hair, and his eyes were almost black, startling Sakura.

"Good evening, Lady Leanne, Lord Alexander." He greeted.

"Are you having a good evening?" Lady Leanne asked.

"Yes, thank you." Syaoran smiled. Sakura held his hand tightly, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy around this pair.

Leanne turned her attention to Sakura; she looked her over, examining her. "So you're princess Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura nodded timidly.

"What country are you from?" Leanne asked curiously.

"…Ainz…" Sakura whispered.

"Ainz? I thought that the castle was in ruins." Lord Alexander spoke.

Sakura stayed silent as sadness filled her eyes. Syaoran squeezed her hand. "That's why she's living here." He said with a smile.

"Ah, I see. But how can she run her country if she's not there?" Alexander questioned.

"I ask that you stop with these demeaning questions." Syaoran spoke icily.

Leanne smiled, "Forgive us-we were only curious. We'll be taking our leave now; goodbye Princess Sakura, Prince Syaoran." She smiled, and left the young couple.

Syaoran quickly guided Sakura outside to sit by the fountain, and he held her face between his hands. "Sakura, look at me." He said softly.

She looked at him, anguish clearly showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He shook his head, "Sakura, don't apologise. What they said was rude and uninvited." He said, brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a while, comforting her. "Get some fresh air; I'm going to go inside to speak with some people." He whispered, and kissed her softly. "I'll be back shortly, alright?" he smiled.

She nodded and he walked back inside, disappearing into the crowd. She breathed in the cool air, thankful for the pure breeze against her flushed skin. She could feel a presence nearby, and looked up; she spotted Sid standing a few metres away.

"Princess Sakura, how are you?" He asked politely as he came to sit beside her.

"I'm alright…just a little tired." She smiled timidly. She was feeling tired, and she felt a flurry of other feelings such as fear and insecurity.

"I'm not surprised, it's been a long night. Congratulations on your engagement." Sid smiled.

"Thank you…" Sakura replied quietly, looking at the grass which was illuminated by the garden lights around her.

"You're a good match. I sincerely hope that your future is a happy one." Sid spoke gently.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly she began to feel lightheaded, the world spinning around her. Sid looked concerned, noticing her pale face and ill look. She fell from the fountain edge and he immediately turned to a nearby guard. "Get Prince Syaoran immediately-something is wrong with her highness!" he ordered.

The guard ran inside while Sid stayed to assist Sakura; she was breathing heavily, her heart racing and her vision hazy. Syaoran came rushing out to her side, worry clearly visible on his face.

"Sakura!"

He checked her forehead for a temperature, but found nothing. "What happened?" He asked Sid.

"She just became extremely pale and fell from her seat on the edge of the fountain. I don't exactly know." Sid replied.

"I'll take her to her chambers; I think she's overwhelmed by everything that's happened tonight…could you do me a favour and tell my brother?" He asked, picking Sakura up. Sid nodded and headed inside while Syaoran discretely carried Sakura up to her room.

Sakura knew she was being carried in Syaoran's arms, but everything was fuzzy and she wasn't feeling well. What had happened? "Syaoran…?"

"Shh, just rest." He murmured as he carried her.

Syaoran opened the door to Sakura's room and placed her gently on her bed. He poured her a glass of water and brought the glass to her lips, assisting her. She swallowed the water, and he allowed her to lie down until she felt better. He removed her shoes for her so she was a little more comfortable, and he removed his own, leaving them by the end of the bed. Colour steadily re-entered her pale cheeks, and being in her room where it was quiet and where she felt secure allowed her to quickly regain herself. Her dizziness faded, and slowly she was able to sit up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked with concern and worry.

"What happened?" She asked.

He handed her the glass of water and she took it, drinking it slowly. "Sid said you collapsed. I think it must have been stress and partly because you were overwhelmed." He said softly.

She nodded; it made sense. She sat the empty glass down on her bedside table, and looked to her knees. "I'm sorry, I've caused you trouble again." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran shifted so he was sitting on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms. "Please don't say that." He whispered. Shocked, she relaxed into his arms and her eyes slid closed.

"I don't want to go back…" She said quietly.

"It's ok, it's late enough for us to retire." He replied softly. He took her hair piece out, the piece of jewellery that was a symbol of their engagement, and laid it to rest on her bedside table. He then took out the pins in her hair which were keeping it all in place, and it all fell out and down into its usual place. It was a little wavy from being held in a braid and bun. "I love you," He whispered.

"Syaoran…"

She was so overjoyed by his words that tears came to her eyes. "I'm so glad…" She whispered happily.

He lifted her chin and kissed her, licking her bottom lip begging entry into her sweet mouth. She opened up to him immediately and slipped her arms around him, completely relaxed. They parted and he gazed into her eyes lovingly. He helped her remove her jewellery and laid it to rest with her hairpiece. He pulled her from the bed and into his arms; she could feel him unlacing the back of her dress, and she pulled him into another kiss. He kissed her desperately, lovingly, passionately, loosening her dress quickly from her frame and lifting the skirts up over her head, removing the garment from her frail body completely. She stood before him, cheeks flushed. He kissed her gently on the lips, and allowed her to push his coat off of his shoulders; it landed on the floor behind him, and she quickly stripped him of his shirt and pants. He pulled her underwear down and they fell to the floor, and she stepped out of them and into his arms. He laid her gently in the pillows, feathering kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. She moaned as he cupped her breasts, arching her back to his touch. He kissed her skin, receiving small moans from Sakura. He slid his hands between her legs, touching her sensitive pearl. He delved into her with two fingers, and quickly brought her to a climax.

"Please…" She begged.

He did as his princess wished, and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, he began making love to her.

* * *

Sid had delivered Syaoran's message to his brother, whom was now having the joy of dealing with people who wanted to see him. "I do apologise, but it seems that Lady Sakura wasn't feeling too well and my brother has gone to see to her. Any questions you may have you may ask me and I shall relay onto him." He smiled.

Rena tried not to snort with laughter and sipped at her glass of water instead. She was, however, worried about her sister.

The group of royals disbanded, deciding it wasn't really worth it and that it was late anyway and left the prince alone. Syaoron looked to Rena and noticed the look of worry on her face. He smiled comfortingly, "It's alright, my brother is with her. She'll be fine." He said reassuringly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She murmured.

"No, it's natural to be worried about someone you care about." He said.

"…Thank you…" She whispered.

He held her hand and looked to the large clock hanging on one of the walls. It was almost a quarter to one in the morning. A lot of guests had already left since the party ended at midnight, but there were still a fair few guests around.

It was lucky for him that Fai and Chii were still there. "Why don't you two head off now? It's very late. We'll take care of matters down here." Chii smiled.

"Thank you," Syaoron said gratefully.

"Anytime. Run along now, before Rena decides she wants another glass." Chii smiled cheerfully.

He looked to Rena who was looking rather tired, and she smiled. They walked discretely away from the ball and through the large halls and corridors until they reached Rena's room.

"Oh thank god I'm away from that." She sighed.

He smiled, "Were you feeling intimidated?" He asked.

"No, I was just getting irritated." She said.

"I see. Are you ok on your own now?" He asked.

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Wait…please stay…" Rena whispered.

He let out a sigh and opened her door, "Alright." He said, leading her inside.

He watched as she took off her jewellery and took out her hair, caramel strands falling in small waves from being held in a braid and bun all night. She realised she had to get undressed, and blushed furiously. She didn't realise he was behind her until she felt the brush of his fingers against her bare shoulders. She turned around to find he was no longer wearing his usual eye patch or his coat. She traced his jaw line with her fingers, and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded willingly, pulling her closer and reaching round the back of her dress to pull on the bow at the base of her corset. She pressed herself against him as he untied the back of her dress, loosening it from her body. She stepped out of her shoes and he pulled her dress up over her head. She moved to cover herself with her arms, her cheeks flushed red. He stepped forward, pulling her arms away and looking her over. She was beautiful, with smooth and pale skin. He realised she was shaking, and placed his hand against her cheek.

"Are you afraid?" He asked softly.

She nodded, and so he gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her mostly naked frame against his body. She rested her head against his chest, and he waited until she was ready to continue. She tilted her head up and kissed him, this time much more fiercely and passionately. She untied his sash, and then slipped her hands beneath his shirt to feel his smooth skin. She felt her fingers brush over a scar on his right shoulder blade, but she said nothing in fear of upsetting him.

He felt her brush over the scar on his back, but she said nothing. He wondered if she was afraid, but she'd stopped shaking so he assumed that she'd relaxed. He continued to kiss her, and then stepped away; he peeled off his shirt over his head, and allowed her to look at him. She stepped forward, reaching out to wrap her arms around him. She pressed her chest against his and he kissed her again, pulling her over to the bed. He pushed her into the pillows and looked into her different coloured eyes. He leant in and brushed his lips along her cheek and down her neck, reaching her collar bone. He gently cupped her breasts, massaging them gently. She ran her hands through his hair as he ran his hands down her sides and hooked his fingers over the edges of her underwear; he waited till she gave him the ok, and peeled them down her long slender legs. He slid out of his pants and slid back up to kiss her. He kissed down her body and slid his hand between her legs; he slid a finger into her, touching her sensitive pearl. She gasped at his first touch, and he immediately looked to her, afraid that he'd hurt her.

"I'm ok; please…keep going…" she whispered.

He rolled it beneath his finger for a moment, and her breathing became heavier. He slipped one, then two fingers into her. It was a strange but pleasant intrusion as he stroked her walls, a tight coil forming in her womb. He ducked his head down and slid his tongue into her. He toyed with her, teased and tormented, bringing her closer to the edge. The coil tightened and suddenly burst; she moaned as all of her muscles seized. He kissed his way up her body and found her lips again. Their kiss was long and deep, his hands finding hers. He parted from her and positioned himself at her entrance, and she looked into his eyes as she squeezed his hands.

"Please be gentle…" She whispered.

"Always," He said softly.

He slowly slid into her, easy because he'd brought her to her first climax. Tears sprang into her eyes and she squeezed his hands painfully tight. He stopped and looked into her eyes, lifting one hand to wipe a tear away.

"Please, I'm ok now." She whispered.

He continued to push himself further in, and waited for her to adjust to his size. She waited for the pain to subside, and gave the ok. He gave a few experimental thrusts before adjusting the pace to something steady for Rena. She gasped his name and his breathing was hot and heavy in her ear, stirring strands of her hair. He quickened the pace and she could feel that coil back again, becoming tighter and tighter with each strike. She cried out in bliss as it burst, her muscles clamping down around him; he was brought over the edge by her orgasm, and came inside her, semen dribbling down the inside of her thighs. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, pulling up the sheets around them. He pulled her close, finding her hand and threading his fingers through hers. She was still breathing heavily, heart racing just like his. He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you," He whispered.

She kissed him back, "I love you too," She smiled, and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. He stayed awake for much longer, listening to her deep breathing and running his fingers through her hair as she slept. She was so peaceful, so beautiful-yet so fragile. He would do anything to protect her, he decided, and he soon fell asleep, not waking till late morning.


	11. Living a Nightmare

**I've been sleeping terribly.** **Anyhow, do enjoy the chapter.**

Sakura woke with a violent start late in the morning; she'd had another nightmare. Another nightmare of her past…

"Sakura?" Syaoran murmured her name, snapping her back to reality. He noticed she was pale and her skin covered in sweat, her breathing ragged. "Hey, you're ok now." He said softly, smoothing her fringe back into place.

"I'm scared…" She whispered, tears crawling down her face.

"I know, it's ok. You're safe now." He said, holding her in his arms. She cried into his bare shoulder as he held her, and he soothed her until she calmed and her breathing evened out. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek, "It's ok." He said softly. She hugged him close, fearful of losing what little hope she had left and of losing him.

* * *

Similar dreams tormented Rena while she slept. She was back in Ainz, in a place she didn't know. Her hands were chained above her head, and her clothing was torn. The stone floor beneath her was cold and damp, while the wall in front of her was a simple clear window, forcing her to look in on her sister's torture. She cried out for them to stop, but it was no use.

"Please, stop! I beg of you! Don't hurt her anymore!" She cried.

No response.

She watched as her sister screamed and writhed beneath a man's body. He laughed in her face.

Rena woke screaming. Syaoron woke beside her, but couldn't sense any threat. "Rena, calm down, you're ok." He said softly.

Her screaming ceased, and she snapped out of her state. She looked around the room, frightened, and then met his eyes.

"Syaoron?"

"You're ok, it was just a nightmare."

She closed her eyes and relaxed. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It's ok, I have them too." He confessed.

"What about…?" She asked quietly.

"…My sister was murdered in a pretty foul way. We were there." He replied quietly.

"You and your brother?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He cut her off. "Please, I want to." He said, holding her close to his body. She stayed quiet for a moment, and then spoke again.

"How…did you get the scar on your back?" she asked quietly.

"It's a reminder, I guess…" He replied quietly. The same person who had killed his older sister had dealt him the scar; he'd tried to stop her death, but she was long gone from the world. He'd been punished for interfering.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Just stay." He whispered.

* * *

Sakura sat in the bath, the warm water relaxing her muscles. She shut her eyes, but when she did images of her past haunted her. She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching; she turned to find Rena and Chii stepping into the water.

"Good morning Sakura, did you sleep well?" Chii asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

"That's wonderful." Chii smiled.

"Hey, are you feeling ok? You're a bit pale." Rena murmured.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Rena didn't look convinced. "Ok…" she said quietly.

"Gee, last night was hectic, don't you think?" Chii said as she cracked her neck.

"Yeah, I hate balls…" Rena muttered.

"Why?" Chii asked.

"They're noisy and people are irritating."

"Guess you'll have to get used to them." Sakura shrugged.

"Ugh, no thanks." Rena shuddered. She didn't particularly like the idea of having to put on a smile for people she didn't like. She'd rather sit around and play poker all night with the others. The girls laughed at her comment and relaxed into the water.

Silence fell between them. Sakura felt ill and so she decided to get out. "I'm going to get out now, I'll see you later." She smiled, and stepped out of the warm water.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Rena smiled back.

Sakura dressed herself quickly, already feeling her fever. She stumbled out and placed her hands against the cold stone walls which felt wonderful against her skin. She slid to her knees, unable to find the strength to walk.

"Wonderful, what's happened now?" The familiar and irritated voice of Yuui sounded behind her. Sakura turned her head to find him walking towards her; he placed his hand against her forehead and sighed. "Oh geez, are you trying to kill me?" He muttered, picking her up.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered before blacking out.

He carried her to her room where he laid her to rest and treated her before heading off to find Syaoran who was sitting with the rest of the group talking. He walked into the room and Syaoran looked up, greeting him.

"Good morning, how has everything been?" He asked the blonde.

"Oh just great-I found your fiancé collapsed in the hallway with a rather high fever. She's in her room, asleep." He muttered.

"Will she be alright?" Syaoran asked immediately, concerned for Sakura's wellbeing.

"She'll be fine if she decides to rest. If not, well that's another freaking horror story."

"I'll go to her." Syaoran murmured, and stood up.

He headed for Sakura's room, opening her door and entering; he found Sakura asleep in her bed, with a cold compress on her forehead. He walked over and pulled a chair up beside her bed, pulling her hand into his.

When Sakura woke hours later she felt a familiar presence sitting beside her on the bed. She turned her neck and spotted Syaoran immediately, who was reading. The title was in Latin, she realised.

"Syaoran…?" She mumbled sleepily.

His eyes shot up from the book and he laid eyes on Sakura. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel tired…what happened…?"

"Yuui found you collapsed in the hallway with a fever." He explained.

"Oh, right…" She mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"It sort of just came on…I didn't realise."

"You could have let Chii or Rena know while you were in the bath." He said with a hint of slight irritation.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

He smiled and placed his hand against her cheek, "It's ok, just don't scare me like that again."

She looked over at the door and her sister came bursting through with a worried look on her face. "Sakura, are you alright!?" She cried out.

"I'm fine…I'm just not feeling too well." She said softly.

Rena sighed with relief, "Oh thank god; I'm seriously going to turn that blonde into a bloody toad!" She shouted.

"Is Yuui being unpleasant again?" Syaoran asked.

"Again? Always!" Rena scoffed.

"He's not that bad…" Syaoran murmured.

"Oh yeah!? He's complaining my sister's killing him!"

"He complains that everyone kills him." Someone else spoke from the doorway.

She turned to find Syaoron standing there. "Whatever; point is he's being a dick." Rena muttered.

"We've dealt with worse." Syaoron said casually.

"How do you put up with it!?" She cried.

"Hey, your sister is sick-you could at least be quiet." He muttered.

Rena sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go shoot some things." She said, and left.

Syaoron sighed and shook his head. Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry she's so difficult."

Syaoron shook his head, "Its fine. It's understandable, I suppose." He shrugged.

"Will you look after her for me?" She asked.

He smiled, "Don't worry, she's in safe hands." He said, and left to go after Rena.

Sakura went to sit up, but Syaoran stopped her. "Don't-you're not well." He said.

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry, Syaoran." She whispered.

He held her hand, "What for? You're always apologising."

"I went and got myself sick, and now I'm just a burden."

He shook his head, "Sakura, look at me." He said. She looked up at him, and his eyes only showed concern. "You're not a burden. Do you understand that? I love you, and I'll always be here by your side when you need me." He said.

A tear escaped from her eye and he kissed her softly. He parted as he sensed a presence outside the door, and there was a knock. Yuui entered and took a look at Sakura, "Well at least you're awake now. I wouldn't go pushing yourself anytime soon. Stay in bed for the rest of the day; I'll make sure Chii has your meals brought to you." He said. Sakura nodded. "I think it's mostly stress induced, so try and relax." He ordered.

She nodded again. "Thank you," she said, "For all of your help."

He blinked in surprise, and then sighed. "If you need anything, you know where to find me Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded his thanks and Yuui left.

The blonde headed away from the female wing and towards the male wing, and he opened the door to his room. He picked up and old photo frame sitting on the bedside table; the photo was of him and a beautiful brunette girl who seemed to resemble the boys. They were happy in the photo, the photo that had been taken the day they'd gotten married.

"It seems Syaoran has found a good match…Sora." He said softly, unable to stop the tears from falling onto the glass.

* * *

Rena stormed out the doors into the garden. She ignored her name being called by her fiancé, and continued down to the target boards.

"Rena, stop!" He called out.

"Why should I?" She answered angrily.

"Because I want to talk to you." He said.

"Well, then talk to me later." She growled.

"Please-stop." He begged.

She slowed her pace and feelings of sadness and anxiety washed over her. She turned to him, and he took her hand in his upon reaching her.

"I know you're upset," He said softly.

"Oh really?" She retorted.

"Please, just listen. Yuui wasn't always like this; he's really a nice person. He only has concern for Sakura-he immediately told Syaoran of her collapse, and immediately made medicine for her." He urged.

"So what happened to him?" She asked bitterly.

"…He was married, and the person he was married to was my sister. Her death hit him the hardest. Can you guess why?" He asked.

"As I've said before, I'm not psychic." She growled.

"He did everything he could to save her life, even though it was already too late. He felt that he had failed her, and had failed as a doctor." Syaoron explained.

Rena looked to her feet. "I'm sorry. What I said before was rude." She whispered.

"Don't worry-he pisses everyone off." He shrugged. "But now you know why he's like that."

She nodded, and walked slowly along the grass. She looked at the flowers in front of her at her feet. They were pretty, growing brightly in the sunlight.

A sudden pain struck her where she'd been dealt her wound, and she let out a cry of agony. Syaoron ran to her before she could fall to the ground, catching her. "Rena, Rena what's wrong?" He asked, beginning to panic as sweat formed on her skin and her chest heaving with rapid breaths. Her hand was covering the place where the wound once was. He pulled her hand away, but there was no blood.

 _Good, it's still healed. So where is the pain really coming from?_ He thought to himself, trying to deduce the cause. Then he felt something warm on his knee: He looked down, shifting her slightly. It was blood.

He looked at her back and spotted the wound immediately-but he was so confused as to what had caused it. How did she get it? "Quick-get help!" He shouted at the guards posted by the doors. They ran inside and less than a minute later Yuui came running out.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know-it sort of just happened."

"Who is it that's trying to hurt these girls?" Yuui wondered irritably as he set himself to work. "Help her inside; I need to see the wound."

Syaoron picked her up carefully and carried her inside; he brought her to her room and laid her on her bed, removing her dress from her figure. There was a wound in her back, and something was wedged inside. Yuui set himself to work on her, carefully removing what was causing the bleeding; it was a stone.

* * *

When Sakura next woke sometime late in the afternoon, she immediately noticed the worried look on Syaoran's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked away for a minute, and then back to her. "It's Rena. She's been wounded." He said softly.

"What happened!?" she cried.

"That's what we're trying to find out." He said gently.

Sakura began to panic, "Where-How is-"

"Shh, calm down. Rena's under a strong anaesthetic at the moment. Her wound has, and is still being tended to and she's going to be fine." He told her softly as he stroked her cheek.

"Will she really be ok…?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes; she's a strong girl." He smiled.

Sakura took in a deep breath and released it. That's right; her sister was in good hands now. She trusted these people and put her faith in the one she loved. Rena would be ok. She opened her eyes to find Syaoran looking at her while he held her hand, as if waiting for her attention but unable to find words to speak.

"What's wrong…?" Sakura asked.

He smiled again; of course she could tell. "I have to go and meet with the council in regards to recent events; Chii will sit with you until I return, if you would like company?" He told her.

"You've been having a lot of those lately too…" Sakura mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well…is there something you're not telling me?" Sakura asked softly.

He squeezed her hand and gave a small apologetic smile, "It's just that a lot of things are all happening at once. It's a little difficult at the moment." He told her.

"Can I help somehow?" Sakura asked softly.

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do for me, except wait." He said softly.

She smiled, "Then I will."

He smiled back and then stood, allowing Chii in and then left to go and attend the council meeting.

* * *

When Rena woke she felt a searing pain in her back, and she groaned. "Goddammit." She muttered. Her mind was too blurry to figure out if anyone was in the room while she lay in the bed on her stomach; only it wasn't her room-it was the familiar surroundings of her dear fiancé's room.

"Here," someone to her right-a female voice-spoke. She suddenly felt a prick in her arm and the pain subsided. She looked over and spotted a girl she'd only seen around a few times placing a needle back down on the tray on the bedside table.

"Who are you?" Rena asked.

"I'm Irene; I'm part of the medical team here in the castle-a nurse, actually. How are you feeling?" she asked with a polite smile.

Irene was slender with well defined curves, and she had soft pale lilac eyes. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and she wore simple clothes, much like Chii's, with a white apron over the top.

"I feel dreadful; what happened?" Rena groaned.

"You were what they called 'shot', your highness."

"Shot? How?" Rena asked, confused by the term.

"It's a technique that combines magic with throwing or shooting a stone from a man-made device. The magic is used to accelerate the speed at an alarming rate, causing fatal and instant damage to the target." Irene explained.

"What? But we would have sensed…" Rena didn't understand any of it.

"That's the other reason as to why it's so deadly; you can't sense the magic user as they are trained in supressing their aura so that they can't be sensed. In other words, they're assassins." Irene said sadly.

Rena groaned again. She'd been shot, and she didn't know who it could have possibly been. "Where's Syaoron?" She asked the nurse.

"The prince is in a council meeting; he said he'd be back shortly." The blonde smiled.

"Why am I in here?" Rena then asked.

"You'd be best to ask him that and not me," Irene giggled.

"Alright, thank you Irene…" Rena sighed.

"If you need anything, just tell me." She smiled.

Syaoran sat down in his seat at the council table, a large round wooden table where everyone could see each other. "What's going on?" Syaoran asked as he sat down.

"We just received news of Prince Fern's death." Fai replied, sliding him the piece of parchment with the written news. Syaoran read and looked back up, feeling rather disturbed.

"What was the cause of death?" He asked.

"Arsenic, I hope." Syaoron muttered. A couple of the council members laughed.

"Unfortunately, no; it was a stab wound to the chest." Yuui said.

"Pity; though, poison is a woman's weapon. He was annoying, but I don't think he deserved to die." Syaoron rolled his eyes.

"Was there any evidence left behind?" Syaoran asked.

"No, nothing." Kurogane replied.

Syaoran nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Sakura looked up from her sketch as Syaoran entered her room; it had been roughly three hours since he'd left for the meeting. She put her things to the side and moved over to make room for him. He sat down on her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and he picked up her sketch to look at it. It was a skull with flowers coming out of the eyes, and it was surrounded by writing, like she was writing her ideas on the page.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's an idea for my next painting." She said.

"I look forward to seeing it." He smiled and kissed her.

She smiled back at him as he parted, and gently rested her head against his shoulder. "How was the meeting?" Sakura asked.

"Disturbing." He replied softly.

"Disturbing?" She asked.

"We've just received news that…" He wondered if he should tell her. It was true she was doing better these days, but if she heard his name again, how would she react?

"That what?" she asked.

He sighed, "Prince Fern has been murdered." He answered, deciding not to keep secrets from her.

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment and squeezed his hand. "Oh…" was all she managed to say.

"That, and there was a bunch of stuff about the wedding. I can't say I'm thrilled they're throwing that stuff at me the day after the ball."

She looked up at him, "You're not going to be locked up in that stupid study again, are you?" She mumbled.

He laughed, "No, but you might be." She looked at him with horror. "That was a joke," He reassured her, "Neither of us will be. Today they were merely talking of costs, nothing more." He smiled.

She sighed with relief, "Ok…"

"Yes, so there's no need to panic."

"I wasn't panicking, it's just that…" She mumbled, looking away.

"What?" He asked.

"I'd worry…if you were constantly at work like before the ball." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and pulled her closer, "I'll keep that in mind." He said softly.

* * *

Syaoron entered his room to find Rena staring at the bed board, completely bored out of her mind. "You're awake-finally." He said, sitting down as Irene left.

"Why am I in here?" She asked.

"Because by the time Yuui got the stone out of your back, your sheets were completely covered in blood." He replied.

"Oh." She muttered.

"So, was it you who killed Fern, or somebody else?" Syaoron asked.

"As tempting as it was considering he wanted to rape my sister…but sadly no. Besides, most of the time I'm with you and I have no idea where he lives." She said.

"Fine. How's your back?" He asked, moving onto a different topic.

"Incredibly painful. Irene gave me a shot of something for it when I woke up, but it's wearing off now." Rena said and Syaoron sighed.

"What's your problem?" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time." He whispered.

She shook her head, "It's ok, there was no warning."

"I know, but…"

"Please, it's ok. I'm alive, I'll heal." She smiled.

He placed his hand against her forehead and smiled, "Your fever's gone," He said, "That's a relief."

"I'm kind of cold; who undressed me?" she mumbled.

"I did." He said.

"Oh." She said as he pulled the covers up around her exposed skin a bit more. "Irene is really nice."

"She is; she tends to a large majority of the castle staff-and is Yuui's apprentice." He said.

"Wow."

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"What can I do? My back is killing me and I can hardly move. It's like having that bloody wound all over again."

Syaoron sighed, "I can at least stay with you, if you want?" He offered.

"I'd like that…" She mumbled, drifting off to sleep. He watched her as she slept, worried about her mental state and confused as to who wanted her dead and why. Why was it so necessary for these girls to die?

 **Freedom is fab.**


	12. The Truth About Sora

Smiling, the young queen raised her glass of red wine. "So Rena survived." She said.

"It appears that way." Leon answered.

"And Fern is dead?" She questioned. She sounded a little angry, as she had hoped that she could use Prince Fern to get to Sakura later on.

"Yes, he is." Leon said dully. He didn't particularly care much for Fern-in fact, he hated him.

"Who killed him? I want to know." She demanded.

"I'm still working on that."

"Good. As soon as you find out, I want you to report straight to me." She ordered.

He smiled. "Of course, mistress."

* * *

It was late that night by the time Sakura finally managed to fall asleep; she'd told Syaoran to go to bed despite his offers to stay with her. She didn't want to keep him awake, not after he'd been awake until late for so many nights. He did so upon her wishes, leaving her room and heading for his own. However sleep wasn't so peaceful for Sakura that night; nightmares disturbed her sleep and she often tossed and turned. Her lack of peaceful sleep resulted in her sleeping in until noon the next day. She woke to the scratching of a fountain pen on paper; she looked over and spotted Syaoran sitting beside her, but he wasn't the one writing. Syaoran was watching someone across from him, and she turned her head and saw Yuui; he was writing something down, but she didn't know what it was exactly.

"Someone's finally decided to wake up," the blonde murmured, "Perhaps she'd like to eat something."

Sakura looked back over to Syaoran who now had his attention fixed on her. His eyes were full of concern. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You missed breakfast; I was worried." He said.

"Oh…what time is it?" She asked.

"It's past noon." Yuui replied.

"Sorry…" Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran smiled, "I guess you didn't sleep too well. It's ok."

Sakura smiled back.

"I've got to go file this; I'll see you two later. Make sure she eats something-and take her outside for a while." The blonde said as he left the room.

"Thank you." Syaoran said.

He disappeared completely around the corner as the door closed, and Syaoran stood and walked over to Sakura's wardrobe. She watched as he pulled a dress out for her, and then walked back towards her. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed; she began to undress herself and laid her sleeping garments to one side, and then pulled on the simple, soft silky white gown. Syaoran placed the shawl around her shoulders and she smiled at him.

He ensured she ate something for breakfast and they walked out into the gardens where they sat by the lake; the surface of the water was covered with lotuses, and around the edge grew small white wildflowers.

"I had a dream a few weeks ago," Syaoran began, "in my dream there were two children-a boy and a girl… They were so small, so happy as they ran around the garden, chasing each other." Syaoran said.

"Did something happen?" Sakura asked softly.

"No, but there was the fear that something would. Fear I can't quite grasp, perhaps because it's a fear I've never felt before…fear of losing my own child." He smiled sadly.

"How old were they…?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think they were much older than three or four; the boy may have been a little older." He shrugged.

Sakura looked out over the water, lost in thought. She wondered if he'd had a dream of the future, if the kids he was talking about were theirs. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, "How does the dream end?" she asked.

He stayed silent for a moment, and just as he was about to answer he heard someone call for him. He sighed, "Duty calls…" he muttered.

She looked down at her knees, "You better go." She said.

"I'm sorry," He said apologetically, and kissed her softly before standing up to leave.

"Prince Syaoran!"

"I'm coming!" he called back. He found Chii looking for him further up in the gardens. "What? What's happened?" He demanded.

"You have a visitor…" Chii said uncomfortably.

"Who?"

"It's Lady Abigail." Chii answered.

"Go get Sakura and bring her to the study. I want her with me where she's safe and unharmed-understand?" Syaoran ordered. He wasn't taking any risks-not with what had happened to Rena only recently.

Chii nodded and headed off into the gardens to get Sakura while he headed straight for the study. What did this woman want? He walked quickly through the large halls of the castle and made his way to the study; he entered and found a young woman his age sitting in wait. She had copper brown hair that had been curled and pinned to the side over her shoulder, and her eyes were the palest blue. She wore a gown of deep autumn red, while her wrists were decorated with gold bangles and around her neck was a gold pendant with a garnet in the centre. Jewelled earrings hung from her ears, and many would clearly be able to say that she was quite attractive.

Just as he sat down Sakura walked through the door, looking rather unsettled, and he smiled and offered her a seat next to him.

"Your highness; if I may?" Lady Abigail spoke in her sweet voice.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I was hoping we could speak privately…" she smiled.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and looked at Syaoran.

"I'm sure my fiancée has a right to be here as well." He said with a polite smile. Sakura felt relief and she sat down beside him. The woman named Abigail didn't look all that pleased, with her lips pursed in a straight line.

"Well, I suppose it does concern her in a way." She said.

Syaoran felt anger rise within him, knowing what this woman was about to ask. "What, exactly, do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you." She smiled.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Had she just heard correctly? She wanted him?

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked, able to sense Sakura's rising distress.

"I want you to break off your engagement with that girl, and make me your fiancée." She said softly, her smile smug.

"'That girl' happens to be Princess Sakura of Ainz. Mind your tongue." He said warningly. Who did this woman think she was, walking in and asking-no, it was almost more of a demand-demanding him to break off his engagement with the girl he loved?

"A princess who's been missing for a year?" Abigail questioned.

"You have no need to know of her whereabouts within the last eighteen months." He growled.

"But wouldn't it be better if you married someone who presented themselves as just as strong as you?" she smiled sweetly.

Sakura looked at her hands. It was true she lacked confidence, and she was no longer good with crowds anymore. Perhaps she would be better suited for him…

Syaoran leant in close to the table. "And that's what you are?" he snarled.

"I believe so, yes." Abigail continued to smile.

He stood from his chair, holding her gaze. "Get. Out." He hissed, voice full of anger.

Abigail stood and left, her footsteps echoing her own anger. Syaoran sat back down and sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura," He apologised, "I should have seen something like this coming."

She placed her hand over his, "Don't blame yourself; it's ok." She smiled.

He released a sigh of relief and entwined his fingers with hers. He couldn't help but feel furious with this woman, who felt she could come unannounced and say such things about Sakura. Sakura, who could fall at any demeaning word said about her. That didn't mean she wasn't strong; for her to be able to smile, was probably a miracle.

"Sakura, you know you're a strong girl, right?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "…What…?" she whispered.

"You can still smile and laugh, despite what you've been through. You're healing." He said.

It took a moment for what he had said to sink in, and Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

News reached Syaoron about Lady Abigail, and he had similar thoughts to his brother about what this woman had to say. Rena was furious, unable to contain her rage. Sakura tried to calm her, but there was no point; all Rena wanted to do was give Abigail a piece of her mind. The only one who could stop Rena was her fiancé, and he wasn't particularly kind about it either.

"I get it! You're pissed off and so am I, but remember who's copping the worst of it here," he pointed to Sakura and Syaoran, "They are! And yet they are still able to contain their emotions, unlike you. So for your sister's sake, calm down and stay that way!"

"Get out…" she growled.

Sakura sighed and left with Syaoran, but Syaoron stayed. He stood beside the bed where she lay, and watched as she buried her face in the pillows and screamed, releasing her rage. When she was done, she didn't feel like doing anything.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"What do you care?" She muttered.

"…I'll let you calm down…" He said, the hurt clearly showing through his voice. Before she could say sorry, he was already out of the door.

Syaoran looked up as his brother walked out and sighed. "Was that really the way to handle it?" Syaoran asked.

"Possibly not, but it will give her something to think about." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Think about what?" Sakura asked, confused.

Syaoran looked to her and answered her question. "You."

"She's only acting this way because she wants me to be safe…"

"That's only part of it; because of what she's been through, it's changed her just like it has you. I'm sure you can relate." Syaoron said quietly.

It was true. Sakura was once a confident young girl, always smiling and full of warmth and love for everyone. She was shattered, broken from that life when she was taken. She was completely changed after that; she couldn't trust. She had trouble loving. She had trouble smiling. She couldn't open up to anyone.

"What are you saying…?" Sakura asked, afraid of the answer she would receive.

Syaoran looked at her sadly, "Sakura…she's become unstable." He said softly.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Was this her fault? Syaoran looked to his brother before leading Sakura away, and watched as he removed the eye patch covering his blue eye.

"Sakura, it's not your fault." He said softly as they walked together.

Sakura didn't say anything. She stayed silent, looking to her feet.

"Rena will be alright; she's got support here, and most of all someone who's been through something similar. He can help her."

Sakura looked up at him, "Your brother has been through something like this?" She asked.

"Yes…it was after my sister was murdered." He said softly, a sad look entering his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"We witnessed it first hand. It was quite horrific, how she died. My brother tried to stop it, and as a warning he was dealt a wound to the back shoulder. He couldn't handle himself well after that, sometimes he still has his moments." He said quietly.

"…What about you…?" she whispered.

He smiled sadly. "It's hard, without Sora, but I know that she wouldn't want us to go on suffering for the rest of our lives. Sometimes I wish she were still here, but that's only natural I guess…"

She squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he smiled at her. He decided he should tell her about what happened to him after his sister died.

"After she died, I decided I didn't have much time for grieving, and threw myself into work. I made sure my brother, whom was clearly unwell at the time, was cared for, and I visited often. Things got better for him, but they were never the same. I on the other hand…the stress became far too great for me to handle, and over time I fell ill." He said.

Sakura looked at him with a worried expression, and he looked out the window. "Unfortunately, at times I still fall vulnerable to the illness," he said, "My brother and I both. My brother less often than I, however."

She hugged him and he held her close. She didn't know all the details of their sisters' murder, but it was enough to tell her that it had caused the both of them far too much trouble in their lives. She did know that she wouldn't leave his side, no matter what. That was her decision.

* * *

Syaoron looked at the floor in front of him. Rena's words had cut deeply, and he feared that she would lose herself. This exact fear was what caused him to go back into his room to confront her, only to find her face stained with tears. She'd lost the will to get up and move, not that she could with her injured back, but he could tell. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed his hand over hers.

"I'm losing everyone I love…" she whispered.

"No you're not." He said softly.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm scared." She cried.

"I know." He said.

"I feel like I'm losing touch with reality…"

"…I know."

Rena shook with tears and he lay beside her, calming her and comforting her. She fell asleep beside him, and he stayed with her.

Hours later Rena woke to two people talking; she identified the two of them, one her fiancé and the other was Yuui. Syaoron released a cry of pain, and Yuui sighed. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself." Yuui said.

The prince coughed violently; Rena knew that cough. It was the cough of someone who was really unwell, and had been for a long time.

"He's right; everyone will start to worry again." A third voice, Syaoran's voice, spoke.

"I'll be fine…" Syaoron murmured.

"There's only so much magic can do; if you keep this up, you will die." Yuui snapped.

Syaoron stayed quiet.

"Please, don't harm yourself anymore. It kills to watch." Syaoran said, standing up and walking over to the door.

Rena wondered what was happening. No one seemed to notice her in the room. Was this a dream? Syaoran left the room and left Yuui with him.

"You've got to make a choice; live or die. And I'm sure Sora would never want to see you like this." The blonde said harshly.

"Yeah well Sora's dead! She can't say anything, can she!?" He shouted.

"Sora is gone, and your brother and even I have accepted that. Syaoran's far more unwell than you are, but he still hides it from everyone and acts as if he's fine. Life fucking hurts and is never fair, and never will be. It's time to pull yourself together and make your decision." Yuui said, and then left the room.

He raged and screamed, releasing the anger he felt until he eventually collapsed on his bed. She reached out to touch him, but a voice stopped her.

"Your warmth won't reach him here."

She looked up to see Syaoran standing across from her; only he looked different from when she saw him a few moments ago. This was the Syaoran she knew of the present.

"What is this?" Rena asked.

"It's a memory-his memory." He said.

"I don't understand; I'm not a dreamseer unlike Sakura." She said.

"I'm showing this to you." He answered.

She looked away, "But why…?" she whispered.

"My brother may come across as heartless," he said as he walked over to his brother's bedside, "but that's not it. He's experienced the very emotions and feelings that you're going through now. That's why he can understand you perfectly."

Rena began to understand the toll their sister's death took on him, both physiologically and psychologically, and she felt tears fall from her eyes. She'd said something so hurtful to him, without even understanding the full extent of what he'd been through.

"Just keep in mind that there are people here who care for you, especially my brother and most of all, Sakura." Syaoran said softly. With that said, he disappeared from the dream and she woke up.

Syaoron was asleep beside her, his deep breathing even and undisturbed. She reached her hand out to gently touch his cheek; she stroked his cheek softly, careful not to wake him. A tear leaked out from beneath his eyelids and she wiped it away. She lay beside him for a long time, ignoring the pain she felt in her back, the pain in her heart. When he finally woke she smiled.

"How are you feeling after calming down?" he asked. "Rational?"

She rolled her eyes, "Better. You can stop being an ass."

"Alright," he said, "How's your back?"

"It's…sore…" she replied.

He propped himself up on his elbow and inspected her wound; it felt strange with him poking at it, but she allowed him to continue.

"It shouldn't get infected. With enough time and rest you should heal fine." He said, and kissed her bare shoulder.

She smiled and hugged him, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her frame. Her smile fell as she remembered that she had said earlier, and she felt the heavy weight of guilt. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier today…you were only trying to help me and I said something rude, maybe harmful…" she whispered.

He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I've told you before; I'll know when you mean what you say."

"But it still hurt, didn't it?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, "Yeah, a little." He said softly. "But I'm not going to hold a grudge. Don't beat yourself up over it; do that as a favour for me." He said.

Rena said nothing and he kissed her softly; he parted from her and looked into her eyes. "For me." He repeated.

Her lip trembled and tears crawled down her face; he held her, hushing her sobs, and comforted her. She knew he wouldn't leave her, not matter what obscenities she threw at him, and she knew this because he had been in the same state once before. She was grateful to him, grateful that he would put up with her despite her tongue, and grateful that he loved her.

 **Yay another chapter up! Anyone who's been reading The Life She Was Meant to Have; I've updated chapter 58 recently and I'll be updating chapter 59 soon (i've already written it as well as chapter 60) and i've got a fair bit planned for the next arc.  
** **Anyhow, there's a lot planned for this story in particular. I've already written a lot on it and i've nearly finished it. It's just a matter of updating the chapters regularly -laughs-**


	13. Family

**Here's another chapter! Woo.**

The newspapers were beginning to hold rather disturbing stories of the public; people going missing, a homicide, burglary. Normally these things were immediately reported to Syaoran and were dealt with on spot, but lately things had been different. As he sat reading the daily newspaper, he caught sight of an article about a child having gone missing the day before. He called in Fai and asked what was going on, why he hadn't been alerted sooner, and Fai sighed.

"You were already under so much stress that we decided not to tell you and assist ourselves; I can have you rest assured that every one of those cases has been solved."

"And what of the child that went missing yesterday?" Syaoran asked.

Fai blinked in surprise. Syaoran stared at him expectantly. "Well…"

"Well?"

"I'm afraid that not even we knew about that." Fai confessed.

"Get on it." Syaoran ordered. "I want all of the details; about her and about the person who kidnapped her when you find them."

Fai left the room quickly to tell the others of his orders and carry them out while Syaoran sat in his seat, staring at the black and white photo photo of the little girl on the front page; she was only seven, and her curls came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pale summer dress, and from the background she looked to be playing in the backyard of her little house. From what the article had said, the little girls' name was Emily.

He stood and left the study in search for Sakura; he needed to let her know where she was going, otherwise she'd worry. He walked down to her studio where he knew she was, because that was where she'd been locked up for the past few days, immersed in her work. He knocked lightly on the door and heard a quiet "come in" from Sakura; he opened the door and walked in, noticing her careful and precise detail in the skull and flowers as she focused on her painting.

"How many hours have you been in here for today?" He asked.

She jumped and looked over to find him standing by the door. "Syaoran…" she released a sigh of relief. She thought for a moment, "Maybe since just after breakfast?" she replied with a smile.

He smiled, "Thought so. You should take a break; relax your shoulders and get some fresh air."

"I guess you're right…" she said.

"I need to go out for a while; I don't know how long I'll be." He told her.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Into the main city; a little girl was kidnapped yesterday, and I want to know what happened and speak with the family." He said.

Worry clouded her beautiful green eyes. He smiled, "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me?"

Sakura smiled, "ok."

* * *

After alerting the others of where he was going, the two headed into the main city. The carriage they were sitting in was driven by two white mares, and Sakura could see clearly out of the window as the velvet curtains had been pulled back. Large deciduous trees were starting to show their autumn colours, leaves falling to the ground and making paths of red and brown.

"Do you like autumn?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded.

"It's a lovely time of year." He smiled.

She smiled back in agreement, "It is."

When they got further into the city, buildings became visible along with houses. Children were chasing each other, parents running after them, adults and apprentices working. Others were shopping, buying groceries or goods for themselves and their families.

Sakura smiled.

The carriage came to a stop and the door opened; Syaoran stepped out and then helped Sakura down. He lifted her by the waist and brought her to the ground; she looked around herself, curious about the place surrounding her.

"Sweetheart," Syaoran called for her attention; she looked to him and he held his hand out for hers, and she took it. They walked through the streets, and because of Syaoran's status they received a lot of waves and people coming up to congratulate them on their engagement, obvious by Sakura's hair piece and how they held onto each other. Sakura smiled and Syaoran thanked them as they came and went.

"You're well respected here…" Sakura said softly.

Syaoran smiled, "I suppose so," he said, "The house we're headed to isn't too far off."

"I hope that little girl is alright…" Sakura said.

Syaoran squeezed her hand, "So do I."

They turned down a road with several houses along it, and came to a stop in front of a small cottage. There were roses blooming in the front garden, along with daffodils and tulips. Syaoran walked up to the door and knocked; shuffling could be heard making its way to the door, along with irritated, upset mumbling.

"Who could possibly be here at a time…"

The door opened, revealing a young woman who could only have been in her early twenties, with black hair that fell in ringlets down her back, some pinned back from her gentle round face with a red flowery clip. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy from crying endlessly, and she wore an apron over her dark brown skirt and white top. She was utterly speechless upon seeing the Prince and his fiancée at her doorstep.

"Your highness…I…"

He smiled sadly, "I heard about your daughter, Emily. Is there anything we can do to help?" He asked.

The woman shook her head, "I just want them to find her." She whispered.

"I'd like to ask a few questions, if that's ok?"

The woman nodded and stepped to the side, allowing them through. The cottage was nice, with neatly arranged furniture and a small fireplace. There was a small preparation area for food, and a soft couch where presumably they sat at night after dinner. Apparently the woman's name was Clarice.

"Please, have a seat." She said as she moved around, unable to concentrate well.

"Thank you," He said, and took a seat beside Sakura on the couch.

"Emily's father is out with the search team…" she said as she placed the kettle over the hot coals.

"What happened, exactly?" Syaoran asked calmly.

The young woman sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We were only out for a little while; down at a small meadow having a picnic. She was running around as any seven year old would, laughing and having fun. We only looked away for a minute, and suddenly she had vanished." She painfully recounted what had happened, and Syaoran nodded.

"Does Emily possess any magical abilities?" Syaoran asked softly.

She shook her head, "None," she said.

"Thank you, I appreciate your cooperation. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you very much." She said, standing to let them out.

Syaoran stayed silent for a time as they walked, and Sakura couldn't help but feel worried. "Syaoran, that little girl, Emily; if she was with her parents how could she have been taken?" She whispered.

"Well…there's only one possible way." He said softly. She looked at him with confusion. "She was somehow lured away from her parents."

Sakura looked to her feet.

"There is one thing we know for certain though." He said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"She wasn't taken for possessing magical abilities."

On their way back to the carriage, Sakura felt a strange presence. She looked around herself, but could only see hundreds of people who lived in the city. She tried to ignore it, and continued on with Syaoran. Syaoran stopped for a minute, side tracked by something, and he walked over to one of the shops across the street, still keeping hold of Sakura's hand. When they were over the street, Sakura realised it wasn't a shop but a bar. Fear struck her and she stopped in her steps. Syaoran turned around to see what was wrong, and saw her looking at the floor.

"Sakura?" He called her name, but she didn't look up. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked.

Her eyes flicked to the bar and then back to her feet. He was confused for a moment, but then he understood. "I see; it's the bar, isn't it?" He said.

She nodded.

He smiled softly, "It's not busy during the day; a close friend owns and runs it, I just wanted to see how he's going-I'm sorry, I should have said something earlier." He apologised.

She smiled back timidly, "Ok…" she said.

With permission granted, he entered the bar whilst still holding onto her hand. Few were sitting up at the bench, and standing behind the bench was a man around Syaoran's age; he was tall with dark hair and hazel eyes, his hands holding a beer glass and drying it with a cloth. He looked up and spotted Syaoran, and his eyes widened.

"Well if it isn't the prince himself; what brings you here Syaoran?" The bartender asked.

"Adrian." Syaoran nodded his head in greeting. "Just thought I'd come say hello." He said as he took a seat at the front bench. Sakura sat beside him, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders in hopes to cover her bare skin. Syaoran noticed her discomfort out the corner of his eye and placed his coat around her shoulders. She felt a little bit better, but it did little to quell her anxiety.

"Who's the young woman with you?" The bartender named Adrian asked.

"This is my fiancée; Sakura." Syaoran said with a soft smile as he looked at her.

Adrian bowed, "Nice to meet you, princess."

She smiled timidly, "Nice to meet you too."

He raised an eyebrow, "Timid," he commented, "So, what will you have?"

"The usual," Syaoran replied.

Adrian turned around and pulled a bottle of red win off the shelf and uncorked it, pouring some of it into a wine glass for him. Syaoran smiled and picked the glass up, bringing it to his lips. He placed the cup back down after taking a small mouthful, "Don't think you've had that one in for quite a while." He said.

"I haven't," he said, "So when I got some I saved a bottle." Adrian smiled smugly. "Anything for your fiancée?

Syaoran looked to Sakura and she shook her head, "I don't really drink…" She said.

"I didn't think you did." Syaoran smiled.

"So, how's Syaoron?" Adrian asked.

"He's good," Syaoran said. "I didn't see you at the ball the other night. Whatever kept you?" Syaoran wondered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I'm sure you understand that I can't very well leave my bar?" Adrian smiled.

"Hmm, I think you just didn't want to see your family." Syaoran said.

"Alright, alright, you got me. They'd surely try to haul me back home…" Adrian muttered.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, confused by what was going on. "I don't understand…" She said.

Syaoran smiled, "He's of royal status, like us." He replied.

"Except I ran away from my country." Adrian added.

"Oh…" Sakura looked away.

"So, when's the wedding?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not sure yet; we're still trying to figure out a date." Syaoran replied.

"I see. Let me know when you've got one."

"I will." Syaoran smiled.

Suddenly, his hand flew to the throat of the man standing directly behind Sakura, about to attack her. "Touch her and you'll regret it." He threatened.

He raised his hands in defence and backed off; Syaoran stood, keeping Sakura safely behind him, and faced Sakura's assailant.

"What do you want with her?" He demanded.

He smiled, "To give her over to my master," he said. His voice was raspy, but Syaoran could tell that under the hood was a man who could only be in their early thirties at least.

"You're not getting her." He snarled.

Sakura watched as they were suddenly launched into a fight; she watched as Syaoran skilfully blocked each blow, dodged and attacked. Her attacker probably realised he was outmatched and back out the door fast, leaving the bar quiet once more.

Syaoran sighed, "I'm sorry, Adrian." He apologised.

"I'd be apologising to your fiancée; I think you need to buy her a gift or something."

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and she flung her arms around him, silent tears crawling down her face. Her heart was hammering against her chest and her hands were shaking. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Sakura hugged him tightly, not letting go for several minutes as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear. Syaoran looked at his empty glass and then to Adrian, "I think we should leave." He said.

Adrian nodded, "Have a safe trip home."

Syaoran lead Sakura out of the bar, and keeping his arm around her, they headed back to the carriage. Luckily, they were left alone and got back to the castle safely.

Syaoran sat Sakura down in the lounge room where no one else was; there was a fire burning in the fireplace, keeping the room warm. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, holding her hands in his.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I was just scared."

"That's natural; it's ok. Is there anything you want? Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Don't leave me," She whispered, "I'm scared."

He smiled and leant back against the cushions, patting the spot beside him. She shifted so that she was sitting beside him, leaning her head against his collar bone while he wrapped his arm around her waist. He knew how sorry he was but she was grateful that he was protecting her; she loved him for it, for his commitment to her. She smiled softly as she gazed into the fire, "Thank you Syaoran."

* * *

Rena could move now that magic had been used to close most of her wound up, but it still hurt and she required assistance often. Chii was helping her around the castle, and she made her way out into the gardens for some fresh air.

"What is Syaoron doing anyway?" Rena muttered as she sat on the edge of the fountain.

"He's tending to the massive pile of papers that need signing, which Syaoran was going through this morning." Chii replied cheerfully.

"Oh." She muttered unhappily.

"Is my company not good enough?" Chii complained.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I…" Rena groaned and face palmed.

Chii giggled, "Sorry, it was just so tempting."

"Do you think Lord Syaoran and Sakura are back yet?" Rena asked.

"Oh yes; they came back not too long ago." Chii replied.

Rena smiled, "I'd like to go and see the city someday as well…" She said.

"I'll let slip to the prince for you," Chii winked.

"Really?" Rena asked.

"Sure."

The princess smiled, "Thank you."

"Did you know that the council is already making preparations for Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding?" Chii piped up.

"But the ball was only a few weeks ago; surely it won't be for a little while?" Rena said.

"Syaoran's trying to hold it off for your sister's sake; he's waiting until she's feeling a bit more comfortable with life here." Chii said.

"I'm glad she found him…I never would have thought she'd be able to recover after what had happened to us-to her."

"It's the same for her you know; she's glad you're happy here." Chii smiled softly.

"I know." She smiled.

* * *

Fai knocked on the door to the lounge and opened it, only to find the young couple asleep on the couch. It had been almost six hours since he'd been sent out with the others to gather information and assist the investigation. Now he had to report back to him, and it was best not to wait.

He carefully woke the prince; Syaoran woke from his shoulder being shaken, and he waved the blonde away, alerting him he was awake.

"What?" He muttered, annoyed about having being woken.

"Sorry to wake you, but I have the information you asked for." Fai said, sitting down on the couch opposite from him.

Syaoran looked to Sakura who was still sleeping, and sighed. "What is it?" He asked.

"They found Emily about an hour ago, and captured the criminals responsible." He said, handing over the folded parchment with all of the information about the case.

"Ta," Syaoran murmured, taking the folded pieces of paper and unfolding it to the first page. He was both disappointed and relieved to find that the kidnappers seemed to have no connection to anything to do with Sakura or the people who had taken her. The child possessed no magical abilities, however her father did, but that didn't seem to hold any special connection.

"Luckily when they found the girl she wasn't harmed; just frightened and confused and wanted her mum."

"Thank you; I'll go visit the family tomorrow." Syaoran said.

"How was the visit today?" Fai asked.

"Emily's mother was distraught." He said.

"What parent wouldn't be?" Fai said.

"I know. She couldn't handle herself well, but she did her best to answer my questions." Syaoran said softly.

"How did Lady Sakura find the city?" He asked.

"She enjoyed herself for the most part, I think." Syaoran smiled.

"That's good." Fai smiled.

"Yeah…" Syaoran's smile fell and was replaced by a look of worry.

"Is there something on your mind?" Fai asked.

"Someone tried to attack Sakura while we were in the city…I could sense someone following us, and I'm sure she could too at some point." He murmured.

"Part of me wonders if I hadn't stopped to see how Adrian was going, then maybe she wouldn't have been attacked."

Fai sighed, "You can't blame yourself for something like that. The princess wouldn't want you to either." He said.

"You're right," Syaoran said, looking at Sakura's sleeping face. "She wouldn't want me to blame myself, but the guilt is still there. I know I can't control everything, but I would at least like for her to feel safe here."

Fai smiled, "What attracted you to her, anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…I don't think I have any great reason, other than because she's just herself. Underneath all of that fear and anxiety hides a strong girl with a caring heart, who holds all those she loves dear, and tries her best to protect them." He said softly.

Fai smiled, "You're truly perfect for each other." He said, and stood up and left.

Syaoran looked back to Sakura after watching the blonde leave, and he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. It was almost dinner time…

"Prince Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked over to see Chii standing in the doorway. "You can come in; she's only asleep." He said.

Chii walked over, and he realised she was holding a letter in her hand. "Your brother asked me to give this to you…" she said, holding it out.

He took it and opened it, breaking the seal which he recognised as Sid's, his cousins, and read the contents of his letter.

"Thank you." He said.

Chii left and he sighed. He felt Sakura shift a little beside him, but he shrugged it off. "Is something wrong…?" Sakura asked sleepily.

Syaoran looked to her and smiled. "I just got a letter from Sid." He said.

"What news…?"

"He's getting engaged, and having a ball to announce it." He said.

"I see," She said, "When is it?"

"About four weeks away. Well, we have time…" he murmured.

"Time for what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"To get things ready." He answered.

Sakura groaned, "Does this require more dress fittings?" She asked.

He laughed a little, "Sorry love, but yes."

"I'd rather sleep through them." She mumbled.

"So would I," he whispered in her ear, "but that's the way life is for us, I'm afraid."

Sakura turned her head to catch his lips with hers, and kissed him. She licked his bottom lip in plea for entry, and he immediately granted her permission. She enticed his tongue to dance with hers, the beginning of a long and passionate kiss. She clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer to herself and desperate for his warmth. They parted for air and she went to kiss him again, but he stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

He looked into her eyes lovingly with a hint of what looked like he might be teasing her, and said, " _After_ dinner, my sweet." He whispered.

She blushed madly, her entire face turning red.

* * *

As they lay in bed together, tired and sweaty, Syaoran ran his fingers through Sakura's hair while she rested against him. "Sakura, how have you been feeling lately?" He asked softly.

"Hm…why…?" she asked tiredly.

"You've had such a stressful week; I'm worried about you." He said.

She smiled, "You worry too much sometimes," she said. "Relax, I'm ok; I'll let you know if I'm not feeling well, ok?" she said.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"But in return, I want you to tell me when you're not feeling well." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

Surprised and caught off guard, he couldn't help but smile. "I promise." He whispered.

She smiled back and closed her eyes again. He went back to running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Syaoran?" Sakura murmured.

"Yes?"

"You never got to tell me how your dream ended…" she said softly.

He smiled, "I woke up before it could." He confessed.

"Oh…" she mumbled. "Was it a dream of the future…?" she asked sleepily.

"No; just an ordinary dream." He said softly. "Why? Do you want children one day?" He asked.

She smiled, "I'd like a family of my own one day…yes…" she said, just before drifting off. Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes to fall asleep. The idea of having their own family one day made him feel an indescribable happiness, and he looked forward to that day.

 **Review?**


	14. Warning

Sakura's sleep was a little easier despite when she woke from nightmares in the middle of the night; Syaoran was there to comfort her, a presence she found she often needed, and knowing she was in his room helped put her mind at ease. She knew he was with her, and the pillows and sheets helped keep her at ease even if he wasn't with her.  
In the morning she woke with a violent start, sitting bolt upright as an urgent knock woke the two of them. Syaoran calmed her down and pulled on a pair of pants before answering the door. Standing in wait for him were Fai, Yuui and Kurogane.

Syaoran groaned, "It's early-what's going on?"

Knowing that the prince wasn't a morning person, Fai decided it was best to cut to the chase. "I'm sorry for the urgency, but there's a council meeting-now."

Confusion entered Syaoran's eyes, along with alarm. "What's happened?" He asked much more seriously.

"We'll tell you and your brother that in the meeting." Yuui replied.

Syaoran groaned. "Fine, I'll be there in five." He said, and shut his door.

Sakura was sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest and looking to Syaoran with a look of worry. "What's wrong…?" she asked.

He smiled and sat on the edge of her side of the bed. "An urgent council meeting has been called; hopefully it won't be too long, so try to go back to sleep, ok?"

"Ok…" Sakura said, looking to her hands.

He kissed her forehead and then stood, dressing himself properly and then left his room. Sakura lay back down and tried to fall back to sleep, still tired and worried about what awaited her out in the world.

Syaoran looked up from the table as his brother wandered in with a bed sheet wrapped around his shoulders, too lazy to pull on a shirt. He yawned as he sat down, crossed his legs and made himself comfortable.

"So what warrants such an early meeting?" Syaoron muttered.

"This," Fai said, handing them a piece of parchment.

Syaoran read it and alarm coursed through his veins.

 _Hand over the girls or this time will be worse than the last._

It was unsigned. His brother read it and groaned. "What? Do you want us to hand them over?" He asked.

"It's more of a what do we do if we don't. It's a threat, and I'm fairly sure it's referring to Sora from the words 'this time will be worse than the last'." Fai said.

"Ensure the guard is tightened. I want the girls safe." Syaoran ordered.

"But-"

"DO IT!" He shouted.

The room fell silent and all that could be heard were Fai's footsteps as he quickly left.

"Is this the right decision?" Yuui asked.

"Oh I'm sure you'd be much happier if we handed you straight back to the authorities in your country, wouldn't you?" Syaoron rolled his eyes.

Yuui looked away.

"Those girls have been through hell. We said they could live here. If I dared to turn my back on Sakura I'd have to kill myself afterwards." Syaoran said. "I've helped each of you out by allowing you to stay. You call this place your home; what gives you the right to turn Sakura and Rena away?" He snarled.

They looked away in shame, and the entire room stayed silent for a few moments. No one except his brother had ever seen Syaoran so angry before.

"So how do we go about approaching this delicate situation?" One of the others asked; a woman named Alana.

"For now I want to see the girls guarded at all times. Only myself of my brother will relieve those guards of their duty at any point, whether it's just for a few hours. I want to see what happens from there." Syaoran ordered.

"Very well."

When the meeting finally ended a good two hours later, Syaoran headed straight for his room to see if Sakura was still there or if she'd left. He opened his door and found Sakura still sleeping; he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, noticing her unease in her sleep. He stroked her cheek softly, and her eyes opened.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, it's ok…will you stay with me?" She asked.

He smiled and lay down beside her beneath the sheets, pulling her closer. "Have you been able to get back to sleep at all?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Not really," she replied quietly, "The nightmares keep coming."

He sighed, "Close your eyes; I'll stay with you."

She settled against him and once again closed her eyes. He wasn't sure which one of them fell asleep first; him or Sakura.

* * *

Sakura dreamt of a young child, a little boy around the age of three with deep emerald green eyes and deep brown hair. His soft childish face held a bright smile as he looked up from his drawing in the dirt.

"Dad!"

Someone walked into the scene from behind her, a person she knew and loved well. A tear crept down her cheek at the site of the possible future awaiting her. His father said something to him, and picked him up in his arms. They headed away and they disappeared like wisps of smoke. She wondered if she was crying in the physical world too.

* * *

Rena woke with a loud thud. She groaned in pain and lifted herself onto her knees and back up onto the bed which she'd fallen out of.

"Have a nice fall?" Syaoron asked.

"Oh great, I see you're here to mock me." She muttered.

"Well actually no; I came to see how you were feeling." He said with a more serious tone.

"Oh, sorry." She murmured, sitting up in her bed. "I suppose I'm feeling ok; I don't really know these days." She mumbled.

"How's your back?" he asked softly.

"It's kind of stiff; probably from all of that lying around in bed lately." She shrugged.

Syaoron looked at his hands which were folded in his lap, he looked back up to her after a brief second, and she smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really," He replied, "I'm just tired."

"Couldn't you sleep?" She asked.

"An urgent council meeting was called early this morning." He replied.

"Is everything ok?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled, "The only thing you need to worry about is when you're getting up to have breakfast." He said, leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her fiercely, slipping his hand into her robe and cupping her breast. He used his other hand to untie her sash and loosen her robe from her body. It fell down around her figure and onto the bed, and he pushed her down into the sheets. They kissed often and he made sure she was comfortable before proceeding.

* * *

Sakura sat in her studio after eating breakfast and started more work on her painting of the skull. It had purple roses and irises coming out of its eyes, and the background was black. She continued adding more detail to the flowers, such as tone and texture. She'd been painting for about two hours before Syaoran knocked on the door to see how she was going. She looked up and noticed his attire, "You're going out again?" she asked.

"Emily, the girl that had gone missing was found last night. Would you like to come?" He asked.

"You're going to go see them?" She asked.

"Yes; I want to see how they are." He replied.

Sakura nodded, "Alright, I'll go get ready." She said softly.

Syaoran waited for Sakura to get ready and they headed out together just like the day before. "What if I get attacked again…?" Sakura asked softly.

"You have guards accompanying you today; it's unlikely they'll try something again." Syaoran said comfortingly.

"Really…?"

"I'm sure," He smiled.

"Thank you…" She sighed with relief.

They reached their destination, and accompanied with two guards they headed for the family's house. Syaoran turned to the two guards who were sticking close to Sakura's side, "Could you please wait outside?" He asked politely.

They nodded, and stood to the side while Syaoran waited for the family to answer. The mother answered again, and surprise registered on her face. "You're highness-I wasn't expecting you." She greeted, feeling flustered.

"I heard your daughter has been found; how is everything going?" he asked.

"Oh-please, come in." she stepped to the side and allowed them through the door.

Emily was playing on the floor with some dolls, and her father was sitting with her.

"She's doing ok; the doctor came around this morning to see her this morning, and he said he'll come see how she's going once every week." Clarice said.

"That's good. How are you and your husband?"

She smiled, "Relieved, now that she's safe in our arms."

Emily came running over and Clarice smiled. She picked her daughter up and the young red head looked over at Sakura and Syaoran. "Hi Emily," Syaoran greeted.

"Hello." She replied shyly.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. Sakura smiled a little, remembering her dream.

"Again, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Syaoran told Clarice.

"Thank you," She said, "We appreciate it."

They spoke for a little bit and then the royal couple left. The two headed home safely, and Sakura felt relieved that Emily had been found and was safe in the arms of her parents.

* * *

Rena lay on her stomach while Syaoron massaged her back; she felt relaxed, more relaxed than she had been in a long time. "Does that feel sore?" he asked as he pressed down between her shoulder blades.

"A little," She said.

He rubbed the tension out of her shoulders, and she smiled. "No one has ever done something like this for me before." She said.

"Back when my sister had just passed away, I used to have this done for me; it helped me to relax, I suppose." He said softly.

"Who did your back?" she asked curiously.

"Usually someone from the medical team. What? Are you feeling jealousy?" He teased.

"Shut up," she muttered.

He laughed and leant in close, "But that's no fun," he murmured in her ear, and then pulled away to continue with her back.

"I heard you would like to go into the city at some point." He said.

"Did Chii tell you that?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I've nothing against it, I'm just a little worried is all."

"What about?"

"Your safety," he said, "There's someone after you and your sister. Someone might try to harm you if we went out."

She smiled, "I trust you and the guards to keep me safe. I'm sure I'll be fine." She said softly.

He thought for a moment. "Alright…but what would you want to do?" he asked.

"Are there any nice places?" She asked.

"A few, I guess. Usually inhabited by children playing." He said.

"Then that should be fine," she said, "I just want to see what the city is like, really."

"Ok," he said, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"What's that mean!?"

"You know what I mean." He said, pulling his shirt on. "You should get dressed, before someone finds you in bed naked."

"And I blame you for that." She muttered as he left her room.

* * *

Early afternoon of the Wednesday of the next week was when Sakura and Rena were fitted for their dresses; Rena sat on her sister's bed in her undergarments-a corset and light weighted skirt-swinging her legs and humming an old tune their mother used to sing while she watched Sakura being dressed. Parts of the dress, such as the sleeves, hung loosely on Sakura's body as they hadn't been tied into place yet.

"Sakura, what are you working on at the moment?" Rena asked randomly.

"Um…I just started on a doll." She replied as their tailor tightened up the dress at the back by pulling in the ribbon, tightening the dress to her figure.

"Ooh, what kind?" Rena asked.

"Porcelain," she said.

"Can I see it?" she asked her sister.

"If you want; I've only just started it, so I haven't had time to assemble the pieces." Sakura said.

"That's fine," Rena smiled.

There was a knock at Sakura's door and she looked to her sister who shrugged, "Go ahead," She said.

"Come in," Sakura called out.

The door opened and Syaoran stepped through. He ignored the immature Rena who was rolling around on the bed, and focused his attention on Sakura. Noticing she was in the middle of a dress fitting, he turned to Anna-Maria.

"Sorry to be rude, but how long do you think you will be?" he asked.

"Maybe about half an hour with the two girls? It shouldn't be too much longer." She smiled.

"That's fine then," He smiled back, and then turned his attention to Sakura.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing really, but could I see you in the study when you're done?" he asked.

"Alright; is everything ok?" She asked, worried.

"Everything is fine," he smiled, "I'll see you shortly."

Before Sakura could say anything more, he left and shut the door. Rena looked at her from the bed. "Why do you look so worried?" She asked.

"I've never been asked to the study before. I wonder if something happened…?" Sakura said quietly.

Rena laughed, "You know, it could just be something to do with the wedding. Don't be so worried all the time-it's not healthy."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Anna-Maria shifted the skirt a little and tied the ties on the sleeves in little bows. "How does that feel?" she asked.

"If feels quite comfortable, thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Great," Anna-Maria smiled back.

"You look like a corpse bride." Rena joked.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped.

Rena burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, your skin is rather pale." Anna-Maria joined in the joke.

"Not you too…"

"It's a joke-you look amazing." Rena smiled.

Sakura smiled back, "Thanks," she said softly.

The dress she wore was crème and soft, light weight material. The sleeves were short and gathered around the upper arm, sitting off her shoulders. There was gathering along the top edge of the low cut bodice, which was fitted nicely to her figure and down to her hips. As a decoration the front was laced up and the cords made from the same material were tied in a bow, not meant to be untied.

The skirt of the dress had about three layers and a bit of a trail at the back, and fell down around her hips and to the floor. The back of the dress was laced up tightly and the cords tied in a neat bow at the base.

"Shall we get Rena into her gown now?" Anna-Maria suggested.

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

"Well, here we go." Rena sighed.

Rena's gown was much the same as Sakura's, except it was black and instead of gathering around the edges of the sleeves and top edge of the bodice, she had small, blood red rose embellishments sewed on instead.

"How do you come up with these designs?" Rena asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It just comes to me." Anna-Maria said.

"They're great, I love them." Rena smiled.

"That's because our old tailor made you wear the most innocent of colours." Sakura laughed.

"Ugh, yeah." Rena muttered.

"Ok, I'll get you out of these and leave them with you." Anna-Maria smiled.

"Alright, thank you." Sakura smiled.

Once dressed, Sakura headed down towards the study where Syaoran was waiting for her; she knocked and he called out for her to enter. She walked in, closing the door behind her, and took a seat in front of the desk. Syaoran looked up and smiled, "How did the gown fit?" he asked.

"It fits well," She smiled.

"That's good." He said.

"Why did you call me here…?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to look over a few things in regards to the wedding." He said.

"Ok…?"

He slid a few documents across the desk and she picked them up; she looked through the documents and then looked back up at Syaoran. "What did you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well I can't have the only say with preparations, can I?" he said with a smile.

She smiled softly, "I see…"

It was a list of nobles and aristocrats invited to the wedding, and a few other things in regards to preparations. She didn't know half of the aristocrats or nobles, but apparently it was common courtesy to invite them to a royal wedding.

"There's so many people…so many families…" She said quietly.

"I know, but it should be ok. I doubt anyone would try to harm you." He said.

"Alright…" She murmured.

He smiled, "I said I would protect you; and I'm not going to give up on doing so."

She smiled back, "Thank you Syaoran."

* * *

It was going to take about three days to travel to Sid's, so Syaoran had the relevant castle staff organise everything they needed for the trip. They would be staying at Inn's for the girls comfort, the two princes had decided, and when they reached their cousins' city there would already be accommodation set up for them. Sakura was sitting in her room on the morning they were to leave with Syaoran. She was a little nervous in leaving the castle, and her anxiety was acting up. Syaoran sat with her and held her, waiting for her to calm down. She finally calmed after Yuui gave her some kind of medicine to put her at ease, and Syaoran placed her cloak around her shoulders. It was white with a fur collar to keep her neck warm in the cold winter.

"It's alright Sakura, everything will be ok." He said softly.

She took in a deep breath and stood, holding his hand as they left her room and made their way down to the carriages. Sakura spotted Rena in a similar white cloak to her own pouting; she assumed that she'd had another argument with Syaoron. The boys wore black in contrast to the girls' cloaks and the surrounding snow.

"Ready to go?" Syaoron asked his brother.

"Yes," he replied, "Everything's ok now."

Syaoron nodded and entered one of the carriages behind Rena, and Syaoran assisted Sakura into their own. He sat beside her and someone closed the carriage door, and they were off. Sakura watched as the city passed by them, and she sighed. At least the cloak was warm, she decided as she rested her head against Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Mm…I'm not feeling particularly well…" she said.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek against her head. She fell asleep, not waking until the carriage stopped for the night. Syaoran woke her gently and noticed she looked rather pale; he checked her for a temperature and found that she was feverish. She was too dizzy to walk, so he carried her inside; the innkeeper recognised their attire and showed them to their rooms quickly. Syaoran thanked him and placed Sakura on the bed, and noticed his brother's presence at the door. He looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She's got a fever." Syaoran answered.

"Alright; did you want me to ask if they can bring something up for her?" Syaoron asked.

"That would be nice." Syaoran answered.

"I'll see what we can do." Syaoron said, and then headed downstairs.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Syaoran sitting on the edge of her bed; she reached out to him despite her spinning vision and gained his attention. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Sore…my chest hurts…" she replied.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Since late afternoon." She replied.

"Alright… Something should be coming up for you, so just focus on resting for now." He said, and kissed her on the forehead.

She closed her eyes while she waited, and Syaoran read a book. After about twenty minutes, Syaoron returned with a waitress, a daughter of the man who owned the inn. "Hey, they've brought something up for Sakura."

Syaoran looked up and smiled, "Thank you,"

The young waitress placed the tray on the bedside table and left; Syaoran sighed and looked to Sakura. "I doubt she'll eat anything." He said.

"Why?" his brother asked.

"She doesn't really eat when she's feeling unwell."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "I'll be down shortly."

His brother nodded and left, leaving the two alone.


	15. A Ball to Remember

**Ehh.  
If i update later than normal (i'm trying to update at least once a week) it's because i'm super busy. I'm in a hurry to get some artworks done-the deadline is the end of the week. I also have a production that i'm designing a set for.  
It's pretty hectic.**

 **ENJOY!**

Rena was picking at her dinner as she was joined by Syaoron. "Stop picking at your food." He said as he sat down. "It's rude."

"Bite me." She muttered.

"It's hard to believe you're a princess with how you behave." He muttered in return.

"It's hard to believe you're a prince with how you talk." She retorted.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I mean." She said. "So how's my sister? She probably won't eat anything as she never does when she's unwell." Rena sighed.

"She's tired, I think. Did you know she hadn't been feeling well?" Syaoron asked.

Rena shrugged, "She may have mentioned it once or twice yesterday."

"Rena…" he groaned.

"She told me not to say anything, so I didn't." she snapped.

"We need to know so that we can organise the medication." He said.

"I've already let the annoying doctor know." Rena muttered. "I spoke with him before we left. Sakura got something." She rolled her eyes as he looked at her sharply. After a moment of holding eye contact, he spoke. "Good."

* * *

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want anything." She said, pushing the plate away.

"Sakura please, you need to eat something." Syaoran urged.

"No…" she whispered, sweat forming on her skin. He wiped it from her skin with a damp cloth, "Please," he pleaded softly. Sakura gave in and ate something, but not much. She looked over at her small green drawstring bag resting on the table beside her. He followed her line of sight and reached out to pick it up. He looked to her and opened it, looking inside. "You knew…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

He sighed and removed the vial of clear liquid, handing it to her. She looked at it for a minute and then took the medicine; she felt the pain slowly disappear from her chest and head, and he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm going to go downstairs for a while; get some rest." He said softly. She nodded and allowed her eyes to close; he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and heading downstairs. He walked over to where his brother and Rena were sitting. He sat down and sighed heavily, receiving a stare from his brother.

"What's up with you?"

He shook his head, "I'm just tired." He said.

"Riiight." Rena said as she sipped on her wine.

"How sick is she?" Syaoron asked.

"She's got a sore chest," he said, "And my guess is that she's probably feeling worse than she's letting on."

Rena placed her glass down and looked at her hands, "I know she never really tells anyone how she's feeling, but she's getting better…ever since we came to live with you, despite what she had been through, she opened up more." Rena said softly, sadness showing in her eyes. "You're helping her in a way that I can't."

He thought for a moment; it was true that she seemed to be opening up more, and she certainly trusted him a great deal. He smiled, "I'm sure she'll be ok." He said, looking to Rena.

She smiled back, "I know." She said.

After eating, Syaoran returned to Sakura's side; she was sound asleep, and her fever had finally gone down at least a little. He pulled his shirt off and laid it to rest on the chair, and then slipped in beside her. He watched her as she slept and hoped that by morning her fever will have broken. He pulled her close and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

When morning came Sakura woke feeling fine and well rested. She stayed in bed for a while, waiting until Syaoran woke up. She looked out the window and noticed the darkening clouds; it appeared a storm was on its way. She watched as it began to rain heavily, smashing against the glass and pounding on the roof. It brought back horrible memories, and she did her best to block it all out-every single memory of her rotten past. Syaoran shifted beside her and she looked to him to see if he was awake; he was still asleep, it seemed. Her mind wondered back to her dream of the possible future waiting for them, and she smiled. She knew she was only eighteen, but right now that was all she wanted; a family with the person she loved dearly. By sixteen, girls of nobility were usually engaged or married, but some things had come up and neither herself nor her sister bothered looking for suitors. She remembered getting told off by those who were closest to her-almost a surrogate family-about not following tradition. She told them she didn't care as long as Rena was safe and she had them. She truly believed she didn't need anyone else back then. Now she was dependant on her fiancé for almost everything.

She was snapped away from her thoughts as Syaoran jolted awake, his rapid breathing slowing to a normal, regular pace. He fell back into the pillows and regained himself after a few minutes. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worried. He shook his head, "It was just a dream." He said.

"What about…?" she asked softly.

He didn't know if he should tell her or not. Her expression was worried and he knew he couldn't keep anything from her-not now and not ever. "The death of our son…"

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. "No…" She whispered.

"Sakura; the future can be changed. It'll be ok." He said softly.

They held each other for a long time, holding on to each other's comfort and warmth. Finally, after about half an hour had passed, the two elected to get up and get dressed before heading down stairs for breakfast. Rena looked up and spotted the two walking over; she immediately sensed her sister's low emotions, despite the small smile she wore.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "It's nothing, really."

"Alright…how are you feeling today?" she then asked.

"A lot better, to be honest." Sakura replied.

"That's good," Rena smiled. "Now sit." She ordered the two.

Sakura sat beside her sister while Syaoran sat with his brother, who was staring at him. "What?" He muttered unhappily.

"You look like hell." Syaoron replied.

"Dream." Syaoran said.

Syaoron looked back up at him, "That bad?" Syaoran didn't say or do anything. "Right…" Syaoron murmured, returning to eating his breakfast. Syaoran sat there for a moment or two, his dream stuck in his mind. He wouldn't let it happen-ever.

They were back on the road by late morning, stopping for lunch and then continuing the journey. The trip to the city was long and tiring, and by the time they got there on the night of the third day, Syaoran had to carry Sakura up to the room of where they were staying. It was a well kept inn, with neat furniture and velvet curtains which other inns lacked. The carpet was soft, and the beds comfortable. He placed her on the bed carefully, and proceeded to remove her cloak. He pulled the bed covers up over her to keep her safe from the chill of the night, and then proceeded to change before slipping in beside her. The coming day was going to be a busy one with preparations for the evening and running errands.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed fidgeting with her hands the next morning, trying to calm herself down before they headed out to Sid's castle. She was dressed in her gown, and Syaoran was changing. He turned as he buttoned up his shirt, and noticed Sakura's anxiety. "Sakura?" he called her name, and she looked up and smiled.

"I'm ok," she said.

"No you aren't; you're freaked out."

She sighed, "You're right…" He walked over and sat beside her; he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You'll be ok."

She didn't say anything, just rested her head against his chest. "I'm sure we don't have to be there for long; Sid won't expect that from you." Syaoran said softly. Sakura nodded and then stood with him, heading down to the carriages. It was a short ride to the castle, but when they got there it was easy to see the sunset from where they were. They were greeted by workers of the castle and allowed inside; the ballroom was made up of tall stone pillars around the edge of the room and tall arched windows with red velvet curtains pulled across. Gold chandeliers were lit throughout the hall, and the floor's tiles were arranged like a beautiful mosaic of a lotus. People were dancing and some talking, while others were standing around the tables of food or drinking wine.

"Syaoran."

They looked up to see Sid with a beautiful young girl with copper hair pulled back into a French bun. Her eyes were bright blue and her face soft and kind. She wore a delicate purple gown with crème lace and silver embroidery on the bodice, and the skirt fell from the hips down. Around her neck was a diamond choker and tear drop earrings hung from her ears. Her hands were delicate and her nails well taken care of, and on her wrists she wore two silver bangles each.

Syaoran smiled, "Sid, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise. Please meet my fiancée, Lady Alice." Sid introduced his fiancée, who smiled and nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, My Lady."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you and Princess Sakura." Alice said kindly.

Sakura smiled, "My apologies for my sister's lack of manners; I'm afraid she's gone looking for the wine."

Alice giggled, "I'm sure we'll meet up with them later." She said. Sakura smiled again.

"How have you been, Princess?" Sid asked.

"I've been much better lately, thank you for your concern." Sakura replied.

"That's good; what about you?" Sid turned his attention to Syaoran. "I'm doing fine. A lot of preparations for the wedding." He replied.

"So you mentioned in your letter." Sid laughed.

Sakura hugged Syaoran's arm as she felt an unpleasant presence within the room. "Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There's a cold presence in the room…" she whispered.

Sid looked at Syaoran who looked back at him, and he swore under his breath. Alice looked to him with confusion and he shook his head, telling her not to ask. "I'm sorry; I tried to make sure there wouldn't be anyone who could be a threat." Sid apologised.

"It's ok; it's difficult to know for certain who could be a threat to anyone." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked around for her sister, but couldn't see her. "I can't see Rena." She said, frightened.

"Sakura, calm down; they're still in the room-can't you feel their presence?" Syaoran said softly. She took in a deep breath and focused on finding her sister's aura, and she was relieved to know that he was right. She was safe. He smiled, "See? They're ok." She nodded and he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Sid nodded at the couple and passed on to the next family or couple while Syaoran walked with Sakura down the stairs and past the dancing couples. He spotted his brother and Rena arguing over something and rolled his eyes. They walked over and he sighed, "What are you arguing about now?" he asked.

Syaoron turned around to find the two standing there. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"I'm curious." Syaoran shrugged.

"The fundamentals of physics." Rena replied.

"Rena, how much have you had to drink?" Sakura asked.

"Oh come on! I don't drink that much!" she protested.

"Oh really?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so maybe I do. But I've only had two."

"She's telling the truth." Syaoron said.

Sakura sighed, "Ok; just don't get drunk…" she mumbled.

"You worry too much!" Rena waved her hand at her sister. Sakura felt shocked for a minute; had her sister not noticed the cold aura just before? She looked to Syaoran who was murmuring something to his brother, so she said nothing. Syaoron looked slightly disturbed for a moment, and nodded. "I'll keep an eye out." He said.

Syaoran nodded, "Good." He said, "We'll be around if you need anything."

Syaoran and Sakura left them, and Rena looked to Syaoron with confusion. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

"Is Sakura ok?" she asked.

"Sakura's fine; just a little upset at the moment."

"Ok…" she said, turning to look back at the dance crowd.

Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's chest as they danced; the song was slow moving and calm, suitable for ballroom dancing. Her own wedding wasn't too far off, and she was nervous but excited too. "What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked.

She smiled, "That's a secret."

"Oh really? Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because it is," She giggled.

"If you say so." He laughed.

They continued to dance until the song came to an end, and they stopped. She parted from him, her hand still in his, and he looked to the front where Sid had come to stand. "I guess they've stopped the music so that Sid can make a speech." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked to the top of the stairs where Sid was standing, talking to Alice for a few moments. Then, he turned to the crowd and began speaking, "Good evening and thank you all for coming tonight; it means a lot to both Alice and I." He began. "Now we'd like to share-"

Cutting off his speech, someone came crashing through the glass in the roof, shards raining down on all of the guests. Rubble also came crashing down with pieces of rock and stone, crushing some of the guests and injuring others.

"Get down!"

Syaoran shielded Sakura from harm, receiving an injury in the process. He was hit in the back of the head hard with a piece of stone; his vision went blurry and black spotted his vision. Blood dripped onto the floor, but he refused to pass out in order to keep Sakura safe. Screams surrounded them and Sakura tried her best to keep herself calm.

"Don't look." He told her. She didn't.

Sid looked around for who had interrupted the ball; Alice had been knocked out, but she would be ok. He searched the crowd to find everyone crouching on the floor covering their heads or they had been knocked unconscious. He saw that some had been crushed to death beneath some of the rubble and felt a heavy weight of guilt and anger. He spotted a couple of men dressed in black standing in the middle of the dance floor beneath the hole in the roof, and then searched for his cousin.

Syaoron looked around; he immediately spotted the group of men dressed in black and Sid who was about to make his move. Rena looked to him with horror and fear in her eyes, "What happened!?" She cried.

"Stay down." He hissed, and got up to move carefully away from her.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Shut up for five minutes!"

She stayed quiet and watched as he carefully navigated the room, ensuring he wasn't seen. He looked for his brother, and once he spotted him he quickly made his way over. "Hey-what's going on?" he asked Syaoran.

"I don't know-I'm about to pass out; I think they're after the girls." Syaoran replied as he continued to lose consciousness.

"Shit." Syaoron left reluctantly and moved in on his target. He looked over at Sid who made eye contact with him, and they launched an attack with magic; ice and lightning flew towards the group of men. It bounced off an invisible barrier and their attention was immediately drawn to the two. A smile crossed the man's face who was standing at the front; his arms were covered in tattoos and his eyes were ice cold, full of cruelty and malice and the intent for murder.

* * *

Sakura felt Syaoran lose consciousness as his body pressed hers to the cold tiles. "Syaoran?" she whispered. He didn't answer. She wriggled around until she was on her back, only to find that he was unconscious. She couldn't breathe properly and she began to panic. Tears slid down her face and she held him. Sid swore as his attack didn't reach his opponent, and was forced into defence by the enemy. Syaoron had the same problem, and he wasn't happy. He looked behind him to see if Rena was ok, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Panic settled in and he turned to look for her, no longer paying attention to his enemy and making his greatest mistake. He turned back as he sensed magic and was hit in the chest with a spell which sent him flying back into one of the marble pillars, knocking him unconscious. Distracted by his cousin, Sid was hit and thrown into the floor. His chest felt tight for a few minutes and his vision went black.

"Find the girls." The leader of the group ordered. They spread through the room like black birds, looking for Sakura and Rena.

Rena crouched behind the banisters of the upper floor, looking down at the scene before her. She moved, not paying attention to who was in front of her.

"Hello."

She looked up to find a man with black hair and cold dark eyes looking at her with a cruel smile. He was dressed in black, like the rest of the men below. He reached out to grab her arm, but she punched him hard in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. Blood dripped to the floor and he snarled at her. "You bitch."

"You started it." She hissed.

He went to hit her and she rolled to the side, missing his blow. She jumped to her feet and began fighting him, skilfully dodging each of his punches.

Sakura looked around and spotted her sister fighting at the top of the stairs. Everyone was either knocked out or dead. Men were walking around the floor, looking for her and Rena. She panicked; would they kill Syaoran if they found her? She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. She looked back over to Rena and watched as she was punched in the jaw and then punched again; she fell to the floor and tears filled Sakura's eyes.

"No…" She whispered.

"Oh Princess, where are you?" The man called out. "If you don't come out your sister dies." He said a bit more viciously.

Sakura lay there for a bit, frightened. She didn't know what to do. Syaoran regained consciousness for a brief moment and noticed that Sakura was crying. He heard what the men said, and was confused for a minute. He felt Sakura moving to get out from beneath him, and he tried to stop her. "Sakura, no…" He whispered before losing consciousness again.

She hugged him tightly. "I can't lose you." She whispered, and pulled herself out from beneath him. She took a deep breath and lifted herself up off the floor to stand. "You're looking for me?" she called.

They immediately turned their attention to Sakura, and her enemy smiled. "So you finally decided to come out." He laughed.

"And not for your benefit." She spat, and cast a powerful attack spell; she targeted all of them at once, only missing the leader of the group. For most it was difficult to even target two targets at once as it took a lot of mental concentration, but she had been trained and taught how to use the full potential of her magic. Normally she'd have hit all of her targets, but ever since she'd been held captive she had lost some of her usual capabilities. He looked around at his men, finding that they had all been completely obliterated. There was no way that they were going to be coming back from the dead.

"So this is you famed magic." He said with a smile. "Powerful."

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She warned.

He laughed, "And what are you going to do? You're weak." He took a step forward. She smiled and he looked down; he was caught in her web, and was finished off with one quick blow to the chest. Another thing she had been taught was that you always had a back-up strategy in place. "Is that so?" she murmured as she stared at the last remaining pieces of his body. She turned around and headed back to where Syaoran lay; he was just barely breathing. "Syaoran, don't leave me…" She whispered.


	16. The Blade

Sid regained consciousness and lifted himself up off the floor; he staggered a little, and then regained his vision and balance. He looked around to find their enemies completely obliterated; chunks of dead body lay on the ground in pools of blood, and Sakura was crying as she sat beside Syaoran. He looked over to find Syaoron unconscious on the floor, and then he looked to Alice. She'd just regained consciousness as well. He walked over to her, his head throbbing. "Alice, are you ok?"

She looked up at him and worry seeped into her gentle eyes, "Sid, your head is bleeding…" She whispered.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I need to know if you're ok." He said.

She nodded, "I'm fine, I'm ok."

"Ok, that's a relief. I'm going to call the rest of the guards." He said, and then left Alice's side.

Moments after he called for them, guards came rushing into the room awaiting their orders. "Get those who are still alive to a hospital. Alert the deceased's families. I want the family doctor down here to look at Princess Sakura and Princess Rena and my cousins. Help Alice up to her room; have a nurse tend to her wounds." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The head guard nodded, and then gave the others their orders.

The family doctor came running in and saw the mess; he looked to Sid who pointed to Sakura, "Go over there-they need you more." He said.

Sakura looked up as a doctor approached; he was tall and had black hair, his eyes hazel. "Stay calm, I'm a doctor." He told her as he knelt down beside Syaoran.

"Please, help him…" She begged.

He smiled, "That's what I'm here for; he won't die, I promise."

She held Syaoran's hand while the doctor treated him, and he called over one of the guards. "Prince Syaoran needs to be taken somewhere comfortable; perhaps one of the spare bedrooms would do."

The guard picked him up and Sakura wanted to follow, but was stopped. "You're princess Sakura, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"I need you to let me treat you." He said. She looked hesitant and he smiled, "I'll take you to him afterwards."

She nodded, and while he treated her she watched as the dead were moved and the injured were escorted out.

"Ok, I'll take you to him now." He said, and escorted her to the room where Syaoran was resting. Once she was by Syaoran's side, the doctor left and returned to the ballroom to treat the others.

* * *

Fai walked into the lounge where his brother and Chii were sitting by the fire, and he sat down on the couch to join them. "Have you found anything out about Prince Fern's death?" Yuui asked.

"Only that the blade was made of an extremely rare metal. Do you want to have a look at it?" Fai replied.

"I will shortly. Perhaps we can find some clues from the blade used to kill him." Yuui said as he flicked the page.

"Why are we investigating this anyway?" Fai asked.

"I'm not sure; you should ask Syaoran. I'm more annoyed that he's put me in charge while they're gone." He muttered.

Chii laughed, "That would be because you were married to Sora, the previous Queen of Clow. So you have to."

Yuui fell silent and stood. "Where's this blade being kept?"

Fai stood and led him to the council chambers where it was being kept for the moment, and he felt shock run through his veins upon seeing it. "What's wrong?" Fai asked.

"That blade…is nearly identical to the one Sora carried around with her…" Yuui replied. The blade was made of viridian steel, with careful engravings along the edge of roses and thorns. The hilt was gold, with careful pattern work put into it.

"Could it have been stolen?" Fai wondered.

"Only if someone dug up her grave." Yuui answered angrily.

"Well that can't be the case; she's buried in the royal gardens, is she not?"

"That's true, and there are spells to prevent anything of the sort from happening."

"So then what's going on?" Fai asked.

"I have no idea," Yuui said, "And Syaoran will not like this."

* * *

Sakura looked up as Rena entered the room with Syaoron; Rena gave a small smile as she came to stand beside her sister who was looking increasingly worried by the second. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep." Sakura whispered.

Rena sighed. "You should try and get some sleep." She said.

"No, I'm fine."

"You've been through a trauma; we get that you don't want to leave him, but for now you need to get your rest." Syaoron said.

"It's been three days." She whispered.

"And your health is failing!" Rena argued.

Sakura said nothing and cried, her frame racked with sobs. "Get some rest. That's what he would want." Syaoron said, and then left the room. Rena stayed for a moment, watching as her sister broke down. "He'll wake up." She said.

"How can I believe that when he's not awake?" she whispered.

Rena stayed quiet for a moment. "Alright…Sid had our belongings moved here, so when you can you should change your clothes." Rena said and then left Sakura alone.

Sakura sat there, looking at her bags. She looked back to Syaoran, and placed her hand over his. "Please wake up…" she whispered.

Syaoran looked over from where he stood to find Sakura standing in a white gown; her face was sad, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He reached out to touch her, to comfort her and hold her, but he couldn't. Something stopped him. He watched as she fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. He watched as he lost her, the only person he loved more than anything else in the world, and then it changed to the scene of his sister's death. Sora lay in a pool of crimson blood in the middle of the throne room, her long brunette hair soaked with it. No, not again. He couldn't lose someone he loved again-it was too cruel.

Syaoran woke with a headache, feeling the soft fur covers beneath his fingertips. He couldn't remember his dream, but he felt a hollow ache in his chest. He looked over to his right to find Sakura resting with her head on the edge of the bed, still wearing her gown with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He wrapped her fingers with his, holding them in his hand and feeling the sheer relief of having her safely by his side. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek, waking her from her sleep.

"Syaoran…?"

"I'm here." He said softly.

She reached out to touch his face, as if taking in his features once more. She felt tears fall down her face, and she smiled. He wiped her tears away and smiled softly, "I'm sorry I scared you," he said, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine-I'm ok, just focus on yourself." She said, happy that he was finally awake.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Syaoron who stepped in. "I see you're finally awake." He said, walking over and pulling a chair out to sit down.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Syaoran asked.

"Three and a half days." Syaoron answered. "Rena's down shooting target boards again-I think she's bored."

"Are we still at Sid's?"

"Yes. He and Alice are both safe."

"Alright. And how has Sakura been?" He asked his brother despite her being by his side.

Syaoron looked to Sakura and sighed. "She hasn't slept or eaten for the last three days." He said.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and sighed, "Why aren't you eating sweetheart?"

She looked at her hands, "I'm not hungry." She said.

"You can't…Sakura…"

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "No, it's ok; just don't do it again." He told her softly.

"I'll leave you two alone and alert the others. Sid will want to talk to you later-alone." Syaoron said, and then left the room.

Sakura shifted and lay down beside him; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "What happened?" he asked softly. She stayed quiet. "Sakura, I know something happened. It's written all over your face." He said, stroking her hair and face softly.

She took in a deep breath and then released it. "After you passed out…I watched as they all rendered Rena and Syaoron unconscious, along with everyone else, all so they could find me. They threatened to kill Rena if I didn't show myself, so I gave them what they wanted and moved into their sight, and then I killed them." She confessed quietly.

"Sakura; you did what you had to do to protect your family. You're safe and unharmed; it's ok now." He said softly.

"I lose a piece of myself every time I kill someone." She whispered.

He paused for a minute, registering her words. "Sakura…"

"The man who came for me back at the palace all those months ago-when I had been held captive and taken prisoner, when I escaped with my sister; I tore him apart. I watched as my magic ripped his limbs from his body, as my magic ripped him apart. He should have been dead, but somehow he was alive." She whispered.

"Sakura-"

"I've killed others," she whispered.

He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "You were tortured Sakura; how can I not expect you to have killed someone in order to keep yourself and Rena alive?" He said softly.

"Part of tearing me apart…they made me kill other prisoners; they forced me to use my magic in ways I never wanted to use it." She cried.

"You don't have to do that anymore; it's ok." He told her. "Just focus on the present; just focus on us."

"Syaoran…" She cried into his shoulder, grateful that he still accepted her, that he loved her. "Thank you…"

"I'm always going to be here for you; I'll never break that promise." He said softly. "I love you." He told her.

She tilted her head up to kiss him, parting her lips for him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him in their long and gentle kiss, and as he parted he kissed her on the cheek. "Try and sleep for a while," he said, "I'll be here."

* * *

Syaoran held Sakura as she slept peacefully in his arms; she looked so peaceful in her sleep, so undisturbed by her tormenting past. He pulled the warm fur covers up over her shoulders to keep her warm, and then pulled his bag over to his feet; he pulled out a fresh set of clothes and dressed himself, and then looked back to Sakura. He adjusted her hair so it wasn't in her eyes and then kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door and he looked over, "Come in," He said.

The door opened and Sid walked in, "How are you feeling?"

Syaoran sighed, "I've felt better." He said.

Sid smiled, and then looked to Sakura who was sleeping peacefully. "No one else has been able to get her to sleep while you were unconscious. It's clear that you're the only one who can get her to relax." He said.

Syaoran smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"I tried calming her when she fell apart two days ago, but she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say." Sid said. "Did she tell you what happened?" Sid asked.

Syaoran nodded, "She did…along with a few other things."

Sid looked at him with confusion, but shook his head.

"Could you tell me what happened after I passed out?" Syaoran asked.

Sid took a seat beside the bed. "Well, there were five men, all dressed in black. They were looking for Rena and Sakura, and most of the guests were either knocked out or dead. Your brother and I launched an attack, but it didn't even touch them. Syaoron turned around to look for Rena, sensed an attack and turned back, only it was too late. He was thrown into a wall, and the same thing happened to me. When I regained consciousness all five men were dead." Sid answered.

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you."

"It's pretty messy; are you sure you want to see it?" Sid asked.

"Yes, Sakura will be alright; I won't leave her for too long." Syaoran whispered.

Sid nodded, "Follow me."

Syaoran looked down at the ruins of the ballroom, seeing the destruction and blood everywhere. "Who does the blood belong to?" Syaoran asked.

"The five men; they practically exploded on impact with the spell; there were chunks of body everywhere." Sid explained. "Who could have done something like that apart from you?"

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura."

"You're not serious?" Sid asked.

"She killed them to keep everyone safe-and she didn't enjoy it, trust me." Syaoran said as he walked around the bloody site.

"No wonder she hasn't been coping well." Sid murmured.

Syaoran stepped over some rubble and looked at the blood on the floor. "How many died?" he asked.

"Twelve of the guests died." Sid replied.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran said quietly.

"Don't apologise." Sid said, "Also, a message came through for you yesterday."

Syaoran looked to him with confusion, "A message from who?" he asked.

"It was a message from Lord Yuui."

"What news does he wish for me to know that can't wait till I get back?" Syaoran asked as he continued examining the site.

"The blade that they found to be the weapon used in Prince Fern's death looks to be the same blade your sister carried around with her." Sid answered.

Syaoran froze. "What did you just say?"

"Yuui said not to have a panic attack; her grave hasn't been disturbed. They're still looking into it." Sid told him.

Syaoran clenched his fists in frustration and anger, and he withheld his tears. How could it possibly be that there was an exact replica of her sword, as it had been crafted by his father? It just wasn't possible; he needed to see it for himself. He'd have to look at it when he got back to Clow.

"You should get back to Sakura before she wakes." Sid suggested.

Syaoran nodded and head back to the room he was staying in. He was a little dizzy from the shock of the news and probably from the concussion, so he lay back down beside Sakura who was still sleeping. He lay there for a while looking out the window lost in thought, watching as the sky darkened. Sakura woke just as the sun set, pulling the covers tighter around her bare shoulders.

"Cold?" he asked.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and then rolled over to face him. "A little," she replied, reaching out to hold his hand.

"It does get cold at night; you should put something warmer on." Syaoran said.

Sakura sat up and looked around for her bag; Syaoran handed her some clothes and she thanks him with a smile and dressed herself in the long sleeved hunter green dress and tied her sash around her waist. She turned to him and noticed he looked a little pale. "You look pale," she said, "Are you ok?"

He smiled, "I'll be fine." She nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Rena poked her head in. "Dinner is shortly." She said.

"Thank you." Syaoran said.

Rena looked to Sakura, "So, are you going to eat tonight?" She asked.

Sakura looked at her feet. "I'll eat something." She whispered. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Rena sighed, "It doesn't matter unless you're happy in the end." She said, and then left. Syaoran stood up and pulled Sakura close, "Let's go," he said, leading her to the door.

* * *

After dinner Syaoran sat with his brother who seemed a little uneasy in the lounge; Sid was with Alice who had fallen ill, which was normal for the poor girl apparently, so it gave Syaoran a chance to speak with him about the news from back home. "Did Sid tell you about the message from Clow?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, and I don't like the sound of it one bit." His brother snapped.

"Neither do I." Syaoran said, "but perhaps it might give us some sort of clue as to who and why Sakura and Rena are being targeted."

"Yeah I guess. Why does this whole thing have to bring back all of those memories of her death?"

"I want this to end just as much as you do, trust me." Syaoran said as he stood, "I should get to bed; it's late and Sakura hates being alone."

"I'll see you in the morning; I'm going to stay here for a while." Syaoron replied. He was irritated about the news, finding it upsetting and distressing. He didn't know what to do-he felt the need to do something, but didn't know what. And he hated feeling useless.

* * *

A few days passed and Syaoran had recovered from his head injury. They headed back home on the fourth day, greeted with work when they got back. "Good morning to you too," Syaoran muttered as he took the pile of letters from Chii and began looking through them as he walked back to his room. One letter in particular caught his attention, and he flipped it to look at the seal on the envelope. His steps slowed, and he felt confused. "What in the world…?" He opened it up and read the letter; once he read it, he ripped the letter into pieces, burning the pieces of parchment using magic.

"Syaoran?"

He turned around to find Sakura standing in front of him, still dressed in her cloak and white dress that she'd put on in the morning. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I just wanted to know how you're feeling; you've been acting strangely ever since we left Sid's." She replied quietly.

He smiled and took a few steps towards her, placing his hand against her cheek. "I'm sorry for worrying you; I'm just tired is all. I'm going to go get some rest, and I suggest you do as well. It's been a long trip for all of us." He said gently as he pulled her into a hug.

"I will," she said, "Yuui wants to see me first, though."

He looked at her with confusion, "Is something the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing. He's just checking up on me to make sure I haven't developed any other symptoms over the past few days. I feel fine, but he insists." She smiled.

"Ok…let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

He kissed her and then headed to his room where he lay down to rest. Sakura headed back to her own bedroom where her sister was sitting, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Yuui was waiting for her patiently, and as she walked in he looked up. "Sit." He ordered.

"I don't have a fever." Sakura said.

He looked at her and she sighed. She sat down on the edge of her bed and he completed her check-up. "Everything seems to be fine for now. Any nausea?"

"No."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Sakura said, and he left.

Rena looked to her sister with her eyebrows raised. "So…you're fine?"

"Yes; why wouldn't I be?" Sakura asked as she took off her cloak.

"Um, seven days ago you killed five men." She replied.

"I know…" Sakura murmured.

Rena immediately felt guilty for bringing it up, and looked to her feet. "Look, I just want to know that my only sister is ok. I'm worried…" Rena said.

Sakura smiled, "Rena, I'm ok, I promise." She said.

Rena smiled back, "Ok."

"I think I'll try and get some rest now-you should too." Sakura said.

Rena sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She said, and then left Sakura's room. Sakura stripped herself and slipped into bed, glad to finally be home again.


	17. Saboteur

The room was dark, and as the young queen relaxed back against her throne of cushions she had one of her maids give her a pedicure while another massaged her shoulders. The doors opened and Leon entered, dressed in his usual armour. She smiled, "Hello darling. What do you have to report?" she asked.

He walked up the black stone steps and took a seat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran are to be married in the early spring." He said.

"Oh really now? Perhaps we should send her a wedding gift…before the wedding." She smirked.

He laughed, "That's not very nice."

"I doubt we'll be getting an invitation, my love, but be prepared. I intend on seeing her on her wedding day in order to send her a message. She's not out of the woods yet." She said.

"As you wish."

"If possible, I want her dead so that she's not in my way. I can't have her interfering with my goal."

"What about her power?" He asked.

"I never said I was giving up on it. I'm going to send someone to bring her back here; I'll take her magic and then kill her. Now won't that be a nice wedding present?" She smiled.

Leon smiled back, "Alright then, my queen."

"What about the army that's been interfering with our plans?" She questioned. "I got a letter about Lord Alexander and Lady Leanne being murdered."

"Sorry, but I don't have any Intel on that. They move too fast for us to find out any information." Leon said.

She sighed, "That frustrates me."

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and the weeks turned to months. They were nearing the end of winter, and in the spring was the royal wedding. Meetings took place constantly, and so much work was going into preparations for the big day that it was hard to find free time. Sakura sat in the springs, allowing the hot water to relax her muscles. She was feeling nervous with the wedding not being too far off. She'd started staying with Syaoran at night more frequently, her dreams often waking her from her sleep. She broke away from her thoughts as she heard the doors to the bath open and close.

"Princess?" One of the maids called out.

"I'm here." Sakura replied. She'd gotten more comfortable around the castle, and had started expressing herself more, which pleased Syaoran and Rena.

"Lady Chii sent me to inform you of your tailor's arrival." They spoke.

Sakura sighed. Nearly every week for the past nine weeks Sakura had to make decisions regarding her wedding dress, hair, jewellery and make-up. It was really tiring. "Thank you. Let Anna-Maria know I'll be there shortly." Sakura replied.

"Yes, Princess."

The maid left and Sakura sat in the water, thinking. She got out of the springs, drying and dressing herself in her usual pink, white and gold. She wondered what Syaoran was doing, if he'd have any spare time for her in the day.

"Sakura?"

She looked up, and turned around to find Syaoran standing a little way ahead of her. He walked up to her and kissed her, smiling as he parted. She smiled back, pleased to see him. "Do you want to go out later?" He asked her.

"Aren't you busy?" she asked.

"I managed to get most of the work done yesterday." He smiled.

Sakura hugged him, "Yes, I'd like to go out."

"Great; I was thinking around lunch; a new restaurant opened the other day."

Sakura smiled, "That sounds lovely."

"Alright, I'll see you later; Anna Maria is here."

"Thank you Syaoran." She smiled softly and he turned to leave; he stopped for a moment, as if remembering something and turned back to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Before I go… Don't skip this dress fitting; I'm sure you don't want half the castle looking for you now?" He smiled jokingly.

She blushed. She didn't realise he knew about her skipping out on the fittings. "Who told you?" she mumbled.

"Rena did. Sakura, is there something you're not telling me…?" He replied. Sakura looked to her feet, feeling guilty. "Don't you want to get married?" He asked.

"Of course I do! It's just…I'm scared." She whispered.

He smiled gently, "I understand. I am too, to be honest."

She looked at him with surprise. "Why?" she asked. She wouldn't have thought that he'd be worried about anything to do with the wedding. He always seemed so calm.

"What if I fail you?" He asked softly.

She was so surprised she couldn't speak for several minutes. Syaoran continued to smile, and reached out to gently touch her cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

A tear slid down her cheek as she smiled, "You've always kept me safe, even in my darkest moments. How could you ever fail me?" she whispered.

"I just don't want to hurt you; you've been through so much." He replied.

"You can't protect me from everything, and that's ok. I love you, and that's not going to change." Sakura said.

He drew her into a hug and released a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sakura." He kissed her on the cheek and turned, walking away to do what he needed to be done. Sakura turned and headed off to her room where Anna-Maria was waiting patiently, to find Rena on her bed reading the newspaper.

"Hey, she finally showed up." Rena said, placing the paper down beside her.

"Sorry I'm late…" Sakura apologised to Anna-Maria, who smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you even wanted to get married." The tailor said jokingly.

Sakura sighed, "That's not it." She quickly smiled and said, "So, where's this dress?"

Anna-Maria returned her smile and pointed to the bed, where a white and gold silk gown lay. It looked to be a traditional wedding gown of the royalty in Clow; the gown was sleeveless, with pale crème lace along the sweetheart neckline and decorated with elaborate patterns of flowers and ivy, which symbolised marriage and fidelity on the bodice and skirt. The back was lace up, so it could be easily adjusted to Sakura's comfort.

"This one's a little different to the others, but I'm sure you can choose which one you like best." Anna-Maria smiled.

"Thank you," Sakura replied as the tailor helped her out of her clothes and into the new garment. It had several skirts for volume, and a train. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, examining the dress and how it looked on her. She quite liked it, and it felt comfortable.

"What do you think?" Anna-Maria asked.

"It's comfortable to wear, and I like the design and pattern work; what do you think Rena?" Sakura replied.

"Anything looks good on you." Rena shrugged, "I like it."

"I made a shawl to go with it, in case you get cold." Anna-Maria said.

"Thank you, it's much appreciated." Sakura smiled.

Anna-Maria helped Sakura out of the gown and back into her clothes, and then carefully folded and placed the gown back in its box. "I'll make the final adjustments and it will be ready for you shortly."

"Great," Sakura smiled, "I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Take care of yourself, Princess."

Sakura smiled and the young tailor left, leaving Sakura alone with her sister. "So… What news has the paper brought us?"

"To be honest, it's just jargon on the wedding, along with questions and shit." Rena replied dully.

"Well that's kind of lame…" Sakura sighed.

Rena laughed, "Yep!" she giggled, "By the way, how have you been feeling lately?" Rena asked her sister.

Sakura smiled, "Better than I have in a long time."

Rena smiled back, "Well that's good."

Sakura looked out the window, "You know, I never would have thought that after everything that we've been through, I'd be getting married." She said.

"Well I guess that just goes to show your progress, and the trust you place in him." Rena said.

"He's helped me in so many ways, and I'm so grateful to him for that." Sakura whispered.

Rena remembered the look on her sister's face earlier when she'd walked in, "Is there something you're worried about?" she asked Sakura with concern.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, and then looked to her sister. "What if I can't carry out the duties as his wife?" she asked.

Rena smiled, "You and I both know that Syaoran expects nothing of you; he just wants you to be safe and happy and feel at home."

Sakura still felt anxious, "I'm frightened of the failure…"

"You won't. Look, no one is perfect; if you make mistakes, then you can better yourself by learning from them. Hey, you're getting married to one of the kindest people you'll ever meet; there is no doubt he'll help you through anything. After all, he loves you." Rena said comfortingly.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "You're right, I can only do my best."

"That's the spirit!"

Sakura giggled a little and so did Rena, until they were both lying on the bed clutching their stomachs with laughter. Finally, Sakura settled and so did Rena. "Thanks Ren, I'm so glad you're here."

"So you should be." Rena smirked.

Sakura sat up, "Well, I think I might head over to the studio for a while and finish off that doll I'm making."

"Sounds good; have fun."

"I will," Sakura smiled, and left her room. Rena headed down to the target boards, deciding on some archery practice to pass some time.

* * *

Syaoran sat in a council meeting next to his brother who was drawing on the page in front of him, which he was meant to be reading while listening to the council members. They were having a discussion on the movements of the group who were after the girls; they'd been inactive for a few months now, but it wasn't safe to say that Sakura and Rena were safe just yet.

"With them being this quiet, there's no way to tell when they'll attack next." Fai said.

"It's possible they may try to disrupt the wedding; I advise that you place extra guards at the entrances and around the wedding for both yours and the girl's safety." Yuui said.

"How will we know when they decide to make a move?" Syaoran asked.

"We have spies spread throughout the country; if they plan or try anything, we'll know straight away." Kurogane answered.

Syaoran nodded, "Good."

"You haven't had any dreams in regards to the wedding or the group?" Fai asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "No."

"That's disappointing. If we had some insight on the possibilities of what might happen we could prepare for it." Yuui sighed. "For crying out loud, pay attention!" He yelled at Syaoron, who was still drawing on the back of his page.

"Not always. Sometimes I can't tell you what will happen, even if I wanted to." Syaoran said.

"So you've mentioned before." Yuui muttered.

"Yes…"

"We received a letter from one of the neighbouring countries yesterday, informing us of the recent deaths of the king and queen." Fai said, sliding the letter across the table to Syaoran.

"And cause of death was?" the prince asked.

"Poison." Yuui replied, "And a very powerful on that attacks the central nervous system."

"Who could have made this sort of poison?" Syaoran asked.

"Only a very skilled medical practitioner." Yuui answered.

He thought for a moment and sighed. "Wonderful," he muttered. "Is there any antidote for it?"

"Yes, but it takes time to make."

"Get on it." Syaoran ordered. "Who knows what might happen at the wedding."

With that said, the council meeting ended and Syaoran left to go and find Sakura. "He seems a bit upset." Fai said.

"Well you would be too if someone was out to kill your soon to be wife." Yuui snapped.

"You better do what he says. We don't want him pissed off now, do we?" Syaoron said as he stood. He others dreaded the thought of the prince being so angry. He could be frightening at the most calmest of times, but when he got angry you were lucky if you got away with both of your arms. Luckily, he was rarely ever pushed to those limits. His calm and gentle nature allowed him to control his temper well.

* * *

Sakura looked up as Syaoran entered and she smiled. "How'd the meeting go?" She asked.

"It was alright." He replied as he came to stand with her. "How's it all going?" he asked, referring to her work.

She smiled a little, though it wasn't a happy one. "One of the arms exploded while it was being fired. I guess I should have checked the clay…" she said sadly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, it happens sometimes…I'll just have to try again." Sakura replied.

He looked at her hands which were shaking and held them in his. "Take a break for a while; tell me what's on your mind." He said.

She fell into his arms, clutching at him as she cried. "I'm so afraid of failing you," she whispered, "What if I can't complete my duties?"

He held her gently, "I don't want you to worry about that; I'm marrying you because I love you. Not for profit or to settle a war. I want you to be happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy." He said softly.

"But-"

"Shh, it's ok. We can take small steps if you want. Things will come naturally."

Sakura began to calm down and took in deep breaths; she remembered her teachings well, and Syaoran knew she'd been taught everything she needed to run a country. He believed in her abilities, and if it took small steps to get there then so be it.

* * *

Rena walked through the garden that was covered in melting snow and sat down on one of the benches by the fountain. She shivered against the cold and looked up at the dark sky. It looked like there might be another storm coming. She felt something soft and warm being placed around her shoulders, and she looked over her shoulder to see Syaoron looking at her with concern.

"If you don't keep yourself warm out here you'll get sick." He said.

She looked away and he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you noticed that those creeps haven't tried to attack in the last three months? Their last attack was at Sid's." She said.

"Yes, we spoke about that in the meeting." He replied.

"So then what-"

"We don't think they've been active for a while, but a couple of nobles have been poisoned to death recently." He said.

"So what's being done to protect my sister?" she asked.

"The guard has been tightened, and things are being put in place should anything happen at the wedding." He told her.

"Good." She said.

"It looks like there might be a storm. You should head inside before it starts." He said, standing up and heading back up to the palace. Rena sighed and followed after him, and when she was inside she headed off to find something to do.

* * *

The weather had worsened once Syaoran and Sakura returned home from being out for the afternoon. Wind rattled the windows as Syaoran sat in his room; Yuui was tending to him, though none of the others knew. "By the looks of your results, you're sick." He said.

Syaoran sighed, "Fantastic."

"Have you told Sakura?" Yuui asked as he checked his breathing.

"No, I didn't want to cause her any unnecessary stress if I wasn't." Syaoran replied.

"Sorry, but you're going to be stuck in bed for a few days. You have pneumonia and from the looks of it, a throat infection." Yuui muttered unhappily.

Syaoran sighed, "thank you, I'll tell her myself."

"Hell no. You're not going anywhere except for bed."

"Just send her here then!" Syaoran said, his temper rising.

"Alright keep your pants on-I'll go find her." Yuui replied, rolling his eyes and leaving to find the Princess.

Syaoran lay down on his bed, his chest sore with every breath he took. Hopefully the medicine would kick in soon and relieve his discomfort. His head throbbed and just seemed to make everything worse. He looked up as the door opened and his brother stepped in. "Well don't you look marvellous." Syaoron said as he walked over and sat in the seat by the fireplace.

"Appreciated." Syaoran replied before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I haven't seen you this sick in a long time; what did Yuui say?"

"He said that I've got pneumonia and a throat infection."

"Good job. Maybe now you'll learn not to overwork yourself." Syaoron said.

"Oh do shut up." Syaoran snapped.

"Better make sure you're alright for the wedding; don't want to miss the big day."

"Since when were you so annoying?" Syaoran asked.

"Since when did you overwork yourself to the point where you got so sick you were stuck in bed?" He retorted. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Well, I should probably go. Rena wants me for something."

Syaoron stood and left, leaving Syaoran alone. The medicine was beginning to kick in, and he was starting to feel tired. There was a knock at his door and he called out for them to come in; Sakura opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She was dressed in a lightweight sleeping garment that clung to her curves. She must have been getting ready for bed.

"Yuui said you wanted to speak with me." She said softly.

Syaoran shifted himself back into a sitting position, and Sakura walked over to sit beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, but Yuui just confirmed it with me." He said. "What is it?" She asked.

"I've got pneumonia and a throat infection." He said softly.

Her worry increased. He had an illness that targeted the chest and the lungs, and that could be dangerous. "Will you be ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Yuui's given me some medicine, so I'll be ok."

She smiled and rested her head against his chest, "I'll stay," She said softly.

"You don't have to…"

"Please, I want to. You always stay with me when I feel unwell; let me return the favour." She said.

He smiled, "If you insist."

She slipped in beside him and he lay back down beside her after turning off the lamp, and he pulled her closer to him. She was hardly wearing anything beneath the thin layer of fabric, and he wondered if she was cold. "Aren't you cold?" He asked her.

"A little…" She replied. He pulled the blankets further up around her and she snuggled close to him. He rested his arm over her waist and kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes to fall asleep. Sakura fell asleep shortly after he did, only to be woken in the middle of the night by something strange. Syaoran was still asleep, and she didn't want to disturb his rest; she sat up and flicked on the lamp beside her, looking around the room with caution. She could sense a presence, and it was familiar to her. It was the presence of one of the men who had repeatedly subjected her to torture. Suddenly, she felt a knife at her throat.

"Scream and I'll kill your fiancé." He hissed. Sakura stayed quiet, fearing for their safety. "Now, get up."

She spat in his face and her offender snarled at her, "I'll pretend you didn't do that. Now, get up or I'll kill him."

She did so, struggling against him as he pulled her over to the window. Syaoran woke briefly and noticed the lack of Sakura's presence beside him. His head felt a little fuzzy and his chest hurt like hell. He then realised the other presence and the lamp light; he looked over to see someone holding a knife to Sakura's throat by the window, and she was struggling against her offender. He clicked his fingers and Sakura's offender fell to the floor, paralysed but not dead. Sakura ran to him as he coughed violently, worried about him and called for the guards. Several guards came running in and Sakura was supporting Syaoran as he shifted himself into a sitting position.

"Take him to the dungeons; he's paralysed for now. Have Kurogane question him tomorrow." Syaoran wheezed.

Two of the guards picked the man up and followed his orders, and Syaoran looked like he was about to collapse. "Get Yuui!" Sakura cried, "Hurry!" The last guard quickly ran out to carry out his orders, while Sakura worried over Syaoran and his rising fever.

Yuui came rushing in a few moments later and saw the state of the prince; he quickly put together a shot and walked over. "Hold him down." He said.

"Why?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears.

"Because this will hurt like a bitch." He replied, rolling the prince onto his stomach. Sakura held Syaoran, his head resting in her lap, and Yuui slammed the needle down straight into the muscle. Syaoran screamed in agony and gripped Sakura's clothes, digging his fingers into her skin beneath her clothes to assuage his pain. Sakura cried as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his face.

"He knows not to use magic when he's crook; it just worsens his state." Yuui muttered. "Don't worry, he'll be ok. He'll be sore, but he'll be ok." Yuui said, and then left the couple. Sakura didn't think she'd ever seen Syaoran cry before; the pain must have been too much for him to handle as he cried into Sakura's knees, clutching at her.

"It's ok," she whispered, "Everything will be ok." She said. She wanted so badly to ease his pain, to be able to do something for him. "I'm just going to move, ok?" she said, but he held her hands, not wanting her to move. "It's ok, I'm still here. I'm just here right next to you." She said shakily as she cradled his head, carefully moving to lay down next to him while still holding his hands. His grip tightened and she stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

Syaoron stopped Yuui on his way back to his room, having heard his brother's scream. "What happened?" he asked the doctor.

"Sakura was attacked by someone, and to save her your brother used magic." He replied.

"His condition worsened." The prince murmured.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks. Go back to bed." Yuui said, walking off. Syaoron looked down the hall at his brother's door and sighed before heading back into his room.


	18. Aversion

It took a while for Syaoran to fall asleep again due to the agony he felt. Sakura stayed awake for longer to look after him, nursing the wound in his back from the needle. She fell asleep after a time, holding him close. She woke again in the late morning; Syaoran was still asleep, his expression a bit more peaceful compared to the night before. She felt for a temperature, but his fever hadn't gone down. If anything it had worsened. She went to sit up, but was stopped by Syaoran. "Wait," He whispered. "Are you alright?"

She smiled softly, "I'm ok; just focus on yourself." She said.

"Where are you going?" He asked, not letting go of her hand.

"I was going to go get dressed." She replied.

He released her hand and she leant over to kiss him before heading back to her room to change. She dressed in a pale blue satin gown with long sleeves and crème lace. She slipped her feet into a pair of brown heels and did her hair, pulling it back into a bun with a braid at the base and placing her hair piece in. She wore the pendant and earrings Syaoran had given her a while back, and then headed back to see him.

Syaoran looked over as Yuui and his brother walked into his room. "Where's the princess?" Yuui asked.

"She said she went to get dressed." Syaoran replied.

"How are you feeling?" Yuui then proceeded to ask as he examined his back. It was a decent sized bruise and very sore and stiff.

"Shocking." He groaned.

"No surprise there; you used magic while you were sick and worsened your state. That shot was just a bandage for your illness." Yuui said.

"So I've heard you say several times in the past." Syaoran mumbled.

"Indeed. I don't think you've ever screamed though." The blonde said as he put together another shot.

"That's because you've never had to break through to the layer of muscle." Syaoran groaned.

"That's true." Yuui said as he administered the needle into his arm. "If you're not careful, I'll have to do it again."

"Right, I get it. Don't do anything stupid." Syaoran said dully. "Is the person who attacked Sakura releasing any information?"

"Not yet." Syaoron replied.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure he'll give into interrogation soon enough."

"Sakura's not hurt, is she?" Syaoron asked.

"She said she wasn't hurt, but I'm sure it's brought some repressed memories to the surface. I'm a little worried." Syaoran said before breaking into a coughing fit again.

"If it puts your mind at ease, I'll have a talk with her." Yuui sighed.

"I'll tell Rena when she wakes; she's still dead to the world at the moment." Syaoron said.

Syaoran began to feel the medicine kick in, making him tired. "Well, that should keep you sedated for a while. Get some rest." Yuui said.

Syaoran fell back to sleep quickly, and Sakura entered shortly after the two left. She spotted Syaoran asleep and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his hand. She heard the door open and close and looked up to see the blonde doctor.

"He'll be fine; I just gave him something for the pain." He said.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"I hear your assailant was someone from your past." He began. She went rigid. "That can't have brought up any good memories."

"How did you know?" she asked almost angrily.

"Calm down." He snapped. "Syaoran's concerned for your wellbeing. He knows how much these sort of events affect you." He explained.

"Sorry…" she apologised. "Your tone of voice startled me."

"How so?" he asked, confused.

She took in a deep breath, "I've heard that tone many times during the time I was held captive. I identify it with what I went through." She said quietly.

He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs beside the bed, facing Sakura. "Sorry, I didn't realise." He apologised. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked.

She looked at her feet. "I haven't even told Syaoran the full story." She said.

"I'm your doctor; if you tell me, I can find ways to help you." He said calmly.

"Please, just don't tell Syaoran." She whispered.

"It's not my job to blabber about people's lives." He said dully.

Sakura sighed. "It started when we turned seventeen…" she began, "It was just another ordinary day; Rena and I were sitting with those who remained of our friends and family for dinner; it was loud and full of laughter, just like it always was. After dinner, Rena and I had gone out for a little while; no one had realised the penetrating forces, so we were taken by surprise. When we got back, we thought it was just a black out, but I quickly sensed several magic users. It all happened so fast, I wasn't sure if it was real. When the lightning flashed, I saw everyone lying in their own blood-everyone that Rena and I loved were gone in a heartbeat, and we never got the chance to say good bye or to even…" she hiccupped as her throat grew tight, her eyes blurring with tears from the memories.

 _-flashback-_

Lightning flashed and Sakura saw the bodies of all those she loved lying limp on the ground in their own pool of blood. Frightened for her sister's life, she looked around the hall, and lighting flashed again. Rena was knocked unconscious and slung over the shoulder of one of their enemies.

"Who are you!?" Sakura demanded.

"Fierce one, aren't you?" A man's voice came from the dark.

"Answer me! Or you'll regret it." Sakura snarled.

"Do you think we should tell her?" he continued to laugh, amused by Sakura's anger. One of the others, this time a woman, also laughed.

"Sure, she can't do anything about it now. If she tries to kill any one of us, her sister dies." She said.

Sakura clenched her fists.

"Well, since you want to know so badly, princess, we'll tell you. We are part of The Scarlet Organisation-I'm sure you've heard of us?" the same man replied.

"Yes, I've heard of you. You hunt down the most powerful magics and torture the user before killing them and taking their magic. You're an illegal underground society wanted for you heinous crimes against humanity." Sakura hissed.

"She seems to know more than we thought." The woman sighed.

"We better hurry up; our mistress will be angered if we don't return soon."

Sakura was confused-mistress? She'd always assumed the leader would be male due to the types of crimes committed.

"Well this could be fun; I don't think our princess here will be going down without a fight." Another man spoke with amusement. "So, what can I do to her?"

"If you hurt my sister I swear I'll kill you!" Sakura hissed.

"Oh no, we won't hurt her as long as you cooperate. It's not her powers we want, after all, but yours." The woman laughed cruelly.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura snapped.

"We want the power that's inside you. But don't worry; we won't kill you yet."

Sakura braced herself for an attack; she knew that these people could be capable of anything, so she needed to be careful. She didn't know when the fight had started, but it felt like an instant that suddenly everything went black.

When she woke, she found herself in a cold dark cell that smelt of sweat and blood. Rena was nowhere to be seen, and her hands were chained above her head and thankfully she was still wearing her clothes. Her head throbbed from where she'd been hit, and everything ached. The door opened and a woman wearing fine clothing stepped in; Sakura looked at the detail of the gown and the material, and she noticed the jewels hanging from her ears and neck. She was a noble. "Good, you're awake." The woman spoke. "I would firstly like to welcome you to the underground Ainz headquarters of our organisation. I hope you find it comfortable." She smiled.

"Where's Rena?" Sakura demanded viciously.

"Oh, so you still have fire in you? Well, that will change soon enough."

Sakura glared at her furiously and the woman smiled. "Rena is being held in another cell. If you cooperate, she won't be harmed. However, if you don't, I'm sad to say that she won't be too comfortable."

"I don't believe you." Sakura spat.

"Of course you don't, but I'm not a liar. You have my word." The woman shrugged.

"Then tell me what you want with me." Sakura demanded.

"First, allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Aryanna of the land of Cerisia. My purpose for destroying your home completely and taking the last two surviving royals is to get the sacred power from the one who wields it-you."

Sakura felt her blood boil with rage. "I'll never give it to someone like you!"

"We'll see, soon enough. I always get what I want with time." The woman smiled, and then left.

* * *

Over the course of the many months she was held captive, Sakura was subject to various forms of torture; she was repeatedly raped, repeatedly beaten, repeatedly burned and subject to various forms of psychological torture. For the first few months, she held her ground and didn't allow herself to break to their will, however one day she was thrown into a room with a glass wall; on the other side of the glass wall was her beloved sister. Her clothes had been torn to shreds and she was beaten badly, bruises covering her torso and arms. Men entered the room Rena was in, and Sakura was forced to watch as her sister suffered the lashes and the burns. Sakura cried, begging for them to stop.

"Stop, please! I'll do anything…" she begged. The room Rena was in suddenly went black, and all she could hear were Rena's screams. As Sakura continued to be exposed to her younger sister's torture over time, the more she broke. She was forced to murder others with her magic, shattering what sense of self she had left. These repeated measures almost destroyed her entirely, but not quite…

Sakura lay on the cold damp floor of her cell, what was once a beautiful dress now torn to pieces. She couldn't find the strength to get up, and the pain in her body and heart was too great.

"Sakura, please get up!" Rena cried from the other side of the cell wall. "You're the only family I have left…don't leave me too…" She sobbed heavily, but Sakura didn't move. "Sakura please, open your eyes!" Rena begged, "If you allow yourself to die now, I'll never forgive you! You can't let them win…"

That's right. If she died, then they'd win and take the magic she possessed, and she'd be leaving poor Rena behind to be subject to whatever torture they felt like. She couldn't allow that to happen. She cracked open her emerald green eyes as she heard Rena's cell door open and someone walk in. Rena screamed.

"You should learn when to shut up if you know what's good for you." He growled.

Sakura moved first her hand, and slowly the rest of her sore aching abused body. She had to protect her sister. She couldn't allow her to be hurt any longer. She released a powerful blast of magic, bringing down the surrounding stone wall and disintegrating them into dust. Sakura realised they were in the middle of a desert in Ainz, and just ahead of her was a man she had come to know well. He had a sword in his hand, and with him were several other men.

"Well, well; look who's woken up." He laughed. "Time to teach her a lesson."

They grabbed Sakura, torturing her; she screamed as they wrenched her leg at an unusual angle, dislocating it from its joint. Her vision blurred with pain, bridging on the edge of unconsciousness as she was raped. Rena screamed out for it to stop, but was silenced. He held Sakura up by her hair when he was done with her, and smiled. "You see your sister there? For defying us, you're about to pay the ultimate price. She's about to die." He stabbed Rena in the side, and Sakura screamed as she watched her sister bleed out before her eyes. With that scream she released a powerful spell surrounding her and her sister, destroying her enemies by tearing their limbs from their bodies. She unconsciously cast a spell that transported her to a nearby country, holding her sister's wounded body. She looked up as she was surrounded by guards, hauled inside the castle to a large hall where two boys were sitting.

 _-End Flashback-_

Yuui's expression saddened upon hearing Sakura's story. It was no wonder she had trouble trusting and loving, while she struggled with her own sense of self and duty. From what she had told him, she used to be a strong monarchical figure, with a strong sense of duty. She had no problems standing up for what was right and what was wrong, and everyone around her loved her. Could what was broken inside her ever be repaired?

"May I ask you one question?" He asked.

"What is it…?" she asked.

"Why haven't you told Syaoran about this?" Yuui asked.

"I'm frightened that he'll change his view of me, and not for the better." She whispered.

Yuui placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I can assure you that if you do tell him, he won't think any less of you. You're a strong girl-that much is clear to me." He said before leaving the room.

Sakura watched as he left, and looked back to Syaoran as he squeezed her hand. She leant in and kissed him before burying herself in her thoughts, trying to forget her past.

* * *

Syaoran looked over at the seat in which Sakura was sitting in front of the fireplace; in her arms wrapped in a bundle of blankets was a small baby, and she looked so happy as she cradled it in her arms, watching as the small child slept peacefully. It was another dream of the future; it was a future that could make Sakura happy, and he knew that. The scene changed to the familiar surroundings of the throne room; Sakura stood next to him, and Rena and his brother were off to the side. A woman walked through the doors and Sakura's expression became frightened. He'd had this dream before. She had come to ask for Sakura to be returned to her, and if not then it meant war. He didn't care what it meant as long as he could protect the woman he would soon call his wife from harm.

* * *

When Syaoran woke he spotted Sakura sketching something as he sat in the chair beside him; she was still holding his hand as she sketched with the other. He squeezed her hand and she looked up, smiling as she saw he was awake. "Hey," He said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've had better days." He replied with a smile. He noticed the sad look on her face, and he worried. "Is something on your mind?" He asked.

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and he shifted himself into a sitting position. She sighed, "I'm a bit scared…to tell you everything that happened to me while I was held captive…" She said quietly.

He smiled softly, "Are you worried that I might think less of you?" he asked.

"I don't mean to imply that I don't trust-"

"I know. I'll tell you again; I will always love you, no matter what. And I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." He said calmly.

She felt a tear slide down her face and she hugged him. She decided to tell him what she'd been keeping locked up inside for months, and told him everything that she had been through. As she told him, everything began to make sense to him. He hugged her tightly, surprising her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Sakura didn't understand why he was apologising. "We should have known they'd come after you after they attacked Sora."

She felt more tears fall down her face. "Who could have known that…?" She whispered. It wasn't the reaction she had expected. She was expecting him to be disappointed or disgusted with her, but instead he was apologising and holding her.

"I feel like I should have realised sooner." He said. "If they're after you, soon enough they'll come after me. It's only a matter of time." He said softly.

She shook her head. "This can't happen-I won't let you leave me…" She whispered.

He placed a finger to her lips, "I won't let them destroy our lives any more than they already have. We'll get through this, I promise."

She smiled through her tears and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Syaoran, thank you for everything."

"Whatever you need." He said softly.

* * *

Rena looked up from her book as Yuui entered the lounge and walked over to the book case. He had several large books stacked on top of each other, and was placing them back on the shelves. "I hear Syaoran had a rough night." She said as she flicked the page.

"Yes, so did your sister." He replied.

"So I heard. Is she alright?" She asked.

"I think with help, she'll be alright." Yuui answered.

Rena stayed quiet, thinking about the past and everything she and her sister had been through. "Thank you…" She said after a few moments. He nodded and left, and she continued reading until Syaoron came walking in. He'd been out in the city running a few errands that only he or Syaoran could complete, and as Syaoran was sick he had to complete all the piling jobs and paperwork.

"It's really fucking cold out there." He muttered as he walked over and sat down in front of the fire.

"You don't say?" she replied, flicking the page over.

"Are you worried about Sakura?" he asked.

"A little… What's being done to the man who attacked her?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Kurogane is interrogating him." He replied.

"I want to see him." She said.

"Who? Kurogane?" He asked with confusion.

"No, the man who attacked my sister." She replied.

He looked at her with shock and he stood up, walking over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Why? Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Because I think I can get into his head faster." She replied.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. Why would she subject herself to unpleasant memories to get answers? "I don't want you to." He whispered.

"Syaoron, I'll be fine…" She said before he kissed her. He moved to her neck and nipped at her pulse, his hands moving to unlace her dress. She lay back in the cushions to give him better access to her once he'd removed her dress. They didn't care much if anyone walked in, and no one did.

As they lay on the couch with a blanket over them, Rena looked into the fire. "I haven't changed my mind." She said looking back to his mismatched eyes.

"Of course you haven't." he replied dully as he looked down into her eyes.

"Please," she said, lifting a hand and tracing his jawline, "Just five minutes."

He sighed and gave into her. He kissed her on the lips and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "I give in." He said, "You can see him. But only for five minutes." He said.

She kissed him and parted, "Thank you."

They dressed and he took her down to the dungeons where the man who attacked Sakura was being held. The guards stopped Rena from passing, but Syaoron told them to allow her through. They continued walking down the row of empty cells until they came to the one he was being held in. The man looked up and laughed, "Well if it isn't Princess Rena."

She smiled bitterly, "It's a pleasure to see you too."

He didn't say anything back, just returned to examining his hands as she sat down. "Now, here's how it's going to work," she said, "You're going to tell me everything without saying a single word. You wanna know how?"

He laughed at her, "How, exactly?"

"By doing this." She cast a spell, entering his mind and learning of the secrets he held, paralysing his body. The look of shock and horror on his face was proof of how horrifying the method of interrogation was; she went through his memories, and she gathered all of the information she needed before leaving him to slump against the wall.

Syaoron looked at her with shock, "Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Years ago." She replied. "He's part of The Scarlet Organisation, sent out to hunt us down by any means necessary. They want Sakura for an experiment of some kind." She explained. She further explained the details, which Syaoron then sent to members of the council in the form of a report; he combined the information from Rena with what Kurogane had gotten, and then took Rena away from the dungeons in fear of her having a break down.

 **Sorry for the late update, I've had a fair bit going on.**


	19. A Meeting with the Dead

**Yay I got a review! Thank you!**

After arguing with her fiancé for a while, Sakura finally gave in to his wishes and took a walk to her studio to do some work. As she walked down the hall she looked up and saw Chii and Fai walking the man who had attacked her a few nights back to another part of the castle. Confused, she followed after them; they were headed down a spiral staircase, and it looked like they were headed for a dungeon of some sort. She hadn't been in this part of the castle before- it was the one area that Syaoran forbade her from going near, but she didn't let that stop her. She continued down the dark stairway after them-slowly, slowly… The bottoms of the stairs were visible now, and she peered around the edge of the wall to see what was there. Flaming torches lit the hall that the two blondes were walking down. She was about to follow after them, but someone grabbed her shoulder behind her. She span around to see Syaoron standing before her, and he didn't look pleased.

"What are you doing down here?" he practically demanded.

"I want to know what's going on." Sakura said firmly once she got over her shock.

"You shouldn't be here." He said. "Go back before it's too late."

"Before what?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "What are you planning on doing with him?"

He looked at her with worry and his expression was pleading. "Please, go back. You don't want to see this."

"See what?" she further pressed, beginning to feel irritated. He hesitated, but Sakura's piercing gaze was too much.

"He's about to be sentenced to death." He told her.

"I want to see him first." She said.

"Why?" He asked, shocked.

"I want to ask him something before he dies. I only need a few minutes." She replied.

He sighed, "Rena did say you could be stubborn." He muttered, and led her down the hall. She followed him down the hall where they came to a stop in front of a set of large double doors. The guards looked at the prince with uncertainty, knowing that Syaoran probably wouldn't be too happy if he knew that Sakura was there.

"She's with me. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. You won't be held accountable for this." Syaoron said.

Though still uncertain, they opened the two large doors and allowed them through. Fai and Chii looked up as they walked through, shocked to see Sakura. "Princess, what are you doing here?" Chii asked.

"She's with me." The prince replied dully.

"We can see that. Syaoran won't be happy if he finds out." Fai said.

"When the time comes I'll deal with him myself." Sakura said. Her back was straight and her expression composed. They had never seen her look so much like a queen before.

"Suit yourself…" Fai said, and stepped to the side.

Sakura stepped forward and came to face one of her worst enemies. He smiled at her, revealing his rotten teeth. "Well if it isn't the princess herself. Come back for more have you?"

Sakura didn't even flinch. "Mind you tongue." She said.

"What's the point? I'm about to die anyway." He laughed.

"That's true. I have one question for you before you leave this world for good." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? What could you possibly want to know?"

"Why did you commit your crimes?" she asked.

He burst into laughter. "Crimes? I wouldn't call what I did to you or anyone else a crime, sweetheart. It was just a little fun, and would you like to know the best part?" he continued to laugh, "I enjoyed all of it."

Sakura felt enraged by this man. How could he do all of those things and feel no remorse? She kept herself calm, not daring to show any form of emotion. "Thank you." She said to him. Fai and Syaoron stepped forward to follow through with what was to be done and Chii walked over to Sakura.

"Look away, Princess." She said.

"No." She said firmly. "I must see this through."

Chii stood beside her, worried about what this might do to her. Sakura watched as her brother-in-law brought the sword down, beheading the man part of the group who tortured her.

Syaoran woke, startled as he felt Sakura's presence in the one part of the castle he had forbidden her from going near in order to protect her mind. Now that he knew her full story, he was even more frightened of how she was coping. Yuui, who was mixing together some medicine for him, looked at him with surprise as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Send out orders to have Sakura brought here immediately-I don't want her harmed, just bring her here!" he ordered.

Knowing he was furious and frightened for Sakura, Yuui immediately left to give the guards their orders. He told them to be careful and not to hurt her to ensure Sakura's safety as he knew that sometimes Syaoran's orders could get a little out of hand, and he was worried with how the prince would handle the situation. After giving the guards their orders he headed back into Syaoran's room to finish mixing together the medicine. "What will you do with her?" He questioned the prince. "You and I both know she's not quite stable at the moment."

"Of course I know that!" He snapped. "And it's for that reason that I forbade her from going near that part of the castle."

"Calm down. You don't want to frighten your fiancée, now, do you?" Yuui rolled his eyes as he administered the needle.

"Scaring her is never my intention." Syaoran said before pulling his shirt back on.

As Sakura walked back up the stairs she heard one of the guards shouting orders. They were looking for her, and by the sounds of it Syaoran was not happy. Her nerves started to kick in and suddenly she didn't feel so confident with herself. She began to feel dizzy and sick, and suddenly everything she had just seen took its toll on her. She doubled over with pain in her stomach and vomited, and then leant back against the cold brick walls to allow the cool temperature of the bricks seep through the fabric of her dress and cool her hot skin down.

"I'm sorry Syaoran…" she whispered in the dark, tears falling down her cheeks. She waited for a moment and then headed out into the much larger hallway; she immediately bumped into two guards, and though she was still clutching her stomach and feeling dizzy, they grabbed an arm each so she couldn't escape.

"Please," She whimpered, "That hurts…"

The two guards looked at each other and then one of them spoke. "His highness wants to see you immediately. Will you cooperate?" He asked.

Sakura's breathing was becoming rapid due to her panic attack; her chest grew tight and her vision blurred.

"Something's wrong with her highness." The other guard murmured.

"I promise to cooperate…" she whispered, "If it means protecting Rena…"

The two guards looked at each other with confusion. Suddenly, she began screaming, and the quickly released her. She fell to the ground cradling her head in her hands, begging for someone to stop hurting Rena. Chii and Syaoron came running up the stairs to find out what was going on, knowing that the guards weren't so cruel as to harm either Rena or Sakura.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"We don't know-she just started saying things to do with keeping Lady Rena safe." One of the guards answered.

Syaoron swore. "I shouldn't have let her continue any further down that hall. My brother's going to kill me." He knocked Sakura out and picked her up, "I'll take her to him." He said, and headed for his brother's room.

Syaoran looked up as his door opened and his brother walked in, holding an unconscious Sakura. She was pale in the face, her cheeks damp with tears. He felt all of his anger fade as she was placed beside him.

"She had an attack, so I had to knock her out." His brother explained.

Suddenly his anger came crashing back, and he glared at his brother. "You let her go down there, didn't you?" he hissed.

"…Yes…"

Syaoran punched his brother had in the jaw. "How could you do that!?" He shouted.

"Calm down. Sakura asked me to." Syaoron said irritably as he clicked his jaw back into place.

"And you just let her? I know that you know she's forbidden from going down there!" Syaoran said angrily.

"I get why you're upset, but Sakura was doing well. She asked what she wanted to ask, received her answer and she chose to stay. It wasn't until she left that she had her panic attack." Syaoron said.

"Did she say why she wanted to see him?" He asked.

"Just that it was something she needed to see through." His brother shrugged.

Syaoran coughed a little. "Fine. I'm still not happy with you for letting her go down there, but it's done now and there's no point in staying pissed off forever." He said.

"With all due respect, she followed Chii and Fai down the stairs before I caught her." Syaoran glared at him and he turned to leave. "I'll leave you to rest now," he muttered, and left the room.

Syaoran looked to Sakura who was lying unconscious on his knees and pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and over her soft skin, and he leant back against the pillows behind him. She moved occasionally in her sleep, nuzzling his neck or shifting to find a more comfortable position. She slept for about two hours before waking up, feeling warm and safe in the arms of her lover, but she was confused as to what had happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing the two guards after vomiting. She knew that Syaoran was angry with her, and frightened she tried to push away. He didn't let her go and she panicked.

"I'm not angry, it's ok." He whispered softly.

She took in a couple of deep breaths and relaxed back against him. She sobbed, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know you forbade me from going there."

He hushed her, "I forgive you. Just don't do it again; you frightened me." He said as he wiped her tears away.

She turned her head to him slightly, looking up at him. He kissed her softly and as they parted she placed her hand against his cheek. "How are you feeling…?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He said, nuzzling her palm, "Will you stay?" He asked.

She smiled, "Of course I will."

* * *

Rena stared at her fiancé who was icing his bruise jaw and shook her head. "So…what happened?" she asked.

"My brother punched me." He answered.

She laughed, "Why?"

"Because I let Sakura in the one part of the castle he forbade her from." He replied.

"What was happening there?" Rena yawned.

"Our prisoner was beheaded." He replied.

"I'm guessing she made the decision to stay and watch after asking him a question?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'm her twin sister! Of course I know what stupid decisions she makes." Rena scoffed.

He rolled his eyes. Anna-Maria came walking in a few moments later, carrying a briefcase in her hands. "Good evening." She greeting.

"Hello Anna-Maria." Rena smiled. "Come with my dress, have you?"

"Yes, you did say that you were free for a fitting today." Anna-Maria replied with a smile.

Rena turned to Syaoron, "Are you staying?" she asked.

"I'm not moving." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "He won't care."

Anna-Maria giggled and shut the door before placing the briefcase on the end of the bed; she opened it and pulled out a royal blue gown with long sleeves and careful silver embroidery along the neckline and the edge of the sleeves. The underdress for it was made of black lace with patterns of flowers and leaves, with a belt to hold it together. The gown itself also crossed over and had a tie to keep it together just beneath her bust. Rena stripped and Anna-Maria helped her into the gown. Rena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "It's lovely, thank you." She said.

"Yeah, it really brings out the curve of your ass."

Rena span around and threw the nearest object at Syaoron's head. "Not in front of visitors!" Rena snapped, her face bright red.

He laughed, "Aw, are you embarrassed?" He smirked.

"I'll knock your jaw out of line again!" she bit back.

"No thank you." He muttered. She rolled her eyes and sighed. He took a good a good look at the gown, finding the colour matched her eyes. The style of the gown suited her figure, bringing out her curves.

"Any adjustments you'd like me to make?" Anna-Maria asked.

"No, it's perfect." She smiled.

The tailor helped her out of it and placed it back in the briefcase. "I'll finish the final adjustments and then drop it off when it's completed. You'll have it before the wedding."

"Thanks," Rena smiled once she was dressed. Anna-Maria left and Rena felt her fiancé's hand slide up her side. "You want to go again?" she smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked, slipping his hand inside her dress and cupping her breast. She continued to smiled, "I think we have some time to spare before dinner."

* * *

In the morning Sakura woke to Chii walking in and opening the curtains and windows. Syaoran was still asleep, and she wondered how he slept through someone walking through his room humming. Chii casually picked up their clothes and slung them over her arm before walking over to the basket and emptying it into one she could carry. Chii then left with the basket full of clothes, and Sakura realised she'd taken her only clothes she had on her. She sighed and felt Syaoran shift beside her and she looked over; he was still asleep, probably sleeping uneasy due to the pain in his chest. She stroked his cheek softly so as not to wake him, and then closed her eyes again. She heard the door open again, and this time Chii was carrying a tray along with fresh clothes for Sakura. Chii placed the tray down on the bedside table, and placed the neat folded clothes on the chair on Sakura's side of the bed. Sakura wondered how the girl wasn't fazed by seeing her and Syaoran in bed together.

"Alright you two, time to wake up. Sakura, as much as I'm sure it's tempting, you can't stay in bed with him all day." Chii announced.

Sakura roused, but Syaoran didn't budge. As Sakura rolled onto her back, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Chii was intent on waking the prince up and persisted in waking him. "Come on you-wake up! You might be sick, but that isn't going to stop you from finishing off that paperwork."

"Can't you leave him be?" Sakura asked softly, "He's not well."

"He slept all day yesterday; I told Yuui to knock it off with the sedatives today-he can do his work." Chii said.

"But shouldn't he be resting…?" Sakura asked with worry as she looked at his sleeping face. Syaoran groaned and buried his face in Sakura's neck.

"Good, you're awake. Your breakfast is here; eat it before it goes cold. The cook was concerned for your wellbeing, so it looks like you struck gold." Chii said.

Syaoran threw a pillow at her, followed by another one. She dodged both and then proceeded to pick them up and place them back on the bed. "I'll be back for the tray in an hour." She said, and then left.

Syaoran sighed into Sakura's shoulder and she shifted back on her side, facing him. He looked tired, but she wasn't surprised since he was so unwell. He was still pale and felt hot, but that was also to be expected. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The same as yesterday, I guess." He said.

She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. He continued to do so for a little while, and then parted from her. Sakura watched as he sat up and cracked his neck; he dressed himself but didn't touch anything on the tray sitting on his bedside table. Sakura sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, "You're not going to eat anything…?" she asked.

"Not really." He replied. He coughed violently, and Sakura worried even more. She felt his forehead for a fever and realised it was higher than the day before. "Sakura, I'll be fine." He said, taking her hand in his.

"You always tell me to eat something if I'm feeling sick." She muttered unhappily.

He sighed and smiled, "Alright, I hear you."

She smiled, pleased. "Good."

She dressed herself and then headed to the dining hall to meet with her sister, who was still half asleep with her head resting on her arms. "I see you're awake." She said as she sat down in her usual seat.

"I want ice cream…" Rena mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoron walked in looking incredibly annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Who knew Chii could hit so hard…" he muttered as he sat down beside Rena.

"Can I have my ice cream yet…?" Rena mumbled.

Sakura beaconed to one of the maids to place Rena's meal in front of her. They did so and Sakura reached across the table, poking her sister. "Hey, you got what you wanted."

Rena took a mouthful of the hot soup and cried out. "It's hot!"

Sakura burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach. Syaoron looked at Sakura with surprise, "I didn't think you could pull such nasty pranks."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you were thinking it too."

"Looks like I've been caught out-what a pity." He said sarcastically.

Rena glared at Sakura, "Even when we lived back in Ainz, you always pulled these dirty tricks!" she shouted.

Sakura continued to laugh, almost in hysterics. The maids were a little shocked, never having seen Sakura act such a way before. Rena rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile; Sakura was finally starting to act like her usual self again. Maybe she could heal, even after what she'd been through.

* * *

After eating, Sakura decided to head out into the city for a while on her own. The weather was warming up for the spring, and as Sakura looked around herself she realised that a lot of the townsfolk were looking forward to the royal wedding. There was a lot of chatter, she noticed, and she couldn't help but enjoy the breeze against her skin. She smiled; the royal family was well loved by everyone, and as she walked through the clusters of people, she received hello's and smiles from everyone. In the town square there was a group of musicians playing music, and children and teenagers were dancing along with the tune. She smiled; it was good to see everyone looking so happy. She felt someone tug on the skirt of her dress and looked down to see a child of the age of about seven smiling up at her. The child pulled her over to join the rest of the dancers, who openly welcomed Sakura into their circle. Her guards looked at each other and shrugged; there was no harm in Sakura having a little fun. She picked up the dance quickly, and a couple of teenage girls weaved beautiful flowers through her hair. One of the girls began to shiver against the cold, so Sakura wrapped her cloak around the girl's shoulders.

"This should keep you warm." She smiled, and then stood.

One of the women walked over, seeing who Sakura was, and smiled kindly. "Hello Princess, how are you today?" She asked.

Sakura blinked with surprise and then returned the woman's smile. "I'm well thank you. How has everything been in the city?" Sakura replied.

"Everyone's excited for the wedding; there's been all sorts of celebration." The woman replied.

Sakura giggled, "So I've seen."

"Forgive me for asking, Princess, but where is Prince Syaoran?" The woman enquired.

Sakura's face fell. "He's unwell at the moment."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Sakura smiled again, "I'm sure he'll be ok."

The woman handed her a bouquet with white and purple lilies with smaller white flowers to complement them. "Please take these as a get well gift and a token of our gratitude."

Sakura took them from her hands and smiled softly, "Thank you." She shivered as she was no longer protected from the cold, and the woman looked a little worried.

"Your shoulders are bare."

Sakura smiled, "Please don't worry, I'll be fine. I should be heading back to the castle now; Syaoran's probably wondering where I ran off to. I didn't tell him I was going out." Sakura laughed a little.

The woman couldn't help but smile with her. "I hope the Prince feels better soon. Have a good day, Princess."

"You too." Sakura smiled, and left. As she continued to walk through the streets, Sakura found herself confronted with a couple of men. She knew the hungry looks of desire that they wore, and it stirred unpleasant memories inside her. However, she kept her composure and stayed calm, burying her fear.

"Princess, what would you like us to do?" One of the guards, Alastair, asked.

"I'll handle this." Sakura replied calmly.

"But Princess-" her second guard protested.

"I'll be fine, Rene." Sakura said, still calm.

They stepped back, unsure as to whether Sakura would be ok. The men in front of her laughed. "She thinks she can beat us." The leader of the group laughed.

"Suppose we should teach her a lesson?" one of the others asked.

"Indeed."

The leader, surprisingly not too bad looking apart from the tattoos that covered his arms, smiled at Sakura. "I promise not to be too rough."

Sakura smiled back, "How sweet of you."

Antagonised, he ran towards her, and without even trying Sakura calmly stepped to the side and knocked him out with a quick hit to the nerves in the back of the neck. Alastair and Rene looked at each other, surprised that the princess knew how to fight so well. She stared the rest of the gang down, and within less than a minute they were running away. Sakura turned to her two guards with a smile, "Let's go back to the castle."

* * *

Syaoran stared at Chii with irritation. "She _what_?" he growled. He'd just heard about Sakura's little disappearance act, and he was worried. Why did she have to keep doing this?

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Why did you let her leave?" He asked.

"She's not some caged bird. Besides, she's got Alastair and Rene with her; she'll be perfectly fine." Chii said as she picked up the pile of paperwork he'd just finished. "I'll go take these to your brother to finish off now. Have a good rest." Chii smiled cheerfully.

Syaoran sighed. It wasn't that he wanted her in the castle at all times- it was more that he wanted to be told when she was going out. He didn't mind if she went out, and he'd prefer it if she did so more often instead of worrying about him. He closed his eyes, tired and exhausted due to feeling unwell, and fell asleep.


	20. Anticipation

Syaoron looked up as Chii entered the study with a big smile on her face. "Here's another pile!" she beamed, slamming the pile of paper down on the desk.

He groaned, "You're more of a slave driver than a maid…" He mumbled.

"You seem to be forgetting I chose to do this job, and part of my job is to ensure all of your work is completed." She smiled.

"And you certainly don't act your title…" he continued to mutter to himself.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"You heard me, Lady Chii."

"You don't act much of your title either, Prince!" she snapped again.

They glared at each other, starting another one of their stupid wars. There was a knock at the door and Fai walked in. "I see you're both arguing again." He said.

"Maybe I should throw you in a dark cell!" Syaoron snapped at Chii.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Chii retorted.

Fai sighed and poked Chii in the side. She shrieked and span around to see him smiling. "Fai? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Syaoron." He replied.

Syaoron sat back down in his seat and rested his cheek on his hand. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just thought I should let you know that the townspeople are all waiting to see you, since they can't see Syaoran." Fai replied.

"Oh, right." He mumbled. "I'll be there shortly."

Fai nodded and left, and Chii smirked. "So, how does it feel to endure Syaoran's entire work load?"

"Oh shut up." He snapped.

* * *

As Sakura stepped out of the carriage she noticed the line of townspeople at the castle doors. She'd forgotten that they would be coming; it was a weekly occurrence, where the townsfolk were able to come to the castle and enquire about the struggles the town are going through. It was how Syaoran kept on top of what was happening and was able to keep the criminal world under control. It was easy to see why the royals were so loved with how they handled the citizens and their problems. She made her way inside and past the citizens; she smiled at them and then quickly hurried away. Chii blinked as she noticed Sakura's lack of cloak, and sighed. She bumped into Tomoyo on her way up the stairs. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, noticing the flowers in her hair and the bouquet. "Those are pretty." She said.

Sakura smiled back, "I got the flowers from a woman down in the city." She said.

"That was nice of her. Did you have a good time?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, thank you. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh yes, about that-I had to go to a conference; it was nightmarish and long and no one could make up their minds."

"Aren't they always?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's true." Tomoyo laughed.

"Did you just get back?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm so glad to be home." Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura continued to smile, "I'm going to go see Syaoran now, but would you like to join me for tea later?"

"I would love to." Tomoyo replied cheerfully.

"Great! I'll see you later then." Sakura said, and continued to make her way up the stairs. Tomoyo was surprised by Sakura's rapid improvement, but even so she was glad. She continued making her way down the stairs to report what she had found out to Syaoron. She hadn't told Sakura the whole truth; while she was away she had been to a conference, but she had also been collecting information from surrounding allies on The Scarlet Organisation and their movements. This had been an order issued to her by Syaoran over two months ago.

* * *

Syaoran woke to the smell of flowers and could feel the weight of someone sitting on the edge of his bed. He opened his eyes and spotted Sakura with flowers of all colours decorating her hair. She had some chains of flowers hanging down over her shoulders, and with her pale lilac dress and crème lace, she looked even more beautiful. Her shoulders were bare as her sleeves sat off of her shoulders, and the pale crème sash around her hips was decorated in silver. "Hey," He said tiredly, slipping his hand into hers.

She looked over and smiled, "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, stroking his cheek with her other hand.

He leant into her palm and squeezed her other hand gently. "I'm a little tired." He replied. He lifted one of the flower chains gently with the tips of his fingers and smiled. "I heard you went on a bit of an adventure."

She bit her cheek, "You're not mad, are you…?"

"No, of course not." He said. She sighed with relief. "But…I would have like it if you'd let me know, first." He said.

She smiled, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"So, who did your hair?" he asked.

"There were some musicians playing music in the town square, and some of the girls weaved flowers through my hair." She replied.

"Oh really?" He smiled. He spotted the lilies in the vase on his bedside table, "Where did they come from?"

"I spoke to a woman while I was in the city, and she gave me the bouquet as a thank you and as a get well gift." She answered.

He smiled, "I'm guessing it was the florist. She often does things like that." He said. "I'm glad to see that you're already well loved by everyone; you'll make a great queen."

She blushed a little and smiled, "Thank you."

"What else happened?" he asked.

"How did you know something else happened?" She asked, surprised.

He crooked an eyebrow, "Well I didn't, until you said so." He had been expecting her to tell him a little bit more about what she had been up to while she was out in the city. She felt a quick surge of anxiety rush through her blood, and he noticed the distressed look on her face and became worried. "What happened sweet heart?"

She looked at her knees, "I was confronted by a group of men with impure motives…" she said.

"What did Alastair and Rene do?" Syaoran asked.

"I told them to stand down." She replied quietly, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

" _What_?" He said unhappily.

"Please don't be angry. I knew I could handle them myself." She said.

"If you had been hurt, I would never forgive myself." He said.

"But-"

"Please, don't ever do that again." He cut across her sharply.

"Alright…" she whispered.

He kissed the back of her hand softly. "I forgive you." He said gently.

Sakura looked to him and smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

He felt a sudden pain in his chest and found it hard to breathe. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he clutched at his chest. "Syaoran?" Sakura cried. "Someone get Yuui!" she shouted.

Moments later Yuui came running in and saw the state of the Prince; he rolled him on his side and slammed a needle into his back, and like just a few nights ago he screamed. Yuui removed the needle and carefully assisted the prince onto his back again. "Go back to sleep." Yuui muttered. "Stress doesn't suit you right now."

Sakura sat back down on the edge of the bed and watched as tears of pain slid down his face. She stroked his cheek softly, watching as his expression slowly eased. She looked to Yuui who was putting together another needle in case it needed to be used later. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." He said calmly. "Though I can't say I've ever heard him scream…"

Sakura looked back to her fiancé who was now out cold. She lay down beside him and stayed with him, though she worried how much he was suffering. She'd never seen him so sick before, and she feared the worst. As Yuui watched her face become increasingly worried and distressed, he sighed. "If you're worried he's going to die, you don't have to worry. Something like this won't kill him as long as I'm around." He said.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"You should get some rest as well. I here you've been out in the city." He said, and then left.

* * *

About a week and a half passed before Syaoran finally recovered. He still had a bit of a cough and needed to take it easy, but he could walk around again. Sakura was relieved of her worry, and she was glad that he was going to be ok. As she lay in bed beside him, she watched as he slept peacefully. The window was open a little, allowing the cool breeze to float in and over her hot skin. The stars were clear in the night sky, un-obscured by clouds. The moonlight was bright, and she felt relaxed despite being unable to sleep. She allowed her mind to wander, and she wondered what their life would be like once they were married. She remembered back in Ainz she always thought about what it would be like to get married, and what her husband would be like. She'd always dreaded the thought of arranged marriages, preferring to find someone on her own two feet. Though she had a feeling that if she were subject to an arranged marriage, she'd probably have ended up engaged to Syaoran anyway. She wondered how things might have been different if she hadn't been taken and tortured, if she would have still met Syaoran and fallen in love with him. Perhaps that could have been another possibility. She felt Syaoran shift beside her and he woke to see that she was already awake.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" he asked tiredly.

"No, not really." She said softly.

"What's keeping you?" He asked.

"I don't really know." She replied.

He kissed her on the forehead, "Can I help?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me; I'm sure I'll fall asleep soon." She said. He sighed. "I'll be fine." She insisted. "Go back to sleep, you need it."

After battling with himself over going back to sleep or waking Yuui to ask for something to help Sakura, he decided to go back to sleep. She could always sleep in. She smiled and closed her eyes to try and go to sleep, and she soon fell into a deep sleep, undisturbed by anything.

* * *

The amount of work that had piled up while Syaoran was sick was daunting, but he sat down and did it anyway. Sakura was still asleep in his room, and he'd left a note with her to let her know where he was. There was still a lot of preparation that needed tending to for the wedding, and while the rings were sorted, small things such as the main courses were still yet to be decided. He read through all of the replies from the invites he'd sent out, noting down who wasn't coming so he knew for table arrangements, and then he remembered that he was meant to be meeting with the townsfolk later. He also remembered the council meeting, and he suddenly felt tired. Why did there have to be so much going on at once?

When Sakura woke she noticed a note from her fiancé on the pillow beside her. She picked it up and read the note, and then sighed.

 _I'm in the study if you want me. Hope you slept ok, and make sure you eat something when you wake._

She got up and dressed herself before heading to the dining hall for breakfast; something was already set at her place, so when she sat down she could eat. She sat in silence as she ate, and she decided to go finish off the piece of art she'd started. So far she'd painted about fourteen canvases and made five dolls. As she walked down the hall, she realised that the wedding was only in a few days. She suddenly felt a mix of excitement, anxiety and fear seep into her blood.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and spotted Rena who smiled and walked over. "I've been looking for you. Syaoran wants to see you about the wedding."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks, I'll go see him now." She said.

"Hey, just one thing." Rena called out. Sakura looked over at her. "How's your leg doing? I noticed you've been limping again lately." She asked.

Sakura smiled, "I'm fine. I better go, he might get worried."

Rena sighed as she watched her sister walk away, worried about her.

Syaoran looked up and smiled as Sakura entered the study. He coughed a little, still feeling a little unwell, but not as unwell. "Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

"You shouldn't worry so much; I slept fine." She replied as she took a seat.

He smiled, "Sorry, I can't help it."

"So…what did you need me to have a look at?" she asked.

He showed her and she agreed with his choices, and he allowed Sakura to go off and do what she wanted, and if he needed her he'd call for her. It was like that for the next few days, and before she even knew it, it was the night before the wedding. Sakura was getting ready to go to bed when Rena and Chii barged in. Tomoyo was absent due to already being sound asleep, so it was just the two left to torture the poor girl. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked quickly.

"We're here to support you!" Chii beamed.

"Why would I need support the night before?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Maybe you just want to have fun?" Rena shrugged.

"You two are insane." Sakura muttered.

"Yes, that is very true, dear sister." Rena said as she walked over.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Oh calm down, we were just going to sit down with you and have a chat." Chii said, climbing onto Sakura's bed and making herself comfortable.

"A chat? About what?" Sakura asked.

"You know-normal stuff."

"Define 'normal'." Sakura said as she finished getting changed.

"Oh who cares?!" Rena said, "tomorrow you're getting married."

Sakura rolled her eyes and tied her belt around her waist. "I had a feeling you were here to ask questions about my future."

Rena sighed, "Damn, you're not fun at all."

Sakura blinked, "You're not here to ask about that?"

"God no; that's your business. We thought it wouldn't hurt if we had a night of entertainment." Chii shrugged.

"Oh…well that's a relief then." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Syaoran sat in the lounge reading while the rest of the group were talking about the wedding. It was starting to get on his nerves, and he didn't particularly like where they were headed with the conversation. Finally, fed up with their antics, he threw his book at them. His brother dodged it and it landed on the bookshelf behind him. They all stared at him and he calmly smiled.

"Do you think we pissed him off?" Fai asked.

"Yep." Syaoron said.

"Since you seem to understand that, perhaps it's time you all headed off to bed. It's a big day tomorrow." Syaoran smiled threateningly.

"I'm leaving." Fai said, standing up.

Yuui just remembered something and swore. "Sorry, I need to go speak with Sakura about something. You just reminded me."

"How?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"See you tomorrow." He said, leaving the room.

Syaoran was left feeling confused, and his brother looked at him. "What?"

"He didn't answer my question." Syaoran replied.

"Oh well." Syaoron shrugged. "So, what's up? You can't be this upset for no reason."

Syaoran sighed. "I don't know."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Syaoron asked a bit more seriously.

"Yeah, I guess. Who knows what could happen."

"If you stress about it too much, you'll worry Sakura."

"I know. Maybe I should just go talk to her." He said.

"Won't she be asleep by now?" His brother asked.

"Hmm…I doubt it." Syaoran said.

"What makes you say that? She nearly always goes to bed before you do."

"…Just a feeling."

His brother rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ok then. I'm going to bed-you should stop throwing books at walls."

"Shut up." Syaoran muttered.

The two girls slept peacefully on Sakura's bed while Yuui completed Sakura's examination. She sat there patiently while he examined the sample of her blood he had taken from her arm; he sighed, "Your blood's fine." He said, "So is the rest of you. How's your leg?" he asked.

"It's been hurting again lately; I'm not sure why." She said.

"Syaoran did mention you'd been limping again." He said. "I'll give you something for the pain. Try and get some sleep before tomorrow." He said, handing her something. She took it and then he took his leave, leaving her sitting on the edge of her bed. She stared out her window for a while, not noticing that someone had entered her room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, seeing Syaoran looking at her with concern.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Sakura asked.

He smiled, "I've got a lot on my mind." He said. "I didn't think you'd be asleep either."

She stood and walked over to her balcony doors, opening them. He followed her out and pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. The cool air felt nice, but Sakura shivered against the cold. "Did Yuui come and see you earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah; my leg's been playing up again." She replied. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" she asked.

"A little, yeah." He replied.

"I'm sure everything will be ok…" Sakura whispered.

"I suppose I'm over thinking things a little." He said. "You're probably right."

She smiled, "Perhaps."

He sighed. "I should go to bed…get some sleep, ok?" he said, releasing her from his embrace.

"You too," She said softly and kissed him. He left her room and Sakura crawled beneath her covers, shutting her eyes to try and go to sleep.

* * *

Finally the day had come. Chii woke Sakura early in the morning, though not with much ease. "Come on Sakura; you need to get up!" Chii shook her, but Sakura buried herself further beneath her warm furs and sheets. Chii sighed exasperatedly, "Come on-don't you want to get married?"

Sakura shot up, "What's the time!?" she cried.

"Uh…nine thirty…" Chii replied.

"Oh, I'm not late…" Sakura sighed with relief.

"You will be if you don't get your butt down to the springs! We have hours of prep work to get you through!" Chii snapped.

"Can't I sleep a little longer…?" Sakura mumbled, pulling the covers back up over her.

"Half an hour, that's all." Chii said firmly, and then left. Sakura immediately fell back to sleep, and Chii headed off to wake the prince.

Syaoran was just as difficult to wake-maybe even worse. As Chii walked in and opened the curtains, it appeared that he had already buried himself from any noise or disturbances beneath pillows and blankets. She began pulling the pillows away until she finally uncovered his head, and she frowned. "Syaoran, wake up." She growled. He groaned. "Geez! You're just as bad as each other!"

He shifted slightly and looked out the window. "What's the time?" he mumbled.

"It's almost a quarter to ten." She replied.

"Oh…right." He yawned. "Come back in three hours…"

Chii whacked him over the head, "It's your wedding you twit!"

He groaned in pain, "Fine, I'll get up…"

"Good. I'm going to go haul your soon to be wife out of bed; she doesn't seem to be having a good morning either." The blonde spoke, and then left his room. After a moment or two he sat up and cracked his neck. It was going to be a long day, and he hoped that nothing disturbed it.

Once Chii had finally gotten Sakura out of bed and into the springs, she helped the princess clean herself and wash her hair. "Aren't you nervous about today?" Chii asked.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Sakura replied calmly as she stared up at the roof, breathing in the steam.

"Well you'll be appearing in front of so many guests…" Chii said.

"I've been taught how to deal with these things ever since I was just a child." Sakura replied before Chii poured water over her head to wash out the soap.

"I guess that's true… Hey, what are those marks on your back?" Chii asked as she noticed the scarring on Sakura's back.

"It's nothing." Sakura said, standing up quickly and getting out of the springs. Chii placed a towel around her and another over her head to dry her hair. She then helped Sakura into a simple white gown that she would wear for the time being. As Sakura sat down at the dining table she looked to Chii, "Where's Syaoran?"

"He'll have most likely eaten earlier." Chii replied.

"Oh, I see." Sakura murmured. She ate quietly, though she didn't really feel hungry and then Chii took her back to her room to have her hair and make-up done. Her hair was going to take time, with white and purple flowers weaved through her braid that surrounded the base of her bun. Some of the loose strands had been curled using magic before the lace veil was pinned into her hair. She wore little make-up, her nails filed to look perfect and undamaged. By the time the whole painful process was completed it was almost twelve thirty. Chii came walking in to help Sakura into her gown, holding a square wooden box in her hands. "What's in there?" Sakura asked.

"It's a gift from me and Fai; we thought we should get something for you." Chii replied as she set the box down on her vanity.

Sakura opened it and smiled; inside the box sitting on a cushion was a beautiful necklace and matching earrings; the necklace was made up of carefully crafted metal work to resemble vines and flowers. Within the centre of each delicately carved flower were sparkling purple gems, and in the very centre of the necklace surrounded with more delicate and intricate metal work was a round diamond stone. She looked up at Chii, "Thank you so much." She said.

Chii smiled, "Here," she said as she placed the necklace around Sakura's neck, followed by putting the earrings in. "I thought they would suit you."

Sakura ran her fingers gently over the necklace as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"So, shall I help you into your gown now?" Chii asked.

"Yes, that would be wise." Sakura giggled.

Rena groaned as she woke, the sun shining brightly into her eyes. She heard someone tapping their foot impatiently on the floor, and rolled over to find Syaoron dressed in formal clothing and looking really unimpressed. "Um…hi?" she laughed awkwardly.

"So, I see you don't plan on showing up to the wedding." Syaoron snapped.

Rena shot up. "What's the time!?" she cried.

"Twelve thirty." He said. "You should hurry up. Sakura's waiting for you go see her."

Rena jumped out of bed in a panic, quickly dressing in the gown Anna-Maria tailored for her, and pulled on a pair of black heels. She did her hair and then quickly ran out of her room to go see her sister before she had to leave for the hall, and she barged through Sakura's door just as she was getting into her gown. "Sakura!"

Sakura, shocked by the sudden entrance, relaxed upon seeing Rena. "Hey, what took you so long? You look a mess…" Sakura said.

"Sorry, I just woke up." Rena apologised.

"Oh, I see how it is." Sakura muttered.

"No! I just didn't realise how late I slept!"

Sakura smiled, "It's ok. Thanks for coming to see me."

Rena sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Chii finished tying Sakura into her gown and smiled. "Well, all that's left are your shoes. Here you go." Chii slipped Sakura her shoes and carefully, Sakura stepped into them.

Rena smiled, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Sakura returned her sisters smile, and Chii sighed.

"Well, it's time for us to go get ready. Come on Rena; time to leave her alone." The blonde smiled as she pulled Rena out of the room, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Half an hour passed; it was almost time for the ceremony to start. As each guest arrived to take their seats their titles were announced along with their country. Rena had taken her place on Sakura's side while Chii and the others stood on Syaoran's side. Syaoran stood at the top of the stairs looking calm and composed. He was dressed in black and white, with gold embroidery decorating his clothes. Sakura was still yet to show up with time.

Sakura stood at the closed doors with Syaoron, who was to walk her down to his brother. "Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"To be honest, not really." She replied.

"No offence, but that's a little surprising." He said.

"None taken." Sakura said.

The doors opened, providing Sakura's cue to enter the large hall full of nobles and aristocrats and various other high ranking guests. Everyone looked at her with interest as she walked with Syaoron down the aisle. He released her to walk up the stairs while he took his place on his brother's side; Sakura carefully walked up the stairs to Syaoran's side, who took her hand. The ceremony took place, and to everyone's relief nothing interrupted it.


	21. Queen Aryanna

**Sorry for the late update-i've had some issues with being unwell.  
** **Enjoy the chapter! I'll try and update again this week.**

As Sakura sat at the banquet table with her now husband and family, she span her new ring around her finger as she looked out over the crowd of guests who were talking at their tables. She was relieved that she couldn't identify any of them as agents from The Scarlet Organisation. She relaxed back in her seat and relieved a sigh. Syaoran had kept his calm composure, and he too seemed relieved of a stress he'd been under. Sources of entertainment included musicians and mimes and various other sources. Some of the guests came to speak with the newlywed couple and give them gifts. Someone placed a small box in front of Syaoran, and he looked up to see Sid.

"I'll punch you for that." He said.

Sid smiled and Syaoran laughed. "So, how have you been for the past four months?" Sid asked.

"I suppose things haven't been too bad; apart from the workload, not much has been happening." Syaoran answered.

"I heard you fell ill with pneumonia a couple of weeks ago; that can't have been fun." Sid said as he sat down with his cousin.

"Who told you?" Syaoran asked.

"Just a fellow friend." Sid shrugged.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Right. How has everything been for you? Cleaning up the castle after the ordeal at your engagement party must have been difficult."

Sid nodded, "Yes, everything went alright. It was tiring though. Remember to remind me never to throw a party again…"

Syaoran laughed, "That's a bit harsh."

"Perhaps." Sid laughed, and then looked to Sakura. "And you look lovely as always Princess-oh, I suppose it's Queen now, isn't it?" he smiled.

Sakura returned his smile, "Thank you Sid."

"And how have you been?" Sid asked her.

"The same as usual, I suppose." Sakura replied, "Well, minus the pranks."

Sid looked to Syaoran who pretended to ignore the conversation. Sakura laughed a little, "Pranks on my sister." She explained.

"And me." Syaoran muttered.

"Hey! I apologised for that!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh come on…" Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran laughed, "I'm just messing with you." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then turned her head to see what was going on with the provided entertainment. She froze in shock as she saw the one woman she never wanted to see again; Queen Aryanna. Syaoran immediately noticed Sakura's unease, and followed her line of sight. He spotted the woman and the smile on her face, and he realised that this was the woman connected to Sakura's past. Sakura regained herself and buried her fear. Rena saw the woman and rage rose inside her, and as she was about to lunge at the queen she was stopped by her fiancé holding her hand. She looked to him and he shook his head. "Let Syaoran and Sakura handle this." He said.

Sakura kept herself as calm as possible and Syaoran stood. "Queen Aryanna?" He asked.

"I'm so pleased you know my name." She replied with a smile.

The woman standing in front of them couldn't have been much older than Syaoran was. She was a beautiful woman, and she seemed to take advantage of that with evidence of her gown and jewels.

"Do you have an invite?" He questioned.

He knew she didn't as he hadn't sent an invite out to her in the first place. How she knew of the wedding was what bugged him the most.

"I'm sad to say I don't. But since Sakura and I have such a close relationship, I thought I should come and see how she was doing." Queen Aryanna said, a devilish smile creeping across her face.

Syaoran looked to Sakura out the corner of his eyes; she stood up calmly. "You're not welcome here. Leave."

She laughed, "Oh Sakura, I didn't think you'd actually recover." She said darkly. "Rest assured I'll be back for you my dear, so until then live in fear."

By the use of magic, Syaoran flung the knife sitting by his hand at her feet without moving a muscle. Aryanna looked at the knife that was embedded in the ground and giggled. "Oh my."

"That was just a warning. If you come near Sakura or any of my family, I swear I will annihilate you." Syaoran growled.

"Well, I suppose I've caused enough trouble for today. Have a good evening Sakura. I'll see you again another time." Aryanna turned, but not without catching the eye of Rena who was glaring at her furiously. She left and Sakura relaxed back into her chair beside Syaoran. Her hand found his and everyone returned to enjoying the festivities.

"That was intense." Sid said.

"No kidding…" Syaoran muttered.

He looked to Sakura with worry and squeezed her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "I'm ok…just shocked, I guess." She replied.

"Who's Queen Aryanna, if you don't mind me asking?" Sid asked.

Syaoran sighed, "She's the woman who hurt Sakura." He replied.

Sakura picked up her wine glass and drank a little. She swore to herself then that she wouldn't let that woman hurt her family ever again. But even so, the fear she held inside her was never going to fade. Luckily nothing else happened, and so they carried on and enjoyed the festivities. There was dancing and more music and desserts and various foods. It was a long day and a long night, with it being late when Syaoran and Sakura were finally able to leave. They walked together back to the bedroom, where once undressed and having spent their time intimately together, both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Rena spent the night digging at the table with her fork out of anger. While she was happy for her sister, she was angry with Queen Aryanna for showing up on the one day they didn't want disturbed. She hoped Sakura was alright as she knew exactly how much she feared Aryanna, feared the dark. She stabbed the table again and finally, Syaoron took the fork from her.

"Are you trying to destroy the table!?" he snapped.

"Possibly." She replied irritably.

"You have got to stop." He said, "If you're worried, talk to her tomorrow."

She slumped back into her chair and he rolled his eyes.

"Fighting again, I see." Yuui said as he walked over.

"Shut it, you." Rena snapped.

"What do you want?" Syaoron muttered.

"Just thought that since the two have left the party, you might want to round it up to a close." The blonde replied.

"Fine, whatever."

"Enjoy your argument." Yuui said before leaving.

Rena glared at him as he walked away, and then picked up an apple from the fruit bowl beside her to eat.

* * *

When morning came Sakura woke to Syaoran rubbing the tension from her shoulders. She smiled, "Morning to you too." She said. He stopped to lay back down beside her, pulling her close. "So you finally woke." He smiled.

"What's the time?" She asked.

"About ten thirty." He replied. "Yesterday was rough; are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright." She smiled, "You don't need to worry."

He returned her smile, "Ok then." He said as he ran his hand up her back. He could feel the scarring as he ran his fingers over her skin, the scars from being burned. But some of the burn scars differed from others.

"Are you wondering how I was burned?" Sakura asked as he traced one of the scars on her back. He looked away guiltily and she smiled sadly. "First it was hot wax." She began. He looked to her and she held his hand in her own. "After the wax it was acid dripped onto my back. Acid soon became fire and electricity." She explained quietly. "I'm glad it's over…"

He ran his hands through her hair as he held her, thankful that she didn't have to go through such torture again. For now they could focus on their life together, whatever it would hold.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and Sakura was finding it difficult with the anxiety she felt after seeing Aryanna at the wedding. She'd had a couple of emotional break downs but someone was always there to help her back onto her feet, but still their words were only like a bandage for her wounds. She walked with Syaoran, heading down to the dining hall together. As Sakura sat down she started spinning her ring around her finger; it was a platinum ring, the metal weaved together like vines and leaves. Off of the vines were small diamonds in the shape of flower buds.

"You're anxious again." Rena said, sitting down across from her. Rena had begun to realise that whenever Sakura began to spin the ring around her finger, she was feeling nervous or anxious about something. She worried for her sister, but she hadn't been coping well either.

"What? Oh." Sakura looked down at her hands and fixed her ring.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Rena yawned.

"I'm not sure…" Sakura said, looking to Syaoran.

He smiled at her, "Whatever you choose." He said.

She smiled back, "I haven't really seen the botanic gardens before…"

"Alright then."

Rena picked up her glass and drank a little. She was still concerned for her sister, but she seemed alright. "I'm going to go chase the cat." Rena said.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not feeling too well-maybe a little later." Rena shrugged.

Sakura sighed, "What's up with her…?" she mumbled. Their meal was placed on the table and Sakura at quietly, picking at her food and not eating as much as usual. After eating, they headed out to the gardens just on the edge of the city; flowers were just starting to bloom with the early spring, and the warm weather brought with it the beautiful birds and the insects. Sakura wandered through the gardens, not quite paying attention to her surroundings as she was lost in her thoughts; she was thinking about Aryanna and her purpose for showing up at the wedding. Was it to insight fear in her, or was it to give her some kind of message?

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Syaoran who had a look of concern for her. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Sorry…I'm trying to figure out the reason behind Aryanna's visit." Sakura replied.

He slipped his arm around her waist and sighed. "And what are you thinking?" He asked.

"I can't help but think that it was to make me scared, or to send me some sort of message. She didn't do anything to our wedding, so I guess it just got me thinking…" Sakura replied.

"Perhaps you're right, but you can't keep thinking about it all day." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Syaoran looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds closing in. There was going to be a storm soon… "We should get going shortly; a storm is coming." He said.

"Alright." Sakura replied with a small smile.

On their way back it had begun to rain. Sakura personally hated the rain and thunder; it brought back memories she wished would stay buried forever. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling a little worn out. She fell asleep, falling into the dream world.

The dream wasn't much different to a few of the others she'd had, with a few minor differences. She was sitting beside Syaoran in the throne room, and Rena and Syaoran stood to the side along with the rest of the royal court. It was during a stormy season, the sands blowing viciously outside. She felt her hand rest over her womb, protecting the growing life inside her as she stared her enemy straight in the eyes. Aryanna was demanding for her to be handed over. She couldn't catch much else as the scene distorted, morphing into something else; assassins attacking a place she didn't recognise and people around her dying. Townspeople were taking refuge in a large hall from a danger unseen to Sakura's eye, and a child she didn't recognise dying. Torches and cells full of torture weapons and devices on the walls.

Suddenly she woke. Syaoran was calling her name, and he sounded increasingly worried by the minute. She looked to him, sweat crawling down her temple, with sudden shock. "What?" she asked, confusion setting in on her.

"We're home… Are you ok?" He asked.

She released a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm sorry for worrying you." She said.

"If you need anything…"

"Please-I'm alright." She whispered, trying to bury her feelings of distress.

He sighed into her neck and held her tight, "Please don't hide your feelings from me." He said, clearly able to see right through her. "I just want to help you."

"I'm sorry, it's the dream I had." She said. "It frightens me."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly and smiled, "I'm sure everything will be alright." He said softly. "Let's go; everyone will be wondering where we are."

She smiled back, glad for his comfort, and he helped her out of the carriage. They walked back up to the castle where they were greeted by Fai who was looking rather concerned, which alerted Syaoran that something was wrong. As he didn't wish to worry Sakura any further, he turned to her with a smile. "Why don't you go do some work in your studio for a while? I'll come see you when I'm done here." He said.

"Alright… Let me know if there's anything you need…" she said, unsure as to what was going on.

"Thank you," he replied, and watched as she walked up the stairs and turned down the hall. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned to Fai. "What is it?"

"It's Princess Rena," Fai said, "She's missing."

Syaoran looked sharply at him, his eyes narrowed. "And what are you doing about it?" He demanded.

"That's not all, Syaoran." Fai continued. "Your brother is missing also."

"How do you know they haven't gone out?" He asked quickly.

"Their rooms and the study are in complete and utter chaos." Fai replied as they headed for the stairs. "The guards at the gates also said that they didn't allow anyone through or out of the gates after you left."

Syaoran stopped and turned to Fai. "Did you ask if they had any blanks in their memories?"

Fai looked at him for a moment and realised where he was going. "No, we didn't."

"Just to be sure we need to ask the guards on duty if they remember anything that happened during that time. Show me their rooms and the study. I need to know if there are any files or books or even the smallest thing missing." Syaoran ordered. He didn't understand what was going on or why, and it angered him. It also angered him that someone had been able to get into the castle so easily without him realising.

"What about Sakura-won't you tell her?" Fai asked.

"No, not just yet. Leave her be for now, but have Alastair and Rene guarding her."

"Understood."

The blonde sent out his orders and Rene and Alastair were sent to guard Sakura. Fai then took Syaoran to his brother's room so that he could see the state of the place; furniture was broken, windows smashed and objects had been tossed everywhere. The curtains were torn and the bed was a mess. "It doesn't look like he went without a fight." Fai said.

Syaoran walked through and observed the chaotic mess, but it didn't look like anything had been taken. "Was Rena's room the same?" Syaoran asked.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Show me." He ordered.

They headed across to the ladies wing, and as Syaoran walked through Rena's usually neatly kept room that was now utter chaos, he noticed the toppled vase by her bed, the torn curtains hanging from her bedposts, but most of all the tear in the mattress and the blood soaking the sheets. Rena had been wounded while she was on her bed, but Syaoran hadn't found any evidence of his brother being wounded.

"I want a search party and a team of investigators on this immediately." Syaoran said. "Call a meeting. I'll issue orders there."

"Understood."

Sakura was a little confused as to why Alastair and Rene were standing just inside the door of her studio while she was working. "May I ask why you are here? I thought Syaoran had relieved you of guarding me for the time being." Sakura said as she picked up the head of her current doll.

"We're just following orders, My Queen." Rene answered.

She sighed, "Well ok…" she said as she picked up a fine tipped brush and painted the dolls lips deep red. She proceeded to paint the eyes sea green, surrounded by thick black lashes. She set the head down to dry and realised that she needed her textiles tools and turned to her two guards. "I'm terribly sorry, but could one of you open that cupboard and get my textiles kit out?" she asked politely.

Rene stepped forward to help the young queen out, opening the cupboard and pulling out what she needed. She thanked him gratefully and then continued with her work, pulling out a dolls wig from the box she kept them in and started arranging it how she wanted it to look. She then secured it to the head and began styling it, putting in flower pins to secure the hair style and curls. She then proceeded to design the clothes, one of her favourite parts of making dolls, and she decided that it would be a gift for her sister. With that in mind, she came up with a dress design she thought her sister would appreciate, and began making the pattern. She had learned how to sew and make dolls a long time ago; the head seamstress at the castle in Ainz had taught her because she had taken an interest in it, and whenever she saw one of the old woman's dolls she wanted to make one of her own. Her work was clumsy at first, and it was frustrating, but she always tried hard to improve her skills and never gave up. With time, she improved and was able to make some of the most beautiful dolls. Making dolls and practicing art always helped her calm down and feel at ease; it was just one of the ways she felt safe and secure, and found happiness in her work. Before she knew it, three hours had flown by.

* * *

Rena groaned. The floor was hard and cold and wet. The cell she was in stank of piss and blood. She shifted onto her side, finding her hands and feet to be chained. This felt all too familiar.

"Rena?"

Rena opened her eyes. Her shoulder really hurt for some reason, but she couldn't quite figure out why. She spotted Syaoron across from her; he was sitting against the brick wall, his hands chained high above his head. His eye patch was gone, revealing his blue eye.

"Rena, can you hear me?" he called to her. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Syaoron…?" she was just barely audible.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rena's mind felt hazy and she felt sick and dizzy. "I think…I've lost too much blood…" she whispered. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she could keep her eyes open.

"No come on Rena, stay with me!"

"I'm still here…" she said quietly.

He battled against his chains, unable to perform magic due to the type of chains he was in. But, he could still feel Rena's aura. He concentrated hard, trying to pin the location of his brother and Sakura to figure out where the hell he was. With the strength of their magic it wasn't hard to find them; in fact, he realised they were closer than he expected.

"Where the hell are we?" he growled.

Rena opened her eyes briefly and then closed them again. "My guess is that…" she took in a deep breath, struggling for air. The pain was getting to her and sweat was breaking out on her skin. "…we're somewhere in one of…Aryanna's dungeons…"

Syaoron feared that if something wasn't done soon, Rena would die. He watched as she faded in and out of consciousness for an hour, and it killed to watch. He tore his attention away from Rena as someone opened the heavy wooden cell door. It was a young girl with long dark hair and hazel irises, dressed in a simple black dress. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen. She was carrying a tray with medical supplies, and she walked over to Rena. He watched as she inspected Rena's wound and began cleaning it.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily.

The woman didn't speak and continued with sewing up the wound and applying some sort of salve to it.

"Answer me!"

The woman turned around and he realised she couldn't answer him. Her tongue had been cut out.

 **Yikes?  
** **If anyone is reading The Life She was Meant to Have, I'm going to try and get a chapter up within the next two or so weeks. I'm sorry it's been taking so long-i've been having difficulties. Anyhow-good night!**


	22. Spirit

**Thank you for the review :) Glad you're enjoying the story!**

Sakura had just finished sewing the corset for the doll when Syaoran walked in. She looked up and smiled, running to him and hugging him. He returned her hug and he felt saddened that he had to ruin her good mood. She pulled back and looked into her husband's eyes, seeing that he was unhappy.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly, her smile fading.

"I need you to come and sit down with me in the lounge." He said softly.

Sakura felt her stomach make an unpleasant flip. "Ok, sure." She replied, and they walked to the lounge together in silence. He sat her down in front of the fire and held her hands in his.

"I need you to listen; this isn't easy for me, but I can't hide it from you either." He said, and she began to worry even more.

"Syaoron and Rena are missing." He said, pain clearly showing through his voice. Sakura felt her body go numb. "Everyone is investigating and searching for them, but we found blood staining your sister's bed."

She came to rest her head on his chest, too shocked to say anything. She knew they wouldn't kill Rena as long as she was alive, but that didn't make it any easier. Syaoran held her tight, afraid of how she could react. Would she have another one of her panic attacks? Or worse; would this be the final way of getting her to crack?

Sakura took in a deep breath and released it carefully. She couldn't lose it now, not when Rena needed her most. "Have you tried tracking their aura?" she asked.

He blinked with surprise. "No, we haven't." He hadn't even thought of it.

"I'll see if I can find Rena's location. If we're lucky, they won't be using the sealing chains on their magic…" Sakura said.

"Sealing chains?"

"They're special types of chains that stop the user from being able to utilise their magic. There are two types; type one seals off all magical signature to the outside world, rendering them completely helpless. Type two only stops you from being able to use your magic, so you can still feel aura's around you, and vice versa. They're also more common that type one, which are fairly rare to find and expensive." Sakura explained.

He stayed silent, not asking if such chains had been placed on her before. He already knew the answer. He felt her relax against him as she searched for her sister. It was going to take time, and for Sakura such a task was physically exhausting. It didn't used to be this way, but due to the long days of abuse, her magic took more of a toll on her. A few minutes passed, and then another few.

"South East…" Sakura whispered, exhausted from her search. "She's getting weaker."

"Thank you; just rest." He said softly as she fell asleep. He laid her to rest on the couch before leaving to go and speak with the council about Sakura's findings.

* * *

Rena woke again a few hours later feeling a lot better, but she knew what was coming now that her wounds had been tended to. Aryanna liked to make sure her victims were healthy before inflicting pain on them. She looked over to see her fiancé still in chains, but with a closer look she realised he had a deep cut along his jaw and had been beaten pretty badly. "Syaoron?" she called out, worried and frightened.

"I'm fine." He replied, "just a few broken bones." He half laughed.

"How can you laugh about that, you idiot!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I can't help you…"

"That's ok," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "Your brother and Sakura will send help, I'm sure of it…"

She looked to the door as it opened, revealing a man in his mid-twenties. Rena immediately recognised him as one of the men who had assaulted her when she had last been held captive. A look of fury immediately registered on her face, and he smiled. "Hello Princess; I haven't seen you in a while." He said. "And this time we have your fiancé as well. Whatever will you do?"

"Leon…" she hissed, her voice shaking with anger. He laughed. "If you dare hurt him, I'll fucking kill you!" She shouted.

He laughed, "And how would you do that? You can't even use your magic." He said as he tightened her chains, pulling on them until her arms were raised above her head. She cried out in pain as they were further tightened, pulling on her arms and the muscles. Syaoron grit his teeth in anger as he heard her scream but he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Syaoron please, don't watch this…" she begged as her assailant tore her dress with a knife.

Shocked, he looked to her only to see her legs forced around Leon's hips; she screamed as he assaulted her and he looked away, shutting his eyes against her agony. He felt hot tears crawling down his face as she screamed and whimpered. He didn't care what they did to him, but hurting Rena was something else entirely-it was agony. It felt like hours in which they were both mentally and physically tortured. Both were left bleeding in their cold dark cell; Rena was out cold, and Syaoron was just barely conscious. It must have been the middle of the night by now. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Another group came in a couple of hours later; they poured cold water over Rena's head to wake her, and when she did wake she was subjected to torture again. She was burned down her back and he just couldn't stand being unable to help Rena; through the rage he felt he was able to destroy the chains around his wrists, alarming the two who were inflicting Rena's pain. Though he attracted the attention of the guards outside, he was still able to release and cast a powerful spell to annihilate the two hurting Rena before he was chained again. He fought them, but it was no use; he'd lost blood and had several broken bones. That mixed with having used a powerful spell caused him to pass out. The last thing he heard was Rena screaming out to him, fearing for his life.

* * *

Aryanna looked up as Leon entered the throne room, and she smiled. She was surrounded by her plush velvet cushions again, and she wore a black dress with blue flames decorating the bottom of the skirt and the long open ended sleeves. She had decided to leave her hair out, and around her neck was a choker with sapphires decorating it. "Hello Leon," she greeted as he walked up the stairs to her side, "How are our guests?"

"The prince just broke free of his restraints and killed two of our men, and I'm positive that Princess Rena is nearly broken." He replied.

She smiled, "The young Queen and her husband must already by out searching by now. Let's see how things go."

"What are you thinking of doing?" Leon asked.

"I think I might pay our tortured couple a little visit." Aryanna smiled.

"Which couple?" Leon laughed.

"I doubt Syaoran would have let Sakura accompany him on the search, so I'm talking about Rena and her fiancé." She said sweetly as she walked down the stairs

Leon sighed and followed her. "As you wish, My Queen."

* * *

Rena didn't look up as she heard the door open. She had no energy in her to fight back, and Syaoron was unconscious. "Oh dear," she heard the familiar voice of Aryanna speak, "You are a sorry sight." Aryanna walked over to the prince lifted his chin with her hand. She examined his face, turning it from one side to the other and then looked over at Rena. "However did you find such a catch?" she asked, standing up and walking over to the battered young princess.

Rena glared at her, but said nothing. Aryanna slapped her hard across the face and her vision was dotted with black spots. "I told you," Aryanna hissed, "You'll never be safe from me."

Her face stung and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to us…?" she whispered.

Aryanna grabbed Rena's throat, cutting off her air supply. "Be careful, you'll kill her." Leon said as he leant back against the cold wall. "Don't worry, she can't die yet. If she dies, we won't get Sakura's power." Aryanna said.

Rena didn't understand-why did they need her so badly? Once her throat was released, she gasped for air. "Tell me…" she said weakly.

Aryanna smiled, "Do you really want to know?" she giggled as she walked back over to Syaoron, placing her hand against his cheek. "Sakura's magic is unique, as her heart is pure and untainted; she's so kind and loving it almost sickens me, to be honest. But, thanks to her pure heart, she harnesses the most powerful magic on this planet. Have you ever wondered why her wounds healed faster than normal?" The Queen asked.

Rena remembered when they were little, and Sakura had cut herself. It was a deep cut, and should have taken days to heal, but she had witnessed the wound heal in only a matter of seconds. That was the only time she'd ever seen it though; she remembered something about Sakura mentioning that she had to seal part of her magic away because of how dangerous it was.

"Your sister holds the lost power of Spirit, my dear." Aryanna sighed.

Rena smiled, "And what's that got to do with me?" she laughed.

"Oh, it has everything to do with you sweet heart." Aryanna said, and then stood to leave. "Torture her if you feel like it-I don't care."

Leon smiled and Rena suddenly felt fear. None of the information that she had been given by Aryanna was new to her-she knew what sort of magic her sister had, but why did it concern her?

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the fire staring into the flames; she was worried about her sister and brother-in-law, and Syaoran was out guiding the search. It was late, almost one in the morning. "Sakura? Why are you still awake?" Chii asked as she walked in.

Sakura looked up and then back into the fire. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep until they're all home safely…" Sakura whispered.

Chii sat down beside her, holding her hands up to the warmth of the flames. "I'll keep you company until they get back." She said softly.

"Rena's life is fading…I can feel it…" she whispered.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure of it." Chii said firmly.

Sakura buried her face in her knees and hoped that what Chii said was right.

* * *

Syaoron roused with several loud explosions going off nearby. Rena was out cold again with several more injuries to her body, and she was bleeding from her mouth. He was only conscious for a few minutes, but he was conscious long enough to be able to sense his brother's aura. Relief washed over him and the door came smashing down, broken from its hinges to reveal several royal guards.

"We found them!" One of them shouted before heading in to rid them of their chains.

Yuui rushed in behind them and checked their wounds to find that they needed urgent attention. "Get them out of here!" He ordered the men.

A pair of guards tended to the prince, while Yuui covered Rena with a blanket he had brought with him and gently picked her up, carrying her out and up to the surface where Syaoran was waiting on his horse. He watched as Yuui tended to his brother and Rena in the fresh air, and could help but feel slightly irritated. "This was too easy." He said.

Fai looked up at him from the ground, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Aryanna wanted them found." Syaoran growled, gripping the reins tightly in his fists.

Fai looked back at the two who were now being carefully lifted onto the back of horses; both were still unconscious. Yuui walked over looking really unhappy as he wiped the blood from his hands with a cloth.

"What's their state?" Syaoran asked.

"Both have been tortured; Rena's been raped and severely burned down her back. She's got a few broken bones, but not as many as Syaoron. It's going to take time for them to heal, and Rena's mind may be more chaotic now." Yuui replied.

"Get them back home. We're leaving. I want someone to alert the local investigation unit of this place." Syaoran ordered.

"Understood." Fai answered.

* * *

It was early morning, still dark, but the time everyone finally returned to the castle. Sakura was waiting, and she watched as her unconscious sister was carried in, wrapped in a thick blanket. She looked pale, and Sakura could feel that she was only just hanging on. Syaoran walked up beside her and she turned to him; he looked exhausted due to the long day of searching. She watched as his brother was carried in behind her sister, also noticing that he was just hanging on. She looked to Syaoran who had a look of anguish on his face-could he sense it too?

"Yuui says that she should be ok." He said, knowing what she was about to ask.

"And your brother?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure…" he replied quietly.

She wrapped his arms around his neck and he returned her embrace; they stood holding each other for a long time, and Syaoran finally parted. "We should get some rest; there's going to be a council meeting in the morning and I want you to be there." He said softly.

"Alright…" she whispered.

Syaoran turned to one of the guards, "Tell Yuui that I want to be informed when they wake." Syaoran said.

"Yes your majesty." They replied, bowing and then leaving to carry out their orders.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her from the hall to their bedroom that they now shared. While it was Syaoran's room, Sakura's things had been moved in, in a sense. She changed into one of her sleeping gowns and slipped in beside Syaoran, resting in his arms. He fell asleep quickly, but it took her much longer. When she did fall asleep, she didn't dream.

* * *

Rena woke with a splitting headache and a really sore body in the morning. She felt her stomach cramp severely and she rolled over, vomiting over the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, I appreciate the mess."

She looked up, recognising the most annoying person she knew. Yuui was cleaning some tools, one of which she recognised to be a scalpel and another a pair of surgical scissors. Sitting on the tray was a bloody rag.

"What happened…?" she rasped.

"Don't try to talk just yet; you were tortured rather brutally. I spent the night healing your wounds with magic. You're going to need to take it easy; those broken bones of yours will take time to heal." He said.

Suddenly everything came crashing back down on her, and she sobbed. "I'm going to keep you and Syaoron in the hospital ward so I can keep a close eye on you. Don't try anything stupid, like running away." Yuui said dully as he picked up the tray.

Rena swallowed hard. "Wait!" she managed to get out before he reached the door. He turned around to face her. He looked so drained of energy-she'd never seen him like that before. "Where is he…?" She whispered.

He nodded to the bed beside her and she looked over to see that Syaoron was still unconscious. "He's heavily sedated. He won't wake up for a while yet." Yuui said, and then left.

* * *

Sakura sat beside Syaoran in the council hall; they were discussing the events of the kidnapping and where they were found. She was there to provide insight into the enemy's motives, and what they might be looking to accomplish.

"Why hold them captive somewhere within our borders? I don't get it." The head of the royal guard spoke. His name was Jose and would have been in his late forties. Jose was a tall, heavily muscled man and easily lost his temper when it came to any one of the royals being harmed; he was loyal to the royal family and the country, and would die protecting them.

"I believe that Queen Aryanna is trying to send us…or me in particular, a message." Sakura answered.

"And what kind of message would that be?" Kurogane asked.

"That Rena and I won't ever be safe, no matter where we are or who we're promised to." Sakura replied. "She can still find us, and she can still torture us."

"So what exactly does she want from you?" Fai asked.

"The Scarlet Organisation kidnaps and tortures in particular the magic users who harness and extraordinary or rare power. Once their target has completely broken both mentally and physically, they take that magic and then leave their victims to die a painful death. I assure you, if I were to leave, there would be no point. They'd come after Syaoran." Sakura explained.

"We don't want you to leave." Syaoran said, kissing her hand.

"So what sort of power do you possess that they're after?" Anne asked.

Sakura bit her lip and Syaoran squeezed her hand. "Please, I need you to tell us." He said.

A tear crawled down her cheek, "It's called Spirit." She whispered.

Whispers broke out around the table and Syaoran fell silent. He never knew that she harnessed such a power.

"There was a seal placed on it when I was young, because it was growing out of control. If it's in the wrong hands it can destroy the entire world." She said quietly.

"That won't happen." Syaoran said.

"So basically this is war?" Kurogane asked.

"It may as well be." Syaoran said. "But I wouldn't quite go that far. Let's wait for a little bit and see if they do anything more. For now we need to focus on Rena and Syaoron."

"What do you want us to do?" Fai asked.

"Find out as much Intel as you can on the organisation and their movements." Syaoran ordered. "I don't want any of the citizens alarmed, so don't say anything." He said.

"Fine." Kurogane said.

Syaoran looked up as Yuui entered. The blonde walked over and nodded to the young queen before speaking to Syaoran. "Princess Rena has woken up; I'm keeping her and your brother in the hospital ward for a while. I don't think either of them will be stable after what they've been through, so I'm going to run some tests." He said.

"Thank you Yuui. You should get some rest before you collapse." Syaoran said.

"Appreciated. Call if you need anything." Yuui said and then left.

Syaoran sighed, "You're all dismissed."

Everyone stood and left, and Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Do you want to go visit your sister?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Before I visit her I want to finish something first. I'll be in my studio."

He smiled, "Alright. I'm going to go see them for a while." He said.

She nodded and he leant in to kiss her softly. He parted and then turned, heading off to go see Rena and his brother.

The hospital wing wasn't too large nor too small; occasionally they would take care of some chronically ill patients from the city, but thankfully it didn't happen often. It was mostly used during war, when soldiers fell on the battlefield or citizens were injured. Luckily that didn't happen often either.

Rena was propped up against some pillows, watchful of her surroundings and those in the room. She sensed his approach and looked over, acknowledging him.

"How are you feeling, Rena?" He asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I feel like my head is going to explode." She replied.

Syaoran looked to her arm which was bandaged and hanging in a sling. "I'm sorry to hear that. How's your arm?"

"Painful. Yuui insists on keeping me off the pain medication." Rena muttered unhappily.

"That would be because it's kind of addictive." Syaoran said almost guiltily.

"What? Had problems with it before?" Rena asked curiously.

"It's not easy to come off of after two weeks of being sick in bed." Syaoran said.

"Oh." Rena said dully. She looked to Syaoron who was still sound out, worried. "When do you think he'll wake up?" She asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. His injuries were pretty severe. Maybe a few days?" He replied.

Rena looked back to her hands, thinking. "A few months back you showed me a dream of his past…why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I knew that you needed to know at least a little bit of what happened. Sakura doesn't know everything yet, but I intend on telling her." He said.

"Oh, I see…" she said. "Thank you for always being there for her. It means a lot."

"We're married now; I'll do anything for her." He said softly.

Rena smiled, "Yeah, I know. Besides, if you even dare to turn your back on her, you're dead." She warned.

He smiled, "Calm down, that's not going to happen."

"Where is Sakura, anyway?" Rena asked.

"She said she had something to do before she came." He answered.

"Oh…" Rena mumbled disappointedly. She had been hoping that Sakura would come see her when she woke, at least.

Syaoran stood, "I better get moving; I have a few things to sort out. Get well soon." He said with a smile, and then left.

Rena sighed. It was lonely on her own, and she had nothing to do with her spare time, so she leant back into the pillows and fell back to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading :) If you pick up any mistakes, let me know. I try to edit it before updating each chapter, but sometimes I do miss things.  
Good night!**


	23. A Hearfelt Wish

It was late at night when Sakura finished the doll she'd made for Rena. She had skipped dinner, and Syaoran wasn't too pleased about that. Sighing, she stood and picked up the carefully made doll, deciding to go see her sister before heading off to bed. The halls were lit with candlelight as per usual at night, and it was quiet. She turned into the hospital ward, finding her sister cringing as a needle was inserted into her arm. She smiled and walked over, and as she got closer Rena looked over. Yuui looked up and spotted Sakura, and then returned to his work.

"Hello, what are you doing up so late?" Yuui asked as he walked over to Syaoron who was still asleep and checked his injuries.

"I thought I should come see Rena. I would have come sooner, but I wanted to finish this doll for her." Sakura said softly.

"Make it quick; she needs to get some rest." Yuui sighed.

"Put a sock in it-I've been in bed all day!" Rena snapped.

Sakura laughed a little, "He's right though." She said as she sat down in the chair beside Rena's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Rena sighed and buried her face in her hands, "I just want this to end…" she whispered.

Sakura looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry Rena…"

"Don't apologise, please." She whispered.

There was silence between the two and then Sakura smiled. "Well you know I'm always here if you want to talk about anything. Here, this is for you." She said, and placed the doll in her hands.

Rena smiled, "You always do such beautiful work. Thank you." She said.

"It's a unique design, different from my others." Sakura said quietly.

"I love it." Rena smiled. "Thank you so much."

Sakura smiled happily, "I'm glad!" but her smile faded as she then looked over at Syaoron, who was still unconscious as Yuui treated him. "Has he woken yet?" she asked.

Rena shook her head, "No…it's kind of boring having no one to argue with, you know?" She said.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon…" Sakura said comfortingly.

"Thanks. I'm sure you're right, I just worry…"

Sakura smiled, "I understand." She said gently. She then stood and looked to her sister, "I should go; Syaoran's waiting for me."

Rena nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Sure!"

Rena watched as her sister walked away, and then snapped her head up as she heard Yuui swear. "What are you trying to do-cut his arm off!?" she shrieked.

"Get a piece of shrapnel out, actually." He replied irritably. He managed to dig a large piece of metal that was embedded in the prince's arm. He then stitched up the wound and began cleaning his tools, "Get some sleep. I'll wake you if he decides to wake up tonight." The blonde said.

"Fine." She muttered, rolling over and shutting her eyes.

* * *

Sakura entered the bedroom to see Syaoran sitting in a chair by the window. He looked up as she entered and rested his cheek against his hand. She noticed he had already changed, and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry…have you been waiting for me?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but it's fun to keep you guessing." He smiled.

She felt relieved to know he wasn't mad with her. "That's mean." She mumbled as she began to remove her gown. He hugged her tightly from behind, catching her by surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm scared that I might lose my brother." He whispered.

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. She'd never known him to feel so insecure, but it was only natural; he'd watched his sister die and so it was natural to fear for the rest of his kin.

"I understand." She whispered.

She understood what it felt like to fear for the life of family members all too well. She pulled him over to the bed to sit down and rested his head against her chest, continuing to comfort him. If she could at least calm him down some, like he always did for her, then that would be enough for her. She was more than happy just to simply comfort him, and if he wanted anything else she gave him that too.

Sakura lay in Syaoran's arms, looking out the window. She couldn't sleep as she felt guilty for not telling Syaoran about her magic, and the reason why The Scarlet Organisation was after her. He was already asleep now that his chest wasn't in so much pain, and hadn't asked her about it, and she wondered if he was mad with her. She could feel his chest expand and contract against her back, and figuring that he wouldn't wake, she sat up.

"Sakura?"

Surprised, she looked over to find that he was awake. "When did you wake up?" she asked.

"Just now…" he said tiredly. "What's wrong?"

She stayed quiet, afraid of telling him. She didn't want to bring up the topic. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs, and Syaoran sat up. "Sakura please, you're worrying me." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" she whispered.

"Tell me what?"

"About the reason Aryanna is after me." She replied. "I'm sorry-I should have told you."

Syaoran pulled her back into the sheets, pulling her back against her chest. "You told me about your past and what she did to you, and that would have been difficult for you. If you think I'm mad because you didn't tell me you possessed Spirit, then you're wrong. I'm not mad-how can I be when I have the same power?"

Sakura felt more hot tears slide down her cheeks. "I never knew…"

"I guess it never came up, so I never mentioned it. Don't feel guilty-you have nothing to feel guilty about." He said, kissing her bare shoulder.

Sakura rolled over to face him, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"Try and get some sleep," He said softly, kissing her again and pulling her leg over his hip.

She smiled, "That's going to be difficult right now," she said as he ran his hand up her side and over her back. She moaned as he stroked her core and kissed him desperately, pulling him closer to her. "Please," she begged him.

He smiled, "What?"

"Don't tease me," she gasped as everything seized. He shifted her onto her back as she was weak with pleasure and ducked between her legs, sliding his tongue into her. He continued to tease and torment her until she was gasping and begging for more. "Please," she begged, "Take me…"

He continued on with teasing her, never entering her.

"Why…?" She moaned desperately, clutching at him.

He smiled, "Shh," he said, kissing her.

Sakura was beginning to find it almost unbearable-she wanted him so badly it hurt. She was covered in sweat, breathing heavily and looking up at him with desperate want and love. She moaned as he slid into her and set a steady pace. He knew all of the right buttons to push to please her, and he certainly didn't waste any time in doing so. She cried out as everything seized; her body felt numb and she couldn't move. She gasped for air, sweat rolling down her temple. He came inside her, his breath stirring her hair, and he carefully pulled out of her. He lay beside her and pulled her into his arms; she rested against him, completely exhausted, and she smiled.

"One day I'll get you back for that…" she breathed.

"Oh really…?" he asked, amused.

She kissed him softly and he kissed her back. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled, "go to sleep."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, finally able to fall asleep in the arms of her husband.

* * *

A difficult three days passed with Rena having a break down and Syaoron was still unconscious. Yuui had done all he could do for the prince, and told them that all they could do now was wait. It was early on the fourth morning, around four a.m. when Syaoron finally woke. He was confused as to why he was in the hospital ward at first, and then he remembered everything. He looked at his arm, finding the stitches that Yuui had given him while he was asleep and as he moved he realised the breaks in his bones had been healed. _He's going to kill me._ He thought to himself. A cool breeze blew in through the window, and he felt relaxed. He was disturbed from his thoughts as he heard movement, looking over to see Rena sleeping in another bed. He wondered if she was ok, how she was coping. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and then felt someone flick him in the side of the head. He winced and looked up, finding his brother standing at the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck was that for?" He snapped.

"For trying to get up before you should." Syaoran snapped back.

Syaoron sighed, "So, how'd you know I was awake?" He asked.

"Psychic abilities." Syaoran replied dully.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"No you douche. Yuui told me." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Figures. Won't we wake Rena?" Syaoron asked worriedly.

Syaoran looked away for a moment, and then shook his head. "She's been sedated."

"Why? What happened?" Syaoron asked.

"She had a breakdown and attacked one of the guards. Yuui says she should be awake later in the morning though."

He sighed, "I see… How long have I been out for?"

"Three days." Syaoran replied.

"Oh what a pity; I just had to go and miss out on all of that work I was meant to do." Syaoron said sarcastically.

"That's fine, you can make up for it." Syaoran replied.

"You're joking?"

"If you're going to be sarcastic about scaring the crap out of me and everyone else, then I'll make you do twice the workload I've been handling for the past three days." Syaoran said with a frightening smile.

Syaoron leant back against the pillows behind him. He knew his brother could be brutal, but he didn't think he'd make him do everything once he got better. "So how long am I stuck in here for?" He muttered unhappily.

"Ask Yuui." Syaoran replied. "He's the one treating you."

"Oh shut up."

Syaoran sighed, "I better get back to Sakura; she doesn't know I'm gone, and I don't want her to wake and panic because I'm not there." Syaoran said.

"Alright. See you later then, I guess." Syaoron said dully.

Syaoran left and headed back to his room, where Sakura was still fast asleep. He lay back down beside her and waited to fall back to sleep, allowing the cool air coming through the window to brush over his skin. His brother was going to be fine. That was all he needed to know.

Rena landed hard on her hip as she fell from the bed. She cried out in pain, swearing, and she heard someone sigh. "Geez, how loud do you have to be in the morning?" Syaoron growled.

Rena froze. She stood up and looked over, seeing her fiancé leaning back against the pillows behind him. "Syaoron…? When did you wake up?" She whispered.

"When you swore." He replied sarcastically.

She felt happy, but then tears started flowing down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You had me so worried-I was so scared I'd lose you." She whispered, walking over to him. He allowed her to embrace him and he held her, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." She said, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said.

"It's about time you woke up you lazy twat." Yuui said as he walked in.

"Gee, you're so kind." Syaoron muttered.

"Scram blondie!" Rena snapped.

"Sorry, that won't be happening. And neither of you will be leaving for about a week." Yuui snapped.

"I'm going to hit you…" Rena growled.

"Rena, calm down." Syaoron said calmly. She gave up and rested against him, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Good. Here, take this." Yuui said, handing him some medicine.

He rolled his eyes and took the medication; it tasted bitter and disgusting, but it did the trick.

* * *

Sakura woke to find Syaoran getting dressed, just pulling on his shirt. While he wasn't looking, she reached over and stole his sash, keeping it hiding beneath the bed covers. She pretended to still be asleep as she heard him sigh and look for his missing item of clothing. She giggled a little and he turned to her, realising she wasn't asleep. "Morning sweet heart." He said, pulling the warm furs away from her. She shivered and he found his sash, tying it around his waist. She opened her eyes to look at him and he had a look of mischief on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, dreading what he might do.

"Oh several things, but which one will I choose?" He replied with a smirk.

She inched away a little and he leant in to tickle her. She laughed until it hurt, and then he sat on the edge of the bed to let her rest. "What's on today?" She asked. She was still cold and wanted the furs back up over her, but he wouldn't allow for that.

"I have to meet with the council shortly, and there's a meeting with some of the governors later. Is there anything you want to do?" he replied.

She stayed quiet, a slight blush across her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well…just being able to spend time with you is enough for me…" she mumbled.

He leant over her and smiled, "Whatever you want." He said softly, and then kissed her. As he parted she smiled up at him, "Thank you."

* * *

Syaoran sat in the meeting, listening as everyone was discussing the breach in security. It was strange that there had been several instances in which someone had come for the girls and hadn't been noticed or sensed until it was too late. "What do we do-tighten the guard?" Fai asked.

Syaoran sighed, "No. There have been too many instances in which Sakura or Rena have been attacked." Syaoran said.

"So what do we do?" Yuui asked dully.

"A barrier will be placed around the castle; if anyone enters I will know straight away." He said.

"A barrier? You mean you'll cast it?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes."

"No, it's too risky. Such a barrier will take up too much of your physical and mental strength. It will exhaust you." Yuui said sharply.

"Fine, I'll split the job between myself and one other." Syaoran said.

"And who would that be?" Yuui asked.

"My brother." He replied.

"What?" Fai exclaimed.

"I've already spoken to him about it, and he agrees."

Yuui sighed, "Fine."

"Now that that's settled, I should really get back to Sakura and let her know." Syaoran said calmly.

"I'll speak with you about this later." Yuui told him.

He nodded and then left, trusting the council with the other matters at hand. He was worried about Sakura and how she was coping with the current matters, such as the abduction of Rena and his brother. He walked out to the gardens to where he found Sakura sitting on the grass, staring out at the water of the lake. "Hey," he said, sitting down beside her.

She looked to him with a smile, "How was the council meeting?" She asked.

"It wasn't too bad." He replied.

She smiled, "Well that's good then."

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

Her expression became worried, "What is it…?"

"In order for us to detect a threat, a barrier will be put up around the castle." He told her.

"I see…from your tone of voice, I'm guessing that you'll be the one casting the spell." She said.

He nodded, "I spoke to my brother earlier, and he'll be helping also."

She smiled, "I trust you," She said, "Be careful."

He pulled her close, kissing her softly, "I will." He said as he parted.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and the barrier was in effect. Syaoron and Rena had made a full recovery and were back to normal. If anything, the two were closer, holding onto each other and protecting each other. Sakura found her new married life a little stressful, especially with all of the meetings with the different governing boards and nobles. Syaoran hardly seemed fazed by it since he was so used to having to run the country, so she sometimes felt disheartened that she wasn't good enough. As they lay in bed together, Syaoran could tell that something was wrong. Worried, he decided to ask her.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, tilting her head so that she could see his face.

"I noticed you've been a little down lately. I'm worried about you." He said.

She bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry, I just haven't settled into my title as queen yet…I feel like I'm not doing a good enough job, like I'm letting you down." She said.

He was a little surprised at first, but then smiled. "I can assure you that you are doing perfectly fine, my love." He said softly.

"But what if I-"

He cut her off by placing his finger to her lips, "No buts. You are my wife, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. You are doing fine, and the people love you. Don't stress, it's ok." He said with a smile, and kissed her. "But…are you sure you want to be trying for a child so soon?"

She felt relieved of her worries and smiled. "I'm sure; this is what I want."

"Alright." He smiled again. She kissed him, glad to know that Syaoran thought she was doing fine, and his words made her happy. She moaned at his touch, wanting more, and he gave her what she wanted. He kissed her and held her closer. It was already late, but it was later by the time they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was woken by Chii doing her usual Sunday pick up and putting away of laundry. She sat up, holding the sheets to her body, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Chii smiled, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's ok." Sakura smiled.

"You look tired; are you feeling ok?" Chii asked as she opened the curtains. It was dull outside and the clouds were dark and stormy.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long week." She said.

"Well, I suppose that's true. I noticed you've been making a series of dolls; how's that going?"

Sakura smiled, "Good; I've almost finished the fifth."

"May I see later?" The blonde asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Sure." Sakura replied happily.

Chii left the room with the basket of clothing, and Sakura looked to Syaoran who was still asleep. She lay back down beside him, comforted by his warmth, and looked out the window. She lay in bed thinking for a while until she heard her husband shift beside her. She turned her attention to him; he was still half asleep, but that was normal. "Hey," he murmured, still tired.

"Morning." She smiled.

"It still feels early." He complained.

"Well it's not; it's almost ten thirty." She giggled.

"That's early."

She stared at him and he smiled, "I'm kidding."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes.

"Has Chii been through yet?" He asked.

"Yes, she has." Sakura replied with a smile.

He kissed her, "Good," He said as he parted from her. She looked into his eyes holding his gaze for several minutes. Thunder rumbled loudly, and Sakura jumped; she was still afraid of thunderstorms as they brought memories back to the surface. "Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "I'm here." He said gently as he held her shaking frame. She hugged him tightly, trying to block out the sound. She just wanted everything to be over.

 **A/N: Quick one-i'm not sure if anyone checks out my profile page on here, might be good to do so from time to time as i give updates on other stories there.**


	24. New Life

Rena released an arrow, watching as it flew straight into the bullseye.

"I see you're shooting things again."

She turned around to see her fiancé standing at the top of the hill looking rather bored. She walked up to meet him as thunder rolled over head. Unlike her sister, she didn't mind the thunder.

"There have been a lot of storms lately." She said.

"I know. You get used to it after a while." Syaoron replied.

"So, are they awake yet?" She asked, referring to her sister and Syaoran.

"Yes, they got up half an hour ago. How are you feeling?" He replied. He was still worried about how she was coping since they had been taken and tortured; he had his own way of coping, strategies given to him by Yuui to help. Rena was a bit more stubborn to tell anyone anything that was bothering her and preferred to keep it all to herself, often worrying everyone around her unfortunately.

"Not too bad; I'm still not sleeping though." She answered with a sigh.

"Have you told Yuui?"

"Why would I tell that jerk anything?" she snapped.

"So he can give you something to help." He replied calmly.

She sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to him later-I promise."

He nodded, "Good. Also, Sakura was wondering if you would like to join her and the other girls for an outing later."

Rena's face brightened at the news and he smiled, "You should go see her-she's in her studio."

She ran back up to the castle and headed inside to look for her sister, and he sighed, looking up at the sky and watching the lightning. It looked like there was going to be more than just thunder later on.

* * *

Sakura looked up as Rena came bouncing through the door of her studio and smiled. "Hey Rena, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not too bad. Syaoron said you wanted to go out later." Rena replied.

"Yes-would you like to join?" she asked.

"I'd love to." Rena replied happily.

"Great." Sakura smiled.

"Where is it you wanted to go?" Rena asked curiously.

"I thought it might be nice if we went to the hot springs for a while." Sakura explained.

"That sounds lovely." Rena smiled.

Sakura returned her sister's smile, and Rena sighed. "I better leave you for now," she said, "But come by and let me know when we're leaving."

"I will." Sakura said as she left.

When Rena left Sakura returned to her work, painting the doll she was currently making. There was a knock at her door and gave permission for them to enter, not straying from her work. When she finished painting the small area she looked up to see Syaoran standing beside her and she smiled.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, returning to concentrating on painting the doll.

"I just came by to see what you were currently working on." He said as he looked at the four dolls sitting in a row at the top of her workspace. She placed the doll down along with the paintbrush and turned to him.

"You always come to see my work, don't you?" she smiled.

He turned his gaze to her as she stood and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Of course I do; I like to see what you do." He said.

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"When are you going out with the girls?" he asked.

"Later in the afternoon." She said. "Are you jealous?" she then joked.

"Maybe a little." He continued to joke with her.

She giggled, "Oh dear."

He tilted her head up and kissed her, licking her bottom lip in plea of entry. She willingly parted for him, allowing him entrance into her sweet cavern. They kissed each other fiercely and passionately until they parted for air. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you later." He said, and then left her. She smiled, returning to her work undisturbed for the next hour.

Chii was carrying a tray with two teacups and a teapot with a plat of biscuits down to Sakura, who had requested a specific tea and specific biscuits. Chii was a little confused as Sakura had never been so specific before, so she was curious to know if it was some kind of special event. As she walked down the hall she passed Syaoran, who stopped to talk to her.

"Hello Syaoran," she greeted cheerfully, "How are you today?"

Syaoran smiled kindly, "Good thank you. I assume that's for Sakura?" He asked.

"You assumed correctly." She replied.

"Didn't she have that yesterday? She doesn't usually have the same thing two days in a row…"

"Well yes, but she specifically asked for it today." Chii replied.

He seemed confused for a moment, but then something clicked and he shrugged. "Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that." He said, "I better get this paperwork done; I've been procrastinating."

"Well get your butt back to the study." She laughed.

"That's where I'm headed." He said, and then continued on his way.

"Have fun!" Chii called out, and then continued on her way to Sakura. When she entered the studio, Sakura was through into the next room where she displayed her art, hanging up some paintings.

"Sakura?" She called out.

The young queen poked her head around the wall and smiled as she saw her friend. "Just a moment!"

Chii placed the tray down carefully on the table and began pouring the tea. Sakura walked out to greet her and Chii smiled. "Have you been hanging up some paintings again?" She asked.

"Yes; it's been a bit frustrating, to be honest." Sakura sighed as she took the teacup from Chii.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Chii smiled.

"Yes, it always is." Sakura agreed as Chii sat down with her.

"Everything's been so much more livelier since you came here; it's been fun!" Chii said.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Chii." She said. "If you don't mind me asking…how long have you been here for?"

Chii thought for a moment. "Hmm…six years or so." She replied.

"How did you come here?" Sakura wondered as she fiddled with the tea cup.

Chii smiled a little sadly, "I ran from a war, you see. It was horrible back in my old country, and I was meant to marry some king's son in order to settle the war, and my parents had been murdered because of them-I wanted no part in it, so I fled. Somehow I ended up here, where I met Fai and the others. Sora was still alive when I came here, and she offered for me to stay. I decided I should, but I said that in return I'd do some of the maids jobs…and here I am, head maid." She laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura said.

"It's ok; I love my life here. I get to do whatever I want, and I'm not held down by any obligations. That life wasn't for me at all. Sometimes I feel a little guilty for what I did, but from what I've heard everything settled down-apparently an unknown army completely destroyed whoever was trying to take over my land…" Chii said thoughtfully.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime," Chii smiled, "Well, I better go; lots of jobs to do!"

"Thank you for the company."

"You're welcome." Chii said cheerfully, and then left. Sakura finished her tea and continued with hanging up her paintings, and then she left her studio to go find Rena and the others before heading out for the afternoon.

* * *

Syaoran lay on the couch in front of the fire, resting with a book over his face. His brother, Fai and Yuui were all playing poker around the coffee table. "Hey-you were cheating!" Syaoron snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fai said.

"New game." Yuui said as he dealt out the cards again.

The prince muttered something and Syaoran laughed. Fai picked up his cards and sighed. They placed their bets and the next card was revealed. Syaoron swore and decided to fold, then looked over at his brother.

"So why do you have a book on your face?" he asked.

"Because the light hurts my eyes." Syaoran replied.

"Sensitivity to sound?" Yuui asked.

"A little."

"Congratulations, sounds like you have the beginning of a migraine." The blonde said sarcastically.

"Great…" Syaoran muttered.

"So where did the girls go for the afternoon?" Syaoron asked.

"Rena didn't tell you?" Fai asked.

"No; she was too busy being happy about being able to leave the castle that she never told me."

"They went to the hot springs." Syaoran answered.

"Haven't been there in a long time." Fai said.

"I'm surprised you let them go considering the circumstances." Yuui said.

"Sakura's entitled to have her freedom. Besides, they've got guards." Syaoran answered.

"Such fun." Fai said. "Fold."

They began a game of Old Maid, tired of playing poker. "So, what are you going to do if war breaks out?" Yuui asked Syaoran.

"I don't know." He groaned.

"Hopefully it won't." Syaoron said.

"We have enough forces to take out anyone; doesn't mean it will be easy though." Fai said dully.

"No. However, I'm sure we can expect a couple of assassins." Yuui said.

"How wonderful. I hope they die slowly." Syaoron muttered.

Fai laughed, "That's not very nice."

"Since when have I ever been nice to the enemy? I beheaded one of their men." He said bluntly.

"That's true, I suppose." Fai shrugged.

"Shut up and play your game." Syaoran muttered, rolling on his side and falling asleep. They all shrugged and continued playing their game, ignoring Syaoran who was sleeping on the couch.

* * *

Rena sighed with contentment as she sat in the warm water. It felt wonderful with the steam allowing for a calm and relaxing bath. Chii sat a little deeper in with the water up to her neck as she sat down; Tomoyo sat with her, and Sakura sat with her back against one of the smooth rocks.

"This is amazing." Chii sang.

"No kidding…" Rena agreed.

"How long has it been since we've been to a hot spring, Rena?" Sakura asked.

"I'd say a good two or three years." She replied.

"I'm so glad I came." Tomoyo smiled.

"So, how's married life Sakura?" Chii asked. "I'm still getting used to seeing you two in bed together."

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and looked away. "Oops, you've embarrassed her." Rena said.

"Have you fought yet? It's said that the first fight is the worst." Tomoyo said as she combed her fingers through her dark hair.

"We don't really fight-or argue. If we do it's usually because one of us has done something to worry the other." Sakura replied.

Chii sighed, "That's kind of boring…not that I want you to fight or anything."

"You know, Syaoran has really changed since meeting you Sakura." Tomoyo said casually.

Sakura looked up, "How so…?"

Chii smiled, "Well, he used to…I dunno how to explain it…hold everything in I guess. He was always so focused on his work and didn't talk much of his feelings." She explained.

"Since meeting you, he seemed to open up more and focused less on the work-mind you, you didn't give him much of a choice." Tomoyo giggled. "There are other things too, but that's the main thing."

Sakura smiled. That was nice to know.

"So…when are you trying for-"

"Rena, I will bite you if you ask that question here." Sakura cut across her sister quickly, her face bright red. Rena looked at her with amusement and suspicion.

"Oh?" she said. Sakura sighed.

"So, when do we have to be back by?" Tomoyo asked, stretching her arms.

"Before dinner." Sakura replied.

"Fair enough." Chii laughed. They sat in the springs for a while and then got out, dressing and then heading back to the castle.

* * *

When Sakura returned to the castle with the girls, she headed for the lounge where she figured Syaoran would be. As she entered the lounge she spotted the three playing cards and Syaoran asleep on the couch. Fai looked up first and saw her, "Hello," he greeted.

"What are you playing?" Sakura asked.

"Old Maid-again." Yuui replied dully.

"Oh, I see. I didn't think Syaoran slept during the day." Sakura said.

"He's got a migraine." Yuui said.

Sakura walked over and sat down beside Syaoran, slipping her hand into his.

"How were the springs?" Syaoron asked.

"They were lovely, thank you." She smiled.

"Cool. Darn, I lost again." Syaoron muttered.

"You suck at cards." Fai said.

"Shut it, cheater." He snapped.

Sakura giggled. Yuui stood up, "I have to go do some things. Have a nice evening." He said.

"Thanks." Syaoron replied. He sighed and then stood as well, "I'm going to go find Rena." He said.

"She said she'd be in her room." Sakura said.

"Cool, thanks."

Fai looked to Sakura, "Cards?" He offered.

"No thanks." She smiled, "But thank you."

He sighed and stood, "I'll leave you two alone; have a good night." He said, leaving.

She smiled, "Thank you."

Once he was gone she looked back to Syaoran who was still asleep. She sat quietly in thought, thinking about Rena's earlier comment. She didn't want to tell anyone just yet, and Syaoran appeared to be the same, so she decided to just keep quiet for the moment.

* * *

How time flew by with the busy days and weeks. Before anyone knew it, six weeks had passed and for the moment everything was peaceful. Sakura lay in bed on late night beside her husband, snuggled close.

"Aren't you tired?" Syaoran asked.

"A little," she smiled, "But not really."

He smiled, "Have you spoken to Yuui yet?" He asked.

"He's going to see me tomorrow morning." She replied, "We'll find out then."

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked with uncertainty.

She kissed him, "I'm more than happy for you to stay." She replied.

"Alright," He said. He could feel anxiety and excitement twisting into a knot in his stomach, and he couldn't sleep. Sakura closed her eyes, finally beginning to feel tired, and fell asleep. It took Syaoran a while longer, and as he lay there he smiled. He wondered what life would be like, how everything would change. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Morning came a little too swiftly for Sakura's liking; she was tired and annoyed and didn't want to shift just yet. "Morning to you too." The blonde doctor's voice intruded into her thoughts and she rolled over, burying her face.

"Sakura, you need to get up." Syaoran said.

She groaned and sat up, the sleeve of her nightgown falling down her shoulder.

"Good." Yuui said, checking her for a fever. "Lie on your back." He ordered.

She did so and he continued to poke and prod at her. There was a knock at the door and Syaoran slipped out for a moment to speak with his brother. He re-entered a moment later to see Sakura sitting back up and Yuui scribbling some notes. Sakura was fiddling with her hands and Syaoran came to sit beside her.

Yuui placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Congratulations." He said. He then turned to Sakura, "You're about three weeks away from the twelve week mark; take it easy so nothing causes any problems." He told her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"I should leave now. I'll see you two later." He said, and then left.

Sakura felt so happy with the news they'd just been given. She felt excited, and she wondered about their child. Syaoran hugged her, sharing her feelings. He smiled as he held her, "I'm looking forward to this." He said.

"I'm glad you are." She giggled.

"Do you think you'll be ok, carrying to term?" He asked.

"As long as you're with me I'll be fine." She said.

"I'll be with you all the way, I promise." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

Rena sat at the dining table with Syaoron waiting for Sakura and Syaoran. "Where are they!?" she complained.

"Yuui was in with Sakura when I spoke when I spoke with my brother." Syaoron said, "They might not be finished."

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Rena asked.

"Syaoran didn't say." He shrugged.

She sighed and slumped back in her chair. She was beginning to starve. She looked up as Syaoran and Sakura suddenly appeared at the door and she sighed with relief. "Sakura, why did you need to see Yuui?" she asked.

"That's a secret." Sakura smiled.

"So you're not sick?" Rena asked.

"Nope." She replied.

Syaoron stared at his brother for a few moments and Syaoran looked at him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"You look happier than normal." Syaoron said.

"And?"

"I'm just curious." He shrugged.

Syaoran shook his head and returned to talking with Sakura, while Rena glared at the cat who walked by her feet. The cat hissed at her and walked off, leaving Rena even more annoyed than before.

After breakfast Sakura headed off for the baths where she was joined by Chii and Rena. Tomoyo was off at another conference and would be gone for a while, according to Syaoran. Chii sat herself down and Rena leant back against the edge.

"So what's the secret you're not telling? Come on, spill…" Rena complained.

"I can't tell you, that's why it's a secret." Sakura giggled as she stretched her arms.

"Aww, is Syaoran making you keep it a secret?" Chii complained as well.

"No, it's not. I'll tell you in three weeks." Sakura said.

"Oh fine." Rena sighed.

Sakura looked up at the roof; she didn't feel so good. "Hey, are you ok?" Chii asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura smiled.

"Hmm…maybe you should finish up-it could be the steam." Rena said with worry.

"Yeah, I'm going to go lie down." Sakura smiled, and got out to dry herself and get dressed. She had decided on something that wasn't too restricting, a white dress with a pink sash, and once she was dressed she headed back to the bedroom. She entered the room and walked over to the bed where she lay down, trying to rid herself of the horrible feeling, and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and close, and a gentle hand against her forehead. She opened her eyes as Syaoran sat down, and she let him rub her back.

"Aren't you feeling well?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, "It's probably the worst part about being pregnant." She half laughed.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Just being here is enough for me." She said softly.

He smiled, "Ok."


	25. A Declaration of War

Three months passed by in what seemed like a blink of an eye. Everyone knew about the pregnancy, and Rena had never seen Sakura so happy before. Rena sat with her sister, watching as she rubbed the bump that had formed over the past few months. She had entered into her second trimester only a little while ago, and though it was hard work, Sakura was willing to do whatever it took to have her child.

"What is it like?" Rena asked curiously out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"Being pregnant, I mean." Rena replied. "I've watched you these past few months with your morning sickness and the weird food habits; it doesn't look fun." Rena said.

Sakura laughed, "No one ever said it was meant to be fun. But it'll be worth it." She smiled softly.

Rena smiled, "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait." She giggled.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to." Sakura laughed again.

Chii walked in with what Sakura had asked for; strawberries and melted chocolate to dip the fruit in. "Here you are my queen. Don't let Syaoran find out." Chii winked.

Rena looked at them with confusion, "Why would you need to keep it from him?" she asked.

"I crave this a lot, so I get disapproving stares from him because of how unhealthy it is." Sakura replied.

Rena laughed, "What a pity!"

"Yep." She said, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

Syaoron walked in and shook his head, "I should be used to this by now." He said.

"Apparently Syaoran's not allowed to find out." Rena said.

"Find out _what_?" Syaoran asked from the doorway.

"Oh, looks like you're busted." Rena smiled at her sister, who kept eating her strawberries and chocolate.

"Mmhmm…" she mumbled.

Syaoran walked over and rolled his eyes, "I see you're being healthy again." He said.

"Oh hush now." Sakura waved her hand and held out a strawberry covered with chocolate with her other. He took it and ate it, and then sat down beside her.

"So…nineteen next week?" Chii said to the girls.

"I forgot next week was the first of April." Rena mumbled.

"So, do I get to pig out?" Sakura asked casually as she ate her strawberries.

Syaoran rolled his eyes again, "That depends."

"What? On what?" She complained.

"On if you keep eating so much." He joked.

"How rude." She mumbled.

Before she got to eat her last strawberry, Syaoran stole it and ate it instead. "Hey-that's not fair!"

"You'll live." He laughed.

Rena laughed, "He got you there!"

"Humph." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and they all laughed. She slumped back into the soft cushions for a moment, and then made herself more comfortable, resting her head against Syaoran's chest as he held her. They chatted away about various topics, never realising how much time had passed.

* * *

The next day Sakura sat in her studio painting again; she had smeared black, royal blue and an intense shade of purple on the canvas for the background of a dark night sky, and had begun the dark trees. When she'd finished the trees, she sighed and stood to clean her brushes, and as she walked over to the sink she tripped on the corner of her table. Everything clattered on the floor and her heart was racing.

"Fuck, you scared me," Syaoran said.

His arms were secure around her, stopping her from falling. "Syaoran?" she whispered. She allowed herself to calm down and sighed with relief.

"What were you doing?" He asked, voice full of worry.

"I was going to clean my paint tools, but now it's all over the floor. That's going to be a pain to clean…" she complained.

"You're not cleaning it up." He said sternly. "One of the maids can do it."

"But-"

"Sakura please, rest for a little bit. That freaked me out." He said.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'll go sit down for a while."

"Thank you." He said softly, and released her. She stepped away and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, and headed to the lounge. Syaoran sighed heavily, relieved that Sakura was alright and wasn't hurt. He called one of the maids over and asked them to clean the mess, while he headed to the lounge where Sakura was resting. He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing the tension from her muscles, and she immediately relaxed against him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel fine for now, you don't need to worry." She said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, love." He replied with a small smile.

He continued to massage her shoulder in their comfortable silence, and Sakura was drifting off until his voice woke her. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes?" she murmured.

"We haven't spoken about names yet." He said as he moved his hand down to rest over her stomach.

"You're right, we haven't…" she said softly. "We've been so busy lately that we haven't had time to think about it."

Syaoran smiled, "Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Honestly it hadn't crossed my mind just yet." She replied, feeling a little embarrassed. "What about you?"

"I've been thinking a little," He replied, and told her his thoughts.

She smiled, "I like those names." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Please, I'm a little tired; do you think I can rest for a little bit?" she whispered.

He smiled. "Of course."

She fell asleep in his arms and soon after he followed. They were woken later by Yuui who had a message for the both of them.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"A letter that you might want to see." Yuui replied, holding out an envelope.

Sakura looked to Syaoran briefly for a moment and then turned her attention back to the letter. She couldn't recognise the seal, so she didn't know who it was from. He opened it and read it, unhappy with the contents. Getting past the introductory titles, it read:

 _I would like to ask for you and your queen to allow me to meet with you, as I have some important business to discuss with the two of you. If left delayed, there will be consequences._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Queen Aryanna._

"I knew this day would come…" Sakura whispered. Syaoran looked to her with concern and she looked into the fire.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until Aryanna decided to make her next move." She said, voice shaking. "I'm scared Syaoran; I know what this woman can do."

"If what she says in the letter is true, then she just wants to meet. I'll allow her to meet with us and the court, but she won't be touching you." He said.

Yuui took the letter from Syaoran and sighed. "Be careful with the amount of stress the both of you are under. If it comes to war, I don't want your wife leaving my sight."

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you."

"Well, I better be getting back to work." The blonde said, and disappeared out of the room.

Syaoran kissed Sakura softly and held her tight, "I understand if you're angry." He said.

"I'm not angry, just worried." Sakura said. "Besides, if we don't meet with her, the consequences will be dire on the people."

Syaoran rested his head against hers and sighed, "I need to go write this reply; why don't you go see Rena for a while?" He suggested.

She stood carefully, deciding to take his advice. He smiled, "I'll come and look for you when I'm done with everything." He said.

"Alright." Sakura smiled back.

He watched her as she left, her blue gown trailing behind her out the door, and he sighed. Why did everything have to happen now of all times?

* * *

Sakura knocked on Rena's door, waiting for her sister's response. "Come in!" Rena called out. Sakura opened the door to see Rena sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as Sakura closed the door.

Sakura walked over and sat on the bed. "Not much really. Syaoran's gone to write a letter back to Aryanna. She wants to meet with us." She replied.

"Oh god. Why now? If she finds out you're pregnant, who knows what she'll do." Rena stressed.

"I'm scared, but I trust Syaoran and his decisions." She said softly.

"I know," Rena smiled, "So, what do you think will happen?"

Sakura sighed, "Well, it's likely that war may break out."

"Oh no…" Rena gasped.

"We should prepare for the worst…" Sakura said.

Rena sighed, "Darn, this sucks." She muttered.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I suppose it does." Her voice quavered and Rena looked to her with worry. Sakura felt tears crawling down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm scared."

Rena hugged her sister. "I understand. You're about to start a family-who would want their child to be born into war?" she said softly.

"The worst part is that we can't avoid it. We're so close to war already it's unstoppable." Sakura whispered.

Rena couldn't find the words to comfort her sister, and all she could do was hug her.

* * *

Syaoran sat in the study staring at the sealed envelope in front of him. Why did it have to come to this? Why did Sakura have to continue to suffer? He looked up as he heard his brother enter and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I'd come by and see what was going on." Syaoron replied.

"Everything…I guess…" he sighed.

"Is it about bitch face Aryanna?" He asked.

Syaoran looked to the envelope on the table and clenched his fist. "I don't think we'll be able to avoid a war." He said, ignoring his brother's lack of manners.

Syaoron sat down in one of the chairs. "You're right, I don't think we can either. But it's not like we want it to come to war." He said.

"I know, but Sakura's pregnant. We're about to start a family and we're heading into war. This is shit timing." Syaoran said with anguish.

"Do you think Sakura blames you?" His brother asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"You idiot. She trusts you more than anyone else. She wouldn't blame you." Syaoron told him.

Syaoran stayed quiet, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling. His brother stood, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you like this." He said.

"I know." He murmured.

"Try to think of the positives; once it's all over then we won't have to worry about the girls being in danger."

"You're right. I can't hold back now-I can't afford to." Syaoran said, standing up.

"Good. I'll see you shortly for a meeting with the council." Syaoron said, and then disappeared out of the study. Syaoran picked up the letter and headed for the bird tower to send it off before going to the meeting.

* * *

Sakura walked down to the gardens alone in hopes of finding some peace from her thoughts. She stepped out into the warmth of the sun and walked down towards the sparkling blue lake. She sat beneath the old oak tree, leaning her back against the tree and closing her eyes. It was such a beautiful day; she looked up at the sky, wondering what her husband was doing, and she allowed the breeze to brush against her skin and lull her to sleep where she dreamt of a peaceful world her child could live in.

* * *

Aryanna looked up from her elaborate throne of soft embroidered pillows as one of her maids walked in holding an envelope. "Ah, do we have a reply already Sydney? That was fast." She asked, examining her neatly manicured nails.

"Yes, My Queen." The maid replied.

Aryanna held out her hand for the letter and Sydney handed it over. She opened it and her red lips curved into a smile, "Well now, it appears that the king isn't too pleased with me." She said.

"Well, you did torture his brother." A male entered, and she looked up.

"Hello Leon; I haven't seen you in a while." Aryanna greeted.

"I've been busy torturing our other prisoners. So, what did his royal highness have to say?" Leon asked.

"He said he'll agree to meet with me, but if I even try to lay a finger on the queen he won't hesitate to kill me. I can't say I'm ready to face him in battle yet; he would most certainly kill me." Aryanna sighed.

"You realise that Sakura will have recovered and will be just as powerful as him, right?" Leon said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But, she'll still be frightened of me. That won't have changed." She smiled.

"You think so?" He questioned.

"I know so." She said. "Besides, I always get what I want."

Leon sighed, "Of course you do, mistress."

Aryanna stood, "Well, we must get ready to depart for Clow. We mustn't keep them waiting." She giggled.

Leon wondered how much Aryanna was underestimating Sakura and her new family; she'd been given too much time to recover, in his opinion, and therefore too much time to grow stronger.

* * *

Three days passed and Sakura was getting anxious about Aryanna's visit. She knew that Aryanna was trying to make her unsettled, and it was working. Syaoran looked out the window, watching as a carriage pulled by horses pulled in. Chii poked her head in, "Queen Aryanna has arrived." She announced.

Sakura stood from her seat and Syaoran took her hand, and they headed down to the throne hall together. The rest of the court, including Syaoron and Rena, were already present when they got there. Syaoran sat down, and Sakura sat beside him; she remembered when she had first met him in her battered state, and he had helped her regardless of not knowing who she was. She was snapped away from her thoughts as the doors opened and Queen Aryanna entered, followed by her own royal court-among them was Leon. She wore a crimson gown with a corset and black lace along the neckline, pushing up her bust. The long skirt trailed behind her, and she wore gold jewellery and deep red lipstick, her hair pulled back into a French bun with curls raining down her back.

Syaoran wore his usual attire, and Sakura wore a simple gown that crossed over and tied at the top and the waist to keep it together. Her hair was held up in a bun with a silver clip to keep her neck cool.

Aryanna curtsied and then smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you again, your graces."

"Likewise." Syaoran replied stiffly.

Aryanna noticed Sakura and her pregnant bump, and Sakura cradled it protectively.

"I see you're pregnant; congratulations." Aryanna smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura answered quietly.

Rena quickly slipped her hand into Syaoron's as she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her chest; she was afraid of this woman, and she seemed to be taking a strange interest in Sakura and her pregnancy.

Aryanna turned her attention back to Syaoran, "I remember your sister was pregnant when I took her life. Though, she hadn't told anyone except for her husband."

Sakura looked to Syaoran who was trying to keep himself calm, and then to Yuui who appeared to be wrestling with his emotions.

"Why are you here? Is it to taunt us or is there something you want?" He asked calmly. Syaoran wanted to know how this woman could possibly know such information that he didn't even know about his sister. But perhaps it was just a lie to throw him completely off his game.

Aryanna giggled, "Forgive me for my rudeness. Yes, there is something I want." She said. "I came here for Sakura. To be precise, I want both her and the power she possesses. Hand her over and no harm will come to the country."

Syaoran felt furious. Did Sora go through the same experience? "Do you think Sakura's just some item to be traded?" He hissed.

Aryanna smiled, "It appears I've made you angry." She said. "In particular I want her power, and I assure you, if I don't get what I want, then there will be dire consequences for both you and your country." She threatened.

Syaoran clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not angry, I'm furious. You blackmailed Sora before you murdered her in cold blood, you've destroyed Sakura's country, tortured her and her sister! You forced two countries into a war, causing the daughter of the two nobles to run from the devastation; you went after Princess Tomoyo for her magic, forcing her to flee from her homeland to seek refuge; you forced another country into a war for your own personal vendetta again! Do you seriously think I'm going to hand my wife over without a fight?" He snarled.

Aryanna's expression became unimpressed. How did he find everything out? "Well aren't you quick to figure things out? I should have killed you when I killed your sister."

"Well that was your own mistake, wasn't it?"

"Indeed." Aryanna said unhappily. "So, how about you tell me how you figured out I caused all of the damage in the other countries?"

"Having people who report back to me on a frequent basis can be rather useful. I can't say it was easy."

She smiled, "Well, I must commend you on that." She said, "I assume this means war?"

"It was war the moment you murdered my sister. You brought this on yourself in your violent quest for power, so you should not be surprised." He said coldly.

"You're right. I knew that one day I'd be facing war, but I certainly never thought it would be with you." Aryanna said.

Sakura felt shocked with what she had heard. How could she have been so cruel to do such a thing? She trembled with anger, and Syaoran and Aryanna looked to her.

"It appears your wife is in pain." She smirked.

Sakura looked to Aryanna, glaring at her with fury. "I swear to god, all the pain that you have caused me and my family, all of the suffering you've put them through-I swear I'll kill you if you lay another finger on them!" she screamed.

Aryanna smiled, "We shall see."

"You should leave." Syaoran hissed, dismissing her, and she turned and left the castle.

War had been declared, and it was time to end this farce once and for all. Sakura and Rena, whose country had been ravaged and had been kidnapped and tortured brutally for months, had suffered severely. They had to learn how to trust and love again, how to open up to others.

Syaoran and his brother, Syaoron, who had both witnessed and suffered their sister's brutal murder; both had fallen ill and Syaoron had suffered a severe injury to the back of his shoulder for trying to stop Sora's death, however it was too late. Syaoran shielded himself from further pain by burying himself in his work, while his brother refused to open up to anyone again.

Yuui, who was married to Sora had also witnessed her death and felt the heavy weight of guilt of not being able to save her life. He had been driven from his own country due to the magic he possessed only to find a home in Clow, accepted by Sora and the others who lived in the castle, only to lose her to the same people who drove him from his original home. Fai, who was also driven from his country due to the magic he possessed, found a home in Clow but was able to meet Chii.

Chii had run from a war after her parents had been murdered by the enemy, and as she was about to be forced into marriage with the kings son. If she hadn't run when she did, she'd likely be dead thanks to Aryanna and her insane wishes; her magic had been sealed away when she was a young child because of its specialty, and that was what Aryanna was after.

Kurogane and Tomoyo, who had fled from their country with a forewarning from an unknown source to keep a low profile so that Tomoyo would be kept safe from Aryanna's web of destruction; grateful to Syaoran's generosity for allowing her to stay, she often collected various data and information and reported back to him.

Everyone had been hurt by Aryanna and had suffered greatly because she wanted more power. This war would decide their fate, and finally, hopefully they could all be free from their nightmare.

 **Review?**


	26. The Beginning of the End

Syaoron and Rena stood from their seats holding hands, and Rena ran from the room. Syaoron went after her, and the others left the throne room; Syaoran and Sakura headed for the lounge to rest in front of the fire alone and to calm down.

"Syaoran, don't leave me ok?" Sakura whispered. She was shaking and he realised that back in the throne room it had taken everything she had to keep herself together.

"I won't." he said softly, "I swear I'll always be here for you." He said.

She feared what could happen and how she could lose him. She could hardly bear the thought of it. She remembered Aryanna's comment about Syaoran's sister, Sora, and she felt saddened. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister." She said quietly.

He hugged her tightly, and she kissed his cheek. "I'm sure everything will be alright." She said. She was trying to convince herself that it would be alright, as well as comfort her husband.

"Thank you Sakura." He smiled softly.

* * *

Rena stopped running when she was out of breath and turned to face Syaoron, who had just caught up. She had tears running down her face, and he walked up to wipe them away for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't stand that woman-she's constantly destroying countless lives, and now she's taken a whole new interest in Sakura because she's pregnant!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you see the look on her face when she noticed Sakura was pregnant? She was thinking of some sort of plan, and I'm scared." Rena said.

"Sakura won't let anything happen to herself or her child. Come on, let's go lie down for a while." He said, kissing her.

"Ok…"

But Rena wasn't so sure-she knew what she had seen. The look on Aryanna's face when she had laid eyes on Sakura, and the look of strange new interest. What could it have possibly been about Sakura's child that she was so interested in?

* * *

Orders had been sent out to ready for war, and Syaoran had called on the aid of Sid. As Syaoran watched the messenger bird fly off with the letter from the top of the bird tower, he noticed Sakura behind him.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this." He said.

"I'm not angry," she said softly, "This might sound a little weird, but I'm a little relieved." She said.

"How so? I'm so frightened for my family I can hardly think." He said quietly.

"Because I'm one step closer to being truly free."

He turned to find her crying and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I promise to end this." He said.

"I know. But, you're not allowed to get yourself killed out there, understand?" she said softly.

"I know." He replied with a soft smile.

"Hey you two! Get your arses down here!" Rena shouted from the bottom of the tower.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "How I love my sister." She sighed.

He laughed and took her hand, "Come on, everyone's waiting." He said, and led her down the stairs.

Rena rolled her eyes, "Geez, I know we're at war and everything, but we can still have some fun." She complained.

"Yeah I know-calm down." Sakura laughed.

"No! Today we're another year older-you know, nineteen? We've survived another year sister-this is great news!" Rena said.

"Well aren't you being a little dramatic." Sakura muttered.

"Come on-have some fun!" Rena said.

"You realise your dress is falling down, right?" Sakura said dully as they walked.

Rena stopped and looked down, and Syaoran snorted. There wasn't anything wrong with her dress at all. "Hey-that wasn't very nice!"

"Sorry sweet sister, but you said to have some fun." Sakura winked.

"Darn…" Rena muttered.

"We'll meet you in the lounge!" Sakura called out as Rena stopped at the door.

"Ok!" She replied cheerfully.

Syaoran smiled, "How many times are you going to pick on her?"

Sakura giggled, "You do realise that it's just another part of who I am, right?"

"Of course I know." He said.

"Then you'll have to deal with it." Sakura laughed.

He groaned as she pulled him along to the bedroom, where Yuui was waiting impatiently. "Sorry to keep you." Sakura smiled.

"Whatever, get inside." He muttered. He seemed to be in a bit more of a foul mood ever since the meeting with Queen Aryanna and the declaration of war. Syaoran sat in silence as Yuui checked over Sakura; he was bothered by what Aryanna had said about Sora, but he was afraid of asking.

"What's on your mind?" Yuui finally asked.

"What?"

"You've got that look on your face where something is bothering you. So what is it?" He asked.

Syaoran sighed. "It's something Aryanna said about Sora, about her being pregnant." He said.

Yuui sighed heavily. "To tell the truth, it was the second time she had fallen pregnant. We lost our first before the twelve week mark, before we could announce it. When she died, it was right around the time when we were about to tell you and the others." Yuui explained quietly, saddened by the memory.

"Why didn't you ever tell us of the miscarriage?" Syaoran asked.

"Sora didn't want to drag you through the dirt with her. You were fifteen at the time, and had just lost your parents the year before, so she thought it best to keep it quiet." Yuui said.

"I'm sorry about your loss…" Sakura said quietly.

"I don't think she had any regrets in her last moments. You know, she made the worst pun before she died. I almost can't believe it, but it's just like her to do something like that." Yuui smiled.

Syaoran laughed, "You're right; Sora always was one to joke around in the most serious of times. I never realised exactly how much I missed her; I wonder what she would say if she were here…" he said.

Sakura smiled sadly. She had met Sora once when she was younger at a ball, and from what she had experienced she was a lovely person. She was a strong leader, protective of her country and her family. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that she didn't go down without a vicious fight.

"When I heard that Sakura might be pregnant, I don't know, I guess I felt…excited for you." The doctor admitted.

Syaoran and Sakura smiled, "Thank you," Syaoran said.

Yuui sighed, "You should get to the lounge. Happy birthday you two." He said, and then left the room.

Sakura rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Well, everything's fine for now." She said.

"That's good." He smiled back.

She fell silent for a moment, and her smile fell. "Syaoran…how old were you when your sister died?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran sighed and looked up at the roof, "I think I was sixteen." He answered quietly.

"I'm sorry…"

He walked over to her and kissed her softly as he sat beside her. "Come on, the others are waiting." He said. She nodded and they stood, heading for the lounge where the others were waiting for them.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, and Syaoron had disappeared from the noisy group in the lounge to the royal gardens; he sat in front of his sisters' grave, lost in his memories of the day that she was taken from the world.

"Hey."

He looked over his shoulder to see Syaoran standing behind him and he sighed. "It's been five years." He said. "I never realised how fast time could go by."

"It does feel that way, doesn't it?" Syaoran murmured.

"I hate our birthday. It just brings back every memory I'd rather forget." Syaoron muttered.

"I know, but you can still make new memories with your friends and family. Rena's worried about you; she's wondering where you are." Syaoran replied.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. What do you think Sora would do if she were here?" he asked his brother.

"Sora probably wouldn't have hesitated to kill her right then and there in the throne room." Syaoran replied. "What brought you out here, anyway? You haven't been here since her funeral."

"To be honest I don't know. Maybe it's because of what that bitch said the other day-about Sora being pregnant."

"I see…" Syaoran murmured.

"How's Sakura coping with all of this? Yuui saw her this morning, right?"

"Sakura's doing surprisingly well considering that when she first came to us she was a broken heap. I didn't expect her to scream at Aryanna either; I think she's healed more than any of us realise." Syaoran replied.

"Well, that's a relief then." Syaoron said as he stood. "I suppose I should get back to Rena; I don't want her to worry too much."

"I'll see you up there then. I think I might stay for a little bit." Syaoran said. His brother nodded and headed back to the castle, while he stayed. "Sora…what would you do if you were in my position?" he wondered aloud, looking up at the darkening sky.

* * *

Rena lay in bed later that night with Syaoron, who had propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her face better. He smoothed some hair back from her sweaty skin and she closed her eyes against his touch. Her pulse was still racing from their moments earlier, her body weak from pleasure. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Amazing…" she smiled.

He chuckled, "You know that's not what I meant."

She smiled cheekily, "I know." She said, and kissed him.

"Playing the seductress now, are we?" He smiled as she reached between them and cupped his length.

"Maybe…" She smiled as he took her hands and held them both in his. He kissed her powerfully and cupped her breast with his hand, massaging it and squeezing gently. She moaned and arched her back, spreading her legs to give him access to her core. He easily slid into her, receiving a moan of pure bliss from her. He tantalised and teased her, knew every button to push to pleasure her. She cried out as her muscles seized, clamping down around him and bringing him over the edge. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and he pulled out of her, laying down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want to have to leave you." He said, placing his hand against her cheek.

"Who said you were leaving me?" She asked.

"Rena, it's a war. All of the men are going to be fighting-including me." He said.

"What? You think I'm going to sit back with the rest of the women and children and be frightened? No!" She cried.

"Rena, you can't fight in the war; you must be kept safe." He said.

"Don't go forcing gender roles onto me-this is my fight too; that bitch has screwed me over long enough. I want to fight." Rena said fiercely.

He sighed, "Have you ever killed someone before?"

"I'm not like my sister, who's a healer. I'm more suited to fighting." She said.

"Don't dodge my question." He said.

She fell silent and he stroked her cheek. "It's in a woman's nature to care for others. It's why you give life to children. It's not in a woman's nature to kill anyone." He said.

"And it is for men?" she asked quietly.

"Sweet pea…" he whispered, a tear crawling down his cheek.

"I don't think I could bear it if you didn't come back home alive. I need to know that I'm doing everything I can to keep my family from harm." She whispered, a gentle smile wavering on her lips.

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "How can I say no to that?" he said. "I'll speak with my brother about it."

She kissed him softly, "Thank you." She said, and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

The council members argued and fought over Rena fighting in the war; many said it was absurd for a woman to fight, while others argued that her magic could be of use. Syaoran, his brother and Yuui all sat in silence, stunned at how such a topic could bring about such destruction. Fai had been sent as a messenger to go and speak with Sid in case the letter didn't make it to his hands, and Kurogane didn't seem to care much about the topic.

Finally, fed up with the shouting and arguing, Syaoran slammed his hand down on the table. "Shut up, all of you!" he shouted. Everyone fell silent and took their seats once again. "Thank you." He said calmly.

"Now, in regards to Princess Rena fighting in the war; Syaoron, are you sure about this?" Syaoran turned to his brother who smiled sadly.

"I've already argued with Rena over this, so if I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have brought it up. Who am I to dictate her role?" he said.

"But your grace, Princess Rena is a young lady; she's not built for battle." Anne spoke.

"My brother is right; who are we to dictate her role simply because she's a woman? Sora would have torn you down without hesitation Anne, and she was excellent with both sword and magic. Would she have hesitated to defend her country?" Syaoran pointed out sharply.

"Her highness Queen Sora was a full grown and matured woman; Princess Rena is still a child." She argued.

"Princess Rena is nineteen. If she is still a child, then what does that make my wife?" Syaoran snapped angrily. Anne fell silent. "I will not stop her from fighting in this war, but let her know of all of the risks involved." Syaoran told his brother.

"Thank you."

"You're all dismissed." Syaoran ordered, and everyone slowly moved and disappeared out of the council chambers. Syaoran walked with his brother, heading towards the lounge where the girls were waiting, and sighed. "Sakura's going to murder me when she finds out I'm allowing her sister to fight." He said.

"Perhaps." His brother shrugged. "I guess you're about to find out."

They entered the lounge where Sakura was sitting on the couch looking a little stressed and Rena looked tired.

"Sakura-"

"It's ok, Rena told me what she wanted to do." Sakura stopped her husband from speaking, "What was the final decision?"

Syaoran sighed, "I'll allow her to fight on the condition she knows what she's getting herself into." He said.

"Then that's good enough for me." She whispered, and then stood to walk with Syaoran so that his brother could speak with Rena.

As they walked holding hands, Syaoran looked to Sakura to see how angry she was. She didn't look angry, but rather calm instead. "Sakura, aren't you angry?" He asked.

"What's the point in being angry with you?" She laughed. "Rena's stubborn, and she's protective of everyone she loves. She's not the type to hide behind a wall and wait for it to pass. She'd rather fight it head on with everything she's got." Sakura explained softly.

"I see…" He murmured.

She smiled. "I don't plan on doing nothing either, you know." She said. He stopped, momentarily frightened by what she was about to say. "I can't fight, and I don't have it in me to kill, but I can heal and look after the injured and the children." She said softly.

He smiled with relief. "You scared me for a minute there." He laughed.

"Did I?" She giggled.

"Yeah, but it's ok." He said.

"If worse comes to worst, I'll be our last line of defence. I have faith in the strength of our men, and in you, but you never know what will happen." Sakura said softly.

Syaoran rested his head against hers and inhaled her sweet scent, "Thank you, my love."

* * *

Syaoron sat with Rena, having just spoken to her about the risks involved in the war, and that she was going to have to follow orders. "I understand the risks involved; I'm not a naïve child." She said.

"I know, but I have to make sure you know everything." He said softly.

She sighed, "I see. What will be happening with the women and children?" she asked.

"There's an evacuation order that's been sent out; everyone that can fight is to report to the castle, and the women and children will be moved to Forte Emerald. Of course, we'll be going too as the women and children need to be kept safe." He explained.

"Why are we moving?" She asked.

"Forte Emerald has stronger defences, and is much bigger. It's not as nice but it will do." He said.

"I see. When do we leave?" Rena asked.

"In a few days. You're going to need to pack some things in the next few days." He replied.

"I understand." She said. "How long does it take to get there?"

"About a month."

Rena sighed. That long? "That'll be fun…" she mumbled.

He stood, "I've got to go help the townsmen prepare. I suggest you start figuring out what you want to take." He said, and then left.

Rena looked out the window; it was raining heavily and thunder rolled through. It was going to be a long war…

* * *

Sakura was in the bedroom alone as she packed bags and sorted clothes; Syaoran was busy with the war council and helping the men ready their horses. They were to leave the next day for Forte Emerald on the long trip, and Sakura hoped nothing happened to them on the way. There was a knock at the door, followed by the voice of a maid. "Your grace, Lord Yuui is here to see you."

"Come in." Sakura called out.

The door opened and she winced as she sat down. "What's wrong?" Yuui asked as he noticed.

"Nothing, it's just my stomach." She replied. "What can I do for you?"

Yuui took a seat across from her, "I came to let you know that I'll be keeping a close eye on both you and Syaoran during this next month." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you, but it really isn't necessary."

He seemed confused. "Syaoran hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" She asked.

"He's told me that symptoms are appearing again; he's not feeling too well." He answered.

Sakura looked to her knees. He had been a bit more moodier lately, and he'd been sleeping more. She stopped herself from crying and nodded. "Alright, I understand." She said. "I will talk to him later."

"I wanted to ask how you're coping with all of this." He said.

"To be honest, as soon as I started to recover, I knew that this would have to end in war." Sakura said softly. "I'm scared, and I've learnt that that's ok, but I don't understand Aryanna or her bloodlust." She whispered.

Yuui smiled a little, "I understand, your grace."

"Yuui, why do you choose to suffer on your own?" Sakura asked.

He looked at her, stunned.

"With everything I've been through, I never would have thought I'd be able to trust and open up to someone again. When Syaoran started taking care of me and helped me back onto my feet, I realised I didn't have to be alone anymore. I'll always love him for that." She said softly.

He sighed. He'd forgotten how much Sakura had changed in the last year. "Because I'm scared of losing the people I love." He replied quietly.

"There's no point in pushing them away; you just end up getting hurt more in the end." Sakura smiled softly.

He sighed, "I better go help Syaoran with the townsmen; if you need anything just call." He said.

"Thank you. Can you tell Syaoran I want to talk to him when he has some free time? And tell him I'm not angry." She asked.

"Great, now I'm a servant." He muttered.

She smiled and he rolled his eyes as he left. When he had left she returned to packing her garments with a new weight of guilt on her shoulders, but she did not cry.

 **Review?**


	27. First Wave

Syaoran ensured that the saddle to the horse in front of him had been secured and had everything it needed attached. He then patted the horse and one of the other men took it away to be allowed to rest. Other men were being fitted for armour and given second hand swords to take to the blacksmith to have sharpened and fixed. He looked up as Yuui walked over and stopped what he was doing to talk with him.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked.

"I just spoke with the queen. She asked me to pass on a message." Yuui said.

"What is it?" he asked as he continued saddling up horses.

"She asks that when you have some free time to go and talk to her, and she's not angry." Yuui replied.

"I see, so she knows I'm not well again." He said.

"I told her. You should have told her yourself; you even made a promise to her before you married that you'd let her know when you weren't feeling well." Yuui said.

"That's true." He murmured.

"How are the citizens coping?" Yuui asked.

"They're scared, but who wouldn't be?" Syaoran answered.

"Are you sure you can fight in your condition?" Yuui questioned darkly.

"Give me a month; I'll be fine." Syaoran said, and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yuui asked.

"To see Sakura." He answered, and disappeared back into the castle.

Syaoran knocked on the door and heard a come in, so he entered and found Sakura sitting on the bed. She smiled and patted the spot beside her, so he closed the door and sat beside Sakura. She placed her hand against his cheek and examined his face, finding he looked exhausted which wasn't surprising.

"You're very dark under the eyes." She said. "Aren't you sleeping?"

He took her hand in his and rested his head against hers. "Not really. I try to make up for it in my free time." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-I didn't want…"

"It's ok, I forgive you this time." She smiled. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked softly.

"…It's the memories of my sister…of how she died…" he said.

"I see… Syaoran, what type of illness do you have?" She asked quietly.

He stayed quiet.

"Syaoran?"

"I'm scared to tell you." He whispered.

She wrapped her arm around him and placed her free hand against his cheek, holding his gaze. "If you're worried that I won't love you anymore, you don't have to worry. I'll always be here beside you, no matter what." She said softly.

His body shuddered and he cried into her shoulder as she held him, comforting him as he had her so many times before. She continued to hold him until he calmed down; he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet perfume. He took in a deep breath and released it, trying to calm the anxiety he felt. She was patient as she waited for him to speak, and her patience was rewarded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner," he began.

She smiled, "I told you; I'm not angry."

"Thank you," He whispered. "What I have doesn't have a name. I'll feel anxious, usually depressed at times. Sometimes I don't know how to cope with myself. Other times I feel like I'm losing my mind." He explained. "Sometimes I'll feel sick, and sometimes I'll feel more tired."

She felt saddened upon hearing what he had to try and get through, and hugged him tighter. "What can I do to help you?" she asked.

He hesitated for a minute, but then he spoke. "Can you just be there for me when I need you?" He asked.

"Of course I can." She smiled softly. She'd do anything for him, and he had done so much for her that all she wanted was to help him when she could, if she could.

It was early the next morning when everyone was up and getting ready to leave. Sakura sighed as she watched everyone mount their horses, getting ready to leave on the long journey ahead. She wore a heavy fur cloak around her shoulders to keep her warm, as summer had passed and they were in the middle of autumn.

"Are you ready to go?" Syaoran asked as he walked up beside her with their chestnut coloured horse, Flora.

She smiled, "Yes."

He lifted her up onto the back of their horse and then joined her, sitting behind her so that she would be more comfortable and took control of the reins. He looked to his brother on the ground, "Aren't you going to ride with Rena?" He asked.

"I think I'll walk with some of the other men for a while." Syaoron replied.

"Alright." Syaoran shrugged. He turned his attention to the large crowd, "Let's head out!" he ordered, and they began their long journey to Forte Emerald. There weren't enough horses for everyone so some were forced to walk, however there wasn't time to argue over such trivial topics due to the dire times at hand.

* * *

Sid opened his eyes and looked over to his door as Alice stepped through and shut it behind her, in her hands an envelope. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Who's it from?" he asked.

"Your cousin." She replied, walking over and handing it to him as she sat on the edge of the bed. He took the letter from her and opened it to read it. "What does it say?" Alice asked.

He sighed. "Clow has gone to war with Cerisia. Syaoran requests our aid."

"What will we do Sid?" Alice asked with worry.

"We will aid them. More than once my cousin has come to my country's aid-it's time I helped him out." Sid answered.

She smiled, "You should give your answer to Lord Fai then. He's waiting down in the main hall." She said.

He stood and walked with her down to the main hall to speak with Fai, who had just arrived from three days of travel. "Good afternoon; how were your travels?" He asked as he walked down the staircase.

Fai looked over with a smile; Sid noticed Jase, the family doctor, tending to the blonde's arm. "I'm sad to say that my trip wasn't as peaceful as I had hoped for." Fai replied.

"What happened?" Sid asked seriously.

"I was attacked by one of Cerisia's warriors. It wasn't easy to get away, that's for sure." Fai replied.

"My cousin explained that he had sent you here to deliver his message in case I did not receive it. How serious are your injuries?" Sid asked.

"I just need to rest my arm for a little while. I should be fine."

"Great. You can accompany us to Forte Emerald." Sid said.

Fai smiled, "Thank you."

"You may rest here until we're ready to leave; I'll start sending out orders."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

"Jase, take care of things." Sid ordered.

"Already am." The doctor replied. Sid headed back upstairs with Alice, leaving Fai with Jase.

* * *

Travel was tiring and Rena often found she was exhausted by the time they stopped for the night. Two weeks had already passed, and she hated the nights alone in her tent; she missed having someone to talk to, to argue and laugh with. Syaoron had been busy, and as they weren't married they weren't allowed to stay together at night. She sat in front of the fire outside her tent alone, staring into the flames as she lost herself in her thoughts. Someone came to sit beside her but she paid no attention.

"What's wrong Rena?" Her sweet sister's voice intruded her thoughts.

"I don't know-I guess I'm just feeling lonely." She shrugged.

"Oh…how come?"

Rena sighed heavily. "I hate being alone at night." She confessed.

Sakura smiled, "I understand. He's busy during the day, and all you want is to feel his warmth again."

"It's selfish-I know, but…"

"Come on." Sakura said, pulling her up by the hand.

"What?" Rena asked with shock.

"You're going to go see him." Sakura said as they walked through the camp.

"What!? No!"

Sakura turned to her, "You want to see him, right? So he needs to know that! He's not psychic." Sakura rolled her eyes. Rena bit her lip and Sakura continued dragging her behind her. She felt anxious-she didn't feel comfortable about this.

* * *

Syaoron sat with a group of fellow men part of the army drinking, though he wasn't really following their line of conversation. His thoughts were stuck on Rena and her behaviour recently; she seemed to be a little upset about something, and he was worried it was his fault, but he hadn't had any time to go and see her during the day and he didn't want to bother her at night in fear of upsetting her further if she was tired.

"What's on your mind?" One of the men, Reece, asked as he noticed that he wasn't paying attention.

He smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking about Rena."

"Are you worried about her?" Reece asked.

"Something like that." Syaoron sighed.

"If you're so worried, then why don't you go see her?"

"I don't want to disturb her-she might be resting." Syaoron said.

"You won't know unless you ask."

"That's true enough, I guess."

"So why don't you go and see her?"

"I just don't want to bother her." Syaoron insisted.

"Speaking of your fiancé, here she comes." One of the other soldiers laughed. He looked over and saw Sakura dragging Rena behind her. He turned back around and continued to be lost in thought.

* * *

"Sakura please…" Rena begged.

"Calm down-look, there he is." Sakura said, pointing to him. Rena sighed and turned to walk away, but Sakura caught her hand. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"He's busy." Rena said. "I can't interrupt him."

"For crying out loud; go over there and talk to him!" Sakura snapped.

Rena sighed and gave in. Feeling awkward, she walked over to the group to speak with her fiancé. "Um…Syaoron…?"

He looked up and Reece laughed, "Speak of the devil!"

She felt confused and embarrassed and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Wait-"

"Let go." She snapped.

His eyes narrowed and he stood, pulling her behind him and into his tent. He released her hand and turned to find her looking upset, not sure if she was angry or sad. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned her head away, "Nothing."

"Then why do you look so upset?" He asked.

She refused to answer and he sighed. "Please, I've been worried. Have I done something to upset you?" he asked.

She looked at her feet, her lip trembling as she tried not to cry. She shook her head, "I've been so alone…" she whispered.

He brought her into his arms feeling guilty, "I'm sorry; I should have been paying attention to your needs as well. I didn't mean to make you feel alone-I'm sorry."

She hugged him close, feeling herself calm down, and he wiped her tears away before turning the candle to a dim glow. She looked to him with confusion, and he placed his hand on her waist, bringing her in for a kiss.

"What are you…?"

"Shh, they'll hear us."

He kissed her again as he untied the sash at her hips and then the ties of her dress, and then laid her back in the comfortable pillows.

Rena slept peacefully in Syaoron's arms as he held her; he didn't care much for what the other's thought. As long as Rena was happy that was all that mattered. He moved some of her misplaced hairs back into place and then closed his eyes, falling asleep beside her.

* * *

After turning out the candle in her sister's tent, Sakura headed back to her own. When she entered she found Syaoran to already be asleep and smiled. She dimmed the candle and slipped in beside him, careful not to wake him. She wasn't sure how he was coping, but he seemed a little better than he had been, and she knew that he'd tell her if something was wrong. Lately with all of the long days of travel he was exhausted by the time they were finally able to get some rest. She was relieved to find that at least he didn't look so dark under the eyes anymore. Maybe it was because he was getting more sleep, but it could just be because he was feeling a lot better than two weeks ago. She couldn't tell.

* * *

The morning brought with it the usual busy schedule of packing up and continuing on; Sakura held the reins as Syaoran wasn't quite awake enough yet. His head rested on her shoulder and his arms around her waist as they continued on their way. As he continued to sit with his hand over her growing stomach, he felt movement. He felt a little freaked out for a moment, and Sakura placed her hand over his before he could take it away.

"Could you feel that?" She asked with a soft smile.

He felt it again and he looked to her face to see that she was smiling. "Doesn't that freak you out?" He asked.

"Why would it? It's only the baby kicking." She giggled.

He stayed silent and she continued to giggle. "I can't wait for this." She said softly.

"A lot of the teenage girls are excited, if you haven't already noticed." Syaoran smiled.

"I know; I had a young girl come up to me the other day to ask if they could feel my stomach. They're so cute."

"So…boy or girl?"

She laughed, "We won't know until the baby is born."

He seemed a little disappointed and she leant back against him, "It's hard to believe I only have four months to go once we get to Forte Emerald."

"Has time really passed that quickly?" He asked.

"Yes, it has." She smiled.

He sighed. Four months… What if they didn't make it through the war, if they didn't win? What would happen to Sakura and their child? He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything.

* * *

Syaoron walked by Rena's horse, keeping her company so she didn't get bored. "Why don't you ride?" Rena asked him, confused as to why he didn't.

"I'd rather walk-oh wait, you don't know about exercise, do you? It's great, you should try it." He said sarcastically. Pissed off, Rena slid off her horse. "Oh shit." He turned and ran from her and she chased after him. Everyone laughed as the couple bolted in and out of the moving crowd; Rena caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the ground. He groaned and she smirked.

"You should know by now that every morning I get up and chase the cat."

"Someone can't take a joke…" he muttered.

"What was that?" She growled.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I was merely complementing how lovely you look." He replied innocently. She glared at him and he looked away quickly, and she mumbled something before heading back to her horse.

* * *

Aryanna smiled as she watched her men ready for war. She picked up her glass of red wine beside her and drank from it before asking Leon about how things were going. "So, what are the updates on Clow and their royals?" she asked.

"The women and children are being moved to Forte Emerald." He replied.

"Well now…" she smiled. "Suppose we should send some of our men to take on their forces? They won't even expect it."

"How many are you intending to send?" Leon asked.

"Hmm…let's go with a small number…twelve hundred?" She replied.

"That's risky, don't you think? It's such a small number."

"Oh come now, we have an army of fifteen thousand men."

"Allied with his cousin, Syaoran will have twenty two."

"Well then, we'll just have to hit them where it hurts the most. Send the men-I don't care how many."

"Yes, my queen." Leon bowed and then headed off to give out the orders.

* * *

Sid turned to Alice who had come to see him off with the rest of the army. "I'll be back home soon." He said.

"Have a safe journey." She smiled.

"Don't wander off on your own-the warriors of Cerisia are dangerous and I don't want you hurt. It's likely they'll send assassins, so you've got the royal guard to protect you and the citizens while I'm gone." Sid said as he smoothed her sleeve.

"Calm down; I'll be fine. Now go, Syaoran needs you." Alice smiled and leant up to kiss him. He held their kiss and then parted from her. Knowing that he might not see her again, he turned and walked over to his black steed, lifting himself onto the horses back and headed out with the army. Alice watched as the men headed out to war while she was left behind, feeling helpless as all she could do was wait and pray that he returned to her alive.

Sakura watched as the children chased each other alongside the horses and travelling women and men as something to do while they travelled, and she smiled. Syaoran rested his chin on her shoulder, and found himself smiling as well. "It's funny, isn't it? How they don't completely understand why we're leaving." He said.

"I guess that's why parents do all they can to protect them from as much harm while letting them explore the world." Sakura replied softly.

He sighed into her neck and closed his eyes. It was only another few weeks until she would be behind safe walls. He hated the thought of the possibility of being attacked while they were still out in the open-none of the children or women were safe.

His eyes snapped open as Sakura halted the reins; she looked around herself, only finding hills and rocks surrounding them. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something feels weird…" she whispered, "I don't understand…"

He stopped for a moment and waited. He noticed a few magical auras among the surrounding rocks and felt dread. What he was fearing just a few moments ago was now a reality.

"Protect the women and children! We're under attack!" He shouted.

An arrow came flying from over the hills, hitting a child in the back. Sakura slid off of Flora's back, away from Syaoran's protection, and ran over to the child.

"Sakura-don't be so foolish!" He shouted after her. He feared for her life as more arrows came raining down from over the hills and behind the rocks. He used magic to deflect any arrows near him, and watched as enemies came out from behind the rocks to attack.

Sakura made it to the young child's side safely and carefully, with a practiced hand, pulled the arrow from her back. She immediately began to apply pressure and start the healing process, not paying attention to her hectic and violent surroundings. She heard a blood curling growl behind her and looked over her shoulder to see a man with his sword raised above his head. He brought it down and she closed her eyes, but it never came.

* * *

Syaoron kicked his opponent away after killing them, and looked over to see Sakura tending to the child that had been hit with an arrow. He saw that she was in danger, and rushed over to her quickly. Another opponent came up behind him, and as he turned to block their blow the enemy's sword made contact with his side, wounding him but not fatally. He quickly dealt with his opponent, ignoring the pain, and made it to Sakura just in time.

* * *

She heard metal clash against metal and opened her eyes to see Syaoron defending her. He had a wound in his side and yet he was still fighting. "You're wounded!" She cried.

"I'll be fine-you're worried about the child right? Can you heal her wounds?" he asked as he held off and killed three more opponents.

"I think so, yes." She replied.

"I'll hold them off until you're done and away safely." He said. "Syaoran will kill you for being so reckless, but it must be your maternal nature."

She returned to healing the child's wound, focusing everything she had. It was taking longer than she'd expected, and she was starting to worry. Syaoron didn't understand why everyone was targeting Sakura-he thought they needed her alive first. But that didn't seem to be the case as they were surrounded by enemies.

"I've stopped the bleeding-that's all I can do for now." She said.

"That's fine-go with the guards to where the rest of the women and children are!"

She got up and ran as one of the guards picked up the child, and they headed to safety.

Syaoran was quick in cutting his enemies down, and he looked for Sakura but couldn't find her. Why did she have to be so reckless? When it came to war it was your safety before someone else's. He spotted Rena shooting some enemies left, right and centre, but her arm was injured and bleeding. He continued fighting, knocking down several more soldiers from Cerisia, and then he looked around; all of their enemies were dead or dying. He sighed-this was too easy. He looked over, spotting his brother clutching a wound in his side. Many other soldiers were injured or fatigued.

The medical team immediately started work on everyone-tents were put up and the injured moved. Syaoran worked on finding his wife, hoping he didn't find her among the dead.


	28. Forte Emerald

**Enjoy!**

Sakura sat in the tent with the young child until Irene told her that the little girl was going to be alright. She was sure that Syaoran was worried about her, but she'd speak with him later. She wasn't hurt badly, after all. "You did some excellent healing work, My Queen. I didn't realise you knew how." The young medical apprentice smiled.

"I learnt how to perform healing magic when I was young." Sakura explained. "Back in Ainz, it was expected of us as women to learn…Rena never really performed it quite as well as I though." She smiled.

"Thanks to you, this young one's going to survive! Thanks for all of your help." Irene said happily.

"I'm just relieved I could get to her. Thank you, I'll leave her in your care now." Sakura said, and then stood and left. As she exited, she released a heavy sigh of relief and ignored the pain in her ribs. _It's nothing to be worried about,_ she thought to herself as she walked, continuing to ignore the pain and treating the injured.

Syaoran walked among the mass of wounded and spotted Sakura who had just finished bandaging someone's arm. He walked straight to her and she looked up to him with a smile, "The child is going to be ok!" she said happily.

Unfortunately he didn't share her feelings of happiness. "I need to talk to you." He said, taking her by the wrist and pulling her behind him. Sakura didn't understand what was wrong and she began to feel anxious, worried about what was about to occur. Syaoran pulled her behind him, his grip on her wrist tight.

"Syaoran please, that hurts." She whimpered.

He ignored her and looked inside one of the tents to see if anyone was inside, and carried on to the next one to see if that one was free instead while still maintaining his grip. Satisfied that they'd have at least some privacy, he entered.

He released her wrist and turned to face her. Furious with the danger she had put herself in, he brought his hand back.  
SLAP.  
She whimpered, cradling her cheek with her hand.

"I am so furious with you right now!" He yelled. "What you did was reckless! When it comes to war, it's your protection before others."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her face to meet his angry gaze. "So I was just to let her die!?" she shouted back. "I had to do something! Yuui was at the back-too far away to have possibly been able to get to her aid! I couldn't sit back and do nothing!"

"You're pregnant Sakura, and you are the queen-you're carrying the heir to the throne and you threw yourself head on into danger!"

Further angered, she glared right back at him. "Fine. Say it was me or-"

"Don't you dare change it into a guilt trip."

"-our child and you knew, you knew you could do something to save us," she continued, ignoring him.

"I said don't." He growled.

"What would you have done? Abandoned us!?" She shouted at him.

Anger burned in his amber eyes and he walked towards the entrance. "Have it your way." He growled as he exited.

"FINE!" She shouted at him, tears streaming down her face. Her face stung from where she'd been slapped, her wrist ached and the pain in her ribs was getting worse. She doubled over and vomited, and someone standing outside poked their head in to see what was wrong.

"Someone get a medic!" they shouted.

"Hold it-what's going on?" Yuui immediately entered being the closest person nearby and saw Sakura collapsed on the floor. "Shit-go get Irene and Tiriel!" He ordered the soldier, who dutifully ran off with his orders. Not even five minutes later the two medics came running in and saw the Queen's state.

"I need a pillow to rest her head on. Tiriel; I've just checked for a wound beneath her ribs. If we're going to save both the baby and Sakura, I need you and Irene to complete the very delicate work of healing the wound and any damage to her organs. This is extremely precise work-you can't screw up." He said as he removed the blood soaked fabric.

Someone handed him a blanket to keep her warm, and then they started to commence the delicate operation. "I need to remove the arrowhead first," he said as he dug into the wound. Sakura screamed in agony. "Hold her." He said. He lost grip on the sharpened stone and swore, but continued to try and remove it from her body. He finally got it out and the girls started the process of healing her wound, forming new cells and healing the damage to her inner organs. Yuui checked on the unborn baby, relieved to find that no harm had been done. He looked to Sakura's face, finding she had passed out from the pain, and sighed.

"You are one lucky woman." He muttered. "Make her comfortable, and make sure she's warm." He ordered.

* * *

Syaoron woke to find Rena sitting beside him with her hands folded in her lap, her expression worried. His wound had been bandaged and he was lying among the usual bed of soft pillows and blankets. "It looks like I've gone and made you worry again. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"You fool," she whispered, "You know the first rule is to put your safety before others."

"I know. But when I saw Sakura in danger, I didn't think I'd be able to bear seeing you cry. Looks like I've failed anyway…" he said. A tear slid down her cheek and she leant in to kiss him; their kiss was tender and soft, and they kissed again. He weaved his fingers through the hairs at the base of her neck and she stroked his cheek tenderly before swinging her leg over his hips so she was sitting on top of him, and she undid the front of her dress.

"Rena, what are you-?"

She silenced him with a quick kiss and took his hand, guiding it to her breast. He placed his other on her waist and massaged her breast; her breathing grew heavy, and she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding and wriggling against his growing erection. He thrust against her and she moaned quietly, while he slid his hands beneath the material of her skirt to feel her smooth thighs. He carefully removed her underwear, followed by her dress, and she worked on removing his pants and guiding him to her core. She slid down easily, wriggling and moaning in pleasure. She lifted herself up onto her knees and repeated; he groaned, gripping her ass, and thrust deeper into her and making her cry out in ecstasy. He did it again, hitting the same spot over and over, and she came quickly, clamping down around him. The sensation brought him over the edge and semen dribbled down her parted thighs as she collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily, and kissed him.

"What happened to your arm?" he murmured into her neck after parting with her.

"I got hit with an arrow." She replied. "But I'm ok."

"I love you, sweet pea."

"I love you too." She smiled softly as she closed her eyes. "My sweet prince…"

He smiled and kissed her temple tenderly before closing his eyes and falling asleep with her.

* * *

Syaoran sat down, tired and still upset with Sakura. He hadn't been injured in the battle, thankfully, but his brother and Rena had been. They were alright and he was relieved, but what Sakura had done was reckless and she could have been killed. He hated the thought of losing her-it frightened him to the core. He looked at the map and the battle plans, and sighed heavily. They needed to get the women and children to safety fast…

Someone entered the tent and he rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He muttered.

"Touchy. What-still pissed with your wife for saving a little girl's life?" Yuui asked.

Syaoran leant back in his chair, "If you've come to argue about that, then leave."

"No, I've come to tell you something much more important. But if you don't care about her, fine. I'll leave."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked irritably.

"Since you took no notice of her injuries, I just thought I should let you know that I just performed some very delicate surgery on your wife. Not to worry; the wound is closed and the baby is fine as well."

Syaoran bit his lip. He was worried about Sakura.

"Also-next time be careful with your grip around her wrist!" the blonde hissed.

Syaoran jumped at the harshness in his voice-he didn't realise he'd bruised her. Yuui left, satisfied that he'd completed his job, and Syaoran stood to go see Sakura as he felt guilty for hurting her wrist. He entered the tent where Sakura was and found her asleep; he sat beside her, noticing her wrist was completely clear of bruising. He rested his hand over hers and waited until she would wake, and he hoped it would be soon.

Sakura woke aching everywhere, and her immediate worries were straight to her unborn baby.

"Sakura?"

She looked up and saw Syaoran sitting beside her, looking worried and a little guilty. She looked away, not sure how she felt after their fight earlier.

"Yuui says everything's fine…though he may have a few things to say to you later." He said. Sakura stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer or speak to him. "If you need me, I'll be outside." He said, standing and turning to leave.

She reached out for his hand, catching him by surprise. "Don't leave," she pleaded.

He was so surprised by her words that he couldn't speak. He remembered just over a year ago when she had first come to stay with them. She had been so afraid of everyone around her except for him, and asked him to stay with her until she'd fall asleep. He remembered staying with her, and comforting her. He never turned his back on her-not once. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and sat down beside her. Sakura lifted her hand and wiped it away, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry-I was out of line earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said softly.

She smiled, "I know you did what you did because you care. There will be times where we don't agree on things, but I believe we can get through it." Sakura said gently.

Syaoran looked at his knees, "I still think that what you did was foolish, but I'm glad that the child is alright." He said softly.

"I understand." She said, "I'll try not to worry you again."

He smiled, "Good."

Syaoran left Sakura to rest and headed off to speak with the war council. They had lost six hundred soldiers and unfortunately a small amount of women and children. Many others were injured.

"Bury the dead." Syaoran said, "They deserve rest, at least."

Jose left to give out Syaoran's orders while the rest of the council consulted him on strategies and reported to him on the enemy. They hadn't made much movement apart from their little attack, and Syaoran assumed it was part of their strategy to lessen their numbers. Luckily they hadn't lost many, but a loss was a loss and he didn't like it. He hoped the families were alright, and that they would get through the war ok without too much trouble, but perhaps that was too much to ask for.

* * *

Aryanna looked up as Leon stormed into her tent looking extremely unimpressed. She raised her brow with interest, wondering what could have possibly upset her lover so much.

"What in the world has you upset so much, Leon?" she asked with curiosity.

Leon turned to her with a furious look on his face, "Three of our branches have just been destroyed-no, annihilated-by enemy forces, Aryanna!" Leon announced angrily.

Aryanna stood immediately, "By who?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure for certain. The flags were unrecognisable-it was a red phoenix engulfed in flame on a black background, with a ring of ivy surrounding the phoenix." Leon replied.

Aryanna had never even seen such a flag. "Did anyone recognise the leader?" she asked as she span her ring around her finger.

"The leader was described as being a woman who wields two swords and very powerful magic." Leon replied.

She grit her teeth. Why did that sound so familiar? "I want that army crushed!"

"I'm sorry, My Queen, but they've somehow disappeared off the radar."

"What!?" She shouted. She clenched her fists in fury. She decided to change her focus to her original objective-she couldn't let anything distract her now. "What's the news on Queen Sakura?"

"Unfortunately, none of our men achieved the goal." Leon answered just as unhappy.

"Fine. We'll focus on our war with Clow for now. Get moving."

Leon turned and headed out of her tent, leaving her alone. She walked over to her table and opened her music box; inside were countless stones each with a strange glow around them. Hanging on a lone chain was a strange, blood red coloured stone. She smiled and picked it up, but then as she realised the magic had disappeared from it, she hurled it to the side and screamed. It shattered into a million pieces as now it was nothing but a simple glass stone, useless to her and her goals.

"That bitch!" She screamed.

* * *

A few days had passed and everyone was back on the road to Forte Emerald. Sakura slept most of the way, often feeling tired from their long days of travel. Thankfully there were no more surprise attacks, and finally they were behind the safe walls of Forte Emerald. It certainly wasn't as extravagant as the castle, but there was enough room for everyone to stay and rest safely.

Sakura looked around the room she was staying in with her husband and sighed. She wanted to go home.

"Sakura?"

She turned around and saw Syaoran standing in the doorway. The sun was setting and casting an orange glow through the arched windows. He walked over to her side, placing his hand over her growing stomach.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She smiled sadly, "To be honest, I just want to go home." She confessed. "And knowing that right now that's impossible, I guess I feel…"

He smiled softly and tucked some hair behind her ear, "I understand. Hopefully it won't be for too long, but I can't make any promises. War can be unpredictable, and we can only hope for the best." Syaoran said. She nodded. "Come now; everyone's waiting in the dining hall." He said.

She followed after him, holding his hand, and together they headed down to the dining hall. Everyone was seating along long tables, a lot of the men drinking and laughing away. Women carried meals around, filling bowls or collecting dishes to be cleaned. Children who had already eaten were playing, while some were already asleep with their mother in the main hall. Sakura spotted Rena in the middle of a drinking game with a group of fellow soldiers, and she had a smug look on her face. Syaoran lead Sakura over to a nearby table and had her sit down and eat something, and as he sat beside her, one of the fellow soldiers struck up a conversation with him. Sakura smiled as Syaoran chatted casually with the soldier-it almost seemed like he wasn't even royalty, just another normal young adult. Then she remembered what he had said about her carrying the heir to the throne, forcing her to remember the importance of her title and his. She drank her water, thinking of her past and blocking out all of the noise.

 _-Flashback-_

Rena held onto her sister's hand, frightened of the large crowd of older royals and lords and ladies. They were attending a ball, and being only fourteen and still in need of careful advising, their family advisor had attended with them. She was an old woman and very kind, and had been a friend of the family for as long as Sakura could remember. Sakura had some of her caramel hair pinned back and the rest curled, just like her sister, while she wore a fine silk gown in the colour of pale lilac. Rena wore a hunter green dress, the same style as her sister's, and as they stood by the wall their advisor scolded them.

"Now girls, none of the boys will ask you to dance if you just stand there." She said.

"But there's so many adults…" Rena mumbled.

Sakura looked around and spotted a young woman with her long deep brown hair decorated with platinum; she wore a midnight blue gown, her shoulders bare, and around her waist was a black sash made of the softest material. Her eyes were a soft amber, and standing beside her was a tall blonde as well as two younger boys who appeared to resemble her.

"Sakura, I'm scared-I want to go home…" Rena said.

Sakura smiled, "It'll be ok; there's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me." She said softly. "Hey, I know-Let's go talk to some of the other girls. We haven't spoken to Lisa in a while. She's here and I saw her just a little while ago." Sakura said, pulling Rena behind her.

"What? But…"

"Come on, it'll be fine."

They walked through the crowd, and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh-I'm so sorry." Sakura apologised.

"It's alright," A kind voice replied.

Sakura looked up and spotted the woman from before. Recognition ran through her eyes and the woman smiled, "You're the princesses from Ainz, right?"

"Yes, we are." Sakura replied. Rena hid behind her sister, shy and a little afraid.

"How old are you, if I may ask?" she asked the two girls.

"We're fourteen." Sakura replied.

"My two younger brothers are sixteen. Perhaps I'll have to introduce you sometime." She said with an amused smile. "Have a good evening, girls."

"Thank you, you too." Sakura smiled back. She watched as she walked off with who she assumed to either her fiancé or husband. Then, she continued with her sister. "I wonder what she meant by introduce-she seemed amused."

"I don't care-I want to go home." Rena mumbled.

Sakura spotted the two boys from earlier who had been standing with the woman they'd just spoken to, and they appeared to be arguing. One of the boys was wearing an eye patch and was identical to his brother, and he looked a little irritated.

"Do you always have to be so rude?" His brother, the one without the eye patch, chastised him.

"What? They were annoying."

"Sora would have killed you if she'd heard what you'd said!"

"What are you freaking out about? She's not around at the moment."

Sakura noticed the familiar face of her friend Lisa behind the two arguing brothers. "Come on, Lisa's over there." She said and looked to her sister. Her sister stared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're going to walk past two people who are arguing. It's going to be fine-I doubt we'll get in any sort of mix up Rena. Come on-you worry far too much…I swear…" Sakura muttered to herself.

They walked towards their friend and up the stairs and past the boys who were arguing. Sakura tripped up the stairs and almost fell, but was caught just before she hit the floor. She was so surprised she was at a loss for words, and then the person who caught her steadied her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up to see the boy who was telling his brother off smiling kindly at her, and she smiled. "Thank you, I apologise for the trouble. I'm just fine." She replied.

"That's a relief." He said.

"We'll be on our way now-have a good evening." Sakura curtsied and then continued with her sister.

"What was that about?" His brother asked.

Sakura heard the other brother hit him over the head, followed by a small amount of swearing.

 _-End Flashback-_

Sakura snapped out of her daze as she heard her sister laugh and she sighed. She turned around she spotted Rena as the champion of the drinking game, as she hadn't passed out from being drunk. Sakura stood, "I think I might go and get some rest, I'm not feeling too good." She said.

Syaoran looked to her with worry. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just a bit of nausea. It will pass." She smiled.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." He said.

She nodded and left, with Syaoran watching after her as she walked away from the hall.

 **Yay they've arrived finally! yeah a bit** **angsty... So what's going on with that army? Not sure if anyone recalls from earlier chapters, but Sakura did say that she had met Sora at a ball once before.  
**


	29. The Archery Core

**I'm feeling generous! Hmph.  
** **We meet a new character in this chapter...**

Syaoron walked over to Rena and messed up her hair, quickly gaining her attention. "I see you haven't managed to pass out from being drunk yet." He said.

"I rarely do." She mumbled, picking up her drink.

He laughed, "Right, I think you've had enough to drink." He said, taking her drink from her hands.

"Hey!" She reached up for her drink as he held it out of her reach. "Give it back!"

"Hell no. You're not drinking any more tonight." He said firmly.

She slumped back into her seat. "You suck." She muttered.

"Is that any way for a princess to speak?" He asked.

"Quiet, fiend." Rena growled.

He sighed, "Come on, it's late. You should go to bed."

"What? No! It's too early…" She complained.

"Rena, you're smashed. Get to bed." He said, pulling her to her feet. She stumbled and he rolled his eyes, steadying her by placing his hands on her shoulders. "Geez, you can be a serious pain, you know that right?" He muttered, picking her up and carrying her out of the dining hall.

"Put me down…" She groaned.

"No way-you can hardly walk." He muttered. "You're really creating a great image for yourself, you know that right?"

"Whatever." She mumbled.

He sighed and opened the door to their room, kicking it further open and entering and shutting the door behind him. He placed her on the bed and she groaned again.

"You should stop wearing that eye patch…" she mumbled.

He ignored her comment and removed her shoes and jewellery before changing her clothes with a little difficulty. "You should keep your mouth shut when you're drunk." He muttered. He tied her sash tight as payback, receiving a wince from her, and she curled up and fell asleep. He sighed and pulled the furs up over her, and then changed and slipped in beside her.

* * *

Morning came and Rena woke with a splitting headache. The light coming through the windows felt like knives piercing the skull and she felt sick in the stomach. She pulled the bed covers up over her head, hiding from the world, and rolled over.

"I see you're finally awake. I asked Yuui to make you something for the hangover-you better be grateful." Syaoron said with little enthusiasm.

"Close the curtains…" Rena mumbled.

"Fine." He muttered, doing as she asked.

She sat up and he handed her the medicine, which she reluctantly took. "So…what are we all doing now that we're here?" Rena mumbled.

Syaoron sat on the edge of the bed. He was already dressed, and she wondered what the time was. "Anyone who's fighting should be training. By the way… Syaoran has requested for you to be present at the next war council meeting-which, by the way, is in twenty minutes-so I'd get up if I were you." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said.

Rena sighed. "Fine."

She stood up and changed into a burgundy coloured gown with a gold sash, and decorating around the hems of the sleeves was elaborate gold embroidery. She pulled on a pair of lace-up boots with a slight heel on them, and followed him out of the room and down to the council meeting.

It was being held in a small hall with several chairs set around a large round table. All of the members were male, and Rena began to feel uncomfortable.

Syaoran looked up, "I was beginning to think you were skipping out again." He said.

"You knew I had to let Rena know you wanted her to come." Syaoron retorted as he sat down.

Rena stood awkwardly in front of the war council, unsure as to why she'd been called upon. Her head still felt dreadful. "So, how may I help you?" She asked dully.

"I asked you here as I am appointing you a special task. I'm sure you won't have any problems." Syaoran began. "Well, nothing you can't handle."

Rena began to feel suspicious. "Oh?"

"I've decided to appoint you as the captain of the Archery Core. You'll be in charge of their training." He explained.

Rena was speechless. Did she just hear right? She was being appointed captain? Surely that wouldn't go over well with the men. "Surely there's someone better for the position? I don't think it would go over well with the other men if they found out their captain was a female." Rena objected immediately.

"That's exactly why I'm giving you the role. Good luck." Syaoran said calmly. He certainly wasn't going to be changing his mind.

"But-"

"It'll be a good eye opener for them. You'll do fine. Training starts at twelve." Syaoron said casually.

Rena bit her lip. She didn't know anything about how to train other soldiers…  
 _I guess I'll just go off how I was taught._ She thought to herself. "Fine." She said.

"Good luck." Syaoran smiled.

* * *

Sakura walked through the main hall, helping families with anything she could such as washing or helping to cook simple meals for families and children. She also helped by sewing up holes and rips in clothing or assisted in sewing clothes for children. She looked up as she was in the middle of washing some clothes and saw her sister looking rather unhappy.

"Rena!" She called out.

Rena couldn't hear her, so she stopped and ringed out the piece of clothing before placing it on the rack to dry. She pardoned herself and headed over to Rena. Rena stopped as she saw her and smiled dully.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Rena sighed, "I've been made captain of the Archery Core." She replied.

"That's great!" Sakura smiled, "But…you don't look happy."

"I'm the only woman fighting, and on top of that I'm a princess. Do you really think a bunch of men are going to listen to a little girl like me?" Rena mumbled.

"Of course I do." Sakura smiled. Rena looked at her with surprise. "As long as you stamp your foot down fast and show you can lead them, you'll gain their respect. I believe in you, and I'm sure that's the same reason Syaoran chose you as well." Sakura smiled.

"You think so?" Rena mumbled.

"Of course I do. You'll do fine, I know it!"

Rena smiled, "Thank you, you really helped me a lot."

"It's no problem." Sakura smiled. "Now get going. You don't want to keep them waiting."

Rena sighed, "No, I suppose not." She said, and walked off.

Sakura smiled; she knew her sister could accomplish what the men believed she couldn't. She was no longer the shy, timid girl she used to be; her teacher had taught her to face her fears head on without any regrets. Perhaps that was why she had been able to survive the torturous effects of her past so well.

* * *

Syaoran walked with his brother through the halls as they talked casually; the meeting had ended and from what had been reported, it was going to take the opposition at least a month or so to pull together their forces. So, that gave them enough time to refine their skills and for any of the new recruits to learn fast from their leaders and peers.

"Rena's going to kill me later." Syaoron said.

"Perhaps you should go watch her, if you're so worried." Syaoran replied.

"I think I'm ok." He muttered.

Syaoran laughed, "Alright, if you insist."

"Who do you think taught her archery?" Syaoron wondered aloud.

"Hm?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking aloud. It's uncommon to find a lot of noble women handling weaponry, is all." Syaoron explained. "When I first found out about her skills in the area of archery, I was a little surprised despite Sora being so well practiced in every area."

Syaoran smiled, "Yes, I can see where you're coming from. I'd be interested in seeing what sort of methods she'll use to train them." He said.

"Somehow I think that would be terrifying." Syaoron muttered.

Syaoran laughed at his brother's comment and looked over as he spotted Yuui and sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few matters to take care of."

Syaoron watched has his brother parted ways with him and headed off down the hallway, and he decided to go and see what he could do elsewhere to help with the people. There was still a lot to do in terms of sharpening weaponry and blacksmithing, so he headed down and spent a fair amount of his time helping the blacksmith with his work for the day.

* * *

Holding her bow in one hand and her quiver over her shoulder, Rena trudged down to the training grounds feeling determined but not without feeling a little nervous as well. In her other hand she held a large bucket of arrows, and looking up she could see a bunch of soldiers arguing amongst themselves, most of them rookies, and her nerves disappeared only to be replaced by irritation. As she reached the top of the hill and was in full view, she slammed her foot down and gained their attention fast.

"Shut up!" She shouted. Silence fell over the crowd and they all looked over. "Right, now that I have your attention, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Princess Rena and I have been appointed as captain of the Archery Core.

One of the men burst into a fit of laughter. "A woman? On top of that a princess?"

To silence him and without looking his way, she pulled out an arrow and shot it at his feet with lightning speed. "If you want to survive, you will listen to me, and you will listen closely. I won't tolerate discrimination simply because I'm a woman or because someone else wears different shoes. Understood?" She said sharply.

Everyone stayed silent. She smiled, pleased. "Good. Now, our targets are going to be moving ninety per cent of the time, so it's no good shooting a still target board every day. Once I've seen that you can all shoot a bullseye or close enough, we're going to play a nice game of paint ball, my good friends, and your targets? Each other."

All of the men looked at each other like she was crazy.

"Come and get your ammo-hurry up before I accidentally shoot one of you!" she growled, kicking the bucket of arrows beside her foot.

Unhappy, all of the men walked up and grabbed a handful of arrows and put them in their quiver before slinging it over their shoulder. Some of the soldiers gave her shy looks, and she realised they could only be in their early teens-barely ready to be away from their mothers yet. Others who were older and much more experienced gave her disgusted looks. Others who were part of the royal guard and had come to be quite friendly with her were concerned. She watched as they lined up and took turns shooting; She had all of the younger soldiers together, and worked closely with them on perfecting their skills as those who already had experience would be able to practice on their own for a little while.

"Remember, practicing makes all the difference. You won't hit it right on target on the first try unless you've been doing archery for years. Now, go ahead and take a shot-I want to see how you go." Rena said.

Each of them did. Some were better than others; some hit near the middle of the board, some only hit the edge. Some didn't even make it to the board. She sighed. They had a long way to go.

"Right, let's get started, shall we?" She smiled.

After instructing them on the proper technique and stance for a while, she headed over to the older soldiers.

"Right, show me your stuff." She said.

One of the men stood with a smug smile and took his stance to shoot, but she stopped him. "Hold on a minute." She said. She stood in front of him, "Your stance is too wide; your feet should be about as wide as your shoulders, so that you can't be knocked over easily. Also your arm is too high, so you're tensing your bow arm. Relax it." She said.

He put his arms down, "Who the hell are you to boss me around?" He snarled.

"It's not bossing you around as you so kindly described. It's advice." Rena said dully.

He grunted and retook his stance, reluctantly taking her advice. He shot a perfect bullseye. She clapped, "Yay," she said dully, "Next."

Unhappy, he disappeared off into the crowd. Those from the royal guard were quick in shooting their targets and Rena had little advice to give them as they were probably the best in the unit. She continued giving the usual advice, and then she headed over to the younger soldiers to see how they were going.

The soldier who had been watching Rena from the back for most of the day watched as she instructed the younger boys.

"What was our king thinking putting a woman in charge? She's not even from our country." He said loudly so she could hear.

Those from the royal guard tensed, angered by his words, and she turned and walked over slowly. "What's your name, my good friend?" She asked.

"It's Cain." He replied.

"You're about twenty two, maybe a little younger or older?" Rena guessed his age based on his appearance and attitude.

"Twenty." He replied.

"A year older than me. Well, Cain, if you have any problems, please be sure to let my sisters husband know. I'm sure he really wants his people's input, especially since you're so pissed with his decisions." She smiled sweetly.

Cain grabbed the front of her dress and the royal guard all pointed their arrows at him. She smiled and looked over her assailants shoulder, "Hello darling."

"I see you've gotten yourself into a fine mess." Syaoron greeted.

Cain immediately released her and around to bow, "Your grace! I was only-"

"I know what you were doing, thank you Cain." Syaoron said.

"Please allow me to explain-"

"One more word and I will have you beheaded for assaulting Princess Rena." He snarled. "Take him away."

Cain begged for mercy and Rena rolled her eyes. "Some people don't know when to shut up." She sighed.

"Indeed. Are you alright on your own?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. Actually, this gives me something to do and I think I'm going to enjoy it." Rena smiled.

He smiled back, "Well that's a relief. I was beginning to worry for a while there."

"I'm more worried about them." She said, looking over towards the young teens who were working hard.

"It's hard on everyone…" He murmured. "I'll see you later, then." He smiled, and turned and left her to continue with training.

"Yes-oh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about later as well." Rena said.

He looked over his shoulder as he stopped. "Hm? Ok. We'll talk later then." She smiled and waved as he left her, and she turned back to her soldiers who all smiled.

"Aww," they all teased.

"Silence fiends!" She snapped quickly.

* * *

Syaoran looked up from the map as someone came running into the room-it was a kid, no older than twelve or so, and he looked a little startled by Syaoran's surprised gaze.

"What's going on? You're interrupting the meeting." Anne asked.

The boy who had just run in looked up, startled. "Your grace, there's someone at the gates claiming to be friends of the royal family of Ainz."

Syaoran looked confused for a moment. "Did they give a name?" He asked.

"No, your grace." The boy replied.

Syaoran sighed. "I'll go-"

"No I'll go and see who it is. If they are a friend of my family I will know." Sakura said, cutting across him.

He groaned. "Fine, but I'll come with you." She nodded and Anne looked at the couple with disbelief.

"What about the meeting?" Anne asked.

"I call it to a close." Syaoran said, and left with Sakura.

They headed down to the gates, Sakura feeling nervous as she didn't know who it could possibly be. The last she'd seen of any of her family friends they were all dead, lying in their pools of crimson blood. Who could it possibly be?  
She watched as Syaoran nodded to one of the guards who pulled back the lock on the small wooden window. One shot was all it would take to kill either of them. One shot. Syaoran pulled her to the side and waited. No threat came as the door was pulled back.

He sighed, "Name yourself, and your relation to the royal family of Ainz." He spoke clearly.

There was a pause. "I wasn't expecting the king," a familiar voice to Sakura's ears came, "But then again, by now I should expect anything. My name is Gabriel; I taught Princess Rena archery a while back." Their voice was a little rough, as if they hardly spoke.

Sakura felt relieved. "I did wonder what had happened to you Gabriel. I wasn't sure if you were dead after what had happened back in Ainz." Sakura spoke.

"Well if it isn't her highness the Queen." Gabriel said. "Forgive me for my rudeness, I didn't mean to not show up that night."

"I'm relieved, actually." She said. She looked to Syaoran who nodded at the guards. They opened the gates, and in walked a man dressed in black. He pulled back his hood to reveal his auburn hair tied back and ice blue eyes. He wore leather gloves and heavy boots and on his back were his bow and his quiver full of arrows.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry to hear about what happened." Gabriel said to Sakura sincerely.

"Thank you." She said. "Rena will be pleased to see you again."

He laughed, "Doubtful." He then turned to Syaoran. "Forgive my rude intrusion, I did not mean to cause any alarm." He said.

"Thank you, but I would like to know how you knew where we were." Syaoran replied.

"I'm a ranger, and recently I've been looking for Rena and her sister out of worry. It appears I grew attached to my student-what a pain." Gabriel complained.

"Alright. Let's head back. Training should finish in about an hour." Syaoran said, and turned to head back up to the fortress. Sakura followed with Gabriel, who seemed a little bored or maybe that wasn't the right word. He knew how to hide his emotions well, and if he was hiding anything she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Forgive me for not saying so earlier, but congratulations on the pregnancy." Gabriel said.

"Thank you." Both replied.

"Sorry for asking, but how long ago did you teach Rena? She's very skilled." Syaoran asked.

"I believe she was thirteen when she started pestering me." Gabriel replied. "I taught her for four years until I left her on her own."

"I see." Syaoran murmured. "She'll be back in about an hour. Please wait until then." He said, and then headed off to complete some duties.

Gabriel turned to Sakura, "You seem very relaxed with him." He said.

"You're not the first to say so." Sakura smiled, "He's the reason I'm still alive."

They continued to walk together, "I heard from an associate that you and your sister had been torn from your home, but you had found a new home in Clow." Gabriel said.

"And what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"I owe my associate a few favours. They asked me to come here and help aid in the upcoming fight." He said.

Sakura smiled, "You'll have to speak with Syaoran concerning those matters. I'm just his Queen. I have no power when it comes to war and bloodshed."

"I don't know about that, my Queen. Some women can rise to become more powerful than some men. I didn't teach Rena how to wield a weapon I didn't think she could handle, if I didn't think she could command an army one day." He smiled.

Sakura smiled in agreement, "Yes, perhaps you are right."

* * *

Syaoran had called together a council meeting in regards to the arrival of Gabriel; he wasn't sure if he was to be trusted completely and he certainly didn't like the attitude of the older ranger.

"So who's our new guest?" Kurogane asked.

"He's a ranger, named Gabriel. Apparently he taught Princess Rena archery when she was young. Sakura certainly recognised him, and I don't doubt her trust in him. But it's what he said that I'm not sure about." Syaoran explained.

"What did he say?" Yuui asked.

"That an associate sent him to help with the war. Sid would have sent forewarning."

"I wouldn't trust him one bit." The blonde muttered.

"Where's my brother? He needs to hear this." Syaoran asked irritably.

"Apparently he's out picking daisies." Yuui answered. Syaoran shook his head.

"If you choose to trust him, then fine. But I'd be keeping a close watch on him for the sake of the Queen and her sister." Kurogane said.

Syaoran nodded. "Thank you. I call this meeting to a close." He said tiredly, and stood. Yuui watched as he left. He didn't like the decision at all.


	30. Words Left Unheard

**-sigh-**

Rena dismissed everyone and walked around, picking up the arrows still left on the ground and placing them back in the bucket. The sun was low in the sky, and she was absolutely exhausted from the long day of training. Someone walked up behind her and she turned around to see a young teen around the age of fourteen standing in front of her.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Princess…I was just wondering who taught you archery-you shoot so well and you don't even have to look." He said.

She continued picking up arrows, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Tam." He replied.

She smiled, "Well Tam, do you have any family?" she asked him.

"I have a little sister and a baby brother. My mother died in the battle on the way here…" He replied uncomfortably.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. How are your siblings?" she then asked, spinning an arrow around in her fingers.

"Some friends are taking care of my brother, and my sister is in medical care right now. She's the one her highness, The Queen, saved. I'll always be grateful for that." Tam replied.

She smiled. "My teacher was a rude, arrogant bastard who lazed around all day while I did all of the work. Only sometimes would he ever work with me." She said.

"Oh…"

"Are you wondering about the key to hitting your target?" She asked.

"Well…not really…" He mumbled, cheeks red from embarrassment.

She laughed, "It's your senses." Rena said. "You have to sense your target, and strike."

Tam didn't know much about sensing things or what it even meant. He looked up from staring at his feet as he heard her sigh, "It's getting late. You should head back to your family now." Rena said softly.

"Thank you for your time!" He said quickly, and ran off.

Tam got to the top of the stairs and sighed heavily. He felt someone leaning on his shoulder and turned to see the prince.

"You're not crushing on my fiancée now, are you?" He asked in a joking manner.

Panicking, Tam shook his head. "No-of course not!"

"It was a joke-get going." Syaoron said, waving him away.

Tam scurried off and he watched, thinking. Rena approached him from behind and smacked him over the head.

"Be nice to the poor boy!" She snapped. "He's got a lot to deal with."

He turned to her, "Oh?"

"His mother was killed in the battle, and his younger sister critically wounded. His baby brother is being cared for by another family while he takes on the role of defending his family." Rena explained, in her hands the buckets of broken and used arrows that she had collected.

"Yes, that is a rather large burden to bear. But I'm sure that as you learnt how to use that weapon of yours so efficiently, you know that during a fight you can't think of anything else except for what your opponent is doing." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered, and then headed off to put the buckets away.

He followed after her, "Have I angered you?" he asked.

She smiled a little, "No, what makes you think that?" She called back.

"You seem angry." He said.

"I'm tired from a really fucking long day. The royal guard are lovely, but those irritating men from the city think they're so much better than me because I'm a female. Too bad I kept correcting their posture." She snapped back.

"Ok, calm down." Syaoron said protectively.

She placed the buckets back in the cupboard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She said softly. She turned to him and he smiled.

"It's ok," He said.

She leant up to kiss him, and he leant into her.

"Oh there you are!" Sakura called out.

They broke apart and turned to see Sakura at the end of the hall.

"Oh Sakura, what's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure where you were. Training had finished and you hadn't come back yet." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see."

Sakura looked over her shoulder, "There he is."

Thinking that she was talking about her husband, she was expecting Syaoran to walk around the corner and greet them. Instead she found it to be a rather big surprise. She felt shocked, then happy as well as a mixture of other feelings. She ran up to her old teacher and swung her arms around his neck, surprising both Gabriel and Syaoron. He swung her around in their embrace and she pulled back with a big smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you!" she said. "I've missed you."

The auburn haired male smiled back, "It's good to see you too Rena. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing ok. When did you get here? It's been so long…"

"I arrived about an hour ago. Your sister has been showing me around." He replied.

Syaoron watched with confusion and slight jealousy as Rena chatted away happily with this stranger. He turned and walked away, irritated but unsure why. Sakura raised her eyebrows and Rena looked to her with confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Not sure…" Sakura replied. "I should leave you two now. Have fun catching up." She said, and left the two.

Gabriel looked to Rena, "I hear you're commanding the archery core." He said.

"Yes, I am." She said as they walked.

"What crazy training are you putting them through?" He asked.

"The same training you put me through." She smiled.

"Ouch, those poor bastards."

Rena laughed.

"You've grown into a fine young woman." Gabriel said. "That's good."

She blushed, "Thank you, Gabriel."

"I think I may have upset your fiancé though. He doesn't know of our past, so it's quite understandable." The ranger said.

"But you're like, thirty!"

"Twenty nine, thank you."

Rena thought for a moment. It was true that she had never told Syaoron about Gabriel or how she had come to learn archery, but she assumed she'd never have to.

"I should go see him…" she said quietly.

"See you later, Princess."

She ran off and Gabriel watched her. He was fond of his student, and hoped for the best for her in life and that she lived through the war, not die before she had a real chance at happiness.

* * *

Rena ran around in her search for her fiancé, running into the main hall and searching for him and then heading on to the next place with a degree of disappointment. She searched the dining hall where some were helping set up the tables and cooking, and she sighed. Where was he? She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey,"

She turned around to see Syaoran and felt more disappointment.

"Hey…" she mumbled.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Syaoron. He walked off earlier when I met Gabriel. I think he got the wrong idea…" she explained.

He smiled, amused. "He said he was going to go lie down for a little while." Syaoran told her.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully, and ran off to the room she shared with her fiancé.

* * *

Gabriel finished the last stroke of his letter and allowed the ink to dry before rolling it up and slipping it into the small pouch behind his eagles' leg. He stroked her silvery feathers and then released her into the air, watching as the eagle carried his message away.

"Who's the message to?"

He turned to see Yuui standing behind him and he smiled.

"Oh, it's the sarcastic one. The message was to an associate of mine. They want information in regards to a certain organisation." He said.

"Which is?" Yuui asked sceptically.

"The Scarlet Organisation. I gathered a fair amount on the way here." Gabriel explained.

Yuui didn't trust him and Gabriel knew that. But he told the truth, though not all of it, and didn't care much for what the blonde thought.

"Why are you here?" Yuui asked.

"Didn't his highness tell you?" Gabriel asked.

"He said you were here to assist with the warfare, but I believe you have other motives. Of course, Syaoran trusts you because Sakura trusts you, so he said to leave it be for now." Yuui said unhappily.

"Then leave it be." Gabriel said as he went to walk past the blonde.

Yuui stopped him briefly. "If you hurt any of those four, I won't hesitate to slip something into your drink." He said, and then released him. Gabriel smiled. He knew how to play.

* * *

Rena shut the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the bed where her fiancé lay. He showed no sign of acknowledging her presence, so she reached over and gently touched his shoulder.

He sighed, "What?"

She jerked her hand back in shock. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He sat up and then stood, still not facing her. "So, who is he?"

"Gabriel was my old archery teacher." She replied in hopes his attitude would change.

Unfortunately it didn't, so it looked like the conversation she wanted to have with him would have to wait for a while longer.

"Oh." He said dully.

"Why are you acting like this…?" she whispered. "There's nothing between Gabriel and me."

"Fine, ok." He shrugged, turning to her.

Her lip trembled and a tear crawled down her cheek. "Why won't you believe me…?" She whispered.

Syaoron felt guilty for hurting her feelings and he knew it was childish jealousy, but there was something strange about Gabriel and he didn't like it. He didn't trust his sudden appearance-it felt too strange.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel comfortable around that man, to be honest." He confessed to her. "Please forgive me."

She took his hands in hers and held them, "I forgive you, but why don't you trust him?" she asked.

He sighed. "I spoke with my brother and asked what his business was. I just can't believe that an associate sent him here to help us. Sid would have sent a messenger bird telling us if that were the case, but I just can't see who else would do such a thing." He explained.

Rena understood what he meant. It didn't make sense. "You think he has a hidden agenda…" She whispered.

"Well…yes."

"Listen; he trained me for years-he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone I care about. Sure, he's hard to get along with, but it's bearable…" she said hopefully.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, sweet heart, but I can't take chances-not when we're in the middle of a war." He said apologetically.

She stayed quiet and looked at her feet. "I understand." She finally managed to whisper.

"Listen, I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I don't want anything to happen to you…" He said gently, placing his palm against her cheek.

She leant into his warm hand, "I know, I love you too, it's just hard…"

He pulled her into a tight embrace, "I know."

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair by the fire sewing while Syaoran appeared to be deep in thought. Worried, she placed her sewing to the side and reached over, placing her hands over his. He looked up from the flames to her worried eyes and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is something on your mind? I'm worried." She replied, squeezing his hand.

He smiled guiltily, "Sorry, I didn't intend to worry you." He said.

She smiled softly. "It's ok. Will you tell me?"

"It's about Gabriel. I don't find his explanation convincing or particularly logical." Syaoran told Sakura.

Surprise flickered through her emerald orbs, followed by confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Sid would have sent a message, Sakura, and there is no one else I know who would be sending people to help in the war." He told her.

"I understand now." She said softly.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I shouldn't have been so stupid." She said, voice shaking.

"Sakura, calm down. You said you trusted him-I don't doubt your trust. There must be a reason for what he's doing-there always is." Syaoran said softly.

She smiled a little, "You're right, thank you Syaoran."

He reached across and kissed her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He pulled back and smiled.

"Has Yuui seen you for the next check up to see how things are going with the baby?" He asked.

"He said he'll see me after dinner tonight. He wants you present as well." Sakura replied.

Syaoran looked at her with surprise. "Why?"

"Well you're the father. Any news that there may be, you should hear too." She said with a soft smile. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, my queen."

* * *

Dinner was loud as usual. Gabriel sat with Rena, Sakura and the others at their table. It seemed rather tense as none of the men really trusted the ranger, and Rena felt uncomfortable sitting between her old teacher and her fiancé. After their disagreement earlier, she hadn't the chance to talk with him about what she had wanted to discuss. She needed to find a time when Syaoron was a little calmer, and not so tense.

Sakura could see the unhappy looks on everyone's faces; Chii seemed half asleep, so she dismissed her, but most of the others didn't try to hide their distrust. Syaoran kept his expression calm, as he knew that most of his council was displeased with his decision. However, he knew that if Sakura could trust him then he should too.

Rena lost her appetite and felt ill.

"I'm not feeling very well, I think I'll go lie down." She said as she stood.

Sakura looked at her with worry and Rena smiled, "I think I'll be ok if I just lie down for a bit." She said reassuringly.

"Feel better, ok?" Sakura smiled.

Rena nodded and left quickly. Sakura's smile quickly fell and she returned to picking at her dinner, ignoring the others around her.

* * *

Rena vomited up what she had eaten, and took in a few deep breaths. She felt her stomach clench again and vomited once more, no one with her to comfort her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stumbled clumsily over to the bed, as she felt quite dizzy and faint. She tried to unlace her boots as the world span consistently, but someone's hands stopped hers.

"I'll do it," Syaoron said, "Just rest."

She felt him slip the boots off her feet and lift her legs up on the bed, and he felt her forehead and found she had a rather high fever, so he found and wet a compress for her forehead.

"Go to sleep." He said softly as he pulled the covers up over her. She closed her eyes and drifted off, unsure if she had woken in the middle of a conversation or if she had dreamt it…

* * *

Sakura sat with Syaoran in their room and all was well. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby move inside. He hugged her from behind and she leant back against his warm chest.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"A lot of things." He replied.

She sighed, "And what might some of those things be?" she asked.

"Maybe I don't want to say." He said teasingly.

"Fine then." She replied with the same tone, and smiled.

They lay facing each other and Sakura held his hand. He smiled and placed his other over her stomach.

"Sakura, are you happy with this choice?" He asked.

She smiled, "Of course I am. This is our child, and no one will take that from us." She said softly. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I'm sorry. I know that you've been though a lot in the past-I was afraid if this would hurt you…it looks like I was wrong." He said softly.

"That's ok. Thank you for worrying, that's sweet. But I want this." She said sweetly.

He smiled, "I know. Thank you." He said, and kissed her.

Sleep was welcomed by both of them and Sakura slept longer than usual. Syaoran left her in the morning and headed off to go find his brother. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet come in, so he entered. Syaoron was sitting on the edge of the bed beside Rena who was still rather unwell. She was very pale and shivery even while she slept.

"I see she got worse…" Syaoran said sympathetically.

"Sorry, but she can't attend training like this. She's too unwell." Syaoron replied quietly.

"Has Yuui seen her yet?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll ask him when he's free." Syaoron replied with a sigh.

"That sounds good. In the mean time I'll find someone who can fill in for Rena until she's feeling better." Syaoran said.

"Thank you."

Syaoran left and headed for the dining hall. He wondered if it was fatigue, or perhaps it was just a virus. As he entered the hall he found Gabriel sitting on his own at one of the tables. He walked over and sat down, and Gabriel looked at him with surprise.

"Well if it isn't the king himself. To what do I owe the pleasure, your grace? I didn't think you trusted me. Wise decision." Gabriel greeted.

"I don't, to a certain degree. But my wife trusts you, and so does Princess Rena." Syaoran replied calmly.

"Those girls certainly are an interesting pair. I'll never forget the way Rena begged me to teach her. She was so painful it was hard to breathe. Sakura on the other hand just sat and watched; she was so quiet while we trained. All she did was paint or read books as she sat by a pillar." Gabriel said.

Interested, Syaoran looked at him.

"Why did you take Rena on as an apprentice?" He asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "It was her sister's idea at first. Rena hid behind Sakura like a scared little mouse. So, I said no. Then Sakura made Rena ask. She continued to ask and she had such a ferocity in her eyes that I knew she had potential." Gabriel explained.

Syaoran couldn't picture Rena being the scared sister and Sakura being the fierce one-it seemed too strange in his mind. The ranger picked up his mug and drank from it.

"So, where is your wife?" He asked.

"She's still asleep." Syaoran replied. "The pregnancy makes her more tired than usual."

"I see. And young Princess Rena is still unwell. Who's taking over the training?" Gabriel asked.

Syaoran looked at him with suspicion. "I don't know yet." He said. "I haven't decided."

"If you'd like, I don't mind helping out."

Syaoran didn't know what he thought of the idea. However, the man was an expert in the field of archery and had been the one to teach Rena. But, none of the men knew him and he wasn't sure if he could be trusted. Syaoran weighed his options and gave up.

"It's just until she's better. Don't do anything that might result in losing your head." Syaoran threatened, and then stood. "Training starts at noon. I'll have my brother walk you down to the grounds."

Gabriel smiled and agreed. "Fair enough." He knew it wouldn't be wise to anger the king any further. He might be young, but he was still smart.

* * *

Rena woke sometime in the afternoon. Her head ached along with everything else and she vomited into the bucket beside the bed that had been placed there for her. She was covered in sweat and shivering, but that didn't stop her from pulling back the covers and placing her feet on the cool stone floor. Her red sleeping gown fell down around her figure, and she headed for the door. She reached out for the handle but it opened to reveal Syaoron. He was completely surprised to see her up, and disapproval settled in.

"What do you think you're doing? You're in no condition to be up." He snapped.

Rena felt her knees give out and she fell, only to be caught by Syaoron.

"Geez, why are you out of bed?" He asked.

"I need to go down to the training grounds…" She whispered.

"Rena, you're crook. You need to be in bed." Syaoron told her, lifting her in his arms and carrying her back over to the bed. "If I see you up again, I won't be pleased." He said softly, and kissed her on the forehead.

"But who's training…?" she whispered.

"Gabriel." Syaoron replied unhappily.

She nodded, feeling at ease knowing that they had her old teacher to guide them, and closed her eyes. He smiled, and then he wondered what it was that she wanted to talk to him about. He'd ask her when she was feeling better.


	31. Tactics

**Guess who's sick! That's right. I am. *sniff***

Gabriel looked down at all of the soldiers under Rena's guidance and wondered if half of them were even worth teaching. If he had his way, he'd dismiss half of them straight away, but it wasn't his army and he definitely had no say in what to do. A group of unruly men looked up and snickered.

"Has the princess gotten scared and run back to her prince? About time. A woman can't lead an army."

Gabriel smiled. "I wouldn't speak so ill of my former student. She's not as forgiving as she once was."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the same man replied.

"It means that if you're not careful, your life may just end up being worse than it already is." Gabriel smiled. He took a casual step forward and looked to the grass for a moment and then back to the crowd of soldiers, "Rena's sick. I will be taking over for a few days until she's better."

"Fine, you're probably better than her anyway."

Gabriel shot an arrow right at his feet as a warning to the soldier, and it was safe to say that he was definitely Rena's old teacher.

"Right, Rena has you on targets. Get on it!" He growled.

Everyone scrambled to get their gear and headed for their targets. Gabriel heard a small giggle behind him, "Having fun, I see?"

He turned to see the sickly princess still dressed in her night robes standing before him.  
"What are you doing up?" Gabriel asked.

"I had to make sure everyone was behaving. By the looks of the arrows at the feet I guess not." She said, coughing weakly. She bent over and shivered against the cold.

"Princess!" Once of the maids came running out frantically. "You must get back inside or your fever will worsen!" they fussed.

"No really, I'm fine." Rena smiled.

"Says she who's as white as a ghost and shivering with a high fever. I'm not pleased that you snuck out while I was gone. Get back to bed." Syaoron's stern and worried voice came from behind Rena.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and left them to themselves and went to conduct the training. He forced those who weren't shooting into running laps around the training grounds until he said they were allowed to start on the target boards, and then he sent another group off.

Rena protested against Syaoran's arms weakly, but gave in a few moments later. He picked her up and carried her back inside.

"You really are an idiot." He muttered.

"Shut up…" She mumbled.

They walked back to the room in silence and he put her gently on the bed, pulling the warm furs up over her. He sat by her, running his fingers through her silken hair and lulling her to sleep.

She felt so at ease, and after she fell asleep, he decided to read a book while he took care of her, making sure she didn't run off anywhere again.

* * *

Three days passed and Rena finally had the all clear from Yuui to go back to training. She felt rejuvenated and excited that morning as she skipped down the hall with buckets in her hands, heading for the training grounds. When she got there she found they had improved quite a bit in the last three days thanks to Gabriel's training.  
As she arrived, all of the soldiers were in perfect lines and Gabriel was sitting by a tree smoking his pipe. Amused, she smirked.

"Good morning gentlemen. I hope Gabriel has not disappointed you during my absence?" she smiled. No answer came from them and she suppressed her laughter. Instead she took in a deep breath and spoke. "From now on it only gets tougher. Be prepared!"

She began the days training and they soon learned that she was even more brutal in comparison to Gabriel. She decided to start on the next stage of their training for the day, forcing them to endure a much rougher training schedule compared to what her old mentor and teacher had put them through.

After a long soak in the bath, Rena stepped out and one of the maids dried her off before wrapping her in a bathrobe. There was a soft knock at the door and she looked up to see her fiancé dressed ready for bed.

"Sorry to disturb you." He apologised.

"Not at all." She smiled, walking over to him.

He looked her over for a minute. "Are you wearing anything under that thin gown?" He asked.

She smiled again, "Not at all."  
"You should get dressed-you don't want to fall ill again." He said with a small smile.  
Rena walked out into the room with Syaoron, pulling on a nightgown and slipped into bed.

He pulled the furs up over them and lay on his side to face her. Between her breasts was the pendant he had given her that she never took off, and he ran his fingers lightly over the smooth red stone.

"You never take this off, do you?" he smiled.

She gazed into his mismatched eyes as she placed her hand over his as he lingered at her necklace.

"Not unless I have to." She giggled.

"And when's that?" he asked, rolling on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "Special occasions that I can't avoid."

He raised his brow at her and then kissed her lightly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked enquiringly.

She blushed a little, and then looked up into his eyes.

"Listen…I don't want us to just be engaged throughout the entire war…"

Shock showed on his face and for a moment he felt hurt, "What do you mean?"

"Don't interrupt me, I'm not finished yet." Rena kissed him as if to comfort him. "What I'm saying is that I don't want to die, knowing I could have had a chance at married life even if it were only for a small amount of time…" she whispered.

He was so completely caught off guard by her words that it took a moment to register.

"Rena…"

"Please, it doesn't have to be extravagant. I don't care if it's small. But if we can get married, it would make me so happy…"

Syaoron stroked her cheek tenderly and smiled softly as a single tear crawled down his cheek. He kissed her softly once more and looked into her gentle eyes.

"Let's talk to my brother tomorrow."

* * *

Syaoran was surprised at the request of his brother and Rena, and for a moment he was at a loss for words. Sakura appeared to be the same and was just as surprised as her husband. She smiled at her sister who had linked hands with her fiancé, and then looked to Syaoran.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

He seemed to be thinking it over in his head, weighing the possibilities. The couple stayed silent.

"Well…a wedding may be a nice distraction from the war that's going on." Syaoran said after a long thought. "Though I'm a little concerned as to how some will take it."

Confused, Rena spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"Some may think we're disregarding the war and not thinking of the citizens." Syaoron answered her question as he squeezed her hand.

She looked away guiltily. "Forgive me, I didn't realise."

"It would likely only be a small group." Syaoran said, "Let me know if anything happens so I can keep it under control."

Sakura tried to contain her knowing smile as Rena looked at him with surprise.

"You don't mind?" Syaoron asked.  
"It's not fair if I'm the only one who can be married." He laughed.

"Sometimes it's hard to figure you out, you realise that right?" Syaoron complained.

"Of course I know." Syaoran replied, "Yet this whole time Sakura knew exactly what I'd say."

"He's too nice to say no to his own brother." Sakura giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder about that…" Syaoron muttered.

"Thank you." Rena smiled.

"Aren't you going to be late for training?" Sakura asked.

"Oh shit!" Rena ran out of the room and Sakura smirked.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head, "That wasn't very nice."

"I'd say otherwise. Just wait till she comes running back completely embarrassed." Syaoron replied.

"Three…two…one…" Sakura murmured.

"SAKURA!" Rena screamed from down the hall. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles and Syaoran groaned.

* * *

When training had started, Rena stood with her arms over her chest still annoyed with Sakura for her prank earlier. Gabriel was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, puffing away at his pipe while she watched over their training. Nothing particularly interesting was happening.

"So, princess, I hear you're having a wedding." Gabriel spoke casually.

"How did you find out!?" She asked with shock.

"Word travels fast around here." He smirked.

She groaned. They hadn't even announced it yet-Syaoran was to announce it at dinner.

"No one should even know." Rena growled.

"You'll get over it." He shrugged.

She noticed a couple of men had gotten into a fist fight and marched swiftly towards them, breaking them apart by force and putting them into their place.

"If you can't work together how do you expect to survive this war!?" she shouted. "Fight on the field like that and you'll be dead in seconds. If I see it again I'll have you running three times the normal laps than usual." She hissed.

They immediately behaved and she returned to training the younger soldiers who needed more instruction. Gabriel smiled and continued smoking-she was getting better with each passing day.

* * *

Training ended late, so Rena was late for dinner that evening. Everyone was waiting for her at the dining table when she ran in and took her seat.

"Sorry I'm late-I was cleaning up!" She apologised and sat beside Syaoron.

"How was training?" he asked her.

"Tiring-I feel exhausted." Rena replied as she picked up her spoon and began to eat.

"I've asked that everyone stay for an announcement once they've finished eating." Syaoran said.

"Thank you." Rena smiled kindly, and continued to eat in silence.

After a while, Syaoran stood and headed up to the front and gained everyone's attention.

"Forgive me for keeping you all here tonight, but I have an announcement. Prince Syaoron and Rena will be having a wedding soon, and we will be holding a small celebration on their behalf." He announced.

Cheers erupted throughout the hall and Sakura smiled. Then, as she looked over a small table in the corner of the room caught her eye and she noticed a few unhappy faces, and she began to feel uneasy.

"Sakura?" Rena called for her attention and she smiled.

"What is it?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"You seemed distracted?" Rena said.

"Not at all." She said, keeping her smile.

Once Syaoran came to sit back down, she leant into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head to her, "Is everything alright?"

"Far left corner, at the small table…" She said quietly.

He looked over his shoulder and saw what his wife was talking about. "Thank you Sakura." He murmured.

That evening Sakura sat with her sister and Chii in front of a fire whilst keeping themselves warm as they talked. Chii pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and shuffled closer to the warmth of the fireplace while Sakura worked on her sewing, and Rena sat with a blanket over her knees.

"What do you think you'll wear for the wedding?" Sakura asked her sister.

"I have absolutely no idea, and honestly I'm not that fazed." Rena replied.

"Well lately I've had a lot of free time, so why don't I make your dress? I'll keep it as simple as you like." Sakura smiled.

Rena smiled softly, "Sakura, that's sweet, but you don't have to…"

"But it would give me something to do and it's something I enjoy. Think of it as my gift to you." Sakura smiled.

Rena sighed, "Alright then-nothing too fancy."

"So the wedding is in a week, huh? You must be feeling excited." Chii said.

She smiled, "Yes."

"I still haven't heard back from Fai. I wonder how he's doing." The blonde sighed.

"Have you tried speaking with Syaoran? He may have heard back." Sakura suggested.

"I did ask, but he didn't really say much."

"Oh…that's strange." Sakura murmured. "I'll talk to him and see what's going on."

"Thanks, that would be great." Chii mumbled.

Rena stood, "I'm going to bed now, so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Rena." Sakura replied with a smile, and Rena left.

Sakura stood as well, "I should go as well. I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Alright. Take care of yourself." Chii smiled.

"Thanks. Try not to worry too much." Sakura said softly, and then left the room.

As she entered their bedroom, Sakura spotted Syaoran sitting on the edge of the bed looking a little stressed, his face buried in his hands. She closed the door and walked over to sit beside him, "Syaoran?"

He looked up at her and sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed." He said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

He rested his head on her shoulder, "I'll be ok. I just need some sleep." He said.

She kissed him softly before standing to get changed for bed, and as she looked out the window she saw a flash of lightning and the rain began pounding against the window.

She closed the curtains and walked over to the bed, climbing in beside her husband and hugging him. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes and smiled at her softly.

"What did you do with your day?" He asked.

"Hmm…I helped out with taking care of some of the children and I helped with mending some of our peoples clothes. Nothing of terrible interest, Syaoran."

"But I do find it interesting." He protested.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"Tell me more." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I tended to a couple of children's injuries-they were only scrapes as they were just play fighting, but it was amusing." Sakura smiled.

He listened with a smile, enjoying what she told him as they lay together and laughed with her.

"Syaoran?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell Chii where Fai is?" She asked.

Syaoran sighed. "The last I heard back from Fai was when they left Virylyn to come here."

"How long ago was that?" she asked.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran, she deserves to know if he's safe or not."

"I'm pretty sure Sid would have let me know if something had happened to him. I'm sure he's fine."

She stared at him and he sighed.

"It's nearly been a month and a half." He said. "It takes a little longer for them to get here from Virylyn."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "I guess it just made sense to me and I thought it would be the same for Chii."

Sakura smiled, "Well, how long should it take for them to get here?"

He thought for a moment. "Well they should be here any day now; it takes about a month and a half."

"Then I'll let her know to calm down." Sakura giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets get some sleep."

* * *

Rena woke to a most unpleasant surprise in the morning of cold water being splashed on her face. She gasped and went to kick her fiancé in the knee but he stepped to the side and dodged her foot instead.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" she screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up after my third attempt and I was beginning to get pissed off." Syaoron replied irritably.

"What's so freaking urgent?" she snapped.

"We have a strategy meeting in fifteen minutes!" he snapped back.

She stared at him blankly. "Wait…you were serious about that?"

"You think I'd joke about that? You're the captain of the Archery Core-It's mandatory for you to be there!" Syaoron told her.

"I'm going to be the only female there-I don't think anyone's going to appreciate my input."

He stared at her sharply. "Get dressed. Now."

"You just doused me with cold water!"

"Now!" he ordered before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Feeling a little pissed off, Rena got up and dried herself. She dressed herself in a hunter green dress and quickly slipped on a pair of sandals before stepping out the door where her fiancé was waiting, and they headed off down the hall.

Syaoran looked up from his seat as the two entered and looked at his brother who rolled his eyes as he sat down. Sitting around the table was Gabriel, which came as a big surprise to Rena, Jose, Kurogane, Yuui, and three other men that Rena wasn't particularly familiar with. They all looked to be strong men, all capable of great things in battle. None of them looked pleased to see her there as she took her seat, all three staring at her sceptically. Gabriel sat back in his seat casually, ignoring them as he smoked his pipe.

"What's she doing here?" Johan asked.

"As captain of the Archery Core, I believe it's mandatory for her to be here." Yuui replied.

"She's a woman."

"Indeed I am." Rena replied. "But my men won't be any weaker just because I'm a woman. If you'd like, you can always sit in on one of the training sessions-oh even better! You can join."

"Rena, Johan, quiet." Syaoran ordered.

Rena smiled sweetly at the man named Johan and then turned her attention to what was happening in the middle of the table. It appeared to be a map of the fortress-a very large one-and various markings all over it.

"Right. Can I start now?" Syaoran asked.

Everyone stayed silent and Yuui stared at him, shrugging. Syaoran sighed and began to explain what the strategy was so far, and then looked over at Gabriel and Rena.

"I want your input on the Archery Core." He said.

Gabriel looked at Rena out the corner of his eye, "Well, she's the one leading them, and she's quite the tactician."

Rena slammed a dagger down beside his hand and he smiled.

"She also has a slight anger management problem, so I wouldn't mess with her."

"Gabriel…" Rena hissed.  
She took in a deep breath and sighed. She returned her focus to the matter at hand and closed her eyes to picture the walls of the fortress to figure out the best places for the men to be placed, and then opened them again. "Aryanna is not your typical person. She's unpredictable but because of this, I could hazard a guess that she'll close in from all sides or only from one."

"What the hell would you know?" One of the other men snarled.

Rena slammed her hands down on the wooden table. "I was tortured by this bitch for eighteen months-I know her better than you do, so shut your stupid mouth before I rip your tongue out." She hissed.

Everyone stayed silent and once she was satisfied that no one was going to speak out against her, she continued.

"I suggest that we spread our men across the walls to be safe."

"Why not out on the field?" Johan inquired.

"Typically, archery is generally a long range attack." Gabriel answered. "You can't really protect yourself with a shield when you're holding a bow and shooting an arrow."

"Well it's possible, but it's a pain in the ass." Rena shrugged.

Syaoran looked to Yuui and Kurogane, "What do you think?" he asked.

"I'd take their advice-Rena knows what she's doing, and with her experience with Aryanna I believe that it would be best if we followed her tactical advice for the Archery Core." The blonde said, while Kurogane shrugged.

Syaoran nodded, "Thank you."

Rena sighed and sat back down in her seat.

"Right, I call this meeting to a close." Syaoran said.

Just as everyone was about to disband, someone came running in through the door. Syaoran span around to see one of the guards looking a little dishevelled.

"What's so urgent that you come barging into an important meeting?" Syaoran asked.

"I do apologise, your grace, but they've arrived."

Yuui looked at Syaoran with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry-who's arrived?" Syaoran asked.

"Prince Sid and his soldiers, your grace." The guard replied.

Syaoran released a sigh of relief. Finally they had arrived.


	32. The Two Captains

Everyone watched as the men from Virylyn came galloping through on their horses, lead by Sid and Fai at the front. They ceased to a trot as they came closer to the fortress where Sid was greeted by Syaoran and Sakura. The two cousins embraced each other and then broke apart, and Sid looked at Syaoran and crooked a brow.

"You look shocking." He said.

"Likewise," Syaoran replied, "How was the trip?"

"We only just avoided danger. We had a little help from outside sources; I can't say I recognise the flag though." Sid replied as he watched his men walk their horses to a place they could rest.

"I see. Where are they now?" Syaoran asked.

"They just disappeared without saying a thing." Sid shrugged, "Not a single bloody clue."

Syaoran sighed. Great-another mystery to deal with.

Sid looked over at Sakura and smiled politely. He was even more surprised at her pregnancy.

"Syaoran didn't mention the news in his letter. I'm rather disappointed in him for not doing so. Congratulations." He said before walking over and giving her a gentle hug.

"Thank you Sid." Sakura smiled.

"How are you holding up with the stress?" Sid asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm doing better than I thought." Sakura replied. "And how are you?"

Sid smiled, "Not amazing, but not terrible either." He said.

"Why don't we go inside? Everyone must be tired." Syaoran suggested.

"Good idea. Oh-Who's captain of the Archery Core?" Sid asked.

"Rena is, why?"

Sid stared at him and groaned. "Alright…I hope she can cope with Alexei…"

"And Alexei is…?" Syaoran asked.

"One of my seven commanders. He commands my Archery Core-and he's not going to appreciate Rena running the joint."

"Tough." Syaoran replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against Rena. It's his attitude I'm worried about is all."

"I wouldn't be too worried-Rena completely slammed three of my most sceptical men in the strategy meeting this morning. I doubt they'll be speaking out against her anytime soon."

"Alright, I'll introduce them myself then…" Sid sighed as they walked inside.

Sitting in the dining hall were Rena and Syaoron, and as the doors opened they looked up to see Sid walking through with Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura took a seat next to her sister and Syaoran while Sid sat across from them.

"It's good to see you again Sid." Syaoron greeted his cousin.

"Likewise." Sid smiled, "Hello Rena."

"Morning." She muttered unhappily.

Sid looked to Syaoran who shrugged and so he then looked to his other cousin who picked up his glass and drank, ignoring his inquiring stare.

"What did you do to her this time?" He asked.

"I poured cold water over her to wake her up." He replied bluntly.

"That wasn't very nice."

"It was my fourth attempt and I wasn't going to let her be late to that meeting." Syaoron shrugged. "Next time I won't be so nice."

"I'll stab you next time you do that you filthy…" she cursed under her breath. "You call that nice…?" she continued to growl under her breath.

"Sorry to ask, but are you training today?" Sid asked Rena.

"No, today's our day off." Rena said, stretching her arms instead of hitting her fiancé. "Everyone will be spending time with their families."

"Well that's great." Sid said with a smile.

"Since it's their day off, why don't you introduce Rena to Alexei?" Syaoran suggested with a small smile.

Sakura gave him a sharp glare and Rena raised her brow.

"For my sister to have that reaction must mean that this person might hate me. Am I right?" Rena asked.

"Very." All three men replied.

"Knew it." She sighed. "Is it just going to be me, or is it women in general?"

"I really hate to say this, but more so you than anyone else…" Sid replied apologetically.

Rena nodded. "Cool. Well, I can't avoid it forever."

"Rena!" Sakura objected.

"Sakura, I've been training a bunch of sexist assholes for the past…how long? I'll be fine." Rena said as she rolled her eyes. "Dunno how the royal guard will feel though."

Sid looked at his two cousins who both sighed heavily. "How many times has she been harassed?" he asked.

"Enough to have the royal guard on their toes during training." Syaoron replied with a hint of irritation.

"Oh…" Sid murmured.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Rena murmured. "I'm alright. Besides it wasn't anything serious-they just wanted to prove I couldn't handle my job." She shrugged with a small but vicious smile on her face.

"So what do you do to anyone who tries to harass you?" Sid asked.

"Threaten them with an arrow through the foot." She replied.

"So you shoot them through the feet?" He asked.

"Close enough to get the message through their thick skull." Rena shrugged.

"So Sid, you got here just in time." Syaoran said casually.

His cousin looked at him quizzically, "For what?"

"A small wedding." Gabriel intruded on the conversation. "Sorry for intruding-his grace has a message."

Syaoran looked at Gabriel with confusion, "What is it?"

"The sarcastic blonde wants to see you-and your wife."

Sakura stood with Syaoran, "We'll see you shortly." Syaoran said before leaving with Sakura.

Rena looked at Gabriel who shrugged, "What?" he asked.

"Did you seriously have to just butt in?" She asked.

"Sorry Princess, I was only delivering a message."

"Your people skills suck."

"I wasn't trained to be kind." Gabriel retorted.

"Is he serious about the wedding?" Sid asked.

"Very." Rena replied.

"When?"

"End of the week." Syaoron replied.

"Too many surprises in one shot…" Sid muttered as he drank.

"You are most welcome." Rena smiled and finished off her own drink before standing up and heading off to the training grounds to practice shooting some target boards on her own.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura entered the room Yuui spent most of his day working in with medicine and patients, and the blonde looked up briefly before returning to grinding a couple of medicinal herbs.

"Good, you got my message." He said.

"Yes…what did you want to see us about?" Syaoran asked.

"Due dates." The blonde replied as he mixed the ground up herbs in with the rest of the concoction, and then carried the vile smelling brew over to the bench by the window and carefully poured it into small flasks.

"What?"

"Well, I can't determine the exact due date, but I'm assuming with the growth of the foetus and with around the time Sakura got pregnant…twelve, thirteen weeks? A lot of time has passed since we got here and it took Sid a lot longer than he originally wanted to get here since he had to take the long way round just to be safe-and even with that he still got attacked." Yuui sighed as he worked.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with surprise. "I've been keeping track of the months, I don't quite understand…" she said.

"You should know that the body works in mysterious ways, so don't just rely on a single day or week. Expect anything to happen." Yuui said.

The couple stayed silent as the blonde continued his work, and Sakura appeared lost in thought. She was beginning to feel nervous and worried. Yuui looked over and saw the nervous and stressed look on her face, and sighed.

"It's nothing to stress about now." He said, "But when the time comes, let me know if you start to feel any contractions."

She nodded, her expression appearing to be relieved. "Thank you." She said.

"How are you feeling now, by the way?" He asked.

"I feel fine, why?" Sakura replied.

"Just making sure…" he murmured. "You may leave if you don't have any questions."

"Thank you." Syaoran said, and then left with Sakura who was still feeling really confused.

* * *

Rena shot a perfect bullseye without much effort, and sighed. Gabriel sat beneath his usual tree with his pipe, watching his former student as she shot another. He was distracted as Sid walked over with someone else behind him; a tall man with strawberry blonde hair and aqua coloured eyes that looked as if they could glow in the dark. Across his left cheek was a long scar, and his expression was vaguely displeased to see a woman shooting arrows at a target board.

Rena, sensing Sid's presence, turned to him and smiled almost sarcastically. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

They came to a stop and Sid smiled back.

"Princess Rena, I'd like you to meet Alexei, one of my seven commanders and captain of my army's Archery Core. He will be here under your guidance while we are here to assist." Sid said. "Alexei, this is Princess Rena, captain of the Archery Core."

Alexei looked Rena over with slight disgust and hatred, nodding his disapproval. "And why should I be bossed around by some little girl who knows nothing about the real world?" He said coldly.

"Alexei." Sid warned harshly.

"Do you expect me to break down in tears?" Rena replied dully. "I've heard worse insults. Now to get through this goddamn stupid war, you can pull that rusty stick out of your arse and shove your pride elsewhere, or we can all die. What's it going to be?" She snarled.

Sid tried not to crack a smile and Alexei glared at her furiously. She kept her expression composed, and Alexei turned to Sid.

"You expect me to work with this woman?"

"Precisely." Sid replied seriously.

Alexei shook his head with disbelief. "Fine, but only because I have no choice." He growled.

"Good choice." Rena smiled. "You should know that a man was beheaded for harassing me simply because I was a woman and captain. The same will happen to you and your men-Sid is well aware of this fact." Rena said casually.

Alexei looked to Sid, "You can't just let these people boss you around!"

"Actually, Alexei, I can. Syaoran is the one in charge around here and I don't recommend messing with his family- _including me_." Sid replied calmly. "And if I don't agree with one of his decisions then I will say so in a polite manner. Now, I expect you to work well with Princess Rena. She may be slightly more brutal compared to you, so I'd watch out. What's on the agenda tomorrow, Princess?"

Alexei rolled his eyes, amused at the thought that Rena could possibly be harsher in training than he was.

Rena looked to Alexei, "How well can your men shoot?" she asked.

"Perfect bullseye." He replied.

"Good. Tomorrow they'll be shooting moving targets-my favourite game of 'Paint Arrow'." She answered Sid's question.

"What in the world are you on about?" Alexei scoffed.

"My old teacher pretty much invented it. It's not necessarily going to be paint this time though. Basically you have paint or coloured powder in the tips of your arrows that burst on impact with your target. Tomorrow there will be four teams meaning four different colours. The more hits, the more points for your team." Rena explained quite happily.

Alexei looked at her like she was insane, whereas Sid was rather impressed. "And just who are your targets going to be?" Alexei asked bitterly.

"Tomorrow?" She asked. "Well, now that you've arrived, your troops. We can swap on Tuesday. Once they've perfected shooting a moving target, I'm going to teach those who can use magic how to focus it into the arrow and shoot it."

Sid laughed. "This is something I think my cousins and I need to watch-I'm going to go tell them." He said, walking back up to the fortress.

"Oh look, we have an audience-maybe I should shoot them instead." Rena muttered.

"My thoughts exactly-you think this is a game?" Alexei snarled.

"Of course not!" Rena shouted. "I've been through far worse things than you could possibly imagine. So don't give me the 'war is not a game and certainly not for soft hearted women and children' speech." She hissed, and headed back up to the fortress on her own.

"She's right." Gabriel said as Rena left Alexei standing on his own. "She's seen hell ten times over."

"Is that so? Well she's about to see it again." Alexei laughed bitterly.

"No, she's about to end it." Gabriel said cryptically as he walked up to the stone stairs, leaving the captain on his own.

* * *

Sakura had already begun her work on her sisters' gown and was neatly hand sewing the hem of the sleeve as she walked in. Rena looked at her sister who was covered in a clad of white and burgundy, and she was curious about the design.

"When do I get to see it?" Rena asked.

"In a moment; I want you to try it on." Sakura murmured.

"Alright, sure."

Sakura finished off her final stitch on the sleeve and cut the thread, picking up the gown and handing it to Rena for a moment. Rena looked it over with a smile on her face; she loved the design her sister had come up with.

Panels of burgundy could be seen through the thin layers of soft beautiful white chiffon, and the bodice was done in burgundy. The skirt of the dress fell from beneath her bust, creating an empire line gown, and in white chiffon she had long draping sleeves. It was simple enough for Rena, and she was happy with it.

"Thank you so much." She said softly.

"It was my pleasure." Sakura smiled as she helped her sister into the dress.

The back was to be laced up as usual with special occasion wear, and it fit perfectly. Sakura asked one of the maids to help take up the length of the skirt while Rena was wearing it, and then she helped her sister out of the dress afterwards.

"I'll have it to you by the morning of your wedding." Sakura smiled.

"Wonderful." Rena returned her sister's smile, and then sighed. "I should go get these bloody arrows sorted out for tomorrow's training exercise…" she sighed.

"Oh yes, I heard about that. The boys think it's great." Sakura said.

"Great as in hilarious, or great as in it's a good idea?" Rena questioned.

Sakura stayed quiet, not entirely sure.

"I'm just messing with you. I'll see you later." Rena giggled, and disappeared out of the room.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, and a maid walked in. It was a maid that she had seen around quite a bit recently, but she wasn't sure she quite recognised her. She was pretty, with long wavy deep brown hair-a colour she had seen before-she was sure it was the same colour as Syaoran's. Her eyes were amber, but that could have been her imagination, and her skin was pale and her lips a soft pink. If she hadn't seen the grave, she would have been convinced that this woman was Sora herself.

The maid walked over and gave a timid smile, "Forgive me, My Queen, but may I sit?" She asked.

"Of course, go right ahead." Sakura replied, assuming that the woman probably just wanted someone to confide in. The maid took a seat quietly and Sakura placed her things to the side. "What can I do for you?"

"Forgive my intrusion, I know it's rude…" the woman said quietly.

"No-no, it's ok. We're all having a hard time, and if there's anything I can do to help, anything at all, please let me know." Sakura smiled.

Then, the maid stood with a much more serious look on her face.

"If you intend on surviving the war and keeping that child of yours safe from harm, the next time you see Aryanna, kill her."

Sakura's face drained. This person wasn't a maid at all. "Who are you!?" She demanded.

Before she could get any answers, the woman disappeared out the door, never to be seen again.

At dinner, Sakura sat in silence. She hardly ate anything nor did she speak of what had happened with the mystery woman earlier in the day. What she had said was playing on her mind-was she another dream seer too? Was she going to meet Aryanna again, and was her child going to be endangered? Syaoran, noticing her troubled expression, began to worry.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Syaoran asked.

She looked up and smiled, "I'm fine, just tired is all."

He continued to look at her with worry, but she continued to smile. "Please, don't worry about me. We have much more pressing matters at hand, don't forget." She said.

He sighed. It was true. But he couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen." He said softly.

"I know, and I'm grateful for that." Sakura said as she leant in to kiss him. "Now, I better go finish off this dress or Rena won't have anything to wear for her wedding." She smiled and left the table, heading off to finish her sewing on her own.

Syaoran returned his attention to the others around the table; Rena looked completely exhausted and in need of an early nights rest while Sid seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked his cousin.

"Nothing terribly interesting; I was just wondering what was happening back home." He shrugged.

"How is Alice?" Syaoron asked.

"She's doing well. If it weren't for the war and danger, I would have brought her for a visit. But I suppose that will have to wait for another day." Sid replied.

"Let's hope we all survive." Syaoron laughed.

Rena whacked him hard in the chest to tell him to knock it off, not really appreciating his ill humoured joke. The thought of losing him frightened her more than anything else-more than being tortured by Aryanna-and she just couldn't bear it.

"What?" He asked.

"Joke about that again and I will be the one to end your life." Rena snapped angrily, and stormed off.

"You should have considered her feelings." Syaoran said.

"It was just a joke."

"Yes, but look at it from their point of view." Sid said.

Syaoron sighed, "I'll talk to her later."

* * *

Rena sat on the bed after having spoken with her sister for a little while and sighed. She was tired, and wondered if she should just go to bed early and get some rest. The thought vanished from her mind as she heard the door open and close again.

"Hey, are you ok?" Syaoron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Listen; I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

She smiled, "It's fine. Just forget it ever happened."  
Syaoron could still see the pain in her eyes, the fear of losing him and everyone she loved.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his head in her neck. "I promise I won't die."

She trembled with tears, "That's not fair…" she whispered, "You can't predict the future…"

"It might be selfish and arrogant of me to say, but it's a promise I'm going to keep because there's someone I need to come back to." He said softly.

"You fool…" She whispered.

He continued to hold her until she calmed, and then released her from his embrace so she could get ready for bed.

 **Paint Arrow? I must have been off with the fairies.**


	33. An Unexpected Turn of Events

The next day came quickly. Rena stormed down to the training grounds with the last of her buckets of specially tipped arrows for their training exercise that day, and when she got there she found Sid, Syaoran, Gabriel and her fiancé all standing in wait by one of the large trees. Alexei didn't look impressed when he saw her, and neither did any of his soldiers, but he followed Sid's orders and turned to his own soldiers as Rena placed her last few buckets down.

"Right; this is Princess Rena. She'll be leading us. You will treat her with the respect she deserves, or die otherwise." He told them.

They all stayed silent. Rena wondered if it was because Sid was there, or because they were just well trained soldiers. Shrugging, Rena picked up one of the made up arrows full of coloured powder at the tips.

"Now that that's settled, I think I'll explain todays task. Today we're having a rather interesting game of 'Paint Arrow', only it's not paint. There's the orange team, the blue team, the yellow team, and the purple team. The chest is fifty points. The ass is twenty-yes, that is just for fun-shoulders and hips are ten and knees and arms are five. As this is just a training exercise, avoid the head." She said as she divided them into groups and set the buckets down in front of them. "Whoever has the most points at the end, wins!"

"But milady, who are we shooting?" One of the younger soldiers asked.

With lightning speed, using the arrow she had in her hand she fired it straight at the chest of one of Alexei's soldiers, and it burst into purple on impact. Everyone was so shocked that they were silent for several minutes, and Gabriel burst out laughing.  
Alexei grabbed the front of her clothing, bringing her closer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Calm the fuck down-he's still alive." Rena rolled her eyes.

The royal guard stepped forward.

"Oh yeah, you feel that? That's the royal guard, about to shoot you through the head if you don't step down. I think you're forgetting that Sid, my fiancé, and Syaoran are all standing over there, watching." Rena smiled.

Alexei stepped away and returned to the top of the hill. Rena turned to the crowd. "Your targets are Sid's soldiers for today! Tomorrow you will be their targets!" she called out.

She set them off on their first task, and she watched as they all stood dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm on the purple team."

She picked up one of the powder loaded arrows and picked another random target, immediately releasing and hitting them right in the side. Purple exploded all over their side and they yelped in pain. She picked off another one and then another until they all started running and everyone started shooting. She walked through the crowd, dodging some that flew her way, and she was already beginning to pick up issues with technique.

Alexei was surprised at how useful such a game could be as a training tool. Yes, the soldiers weren't technically meant to be having fun, but it gave them a chance to pick up what was wrong with technique and allowed him to think about how they could fix it.

"She is going to be covered in bruises." Syaoron said.

"You came up with this Gabriel?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, though originally it was paint." Gabriel replied.

"That would be a lot messier…" Sid said.

"Indeed it was. She hated me for weeks."

Syaoron laughed. "I'd like to know how she figured out the right point of impact that wouldn't cause too much harm."

"I used Gabriel as my guinea pig." Rena said as she walked over.

The three men flinched. "Gee, I feel sorry for you." Sid said.

"She wanted to know what would hurt the most." Gabriel said. "The first three runs were soft. The fourth went through the wall. The fifth broke my rib without armour on. She loosened it slightly and it was a little better and that's how we got here today."

Rena smiled sweetly at the group, "So, do you still plan on staying boys?"

"I think we should get out of here before we get shot." Syaoron said.

"Agreed." Syaoran replied.

They left with Sid, but Gabriel stayed as usual, smoking his pipe as he sat beneath the tree watching the training continue with amusement.

* * *

Sakura looked up as Rena returned from training covered in various colours of powder and gasped.

"What on Earth!?"

"I'll explain later. I really need a bath." Rena muttered.

Sakura sighed, "Oh geez. Go on."

Rena disappeared down the hall to her room where the maids had already prepared a hot bath for her. Surprised, she looked around but there wasn't anyone else but the maids around, so she undressed and slipped in. The water was at a perfect temperature, and as she washed the colour from her skin she looked up as she heard someone enter.

"Oh, it's just you." She said as her fiancé entered.

"You sound so disappointed." He said with a mild sigh.

"Why would I want you to see me covered in dirt and coloured powder from training? It's utterly embarrassing." She mumbled as she continued to wash herself.

He laughed, "Don't be embarrassed. Alexei says he was impressed with your training methods today; he says that it was a sure and easy way to pick up issues with technique."

"That's exactly why I had them complete the task." She replied.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and gave a gentle smile, "Nervous, but excited too. What about you?" She said.

"The same." He smiled.

She sighed, "I just want this war to be over-for us to return home and for Sakura to be able to live with peace of mind."

Syaoron leant down beside the tub so that they were eye level with each other. "We all want this to be over. But it won't end until one side is gone for good-it's going to take a lot to take down Aryanna. You and I both know that. And if what you say is true about her having an invested interest in Sakura's child, then we have to stop Aryanna before Sakura gives birth, otherwise who knows what could happen. My brother is more aware than you think, but he's always on the lookout."

"I know. But this war decides our fate…" she whispered. "We're either going to be free at last or stuck in her clutches."

"I assure you, you will be free." He said firmly.

She smiled and kissed him softly before he left her to finish up, and after she dressed herself she headed off to find her sister.

On her way she bumped into Alexei by accident. She quickly stepped back, unsure of how to speak with him as she felt uncomfortable around him.

"Forgive me, I was not watching where I was going." Alexei apologised.

"No, it's ok, it's my fault." She mumbled awkwardly.

"I'd like to apologise; I was wrong about you." Alexei began. "You're a good leader."

Rena smiled, "Thank you."

"I think I could learn a thing or two from you." He said.

"And I you." She replied.

He smiled, "I hear you're to be married tomorrow."

"Yes, I am." Rena replied. "Speaking of, I'm actually heading over to see my sister. She's making the final amendments to my dress."

"Your sister is the queen, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, I hope you're happy with your fiancé." Alexei said, and then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

That night Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As she lay in bed looking out the window at the clouded skies, unable to sleep, she couldn't shake the feelings of anxiety she felt. She wondered if maybe it was because of the large groups of people she was always around, or if perhaps she was just feeling anxious about the war. Syaoran, who she was sure was asleep beside her, shifted and woke. He noticed Sakura's tense posture and lifted himself up on his elbow to see her better.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.  
She sighed, "I don't know…"

"You know you can tell me." He said.

She stayed quiet for a moment. "I…think I'm feeling anxious about everything…" she admitted.

He stroked her hair and cheek lightly, "It's ok to feel anxious." He said. "We're entitled to our feelings."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He kissed her softly on the forehead, "Try and get some sleep." He said, and lay back down beside her. Sakura closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep, waking late in the morning.

* * *

The evening was full of laughter and joy as everyone celebrated the newly wed couple; Sakura watched as her sister danced happily, feeling relieved as nothing had interrupted the night. Most of the men were laughing, joking with each other as they drank. Overall it was a pretty light mood. People came and went as they pleased as everyone was encouraged to celebrate to take their minds off of the depressing situation at hand even if only for a night, and it appeared to be working.  
Gabriel took a seat beside Sakura and watched as his former student danced. "She looks happy." He said, "I'm glad."

Sakura smiled, "Yes. I think she'd have much rather preferred a celebration like this over a congregation of royals." She replied. "But also…it's a relief to see her smile like this after everything that's happened…"

"So, how are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Not too bad…" Sakura replied. "I think I'm a lot better compared to when first I began living with Syaoran."

"And your magic?" He asked.

"I can no longer use it to it's full potential." She replied with a sigh. "But I guess that's what happens when you've been tortured for eighteen months."

"Yes, no doubt." Gabriel murmured. "Well, this will certainly be the war of the century. Just know you aren't the only ones involved; it involves every country, whether they believe it or not."

"Yes, I'm aware." Sakura replied.

* * *

Later that night, Rena lay in bed with her husband as they held each other close. They kissed often and enjoyed each other's warmth and comfort. She smiled, "I'm glad nothing interrupted tonight; I was a little worried for a while." Rena said softly.

He smiled, "Well, everything's ok now, so you can rest easy."

She kissed him again and parted, and then he finally asked the question that had been on his mind for the longest time. He couldn't bring himself to ask Rena in fear of upsetting her, but he felt that he needed to know.

"Rena…what happened to you while you were held captive by Aryanna?" He asked softly.

She sighed and ran her fingers down over the pulse in his neck and over his chest.

"Sakura and I were always separated." She began. "She wanted to use me…to get to Sakura. As long as they had me, Sakura would cooperate. If Sakura didn't, they'd hurt me. What Sakura didn't know was that every day I was forced to watch her suffer through numerous amounts of pain, and that hurt me more than anyone could even hope to imagine." She whispered. "I couldn't do a thing to help her."

Syaoron gently wiped the tears from her face and held her in his arms while she released the feelings she'd been holding back for so long. After a while, he spoke again. "What did they do to you when they hurt you?" He asked quietly.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sometimes they'd cut me…other times they'd burn my skin and then heal it using magic." She whispered.

He hugged her tightly. He felt sickened at the thought of what she had to go through. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for listening…" she whispered.

He kissed her once more on the lips before they settled down to go to sleep for the night, waking to another busy day in the morning.

* * *

Quite some time passed and the fight was closing in. Everyone was fully prepared and it was just a matter of knowing when the enemy was going to attack. Luckily they had Gabriel with them, and as he was a Ranger he had a vast range of contacts to find out various sources of information.

Sakura, who was very pregnant, was being protected ferociously at all times. As she sat in the lounge, she felt rather uncomfortable with having five guards in the room. She knew it was for her safety as well as for her child's, but that didn't change the daunting fact that Aryanna had an interest in her child. Rena, who was sitting across from her, smiled comfortingly.

"Try not to stress too much, alright? It's just until the war is over."

"Yeah…" Sakura murmured.

"The women will be relying on you for support. Chii will be with you also, so you won't be alone." Rena said.

"Yes, I know…but I'm afraid of what will happen to you and Syaoran…" She whispered.

Rena sighed, "Everyone must work together in order to have a safe return. Some won't make it. If I do happen to die, it won't be in vain."

"Rena-"

"Calm down. I'll be fine; just wait and see."

Sakura sighed heavily and returned to looking into the fire, her mind wondering off elsewhere.

* * *

Gabriel entered the council meeting with the news they had all been waiting for. He took a seat and Syaoran turned to him.

"When are they to hit our borders?" he asked.

Gabriel sighed, "You're not going to like the news-tomorrow night."

Syaoran clenched his fists in anger, but kept himself calm. He nodded his head and stood, pacing slowly for a moment as he thought to himself.

"There's only one thing to do then." He said, and gave out the order for everyone to be on their guard.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran walked in. The meeting with the war council had just finished and he didn't look pleased. She moved to the side so that he could sit beside her, and as he did so he sighed into her hair.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Gabriel found out when Aryanna is going to attack." Syaoran replied. "Tomorrow night is the set date."

Sakura squeezed his hand comfortingly, "What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"I'm scared," he confessed, "I'm scared of losing you and everyone I love. At the end of the day if you take away the titles, I'm still just like any other man. I don't know if I can lead these men-I don't know if I'm strong enough." He whispered.

Sakura smiled, "Any sane man would be afraid, and that's ok. But, just remember that you're not leading them alone; you have your brother and Sid and Rena, as well as Fai and the others." She said softly.

Syaoran smiled a little, "Thank you." He said softly.

They sat in silence for a long time, until Sakura fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to leave her, his fear being that something would happen to either himself and he wouldn't be able to protect her or something would happen to her. He held her while she slept, never letting go.

* * *

The night had finally come. The women and children were locked safely in the fortress, all hidden in the dining hall. The children were silent, scared as they clung to their mothers, and Sakura was still being guarded heavily. She sighed as she looked out the windows sitting high in the ceiling, looking at the bright stars in the starry sky. She wondered if the fighting had started yet, and if so how many had died. She hoped Syaoran was ok, and that Rena was still alive too. All she could really do was wait and comfort those who needed her.  
Chii, who was sitting beside her, held her hand comfortingly.  
"I'm sure it will be alright." She said softly.

"I hope so…" Sakura whispered.

Rena looked out over the vast area of land from her post on the wall; out the front of the wall were most of the armed forces, ready to meet the enemy, while the walls were lined with those of the Archery Core. Gabriel stood beside her with his bow in hand and arrows ready. Rena wondered how many hours they had spent, waiting for these bastards to show up. It was already the early hours of the morning and she was feeling pretty pissed off.

"So, do you think Queen Bitch will make an appearance tonight?" Rena asked.

"She won't, but one of her bitches leading her army will." Gabriel smiled.

Rena laughed, "I like that terminology." She said, "So, who will it be?"

"Apparently it's Leon." Gabriel said.

"So soon? Why send out her favourite goon? That was stupid of her. I'm going to take him out for what he did to me and Syaoron." She hissed.

"Shoot him when you can. He's a difficult opponent." Gabriel murmured as he watched his surroundings. "I suspect that Aryanna will keep herself hidden for quite some time. If you want to kill her, you will have to find her yourselves, and that won't be an easy task."

"Well that just sucks balls." Rena muttered unhappily.

Syaoran watched carefully for movement in the distance, and clouds were beginning to cover the bright stars. No speeches were needed for this fight; everyone knew that they were involved. He saw movement to the corner of his eye, followed by the sound of an arrow whistling through the air. Something became limp and he knew it had begun-they were here.

Outraged by their loss, the opposition exposed themselves and their positions, giving everyone in the Archery Core their chance. They fired and hit most of their targets on spot, killing them instantly. Depending on the magic and who fired it, some were set on fire; some were turned to ash, glass or crystal. Anything was possible. Bodies fell to the floor, bleeding out.

Syaoran blocked most attacks that came his way easily. He dodged a lethal blow and quickly annihilated his foe before spinning around and blocking another. They were skilled fighters, that was for sure, but anyone who came into contact with Syaoran had no chance of survival-he was an extremely deadly opponent and Aryanna knew that, and he knew that she wouldn't risk a confrontation with him unless he had Type A chains binding his wrists to seal away his magic. She was a coward and he knew it.

Syaoron struck his opponent clean through the heart and moved on to his next opponent. The dead were rising quickly on both sides, and so far they hadn't seen who was leading Cerisia's soldiers yet. He realised that it was going to be a tough battle, but there were going to be tougher battles yet to come. If they lost too many in this battle, would it be over? Just how were they going to get through this? Syaoron shoved his doubts aside. There was no time for doubtful thinking in such a dire time. The sound of clashing swords and whistling arrows immediately brought him back to his senses, and he quickly dealt a lethal blow to his enemy.

Rena released arrow after arrow, hitting all of her targets and watching as they dropped to the ground, dead. Gabriel was over on the east wall, helping out as they had lost quite a few soldiers already. The opposition's Archery Core were hidden, but not hidden well enough, and she released another arrow surrounded by lightning, lighting up the sky and hitting her target with a powerful explosion and killing several other enemies along with it.

"I should have expected something like that from you."

She span around, bow loaded, and came face to face with Leon. He was smiling as he held his sword up, just inches away from her body.

"Move and I'll shoot." Rena hissed.

"I wonder who's faster." He smiled.

She smirked. She released her arrow just as he lunged at her. Blood splattered everywhere, and then there was darkness.

* * *

Sakura continued to watch the sky. Chii had fallen asleep at some point during the night, but it was lighter now that the sun had begun to rise. She could no longer see any of Rena's lightning arrows, and she was beginning to think that something had happened to her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the doors crashed open and a couple of soldiers came running through carrying a bloodied heap. Yuui, who had stayed behind due to being a medic, looked up and quickly ran over. He took one look and looked over his shoulder to Sakura, and then back to the soldiers.

"Right, set her down. It's too urgent." He murmured.

Sakura watched as they set the injured patient down, and quickly realised who it was. It was none other than her sister, Rena. She got up from her place by the wall and quickly made her way over to Rena, scared and panicked. Rena was out cold and awfully pale. She was stabbed in her abdomen and her face was covered in someone else's blood.

"Tell me what to do to help." Sakura said.

"You should go sit." Yuui said.

"No. She's my sister and I have healing abilities." Sakura snapped.

"Stop the bleeding." He replied, deciding he couldn't be bothered arguing. "I'm going to need to heal her internal organs."

She nodded and did as he said. She was relieved that she wasn't pierced all the way through, otherwise it may have been too late.

"Good, I'll take it from here." Yuui said.

Sakura nodded and relaxed while Yuui finished healing Rena's internal injuries, and stitched up her wound before dressing it.

"I'll carry her somewhere more comfortable." He said, and picked Rena up to take her to her room.

* * *

Dawn was breaking and they were beginning to lose hope. More and more bodies were piling up but the fighting continued. Sid was laying unconscious on the ground and unable to fight, but not seriously harmed. Syaoran ignored his injuries and continued to fight, despite what it would mean later. Syaoron, who was severely injured in the left shoulder and laying on the ground, watched as an enemy stood over him with their sword raised above his head. He closed his eyes, knowing he was about to die. _Rena, I'm sorry..._  
The sound of hooves came thundering past instead and he heard the sound of a head hitting the ground, followed by a body. He opened his eyes only to see several more horses come riding past and cut down several more of Cerisia's soldiers; he didn't recognise the flag or any of the people.

Using all of the strength he had, he sat up, clutching at the wound in his shoulder. The pain was excruciating but he dealt with it. He looked around and several thousand more warriors had joined the fight, and in no time at all Cerisia's forces were taken out. His vision went fuzzy and he fell to the floor, passing out from the loss of blood and pain.

Syaoran, exhausted from his sleepless night and confused by the sudden turn of events, looked to the top of the highest hill. There sitting on top of her white mare with her long, chocolate coloured hair blowing slightly in the morning wind with the sun rising behind her, was Sora herself leading the unknown army.

 _This can't be,_ He thought to himself with utter disbelief, _Sora is dead!_


	34. Sora, Before the Council

**Hello everyone!  
Sorry for the late update-I've injured my dominant arm and it's difficult to type with these days-hopefully it'll get better!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 _Sora has made an appearance much to everyone's deepest confusion. Syaoran calls her to the council to explain, only to discover some disturbing news._

* * *

Syaoran watched as the woman who looked exactly like his sister made her way over. She dismounted her horse and walked up to him. "Hello Syaoran." She greeted calmly.

He was too shocked for words. It was her voice-the same voice she had spoke to him in all those years ago.

"It's been a long time." She said.

Minutes ticked by and Fai made his way over. "Syaoran, what's going on?" the blonde asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Syaoran replied.

"Gabriel didn't tell you?" Sora sighed.

"You seem to be forgetting that you were meant to be dead for the last six years." Gabriel said as he walked over.

"Oh, right." Sora cringed.

"So you're really…?" Syaoran whispered.

Sora smiled. "Yes, I'm alive as alive can be."

Syaoran felt a flurry of emotions; he felt confusion, anger and relief swimming around in his head, as well as disbelief. "I swear I'm going to kill you." Syaoran snapped angrily.

Sora looked at him with surprise.

"Where the hell have you been this whole time!?"

"Calm down. I'll explain everything inside. Let's focus on getting everyone treated first." She said.

Syaoran calmed himself down and headed away, ordering everyone to start heading back up to the fortress. The gates opened and they carried the wounded through on stretchers and over shoulders, and those who could walk were helped in by friends.

Yuui immediately made his way out to the injured and began treatment, and Sora hid herself from his view. She didn't wish for her presence to be known by him just yet. Instead she looked around for her brothers, seeing that her youngest brother was out cold with a serious injury and so their reunion would be waiting until later. She was a little fearful of how he would take it, as he had taken her "death" extremely hard. He would not accept it so easily. Yuui was going to be even harder to convince. For how many years had he believed that he had failed her?

She sighed. What had led her to believe that things were going to be the same?

She spotted Syaoran walking up to the large fortress doors and quickly headed over. She stopped him before he could enter, and Syaoran turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"You haven't had your wounds checked." She chided.

"I can wait. They aren't that serious."

"Don't be stupid!" she snapped. "Geez, even when we were kids you ignored your own pain just to make sure others were fine!"

He smiled, "It's really you…"

"Of course it's me! Now go get those bloody wounds looked at!"

He rolled his eyes, "I expect a full explanation later."

"After you've slept, I think. Your wife must be quite worried." Sora replied.

"Fine."

She watched as he went and sought medical attention, and she smiled. She was glad he hadn't changed, at least. He was still the kind hearted boy that she'd grown up with-no…he was a young man now.

* * *

Sakura looked up as Syaoran and the remaining men walked in. She carefully stood up and walked over, hugging him tightly with relief. He hugged her back for several minutes, and as she pulled back she looked him over.  
"Are you ok? Are you injured?" she asked.

"Sakura, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Syaoran replied softly.

Sakura recognised the troubled expression on his face and immediately began to feel worried.  
"What's happened? Something has happened out there…is your brother alright?" she asked.

"Syaoron will be fine; he's unconscious and was dealt a serious wound to the shoulder, but it's nothing that Yuui can't handle." He replied.

"Then what happened?" Sakura pressed.

"Sakura please, now is not the time…" he pleaded.

She looked away guiltily. "Forgive me…"

"I'll tell you when we've gotten some rest, alright?" he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura nodded and walked with Syaoran down to their room, where they slipped into bed together and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Fai found Sora out in the stables, sitting with her horse, Nix. She appeared lost in her own world as she gracefully combed her fingers through the horse's mane, her red skirts sprawled out around her.

"So, are you really her?" Fai asked, sitting on a crate in the corner.

Her movements slowed. "You've always been a sceptical man, just like Yuui." She said quietly. "Not that I can blame you. After what happened to your parents, I'd be sceptical of everything too."

"How do you know about that?" Fai asked.

"Yuui told me on the night we got married." She said softly.

Fai stayed silent for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Why did you come here, Fai?" Sora finally asked.

"Why did you come back?" Fai asked. "Syaoran and my brother-they've suffered enough. And now you're showing up like nothing-"

"Don't you dare say I'm showing up like nothing's happened, Fai." Sora snarled, her shoulders shaking as she held back every emotion she could. "I'm showing up because something big is about to happen. I've showed up, as you so kindly put it, because I have a duty to my family and my country, to keep them safe. Don't you dare say I'm showing up like nothing's happened. I've been preparing for this for years. How hard do you think this has been on me?" she snapped.

"How are you going to explain yourself to my brother then?" he asked.

"That's my problem and not yours." Sora replied coldly. "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave."

"As you wish." He murmured, standing and leaving the stables.

Sora felt hot tears run down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her horse's neck.

* * *

Rena woke feeling intense pain in her lower abdomen and rather light headed. She was confused for a moment, and then the realisation that she was alive settled in. Warm fingers brushed across her cheek and she looked over to see Syaoron sitting in bed beside her, his shoulder bandaged and his arm in a sling.

"I'm alive…" she mumbled.

"You scored yourself a nice wound. What happened?" he asked.

"Leon." She replied. "He stabbed me and I shot him in the face before he could do any serious damage."

"Serious damage? I think he did plenty!" he snapped.

"You know what I mean." She complained. "What about you?"

"I got stabbed through the shoulder. It's nothing "too serious"." He rolled his eyes.

"Cool, we're both half dead." She said, ignoring his sarcasm.

"No, just you."

"Shut up."

He laughed and using his free hand, he held hers. "I was worried for a while there." Syaoron confessed.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

There was a knock at the door and Syaoron gave permission for them to enter; Yuui walked in looking exhausted from his long night of no sleep and long morning of straight work.

"Wow, you look like the walking dead." Syaoron said.

"Can it." The blonde snapped.

"Calm down, shit." He muttered.

Yuui walked over to Rena and checked her blood pressure and then her wound. He sighed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fucking sore! What do you think?" she snapped.

Ignoring her comment, he pulled out a needle and inserted it into her arm. "Here, this should help with the pain and that shitty attitude of yours." He muttered. "Take it easy and don't over do things for the next few days. I don't know if you'll be able to fight in the next battle yet."

"Well that's just great." She mumbled.

"Thank you." Syaoron said. "You should really get some rest-leave it to the others for a while. You can't work without sleep."

"Fine."

"Good."

The blonde left and Rena sighed. "How many times have I been wounded in the last two years now?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Syaoron replied. "You'd have to tell me."

She groaned, "This is getting old."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

She smiled softly, "I'm ok. I just need some rest."

He returned her smile and squeezed her hand, "Alright."

* * *

When Syaoran woke he still felt exhausted. He didn't want to get up and go see Sora, to ask her for an explanation as to how she was alive when they had buried her body six years ago. Part of him hoped it was all just a really messed up dream, but he knew better than that.

Sakura, who was laying beside him, wiped something from his cheek. He realised he was crying, but she didn't push him for answers. She rested her forehead against his as she stroked his cheek, and they lay like that for a while until he finally calmed down enough to tell her what was on his mind.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Not really." He said. Worry and concern clouded Sakura's emerald eyes. "Sora's alive." Syaoran told Sakura. "And she's come back here."

Confusion settled in on Sakura. "I thought your sister had been murdered…?"

"Well so did I. But she's here-alive-and I don't know why. I don't understand any of it."

Sakura sighed softly. "I see now." She said gently.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered.

She smiled. "Let Sora explain herself. I'm sure it will all make sense to you soon; she may not be able to tell you everything all at once, but even if it's piece by piece, it will all start to make sense. I'm sure that the main reason behind her coming back is to make sure that her family is safe from harm." Sakura said calmly.

As Syaoran listened to Sakura's words he started to feel a little better. He smiled, "Thank you, Sakura. I think you're right."

"Why don't we go get something to eat and then go see her together?" Sakura suggested.

He squeezed her hand, "I'd like that." He said, "But I think everyone should be there…"

"Is that really wise?" Sakura whispered. "I'm sure this is just as hard on her as it is on you…"

"Yes, but they all need to know as well. It will be easier for her to tell everyone at the same time; I'd rather my brother be there to hear what she has to say than wait until later and fall apart. I think Yuui can wait though-she seems to be avoiding him in particular." He explained quietly. "It's better this way."

"Why…?"

"It will take more time for Yuui to accept it, I think…And I think she'd need to spend more time with him for him to understand." Syaoran answered.

"I see…it's going to be a difficult few weeks." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran sat up after a moment of silence. "I'm sure everything will be ok…" he said.

Sakura sat up beside him and gave him a comforting smile, "Don't worry; we'll get through this, I promise."

He smiled and leant over to kiss her softly on the lips, and parted to get dressed. He wore black to mourn the deaths of the soldiers they had lost in the battle, and to be respectful Sakura did also. Syaoran turned to her, his expression vague as he looked over her attire.

"What?" she asked.

"Black doesn't suit you." He confessed.

"Hopefully you'll never have to see me wear it again." She said as she took his hand and together they walked down to get something to eat.

* * *

Syaoron sat beside Rena who was sleeping peacefully, running his fingers lightly through her hair as she slept. He didn't want her to fight again; he was afraid for her safety, scared that he'd lose her. He knew he was being selfish and that she felt the same fears for him, but it didn't matter-he'd do anything to keep her safe.

A knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts, and he sighed.

"Come in."

The door opened and Fai walked in. "What is it?" Syaoron asked.

"Syaoran wants to see you in the council hall. It's…important." He said.

"What's it about?" He asked.

"He'll tell you when you get there." Fai replied.

Syaoron rolled his eyes. "He always has to be so cryptic…" he muttered as he stood up and left the room.

He made his way down to the council hall and entered. Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in their respected seats, along with the rest of the royal court.  
"What is it?" Syaoron asked.

"Take a seat. She'll be here shortly." Syaoran replied.  
Confused, he did as he was asked.

* * *

Sora woke to someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned and shrugged them off, tired and annoyed.  
"Sorry, I can't exactly leave you to sleep with your pretty horse, but your brother wants to see you. So get your ass in gear." Gabriel snapped.

Sora's head shot up and she was wide awake in seconds. "What!?"

"Syaoran wants to see you in the council hall."

"Oh, right. Let's go." Sora murmured.  
She stood up and walked with him down to the council hall, lost in her thoughts and memories. As they came to the door, Gabriel opened it and she stepped inside to find her two brothers and Sakura waiting inside, along with the rest of the royal court and Sid. Sakura she had been expecting, but Syaoron and everyone else she had not.

Syaoron stared in disbelief at who he saw standing right before him. She smiled awkwardly. "Hey."

"What the fuck is going on?" Syaoron asked angrily as Gabriel closed the council hall doors.

"That's what she's here to explain. Take a seat Sora." Syaoran said, gesturing to one of the empty chairs.

She took a seat in front of their table, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She could feel Sakura's confused stare, and suddenly felt amused, but that could wait.

"My brain is officially fucked. Tell me I was hit too hard out on the field and I am hallucinating?" Sid groaned.

"What do you want me to start with?" Sora asked.

"How can you possibly be alive?" Syaoran asked calmly. "We watched you die before our eyes."

Sora sighed heavily. "Well, here's where it gets interesting. I hope you pay attention because I don't want to explain twice. I wasn't actually killed; I was stabbed, yes and I have the scar to prove it, but that skank Aryanna can alter memories. Would you like proof? You're looking right at it." Sora explained.

"So then what happened to you? Why alter our memories?" Syaoron asked.

"Aryanna tried to imprison me, and that didn't go down too well. I somehow managed to escape. She altered your memories so that you wouldn't come after me-I'm sure you understand why after what happened with Sakura." Sora replied.

Syaoran stayed silent and Sakura looked away, feeling uncomfortable as she remembered her past.

"Luckily for me I stumbled across a lovely doctor named Eva. She treated my wounds and started traveling with me. As it turns out, she has a grudge with Aryanna as well."

"Why didn't you come home…?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"What? You think I didn't want to!?" Sora hissed. "I was pregnant and I needed to keep a low profile so that bitch wouldn't find me, or my daughter! Instead I spent the last six years collecting various sources of information, gathering allies and building an army, tearing down Aryanna's lairs just to give you the chance to destroy her! The reason I came back today is because Sakura is pregnant, and if she gives birth and Aryanna gets her hands on your child Syaoran, you are screwed!" Sora shouted.

Silence and shock filled the room.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"You and Sakura are both extremely powerful spirit users. Your child will also have this power, and could be even more powerful than the two of you! If Aryanna gets her hands on your child it is game over. She will have absolute power." Sora explained. "Spirit is not a power you want her to have hold of, which is why it is dangerous for her to have hold of both you and Sakura-but your child also? I think not."

"How do you know this…?" Sakura asked.

"Intelligence leak." Sora muttered.

"What would she do to our child…?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Are you prepared for the answer to that question?" Sora asked.

"I need to know."

"Did Sakura ever tell you what Aryanna did to her victims once she was finished with them, how she 'extracted' their magic?"

Sakura shook her head, looking away. She already knew the answer.

"Sakura, what did she do?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't make me say it…" she whispered.

"Please, I need to know." He said.

Sakura's lip trembled, and a tear slid down her face. "Aryanna…once she finally broke her victims…she tore out their hearts and crystallised them using some sort of spell that encased their magic inside."

Syaoran felt sickened at the news he had been given. What other horrors had Sakura seen?

"There you have it. That is what would happen to your child." Sora said almost angrily.

Syaoran stayed silent. Would Aryanna really do that to an innocent child?

"Don't think she'd get all soft hearted over a little baby, Syaoran. Aryanna is a psychotic whore who needs to die!"

Sakura saw something in Sora that she had seen in her sister once a few months back; there was a lot of pent up anger inside of Sora's heart, as well as so many other emotions that she couldn't release. She felt like she could relate, and she wanted to help this woman in some way.

"Where is your daughter now…?" Syaoron asked after a while.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked. Another group will be arriving tomorrow afternoon; a small group of five." Sora said.

"And your daughter is with them?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes." Sora replied. A gentle smile then crossed her face, "She's five and a half."

"Who's the father?"

She practically glared at her brother. "That was a really _stupid_ question, Syaoran." Sora snapped. "Who do you think?"

Syaoron snorted. He couldn't really picture Yuui as a father-he was a little too sarcastic these days, and didn't really fit the image.

"By the way, your wife looks rather confused." Sora said. "Would you like to ask your question, Sakura?"

Sakura swallowed. "Forgive me for sounding rude…but, are you the maid that spoke with me a few weeks back?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, that was all me." Sora replied as she examined her nails. "I didn't mean to frighten you; please forgive my rudeness."

Syaoran groaned. "You disguised yourself as a maid?"

"Only for a few days or so. I needed to see how things were going around here. I'm impressed with Rena and her patience for training the men. That takes talent." Sora smiled.

"That's why I placed her in the position." Syaoran said. "So, when are you going to confront Yuui?"

Sora's face fell and she became silent for a time. "I don't know." She finally replied. "I can't bring myself to face him right away."

"He's going to know that something's up sooner or later. I suggest you see him today." Syaoran advised.

"Fine. Where can I find him?" She asked.

"Sleeping, probably." Syaoron answered.

Sora sighed. "When will he wake?"

"No idea."

"Fine, I'll be down in the stables." Sora said, standing up.

"Don't hide, Sora." Syaoran said. "You could face us."

"How could you possibly understand what this has been like for me?" she whispered.

"We don't." Syaoran said. "But we can't unless you talk to us. Hiding won't do you any good."

"So what do I do?" Sora asked.

"Well, you could go down there and wait until he wakes up." Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura stared at him with disbelief and Sora rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to let me get out of this, are you?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll do as you say-under one condition." She said.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"You will listen to what I have to say, and follow any advice I give you about keeping Rena and Sakura safe. Understand?" Sora said seriously.

Syaoran stayed quiet for a moment. "Fine."

"Good. Now, where's his room?"

"I'll take you." Syaoron sighed, standing up and leaving with Sora.

Gabriel looked to the royal court, "There you have it. Your sister is alive and has been through hell, just like her highness Queen Sakura."

It took a moment for his words to settle in and Syaoran felt dread. "You mean…she was tortured?" he asked.

"She can tell you about that when she's ready." Gabriel said. "If you'll excuse me, I have a pipe to smoke."

The ranger dismissed himself and left, and Syaoran sighed heavily.

"That was some intense information, My Queen. Can Aryanna really alter memories?" Sid asked.

Timidly, Sakura nodded. "It was how she brainwashed some of her soldiers…she forced me to watch her turn her victims into her mindless dolls…" she whispered.

Syaoran placed his hand over hers. "You don't have to."

She nodded and stayed silent, holding his hand for comfort.

"How does she do it though?" Kurogane asked.

Sakura shook her head, "It's too fast to notice."

"You can't think of anything she did frequently when brainwashing her men?" He asked.

"Don't." Syaoran warned.

"We don't have time to be soft."

"I don't know…" Sakura whispered.

"Think."

"I don't know!" Sakura screamed. Everyone fell silent and she calmed down a little. "All I know is that she clicked her fingers in five minute intervals to gain their attention…that's all…that's all I can think of…" she whispered.

Chii walked over and placed her arms around the young Queen, "Sakura and I are going to go and relax in the lounge. You men can deal with any other matters at hand. Syaoran, I'll see you shortly. I think we've all had a stressful day and we all need to rest." Chii said as she walked with Sakura out of the council hall.

Syaoran sighed. What was this to come to?

 **OH NO!  
** **The sarcasm is strong in this one. Review?**


	35. Explanations

**Hello and sorry for the overdue update!**

Sora stood by the window in her husband's room staring out at the dull scenery. She had taken her chance to change into some clean clothes, as her red gown was dirty, covered in blood and filth from the fight earlier.

She now wore a lightweight silk ivory coloured dress with long sleeves that draped off her slender shoulders and silver rings made into a chain that hung around her hips where the material draped neatly down to the floor.

She still wore all of the jewellery that she had been given by her husband, having never once taken them off; she still wore her wedding ring and the dark blue teardrop pendant that had a small platinum dragon curling around it, as well as the sapphire studs she wore everyday. Her hair was down with its usual waterfall braid across the back of her head.

She sighed softly. She wondered how he would react to the news.

"Am I dreaming?"

She felt herself stop breathing for a moment as she heard his voice. She lowered her hand from the window and slowly turned to see Yuui sitting up; his expression was confused and he looked tired.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "I'm afraid you aren't." She replied.

He reached out to her, as if to confirm her existence, and she allowed him to run his fingers over the back of her hand. He fought back the tears that were fighting their way to the surface, and she was surprised when he suddenly hugged her. His embrace was tight, and she thought she'd never get to feel the warmth of his arms again.

"I don't know how you're alive," he whispered, "And I don't know what you've been through. You don't have to explain it to me just yet, but it's ok to cry." Yuui said softly as tears slid down his own face.

Sora felt pure relief. Her body trembled with sobs and she burst into tears while he held her. She was so grateful that he didn't demand answers from her straight away, and had taken to comforting her instead. He had always known when she was holding back her tears-always.

After a while, she had calmed down but found it hard to beak their comfortable silence as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. Another tear slowly slid down her face, "There's so much I want to tell you, but so much I can't…" she whispered.

"It's ok," he hushed her, "just start by telling me how you're here." He replied. That was all he really wanted to know.

She took in a deep breath and released it, telling him what she had told her brothers. She told him about Aryanna's power to manipulate the memory and what she had been doing in her years away from Clow and her reasoning. He didn't question her nor did he push her for answers-he sat quietly and listened. He knew how hard it must have been for her to confront him and her brothers, and how hard it would have been on her. How alone did she feel while she was raising their daughter?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I wanted to come home, but if I did then you would all be in danger, and I couldn't bear the thought of you being harmed…" she whispered.

He smiled softly. "It's ok, I understand. You did what you had to do to keep everyone safe, and it makes me relieved that you're still the woman I married. I'm glad you're alive, and safe."

"Thank you…" she said softly, grateful for his understanding.

He looked to his hands for a moment, and then back to Sora's tear stained face. "So, where is our daughter now?" he asked.

"She's with some close friends of mine who are protecting her… They'll be here tomorrow." Sora replied quietly.

"I see."

"She's always wanted to meet you." Sora smiled, "I'd tell her about you everyday."

He smiled. He didn't think he'd ever be able to see Sora again, and it was like a miracle. But Yuui knew that there were more secrets that Sora was hiding, things she couldn't tell him just yet, and that she carried a heavy weight on her shoulders. He wished he could lift that weight somehow and relieve her of her worries, but he didn't think that there was much he could do since she hadn't told him the entire truth just yet. Instead, all he could do was wait beside her.

* * *

Rena woke sometime later feeling slightly irritated. Syaoron, who was sitting beside her, smiled. "Still feeling pissed off because Yuui gave you something for the pain?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill that bastard…" she muttered.

"Aside from that, how's the pain?" he asked.

She blinked a couple of times, surprised. Most of the pain had subsided and it was now just a dull ache. "It's actually pretty good." She replied.

"Good."

"What has you in such a sour mood?" Rena muttered.

He stayed silent and stood up, walking over to the window. He turned back to face his wife who was still lying in bed and sighed. "Sora's alive." He said.

She snorted, "You're hallucinating. What kind of drugs does Yuui have you on?"

"If I'm hallucinating then so is everyone else." He snapped.

"How is she alive then?" Rena asked with disbelief.

He sighed. He told her what Sora had told everyone back in the council hall and she nodded in understanding. She had completely forgotten about Aryanna's power to manipulate the memory.

"She's hiding something from us." He said. "She never used to hide anything from us."

"You should calm down and think about this." She whispered.

He looked to her, "How can I possibly be calm!?"

"If she was captured by Aryanna then she was tortured!" Rena screamed.

He stopped for a moment, shocked. He remembered his sister's anger, the edge to her voice when she spoke about Aryanna. Something was off. What else hadn't Sora told them?

"Please Syaoron, try to understand what your sister has been through…" Rena whispered.

Pain showed on his face; the pain of not knowing what his sister had been through and not knowing how he could help her. Why wouldn't she talk to them?

* * *

Sakura sat staring into the fire with Chii who was knitting comfortably in her chair, humming a soft tune. As the blonde looked up she saw the saddened look on the queen's face, "What's on your mind Sakura?" Chii asked.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know how to help Syaoran through this." She confessed.

Chii smiled. "I think you already know how."

Sakura looked at her with confusion, "I don't understand…"

"You let him talk to you when you know he needs to, and you're always by his side to support him. Knowing you're there is enough for him, and he's grateful for that." Chii answered.

Sakura smiled softly. "I guess you're right…"

"So, you don't need to worry. It's alright." Chii smiled. "Besides, Sora will keep her distance for a while until it settles in. She knows that it's hard on her two brothers."

Sakura nodded. "But…what about Sora…?" she asked.

"If you're worried about her, why don't you go and talk to her yourself?" Chii suggested.

"Wouldn't that be nosy of me? I hardly know her."

Chii smiled cryptically and returned to her knitting, leaving Sakura to ponder over the decision.

A few moments later Syaoran walked in; he looked tired as he came and sat beside Sakura, taking her hands in his.

"What have they all been talking about?" Chii asked as she continued her knitting, referring to the royal court.

"They don't think she's lying…and they want to ask her some questions at the next council meeting…" he sighed.

"That's not surprising considering she didn't tell her entire story. My guess is that she probably didn't want to overload you with information." Chii said.

"She has a right to privacy too." Syaoran said. "If there are things she doesn't want to talk about then so be it."

"Good on you, but others will not see it that way." Chii warned.

He stayed quiet and leant back against the seat, sighing. He turned his attention to Sakura who looked more worried about him than about herself. "Are you alright? You didn't deserve to be treated like that." He said softly.

"I'm fine-I can deal with it." She said softly. "I'm more worried about you."

He smiled, "I'll be fine." He said softly as he stroked her cheek.

Sakura smiled back, "Alright. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"I will." He replied.

* * *

That night Sora took to resting outside rather than inside. She felt it necessary to keep away for the time being and allow everything to sink in.

As she watched the clear night sky she spotted a shooting star, followed by another. She watched as more fell, and she smiled to herself. She wondered if her daughter, Rika, was watching the meteor shower too, or if she was already fast asleep beside Eva. She would do anything to protect her daughter from the monster she knew lurked about in the darkness, and she was frightened that Aryanna would one day take Rika from her. She couldn't bear that thought-it was far too painful.

She was torn away from her thoughts as she heard someone's footsteps; she looked over and saw Gabriel who sat besides her, joining her in looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"Keeping my distance." She replied.

"I don't see a need for that." Gabriel said as he pulled out his pipe.

"You have got to stop smoking that thing." She muttered.

"Your husband is waiting for you." Gabriel shrugged, ignoring her comment.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She asked, sitting up. She looked over at the doors to see Yuui leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"I don't think you need to keep your distance." Gabriel repeated.

She stood and walked over to her husband who looked at her with a raised brow.

"Were you seriously going to sleep outside?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I was."

"Why?"

"Because I figured it was probably best to keep my distance for a while." Sora mumbled.

Yuui sighed. "That's stupid." He said as he took her hand. "Come and stay with me."

She smiled, "Alright."

* * *

The morning came quickly and Sora woke to her husband's touch, his fingers running over the long scar on her back given to her by Aryanna six years ago.  
"I've left you to sleep long enough; it's time for you to get up." Yuui murmured.

Sora groaned. "What?"

"There's a meeting this morning, and the court wants you there to answer a few questions. Syaoran told me last night-to be honest he doesn't want you to have to do so."

She sighed and opened her eyes. "But the council won't let it go, will they?" Sora murmured.

"No."

She dreaded what she might be asked, but she had no choice. She'd go and if she was asked something she felt she couldn't answer, she would stand her ground and refuse.

"I'll go." She said.

"But…"

She smiled as she sat up, picking up her clothes, "It's ok; how bad could this possibly be? I know that your brother isn't happy with me and so are many others, but that's fine-I can deal with it for now."

"Don't lie to me." He whispered.

She looked away. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy." She said. "And I don't want to be asked questions. All I want is to keep our daughter safe and to end this as soon as possible."

"I understand that." He said. "And I'm here beside you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He watched her as she pulled her dress over her head, and he saw the faint outlines of numerous other scars on her back. Perhaps one day she would talk to him about it, but now was not the time.

Syaoran looked up as Sora and Yuui entered the council hall; Yuui took his usual seat while Sora sat at the front, surrounded by council members. Syaoran looked at her apologetically and she smiled, telling him not to worry. He sighed. "Everyone's here. Let's start."

Sora took in a deep breath, readying herself for the questions to come.

"About a year and a half ago Prince Fern was murdered by unknown forces. Can you tell us who that was?" Jose asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "That's what you want to know?" she asked.

"Just answer the question, Sora." Syaoran said tiredly.

"That was me. Well, I gave the order to have him killed." Sora replied.

"Why?" Fai asked.

"He was carrying out orders given to him by Aryanna. I was not going to let him live." Sora replied calmly. "As many of her underlings that I could knock off, I have."

"So, does the same go for the king and queen that were poisoned to death?" Kurogane asked.

"Indeed. Of course, no one knew that they were plotting to harm her highness Queen Sakura or Princess Rena-but again, their orders came from Queen Aryanna herself." Sora answered.

"But they hadn't done anything…" Syaoran said.

"Think again, little brother. They sent the assassin to murder Rena, and obviously they failed as she's still here and alive."

"How do you know it was them?" Syaoron asked. "And who made the poison?"

"I did my research. If I hadn't I wouldn't have even thought of murdering them, would I?" Sora said. "Also Lord Alexander and his wife. I'm sure you have fond memories of that couple, Syaoran."

Syaoran remembered back to the ball when he had announced his engagement to Sakura. They seemed strangely hostile towards Sakura, but he wasn't sure why. Now everything made sense.

"Do you know where Aryanna is?" Syaoran asked instead.

"Of course I do." Sora laughed. "What would you do with the information?"

He stayed silent.

"I'll tell you when I think the time is appropriate, Syaoran. Right now you are too tired to think straight." Sora said.

He sighed. "Fine."

"In regards to who made the poison, Syaoron, that was Eva." Sora said.

"You seem to have a rather strong hatred towards Aryanna. Why?" Anne asked.

"You would too if she was trying to kill your family, sweetheart." Sora smiled.

Syaoran sensed his sister's avoidance, and he wasn't sure why she was doing so. Yuui could sense it too, but he knew that she had her reasons for keeping secrets from them.

"May I leave now? I believe I've contributed my part of the conversation." Sora smiled sweetly.

"Yes, you may leave." Syaoran replied, though he received some disapproving stares from others around the table. He ignored them, not caring much about them as he cared more about his sister, and watched as Sora left the hall.

* * *

Sakura found Sora walking down the hall alone; she walked over and called out to her. "Sora?"

Sora turned around and smiled. "Oh, hello Sakura."

"Are you alright? I heard you had to go to the council meeting this morning…" Sakura murmured.

Sora smiled, "I'm fine. They weren't tough questions."

"That's a relief then…" Sakura smiled back.

They continued walking together, "How long have you been married to my brother for, Sakura?" Sora asked curiously.

"Almost a year." Sakura replied softly.

"You're a kind woman… I'd hate to see you get hurt again." Sora said gently.

Sakura smiled. "So you know about my past…?"

"Yes. I'm sorry; I know it's something you want to keep to yourself, but only I know the entire story. Believe me."

"How did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"I dreamt about it," Sora replied. Sakura looked at her with surprise. "Yes; like my brother I am also a dream seer."

Sakura sighed. "You were connected through my dreams."

Sora nodded. "A connection like that is rare, and only happens for a reason. Of course, the connection died once you got away."

The young queen stayed silent for a while.

"Are you happy with Syaoran?" Sora asked.

Sakura was surprised by the question for a moment. "Yes. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would have recovered so well."

"I see. And how is Syaoran doing?"

"He's been tired since the war started, but I suppose that's to be expected." Sakura replied. "I think he hides his feelings more than everyone thinks, but I know…"

"That sounds like him." Sora sighed. "At least he has you now. Thank you for looking after him."

"I think he looks after me more than I look after him." Sakura half laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sora laughed.

They came to a stop and Sakura turned to Sora, "Sora…you were held captive by Aryanna for a while, weren't you?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sora looked away. "How did you know?" she asked.

"When you were telling us what had happened yesterday, you strategically used the words "Aryanna tried to imprison me, and that didn't go down too well"." Sakura replied.

Sora smiled sadly, "Yes, I was imprisoned for a time."

"Why won't you tell your brothers?" Sakura asked quietly.

The young woman sighed sadly. "One day I'll tell you what happened, but right now I don't want to say."

Sakura smiled in understanding. "That's alright. I don't like to talk about what happened either…"

"How have you been feeling lately? You look as if you could give birth any day now." Sora said casually.

"Syaoran has me under close watch…it's a little stressful…" Sakura admitted.

"Poor thing. I'd hit him, but I understand why he's doing so and I'm glad he is doing so." Sora said, "Sorry Sakura."

Sakura giggled a little, "It's fine. You must be looking forward to seeing your daughter today."

"Yes; that little tyrant will be running loose around here shortly…" Sora smiled to herself.

Sakura sighed a little, "I should leave you; I need to go and see my sister. She was injured pretty severely in the fight…"

"I see. I hope she feels better soon." Sora smiled, and watched as Sakura headed away. She sat in the window ledge and looked out over the large field, watching as a small group of people rode in. She continued to smile, knowing who they were almost immediately.

* * *

Sakura knocked on her sister's door, hearing a quiet 'come in'. She opened the door and entered to see her sister lying in bed looking incredibly bored and sore. Rena looked over and smiled upon seeing her sister enter the room.

"Hey," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Tired and sore. Nothing terribly interesting." Rena replied.

Sakura sighed, "What are we going to do with you, Rena?"

"Stick me in a padded cell with nothing but fluffy blankets and toys, since I apparently have a death wish." Rena replied sarcastically.

Sakura shook her head at her sister's response, unable to stop herself from laughing. "Is that the best answer you could come out with?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That was poor; I'm disappointed."

"Oh well, you'll get over it." Rena smiled. "So, are they still in that meeting?" she mumbled.

"Apparently so."

"I think they all need to pull their heads out of their ass's and look at the bigger picture." Rena muttered.

Sakura sighed. "It's hard to understand unless you've been through what you and I have been through, and seen what we've seen. Sora's refusing to talk about it until they settle down and finally start to realise what's going on…but part of her is also traumatised. Who wouldn't be?" Sakura said quietly.

"Poor woman. I haven't met her yet, but by the sounds of it, she's carrying a lot of baggage."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I think she identifies with us because of what we've been through, but I'm not entirely sure."

"She might. Who knows-or maybe there's something much darker at play here." Rena shrugged.

"Why not both?" Sakura murmured.

* * *

Sora walked out to greet the five who had just arrived; they had no problems being allowed through the gates as they were being expected to arrive, and as Sora had confirmed who they were they were granted permission to enter. A woman with jet-black shoulder length hair that fell in ringlets and pale ice blue eyes walked over to greet her; she wore a black cloak with a silver brooch pinning it together over a long navy blue robe.

"It's good to see you, Eva." Sora smiled.

"Likewise. How are they taking it?" the woman named Eva replied.

Sora shrugged. "I'm sure it will sink in eventually."

"What about your brothers?" Eva asked.

"They're taking it surprisingly well, which is relieving. It's the rest of the court that's being a pain, excluding my husband and the queen."

"I see. It must be because they understand you." Eva smiled.

Sora returned her smile, "I suppose so."

Another young woman walked over, her long copper red hair pulled back into a braid and hanging over her shoulder. Her eyes were sea green and beside her was a short child who was pulling the hood of their cloak down over their eyes.

"Rawr, I'm a monster!" the small child growled.

"Yep. Scary." The woman replied sarcastically. She was no older than fifteen at the most.

"Oh Seraphina, let her have her fun." Eva rolled her eyes.

The child let go of her hood and shook it off to reveal her long wavy brown hair and large innocent sapphire blue eyes. Her face was round and as she looked up and saw her mother she gave her a big childish grin. She lifted her small arms up for Sora to pick her up, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck to give her a hug.

"How was the trip here?" Sora asked her daughter.

Rika shrugged her shoulders. "It was boring."

"Did you see the shooting stars last night?"

Rika shook her head, "Seraphina made me go to bed early." She grumbled.

Sora laughed, "Oh well, another time." She then turned her attention to Eva, "Where are the others?"

"They've taken the horses to the stables." She replied.

"I see. I'm going to have to have them meet my brother later. That could be painful."

"How so?" Eva asked.

"I'm not entirely sure how they'll get along."

"If they don't get along I'll sit on 'em!" Rika said enthusiastically.

"Yes, honey, I'm sure you will." Sora smiled. "Shall we head inside? You must be tired."

"Yes, that would be great." Eva agreed.

"Seraphina, could you let Felix know where we are?" Sora asked politely.

"Of course." Seraphina replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

They headed inside and Sora placed Rika down, holding her hand as they walked down the large hall. They turned the corner just as Syaoran did, and he walked over. Sora stopped as her brother came to a stop, spotting both the newcomers.

"Syaoran, this is Eva; she saved my life." Sora introduced. "Eva, this is my brother, Syaoran. He runs the place."

Eva smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"A pleasure." Syaoran replied. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought about this woman. Instead he turned his attention to Sora's daughter and knelt down to her height. "And what's your name?"

"Rika." She replied a little shyly.

"Hello Rika, my name is Syaoran. I'm very pleased to meet you." He greeted.

She smiled brightly, realising that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. He stood and turned back to Sora, "I'll be free later this afternoon. There's a lot I need to do."

"That's fine."

"Yuui will be tending to the injured, if you're looking for him."

"Thank you." Sora smiled, and watched as he continued on. When he was gone Rika looked up at her mother, "I think he needs some sleep."

"Yes, yes he does." Sora sighed. "Let's go."

 **That was longer than I thought. Oops**


	36. Rika's Pendant

It was late afternoon and Rika was bouncing off the walls with excitement that couldn't be contained. She was in a new place and all she wanted to do was explore. Sora was having a hard time containing her daughter, and she knew that Yuui was going to be busy for at least another hour or so.

"Rika sweetie, you're disturbing the other citizens." Sora said softly as she caught her daughter as she ran past.

"Aww, okay." Rika mumbled.

"Why don't we go outside for a while? We can play together." Seraphina suggested.

"Yay!" Rika jumped up and shouted with glee.

"Come on mischief, let's go." Seraphina took the five and a half year olds hand and led her outside to play.

Sora sighed with relief and jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She span around to find that it was only her two brothers and she laughed, "Oh, it's just you two."

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. He didn't remember his sister being so jumpy whenever someone tapped her shoulder, but ever since she got back, she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just really bloody tired." Sora replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You said you wanted us to meet a few people. I'm free now." Syaoran replied.

"Oh, right. Let's go find them. They're probably playing cards in the dining hall." Sora smiled, and turned and began walking.

The two men followed their sister to the main hall and sure enough, sitting around a small table inside, were three men; each were vastly different in appearance due to age and height, and one of them looked over.

"Hey, it's the queen!" he announced.

She smiled and walked over, "Hello Felix."

Felix had dark hair and was young, appearing to be in his early to mid-twenties, and his eyes were hazel. He had a strong build and dressed in black, with a silver cross around his neck.

"Are these your brothers?" Felix asked Sora.

"Yes, these are my younger brothers." Sora smiled. "Syaoran, this is Felix. The other two are Grey and Isaac."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Syaoran greeted.

"Likewise. We've heard a great deal about you." The man in the middle, Grey, spoke. He appeared to be a lot older than the other two and had a lot more experience. He had dark eyes and pale brown hair with a hard jaw and strong build from years of fighting.

Isaac was the youngest, four years apart from Felix. His hair was black and messy while his eyes were startlingly hot pink. He looked bored, uninterested in the pair of royals. He gave them a quick glance and returned to looking at his cards, ignoring them.

"I thought that Felix and the others could be of use to you. They hold some interesting information about Aryanna, though they're not going to tell you until I say so." Sora smiled.

Syaoran nodded slowly, "I see."

"You look a little sceptical." Felix commented.

"It's a little hard not to be when we have no fucking clue what's going on. How did you come by this "information" as Sora calls it?" Syaoron replied.

"Fair enough," Grey shrugged, "But, as your sister has said, we can't tell you the information unless she gives the order."

"We respect that," Syaoran said, "You're under her command, not ours. But my brother asked where you came across the information, not what it was. Please answer."

"Well, as long as you understand that then everything should work out fine." Felix smiled. "We know the information because we worked for the bitch."

"How can we trust you?" Syaoron asked.

"I've already made sure they're trustworthy-if I didn't think they weren't I would have killed them by now." Sora snapped.

Syaoran glared at his sister who smiled. "I'll leave you boys to chat while I go and see Yuui, tata."

"Sora!" Syaoran snapped, but she was already skipping towards the doors. He groaned.

* * *

After finding her daughter out in the courtyard, Sora went and sought out her husband. She knocked on the door to the room he worked in and waited for an answer.

"Just a minute."

Sora waited and she looked down at Rika who was bouncing with excitement. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time, ever since Sora had first told her about her father.

Yuui opened the door and smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Daddy!" Rika hugged him, taking him by complete surprise.

Sora smiled, "Here she is, safe and sound."

Yuui knelt down to Rika's level and gave her a soft smile, "Hello Rika."

She smiled back and he picked her up, finally getting to hold his daughter for the first time. Sora smiled, glad that she could finally see the two together and that they were all a family again. It was what she had been longing for since she had given birth. Yuui spotted the pendant around Rika's neck and lifted it to get a closer inspection; hanging on a delicate gold chain was a fire opal pendant with three triangular points at the bottom with small delicate diamonds set into them. Hanging from the middle point was a small, blood red teardrop that had a strange eerie glow to it.

"Where did this pendant come from?" he asked.

Sora smiled, "I had it made for her. I found the red teardrop one day and thought it suited her."

He stared at her, not believing the last part about her finding the teardrop. "You don't just find rare stones like this."

"Of course you do! It happens all the time!" Sora snorted.

Yuui sighed. She was hiding something again.

"Mummy tells me to never take it off." Rika said.

"Is that so?" He asked. "And what sort of adventures have you been on with your mother?"

"We travelled through a forest with fairies and sparkling leaves and flowers!" Rika beamed.

Sora snorted and Yuui looked at her briefly for a moment before turning his attention to his daughter. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"We were travelling through a rainforest at night. The fairies were fireflies." Sora explained softly.

"Fairies!"

"How long until Sakura gives birth?" Sora asked while Rika was distracted.

"It could quite literally be any day now." Yuui answered.

Sora nodded, "I see."

"We also went through a really dark cave and then saw all these sparkling lights!" Rika grinned.

"That was a side trip." Sora laughed. "It was a small cave I'd heard about, and so I took her through it. Right at the very end there's a cavern full of these glowing crystals; they're beautiful."

"It sounds like you've been everywhere."

"Oh, we have." Sora smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're both safe." Yuui said softly.

They sat down at the table and Rika continued to tell her father about her travels with her mother, and Sora would fill in the gaps. Hours passed in what seemed like only an instant, and before they knew it night had fallen.

* * *

Aryanna paced back and forth in her castle, angered at the loss of men. She had not been expecting to lose Leon or for Clow to have gained so many allies. What was worse was who-how had Sora come to survive the torture she had put her through!? How!? She had assumed her dead when she had blown herself out of her prison all those years, but she assumed wrong. She sighed. She poured herself a glass of red wine and drank it, smiling to herself. All she had to do was wait. Wait until Sakura gave birth. Wait until Sakura was at her most vulnerable state. Then she could strike.

* * *

Yuui was tending to a majority of the injured soldiers who had taken up temporary residence in the main hall until they were allowed to leave with the help of Eva and other medical staff. Rika was following him around as he tended to each patient, and he tried to ignore her in hopes that she would head off somewhere else. He sighed as she continued to follow him around and knelt down to her level, "Rika, why don't you go and play with some of the other children for a while?" he asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "I wanna help!"

"There's nothing you can really do here."

"I'll hold 'em down so they don't squirm!" She said as she tried to put on her scariest face. Half of the injured stared at the child with wide eyes.

"You are definitely related to your mother…" he muttered.

"Yay!" she beamed.

He sighed and continued treating injuries with his daughter following behind him.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Rena had been given permission to get up and move around. Syaoron watched her with a worried expression as she moved around the room, wincing a couple of times. She noticed his worried expression and smiled, "I'll be ok, don't worry."

He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed, "Don't over do it, ok?" he said softly.

She kissed him gently and smiled, "I promise I won't."

He stood, "I'll see you in the meeting."

"I'll try and get there as fast as I can." She replied.

He nodded and left after kissing her again, and she slipped some silver sandals onto her feet. She wore a deep green gown with a black sash around her waist and though sometimes it hurt to move, it was ok to walk for the most part. As she opened the door and stepped out, she heard the laughter of a child and the sound of footsteps running down the hall. She watched as a small female child she didn't recognise ran straight past her and down the hall; she was incredibly fast for her age, Rena noticed.

"Rika!"

She then watched another woman she didn't recognise run down the hall after the small child. Rena raised an eyebrow at the commotion, wondering what was going on and who the child belonged to. Rika then came running back, but stopped in her tracks as Yuui stepped out.

"I think you've caused enough trouble this morning."

Rika's head hung low. "Ok…"

"There you are, you pest!"

"Sorry Seraphina; I'll take her from here." The blonde said.

"Thanks…" Seraphina groaned.

"Daddy, where's mummy?" Rika asked.

Rena nearly choked-did she just hear right!?

"She's in a meeting, but she'll be out shortly."

"Are they all going on another top secret adventure?" Rika asked.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Shit!" Rena cursed, realising she needed to be at the meeting. She quickly headed down the hall, ignoring any pain she felt, and made her way to the council hall. Inside she saw a woman who looked similar to her husband and Syaoran, so she assumed that was Sora.

"Sorry I'm late," Rena apologised, wincing as she sat down.

"How's your wound?" Syaoran asked.

"Still sore, but not bad." Rena replied.

"Rena, this is Sora, my sister. Sora, this is Princess Rena." Syaoran introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Rena smiled.

"I would have come by to visit you, but I was worried I would have disturbed you with Rika attached to my leg." Sora replied with a smile.

"Oh, she's yours is she?" Rena asked. "I saw her being chased by someone just moments ago."

Sora laughed.

"Touching. Can we get on with the meeting?" Gabriel asked.

"Do shut up, Gabriel." Rena rolled her eyes.

Syaoran sighed. "What do you know about Aryanna and her position right now?" He asked his sister.

"We have the upper hand. Since I finished destroying her little dungeons, along with her men and most of her army, she has no one to fight for her." Sora shrugged.

"Good. What do you suggest we do?" Syaoron asked.

"Aryanna is cowering behind the walls of her castle, waiting for Sakura to give birth so that she can come when she's most vulnerable. I don't suggest waiting around for Sakura to give birth-we need to go and kill Aryanna." Sora explained.

"What-so you want to leave tomorrow?" Sid asked.

"Exactly. She won't be expecting it."

"What about Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"She has plenty of protection here." Sora replied.

He was reluctant to leave Sakura who could give birth any day now, but if they could get to Aryanna with the element of surprise, then they could finally end it. "Alright…tomorrow it is then…" Syaoran murmured.

"Good." Sora smiled.

"So, is Felix going to tell us the information about Aryanna? Or do I still have to wait?" Syaoran asked his sister.

"You're in an awfully foul mood this morning."  
"You would be too if you were me."  
"Fine; boys, go ahead and tell them." Sora rolled her eyes.

Felix stood, "Well, not only did Aryanna break her victims, but she also took slaves. She kidnapped people off the streets, trained them and cut out their tongues."

Syaoron remembered having seen a girl who had her tongue cut out when he and Rena had been taken and tortured. It wasn't pleasant and had come as quite a shock. "Why would she do that?" he asked.

Grey laughed, "Because she could. Aryanna doesn't care for people's feelings. She needed people to patch up her damage, so she trained them."

"I've taken in some of the girls who have survived the raids and didn't commit suicide." Sora said.

"Oh, I see." Syaoran murmured.

"She also forced her soldiers into murdering the ones closest to them-family, loved ones-she didn't care." Felix shrugged. "She did that to have them prove where their loyalties lay."

"And you?" Sid asked.

"Felix and Isaac didn't have families, and those closest to them were sent to me." Sora intervened. "So, they're safe."

"What about him?" Rena asked, nodding her head towards Grey.

"I got tired of working for the woman. I started questioning her motives, what she was really up to, why she was doing what she was doing." Grey answered.

"Why did you follow the woman anyway? What started you questioning her?" Rena asked sceptically.

"She had me believing that she was doing what she was doing for a rightful reason. I caught on soon enough." Grey muttered.

Syaoran sighed; so many people had their lives destroyed because of Aryanna and her destructive ways.

* * *

Sakura was sitting by the fire, leaving back in her chair when Rena, Sid, Syaoran and his brother walked in. She smiled, "How did the meeting go?" Sakura asked.

Rena groaned as she sat down, "It was more like a bickering contest, like what the fuck, seriously…"

"Oh, ok…" Sakura half laughed.

"A lot of the council were against tomorrow's plans." Sid explained.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed. "A group of us are heading out to Cerisia in the morning. Sora says that Aryanna is hiding in her castle, and that she won't be expecting an attack." He explained.

Sakura gave her husband a worried expression, "Who's going…?"

"Sora, a couple of her men, Sid, and I are going."

Sakura looked away. "I see… It's going to be dangerous…"

"I know. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. She didn't want them to go. She wanted them to say. He entwined his fingers with hers, knowing she was unhappy with the decision even though she understood why it had to be done.

* * *

Sora sat with Yuui with Rika in her lap who was fast asleep. She ran her fingers lightly through her daughter's hair, smiling as Rika snuggled closer to her mother's warmth. Yuui stayed silent, taking in the information he had been given; he didn't want Sora to leave with the chance of no return. Not when she had just come back to him.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Sora replied sadly.

"But why? You're just putting yourself in more danger…what about Rika? She still needs you."

"It's not like I'm going to die." Sora smiled. "There's nothing to worry about."

Yuui sighed, "You always say that."

"Because it's true." She smiled. "I'll always come back to you, no matter what."

"Sometimes I wonder if you can take anything seriously."

She sighed. "I need to guide my brother."

"Is that all?" Yuui asked. "You haven't told me everything and I've been holding back because I know that you don't avoid topics unless it seriously hurts."

Sora looked away. A saddened expression washed over her face and she couldn't find the words to speak for several minutes.

"When Aryanna stabbed me and everyone all through I was dead… Remember how I told you that was because she didn't want you coming after me?" She whispered as her body trembled. She tried not to wake her daughter who was still sleeping on her lap, so she stood and walked over to the bed, placing her down gently and pulling the sheets up over her tiny body. She retook her seat and wiped her eyes.

"I remember." He replied.

She took a deep breath. "I had no idea what she had done at that point in time. When I woke up I was in a cold dark cell, alone. She knew I was pregnant and had my wound healed, made sure I was in perfect condition. But they also tortured me in ways you could never imagine. I was forced to watch children die, tortured to the point they broke. I watched as women were raped and there was nothing I could do about it because I was restrained by those bloody chains that seal away your magic! I watched as men were forced into murdering their lovers, just so they would break completely and so Aryanna could get what she wanted…" Sora sobbed. "I could have helped those people so much sooner if I had known about Aryanna and what she was doing…"

He sat beside her and held her for a long time, waiting until she calmed down. What else had she seen that had her so traumatised?

"It's not your fault Sora." Yuui said softly. "You can only work with what you know."

"But I knew! I knew that there was someone out there connected to what happened with your home and Chii's country…"

"But you couldn't know everything. It takes time to collect information. Syaoran used whatever information you already had together and managed to piece together the last remaining pieces. He figured out who it was."

"I know…" She whispered. "And he's trying so hard to keep them safe…"

Yuui sense something more to her cry, something to do with what happened to her while she was held captive.

"Sora…can you tell me the truth about that pendant?" He asked softly.

She sobbed harder and covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the guilt and the horror of her memory. He watched as she tore herself to pieces inside, and realised he shouldn't have asked.

He placed his hand over hers to comfort her, "Forget I asked." He said softly.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall later that afternoon accompanied by her guards. She was lost in thought as she came to a stop at the window, looking out at the various soldiers who were sparring with one another. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to find Sora standing beside her.

"Oh, Sora. What can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

"You must be worried about tomorrow. I apologise." She said.

"Why are you apologising?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"I was the one to suggest the idea to my brother." Sora explained.

Sakura smiled, "I'm not angry. I understand why he has to go."

"Then you know that I'm going also?" Sora asked.

Sakura nodded. "But the main reason you're going is because you want vengeance." She said softly.

Sora felt a little tense, but sighed instead. She smiled, "How did you figure that out so quickly?"

"I realised, when we were talking the other day. Aryanna did something to you-forced you to watch something that you can't stand the memory of… With what either of us have been through, who wouldn't want revenge?" Sakura murmured.

"You don't, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "I want this war to be over; I want to raise my child knowing they won't be hunted by some psychopath their entire life. I want to know my family will be safe… I let go of revenge the moment I wanted a family-a child."

Sora smiled softly. It took a lot of strength to move on and let go of a grudge. She decided to tell her about what had happened, and turned to the guards. "Go wait in the main hall. I'll bring her to you."

They left the two women alone and Sora turned back to looking out the window. "Have you seen the pendant around Rika's neck?"

"The one with the fire opal?" Sakura asked.

The brunette sighed. "When I was held captive, I gave birth to twins." Sora began quietly. The look on her face was downcast as she remembered her past, and Sakura listened quietly.

"Aryanna was there as my firstborn son was pulled from my womb. She watched as Rika was pulled from me moments later, and as that smile crept across her face I knew. I knew that my children were not safe." Sora spoke quietly.

"I was allowed to hold them briefly, for a time, and then Aryanna said 'bring me her son.' And so they did. They tore my son from my arms, and gave a five minute old infant to that wretched whore!" she screamed.

"I begged her not hurt him. I begged her to leave him alone. But she just gave me her cruellest smiles as she tore into his tiny chest and ripped out his heart. I watched, screaming as she murdered my son, took his heart and then constricted his heart into that tiny blood red teardrop. She placed his body on the ground without a fucking care in the world, and walked away with that stone, and I knew she was going to come back for Rika. I was so overcome with rage and shock at what she had done, that as I watched his blood stain the floor I shattered the chains binding my wrists. The first thing I did was pick up my son's body before I blew up the place." Sora whispered. She had tears running continuously down her face and her hands shook.

"When I finally came to a few days later, I found myself under the care of Eva. I had my son cremated, and I kept his ashes with me wherever I went. I got better, and with Eva's help I learned how to take care of Rika. I learned what had happened to my family and that they believed me to be dead."

"With that news, I was furious with Aryanna, but I also knew I didn't have the strength or the power to take her out on my own. I found out where Aryanna was, and I left with Rika and Eva; I went and took back what belonged to my son. I took back his heart without being caught, and I found a jeweller who used magic and specialised in taking ashes and compressing them into diamonds. I asked him to make a pendant for me, with the payment of the first bracelet I ever bought myself." She explained quietly. "In the three points are the diamonds that came from my son's ashes, and the droplet is his heart."

Sakura was speechless. To have gone through something as horrific as that… She was amazed that Sora could even talk about it.

"Sora… I'm so sorry…" Sakura whispered.

Sora smiled sadly. "I don't want you or my brother to have to go through such a trauma, Sakura. How many children have died this way just because of this woman?"

"Does Yuui know…?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sora shook her head. "I can't bring myself to tell him. It's too painful."

"He has a right to know…" Sakura whispered as a tear slid down her own cheek.

"You're right." Sora smiled sadly. She hugged her sister in law and sighed, "You'll be a great mother, I'm sure of it. And I can't wait to see all of your projects when we get back to Clow." She said as she parted and walked away.

Sakura smiled. She'd like that, too.


	37. Terror and Joy

Syaoran sat in the dining hall with his brother, Sid, Gabriel and the others waiting on the girls to arrive. Rena had been out practicing shooting at some target boards, though most of her men pleaded at her not to. She didn't listen and did so anyway despite their protests.

Sakura had fallen asleep with an intense headache earlier, but had been woken for dinner; she was still likely waking up.

Sora hadn't been seen for hours but Eva had assured them that she would be there.

Syaoran looked up as Chii walked through with a tired looking Sakura, and she took a seat beside her husband. Chii sat next to Fai and began chatting away with him happily.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"I'm ok. I'm hoping the headache will subside by tomorrow at least." She replied with a tired smile.

Sakura felt a small hand reach up and rub her stomach and she looked over in surprise. Rika was standing beside her with her hand against her stomach, fascinated by what she could feel beneath her fingers. She smiled up at Sakura, "Hug!" she said as she hugged the young queen. She gave everyone at the table a hug before taking a seat beside her father, and Rena walked in with Sora.

"Sorry I'm late." Rena said as she sat down.

"So what did I miss out on?" Sora smiled.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued eating, ignoring his sister.

"So, Rena, when are you having children?" Sora asked casually.

Rena nearly choked on her dinner. She finished getting the first bite down along with a couple of lungful's of air. Syaoron groaned.

Yuui looked over to see if Rena was alright. "She's breathing. She'll be fine."

"Is this really a topic to be discussed at dinner!?" Rena asked after she recovered.

"No." Syaoran replied.

"I was just curious. You really don't want kids?"

"Not anyone's business!" Rena snapped.

Sora laughed, "You're cute."

"If she got pregnant it would be one hell of a nightmare…" Yuui muttered.

"What was that?" Sora asked, not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"I heard that, asshole." Rena snapped.

"What did he say?" Sora asked, confused.

"Nothing-I didn't say a thing."

"He said that-"

"Look-there's a congregation of ducks in the corner!"

"Ooh where?" Sora asked, turning her head.

The blonde turned his attention to Rena, glaring at her. Syaoran and the others were too busy laughing at Sora who was confused by the corner of the room where a group of people sat, staring back at her with confused looks.

"I will decapitate your head from your shoulders one day." Rena hissed.

"Not before I poison you during your sleep."

"You two are funny." Rika laughed.

"Oh look, caught by your daughter." Rena smirked.

"Avert your eyes darling, you don't know what kind of monster you're looking at."

"Woah! Watch it blondie, I will kill you." Rena muttered.

"But I like Rena-she gives me hugs." Rika argued with her father.

"Ha! Shot down."

"Darn…"

Sora turned back, "There's nothing of interest over there…" She mumbled.

"No, no there isn't." Syaoran replied.

"What made you think there would be ducks here?" Sid asked.

"Shut up." Sora muttered.

Everyone laughed at her as she pouted, poking fun in her direction. It had been a long time since they had all joked around together, especially with Sora.

* * *

As Sakura lay in bed beside Syaoran she allowed him to hold her hand while he stroked her cheek softly. Her mind appeared to be someplace else, and he could tell that she was worried about something.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" he asked her softly.

"Yes…" she confessed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly and smiled. "I'll be ok. Sora and the others will be with me." Sakura stayed quiet and he sighed. "Try and get some sleep." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

He was about to release her hand but she tightened her grip, "Please, don't let go…" she begged.

Syaoran smiled, "As you wish."

* * *

Sora smiled as she watched Rika sleep peacefully between herself and Yuui. She gently tucked some loose hairs behind her ear and Rika shifted slightly, her pendant falling out onto the bed. Yuui spotted it and carefully lifted the pendant so he wouldn't wake Rika.

"I didn't notice the diamonds before." He murmured.

Sora smiled sadly, "I don't want to tell you the truth about this pendant, but you have the right to know…" she whispered.

He looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She sighed. "I gave birth while I was held captive, and when I gave birth, I gave birth to twins. Aryanna murdered our firstborn son…" she choked on the words, could hardly get them out as she told him how their son had died and what she had been through, and what she had done to have the pendant made. He was so shocked at the news that he didn't realise he was crying. Sora had been through hell and he couldn't do anything to help her.

* * *

It was early morning; Sakura was helping with the women and children as usual after saying goodbye to Syaoran, not really wanting to see him leave. She winced a little, feeling pain in her stomach, but ignored it since it went away after a moment or two. She'd been feeling the pains for the last half hour, but assumed she just wasn't feeling well and that it would subside. She helped with the cleaning, washing clothes with one of the housewives. She winced again and the woman she was helping noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing."

The woman looked unsure. "How long have you been feeling that pain for, sweetie?"

"Uhh…maybe every ten minutes for the last half hour?"

The woman shoved everything to the side and looked around to see if any medical staff were around or available. "Someone get a doctor! The queen's gone into labour!"

* * *

Syaoran was getting ready to leave with Sora, Sid and the others. Rika was bouncing up and down, begging her mother to pick her up.

"Pick me up!" she begged.

Sora finally gave in and picked her daughter up, who gave her a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug. "Have a safe trip!" Rika smiled.

"We will. Make sure you don't cause too much trouble, alright?" Sora smiled.

"I won't!" Rika beamed. Sora put her down and Seraphina led her away. Syaoran sighed and walked over to his horse.

"Syaoran!"

He span around to see his brother looking a little disoriented and sighed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Yuui wants to see you-now."

"Why? I'm about to leave."

"You better want to stay, because Sakura's giving birth." Syaoron said, and he wasn't smiling.

Sora grabbed her brother's shoulder, "What did you just say?"

"Sakura's giving birth." He repeated.

"Aryanna's more likely to come here now." Sora muttered. "Get in there."

Nervous and worried about Sakura, Syaoran quickly ran back inside to find Yuui. It didn't take long to find him; he was guided by the large amount of children and men who looked really unsure of themselves standing outside the main hall.

"Try and occupy the children or find some jobs to do." He said as he walked past.

They immediately disbanded and he entered the hall, only to hear an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh good, you're still here." Yuui said once Sakura's scream had subsided.

"Why didn't you move her to someplace more comfortable?" Syaoran asked a little irritably.

"It was too late by the time I got here. The women did an excellent job of making her comfortable though, so be grateful." Yuui snapped.

Sakura whimpered and one of the women came back with a tub of hot water. "Set it down over there." The blonde murmured.

Syaoran recognised the woman who began dampening one of the cloths and wiping away the sweat from Sakura's forehead; it was Clarice, Emily's mother, the woman they had assisted the year before with finding her daughter. He turned his attention back to Sakura and knelt down beside her, slipping his fingers through hers; he hadn't seen her in so much agony before, and it frightened him. Her grip was bone crushing, but he dealt with it.

She screamed again before losing consciousness, and he started to worry even more.

"Clarice, can you check how dilated she is, please?" Yuui asked.

Clarice did so and told him her results.

"She'll probably come back into consciousness again shortly. I'm going to give her something for the pain; do you mind taking over the delivery for a moment?" Yuui asked the woman, who didn't hesitate to do as she was asked.

He quickly mixed something together and managed to get it down Sakura's throat. She released another whimper as she faded back into consciousness, her grip tightening on Syaoran's hand again.

* * *

Sora paced back and forth, worried and stressed about Sakura and the baby. She knew what Aryanna wanted, and that was why she wanted to get to her first. But now Aryanna would be coming and it would only be a matter of days; Sakura needed all of the protection she could get with her vulnerable state.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked as she walked over.

"I'm worried about Sakura." She confessed. "Aryanna will know that she's given birth by the end of the day, and will be coming."

"She has you and everyone else to keep her safe; I'm sure she and her baby will be fine." Eva smiled.

"Yes…but Aryanna knows how to weed her way through a crowd. She's skilled at that." She muttered.

"Well I'm sure Syaoran will keep them safe." Eva reassured her.

"Yeah…"

She sighed and looked out the window at the brewing storm clouds, watching the lightning flash across the sky. She was distracted as she heard running footsteps heading towards her, and she looked over her shoulder. It was Rena.

"Sora, what have you heard about Sakura?" She asked as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Should you really be running?" Eva asked.

"She's still in labour." Sora replied.

"I hope everything's ok…" Rena groaned.

"I'll check with Yuui later." Sora smiled.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. Why don't we go wait in the lounge?" Sora suggested.

Rena nodded in agreement, "I shouldn't run-it hurts like a bitch with this wound."

"Then I'd advise not to." Eva smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. No kidding. I'm an idiot today." Rena rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hours passed and Sakura's screaming finally subsided. The room was instead filled with the cries of a newborn child, and an exhausted smile wavered on Sakura's face. She watched as her son was brought to her arms, and she finally felt the weight of her child in her own hands; he was so light, so innocent. Syaoran smoothed some of her hair back from her face, most of his worry for her having disappeared. He watched as Sakura held their son, Dimitri, unable to contain his smile. Finally their child-their son-was here in their arms.

Yuui smiled and Clarice wiped the sweat from her brow. "We'll give you a little bit of time and then have you moved to your room where you'll be a bit more comfortable and it's a bit more private." Yuui said after a few moments.

Syaoran smiled, "Thank you."

"Right now, the mother needs to rest as does the infant. No visitors until further notice." Yuui ordered.

Sakura allowed Clarice to take Dimitri to bathe him, and exhausted she closed her eyes.

Yuui looked to Syaoran, noticing his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "How's your hand?"

Syaoran half laughed, "Sakura's bone crushing grip…"

The doctor walked over and had a look at his hand, poking and prodding. Syaoran swore and Yuui shrugged. "It's probably a small fracture."

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Put some ice on it." Yuui said as he bandaged it. "Is it ok if I let the others know how everything went? Or would you prefer to tell them?"

"I'll stay here." Syaoran said softly.

"Right. I'll be back shortly. Clarice will be here if you need anything." Yuui said.

Syaoran nodded and the blonde left, and he turned his attention to Clarice. "Thank you for what you've done today." He said.

"It was the least I could do for the help you gave my family." Clarice smiled.

He nodded and she wrapped Dimitri in some warm blankets, "Would you like to hold your son?" she asked.

He stood up and walked around to the other side of Sakura, and she carefully handed him his son. He was surprised at how light he was, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Everyone looked up as Yuui entered the lounge and Rena stood. They had all been waiting tensely for hours for news on Sakura, and they were all worried. "How is she?" Rena asked.

"Both she and the baby are fine and resting. I'll let you know when visitors are allowed." Yuui replied.

The air of tension died down and everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" Chii exclaimed.

"Boy or girl?" Sora asked.

"They have a son, and his name is Dimitri."

"So cute!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"You must be exhausted." Sid said.

"Not as much as Sakura. I can deal with it."

"Is Syaoran with them?" Sora asked.

He nodded as he sat down, and Chii grinned. "He must feel so proud."

"You can talk with him later. Sakura will be moved to their room when she's rested." Yuui returned.

"Great." Chii smiled.

The room was filled with lively chatter, with the usual argument breaking out between Gabriel and Rena, along with excitement for Sakura's family. They were all looking forward to meeting their child, but were also anxious about what awaited the young family.

* * *

The sun was setting low in the sky by the time Sakura felt awake enough to have visitors. She smiled as her sister and brother-in-law walked in to join Chii and Fai; Chii was holding Dimitri with a smile on her face, "He's so cute!" she grinned.

Rena walked over to Sakura and gave her a gentle hug, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired." Sakura replied, "But that's not surprising, considering."

"You must be so happy." Rena smiled.

Sakura returned her sister's smile, "Yes."

Syaoran leant his head against hers and smiled. The timing was unfortunate, but it didn't change how they felt. This was what they wanted and he would protect his family.

"What are you going to do?" Syaoron asked his brother with concern.

"There's not much else I can do." Syaoran replied. "All I can do now is wait."

His brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking over to Rena who was standing with Chii, admiring her nephew.

Sakura looked to her husband who was watching the others, "Have you held him yet?" She asked.

"I held him earlier." He replied, turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Good." She smiled.

* * *

Aryanna sat quietly on her own, looking out her window when one of her last remaining commanders walked in.

"It better be good news." She snarled. She had been in a foul mood since losing the battle and she didn't want to hear any more bad news.

"Sakura's given birth to her son."

Aryanna looked up, "Oh?"

"What do you wish to do?" he asked.

"I think I'll pay her a visit. But first I'll give her a few days with her child. I don't want her to be too prepared for my visit." Aryanna smiled as she twirled some of her hair around her finger. "You're dismissed."

He left and the queen sat in her seat feeling bemused, watching as clouds covered the night sky. There was a storm coming, and it was time to prepare.

* * *

Later that evening, Syaoran had walked down to the lounge to see Sora; she was accompanied by Sid and Rika, who was falling asleep on her mothers lap. Sora looked over as her younger brother walked in and smiled. "How is Sakura?"

"Sleeping. Rena's staying with her and Dimitri while I'm here."

"I see. Is it alright if I visit tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure Sakura won't mind a couple of visitors." Syaoran replied.

"Thank you." Sora replied. "What's on your mind?" She asked, noticing her brother's troubled expression.

"Today we could have left even though Sakura had gone into labour, but you told me to stay. Why?" He asked.

She smiled, "I couldn't take that away from you."

He stayed silent for a while, and she sighed. "Well, I better put Rika to bed. Goodnight." Sora smiled, and left.

Syaoran took a seat with his cousin and sighed. "Sora's changed so much…" He said.

"Well, yeah. With what she's been through, that's no surprise." Sid said.

"No, I mean she's never been so full of hate."

"What do you think she'd do if she got her hands on Aryanna?" Sid asked.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Syaoran replied.

His cousin sighed. "Well, don't worry about it now. You should get back to your wife and son."

"Right…"

* * *

Syaoran stood and headed back to the bedroom where Rena was watching over Dimitri while Sakura slept peacefully. She looked over and smiled, "I'll leave you to rest. I just got him to sleep."

"Thanks." Syaoran smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

Rena left and Syaoran walked over to the small crib which had been made up for his son out of blankets and various other soft materials. He smiled and walked back over to the bed, changing and then slipping in beside Sakura for the night.

* * *

As the days passed and Sakura regained her strength, Syaoran tried not to worry about Aryanna and when they would eventually cross paths. He rarely left Sakura's side-he refused to. Sakura sighed as Syaoran sat beside her, looking tired. "Syaoran please. Go and sit with the others for a while." She pleaded.

"Sakura…"

"I can't move; I'm going to be in bed for another few days. But don't limit yourself." She said softly.

Syaoran held her for a moment, not wanting to leave her, and kissed her forehead softly before standing up to leave her. He walked down to the dining hall where everyone was sitting chatting away; it was busy as usual in the evening, and as he sat down Sora gave him a look of interest.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "How's Sakura?"

"She's fine." He replied. "She ate earlier, and she's still sore but I suppose that's to be expected, but other than that she's complaining about being bored."

"She should have plenty to do with taking care of Dimitri." Rena half joked.

"Except he sleeps most of the day." Sora replied, laughing.

"He's a cat?" Rena shrugged.

"Pretty sure Dimitri's human…" Sid murmured.

"You're no fun." Rena muttered.

"Just saying-he looks nothing like a cat." Sid shrugged casually.

"Fair enough. I suppose I'd be insulting my sister." Rena sighed.

"Or me…" Syaoran muttered.

"Oh hush now." Sora laughed.

"He's just jealous because Sakura spends most of her time with Dimitri and not him." Rena shrugged.

"Are you sure you're not the one who's jealous?" Syaoran asked dully.

Rena glared at him and everyone laughed.

"Who wants to play cards?" Felix asked.

"I better not…" Syaoran said, going to decline.

"Oh come on; Sakura wouldn't mind. In fact she'd probably prefer it if you socialised a little." Sora rolled her eyes.

"Fine, one game." Syaoran muttered.

"Yes! We roped him in!"

"I'm going to go find Gabriel. Have fun without me." Rena smiled, standing and leaving the table.

"Alright." Syaoron replied.

"So…what are we playing?" Isaac asked.

Sakura held her crying son, trying to hush him. She had done everything she could think of to try and calm him and so far nothing was working; she wish she could understand his cry so that she could help him and act, but there was no way that could happen.

"Shh, it's ok," she said softly as she tried to calm him. He continued to cry and her guards gave her sympathetic looks. She apologised, but they just shook their heads.

"Used to it," Rene replied.

"You have kids?" Sakura asked.

"Two."

"Oh…I never knew."

Dimitri continued to cry and Sakura sighed. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly his cries ceased as Syaoran walked through the door, his tiny face curving up into a smile. Syaoran dismissed the guards who left the room to stand outside the door and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, he just wanted you."

"What?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"Dimitri wouldn't stop crying as soon as he woke up. I tried everything." Sakura answered.

"He seems happy now."

"As soon as you opened the door he stopped."

Syaoran stayed silent for a moment. "No, it must have been as I was approaching. I didn't hear him." He said after a pause.

She shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it, and moved on to a different topic of conversation. "You were gone longer than normal."

"They pulled me into a game of cards; Sora and Felix got drunk and Yuui was stuck chasing Sora down." Syaoran explained as he held his hand out to his son who held it with his two tiny hands.

"You sound like you had a good time." Sakura smiled.

"It wasn't too bad." He shrugged.

Sakura allowed him to hold their son and she rested her arms. Dimitri continued to play with his father's hand while they talked, but cut his parents short as he started crying again. Syaoran heard a thud just outside the door, and being cautious he passed Dimitri back to Sakura.

The infant quietened, and Syaoran waited a moment; he could sense danger outside the bedroom door, and he had a feeling he knew who it was. Sakura held her son close, worried and scared. The door creaked open and Syaoran stood, drawing his sword.

* * *

Rena sat with her old teacher beneath the clear night sky on the soft green grass; it was late and Rena was thinking about heading back inside, but sitting with her teacher beneath the stars brought back old memories and she didn't really want to leave. Gabriel stopped smoking and waited for a moment, concentrating on sensing something.

"What is it?" Rena asked.

"Shut up." He snapped.

Rena stayed quiet and concentrated too, and then a feeling of dread washed over the both of them. The two immediately raced back inside, running for the room Sakura and Syaoran stayed in. Sid and Syaoron who shared the same fear, none of them saying a word, quickly joined them. It felt like hours as they all ran, and as Gabriel finally came to a stop the realisation hit Rena like a brick to the face. It was chaos. The guards were on the floor in the worst possible state, covered and lying in their own blood. She looked to the bedroom, where she spotted a trail of blood on the floor and a small crimson pool by the bed. It was fresh and they were nowhere in sight.

Rena fell to the floor screaming and Syaoron ran to her side, looking to the state of the room and the guards lying dead on the floor in front of them. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, and as Sora and Yuui came running down the hall they realised what had happened.

Sora clenched her fists and punched the wall beside her in anger and stormed off. Sid swore, wishing he had seen something coming sooner.

Syaoron watched as Gabriel walked into the room, noticing something on the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Gabriel walked over to the bed, finding a knife stabbed through an envelope with cursive handwriting written on the front. The note was addressed to Sora.

"Our visitors left us a note." Gabriel replied, holding the envelope up.


	38. The Childs' Cry

**Eh, the last few chapters have been kinda dodgy. Oh well-better luck next time, i guess.**

Gabriel held up the note. It was addressed to Sora.

"What does it say?" Yuui asked.

Gabriel opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. "Dearest Sora,  
So nice to know that you aren't dead. If you ever want to see your family again, you'll be familiar with the place where you were held captive. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again shortly.  
Kind regards, Aryanna." Gabriel read it and shrugged. "Sorry, you'll have to ask her."

The blonde sighed. "I'll take the letter to her."

Gabriel handed it over and Yuui left. The ranger walked over to Syaoron who was still calming Rena and sighed. "So what are we going to do?" he asked the prince.

Syaoron sighed. Leadership fell on him now that his brother was gone and Sora was in no fit shape to lead. "Find or wake the others and tell them to come to the council hall immediately." He said. "We don't have time to wait."

Rena's breathing finally calmed and she buried her face in her husband's chest, unable to think straight. She wanted her family back and she wanted them back now.

"It will be ok." he said softly, "Let me take you some place else…"

He helped her up, unable to lift her due to his injured shoulder, and walked with his other arm around her waist to keep her stable.

...

Sora was sitting in the stables with Nix, running her fingers through her mane when Yuui finally found her. "Sora?"

"It's ok. I'm not going to punch anything now." She said quietly.

"I disagree. I know you." He said, sitting down beside her.

She sighed, "Where's Rika?" she asked.

"With Eva and Seraphina, asleep."

"Good, I don't want her to know what's happening." Sora murmured.

Yuui released a small sigh and they sat in silence.

"You didn't come here just to sit with me." She said dully. "There's a council meeting, I'm sure."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"It's what my youngest brother would do." Sora replied with a shrug.

Yuui pondered for a moment, and then held out the letter. "It's from Aryanna. You're our only clue."

Sora took it and read the letter and she froze as it brought back a rush of unpleasant memories; the memories of her son's murder and the memories of her torture. She shoved the letter back into his chest and turned away. "No, I can't help."

"Sora-"

"Sorry."

She stood and walked out, heading back inside and up towards the council hall. Yuui followed; he didn't understand why she didn't tell the truth. Syaoran and Sakura could be in danger, and so could Dimitri!

She entered the hall and he followed, finding she was right about the meeting, and rolled his eyes.

They were discussing what to do to get the family back, and Sora's footsteps slowed as she heard the conversations.

"If we lose the prince we still have Princess Rika to take the throne. Everyone needs to rest-"

Angered, Sora grabbed Anne mid sentence. "How dare you even think of dismissing the rescue of Dimitri and his parents. My daughter will not be taking the throne-ever!" Sora hissed.

"That wasn't what I meant…"

"It certainly sounded like it. Now, we will be getting that family back- _alive._ "

Sora took a seat and Syaoron looked to her, "Did you read the letter from Aryanna?" he asked.

"Yes." Sora answered.

"So, do you know where she's taken them?"

Sora shrugged, "Aryanna's just antagonising us. I'm afraid not."

Syaoron frowned up her words. "You're lying."

"Excuse me?" Sora laughed.

"You heard me. You can tell us the truth and we can get our brother and his family back quickly, or we can sit around arguing all night about who's lying. Tell the truth Sora, I know that you know where they are." He snapped.

Sora glared at him angrily. "On one condition." She growled.

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"I want everyone out, with the exception of these few people." She began listing names, and those were called stayed. Everyone else was told to leave. She was left in the room with Gabriel, who always stood against the wall, her three men, Kurogane, Yuui, Sid and Syaoron.

"Do you have a map?" Sora asked slightly sarcastically.

Gabriel tossed one onto the table and she unrolled it. She pulled a fountain pen from her belt and found the place she was looking for on the map. "Oh lucky us, we're closer than I originally thought." She muttered under her breath as she drew a circle around the city Gandella. "There's your answer. Happy?" she asked as she dropped the pen on the table.

"Why us though?"

"Because you're the crew that's going to go get them." She replied simply. "I don't have a choice in this matter, and I really don't want to. But life sucks, doesn't it?"

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Sakura woke to the feeling of damp, mossy bricks beneath her and the cold metal chains against her skin. Her hands were held loosely above her head and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. Her vision focused and her eyes landed on Syaoran, who was sitting across form her. He was bleeding from a wound in his side and looked to be in a lot of agony. She tried to move in a vain attempt to get to him, but she was restrained, as was he. His amber eyes cracked open and he looked over.

"Sakura, don't…" he managed to whisper.

"You're hurt!" she cried.

"I'll be ok… She has Dimitri…"

Sakura froze. "Wh…what do we do…?"

Suddenly the door opened and a young girl walked in. She wore a black garment but no shoes, and in her hands she held medical equipment. Sakura noticed her to be one of the tortured slaves under Aryanna's control, and she watched as she set her things down beside Syaoran. She began cleaning the wound and then applied an ointment to stop infection before stitching it up, and then she dressed it and left.

Syaoran took the chance to examine his chains and noticed something a little odd.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out his name.

"Just a moment."

He pulled hard on his chains as he noticed the large crack in one of the links, and as it got larger, he did so again. Sakura watched, baffled as to what he was doing, until the chain link broke. He checked to make sure he could use magic, and smiled. "Thought so." He murmured.

Sakura looked at him with confusion and disbelief.

"Sakura, I need you to listen to me. I think Aryanna will most likely wait until our breaking point-if we can make her believe that we are already there, she'll likely bring Dimitri to us that much faster." He explained, his pain showing clearly on his face.

She waited for a moment as what he was saying finally sunk in. "I have to scream even if I don't want to…" she whispered.

He looked at her apologetically-he didn't want it any more than she, but if it would get their son back to their arms…

"I trust you…" she whispered.

He nodded and wrapped his hand around the broken part of the chain, hiding what he had done, and he prayed that Dimitri was unharmed.

* * *

Aryanna looked down at the small child that lay staring back up at her with his emerald green eyes. He was silent, hadn't let out a single cry since being parted from his mothers arms, and it disturbed her. She wondered about him as she circled his cradle, trying to figure out why he was so silent.

"What is it about you?" she muttered to herself, irritated.

There was something strange about Dimitri. Most babies cried when they wanted their mother. Why hadn't Dimitri cried for his mother?

She looked out the window; dawn was breaking and she was sure that Sora would be heading her way soon, and she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Rika tugged on Seraphina's sleeve and the teenager looked to her, giving the child her attention. "What is it?" she asked.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" she asked sadly.

Seraphina sighed and picked her up, pulling her into her lap.

"Your mum and dad have gone on an important trip with prince Syaoron and a couple of others." She replied.

"Why?" Rika asked sadly.

"Because something bad happened to Queen Sakura and his highness."

"Will they be ok?" Rika asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Seraphina smiled.

Rika nodded but didn't leave Seraphina's lap for a while, seeking comfort in the young woman's embrace.

* * *

Sora sighed as they walked through the empty city. She kicked aside a stone that rolled until it hit a doll that lay discarded in the streets, parted from some poor child.

"What happened here?" Sid asked.

"The plague. Slavery. Anything bad." Felix replied with a shrug.

"Great." Sid rolled his eyes, and continued down the road.

"Sora, what way are we going?" Syaoron asked.

"This way." She said, turning down a dark alleyway that stank. They weaved their way through the strange labyrinth-like streets until they came to the centre of the city.

"A pyramid?" Sid muttered.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Half of the wall over here has been blown out." Syaoron said.

"I did that when I blew myself out five and a half years ago." Sora replied.

"Come on, we can enter through here." She said, entering through the large hole.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked sceptically.

"She'll have built in defences, but we can just blow them up with magic." Sora shrugged.

Felix looked to Isaac who also shrugged, and they continued on behind Sora who led the way.

Sakura screamed as hot wax was poured over her skin, followed by flame. They healed her scarred and burned, blistering back while she cried out in pain, begging them to stop.

"Please, stop…" she begged as they healed her back using healing magic.

Syaoran couldn't stand her cries-it was unbearable. His hands were wrapped loosely around his chains, hiding the damage he had done earlier. He was completely free of restraints despite appearances, and he was in unbearable pain but he still dealt with it as he knew he needed to wait for his window of opportunity.

They left and slammed the door shut. Sakura sobbed, unable to take any more pain. "I can't do this…" She whispered.

The door swung open to reveal Aryanna in a black silk dress, holding Dimitri in her arms. "I see you two are finally at breaking point." She smiled sweetly.

Sakura felt relief to see that her son was ok. He was just fine.

Syaoran, seeing Aryanna, took his chance. He grabbed the broken length of chain beside him and leapt towards her, wrapping it tightly around her throat. Aryanna was so surprised by the sudden turn of events that she didn't have time to react.

"You're going to put Dimitri down carefully, and you won't try anything. Don't forget metal conducts electricity." He hissed.

Slowly, they lowered to the ground and Aryanna placed Dimitri down gently. He ordered her to back away and she laughed.

"What are you going to do-kill me?"

"Oh yes. But not by choking you. I'm sure burning you alive in front of everyone you've caused suffering for will be perfect. For now I'm just going to knock you out." He snarled.

Syaoran tightened the chain around her neck until she finally lost consciousness, and then he quickly bound Aryanna's wrists and ankles just to be safe. He picked up his son and walked over to Sakura, who was completely exhausted and drained of energy, and helped her out of her bonds. Once she was free she took her son into her arms and held him close to her chest as she sobbed. Syaoran sat beside her, kicking away the chains, and rested his head against hers. He was sore from what he had been put through, with the numerous breaks in his ribs and the harsh burns. He was tired and desperately needed sleep, as did Sakura, and he hoped that someone, maybe someone, would come for them.

* * *

Sora had parted from the group and was running down the corridor in hopes of finding her brother and sister-in-law when she came face-to-face with an old nemesis.

"Cleis…" she hissed.

The man who stood before her was tall with broad shoulders and a heavy build. He smiled cruelly, "It's so nice to see you again." He greeted.

"Are you the one who injured my brother?" Sora demanded.

"How did you know?" Cleis asked.

"You're a bastard and I know you play on fear." She hissed.

He laughed. "Well then, shall we get this over with then?"

Sora drew her sword and lunged towards him, clashing swords with Cleis.

Sid ran quickly down the corridor followed by Yuui, cutting down several opponents who had tried to oppose him on the way, and noticed the open door down towards the end. He could sense his cousin's aura along with Sakura's and hurried along, worried about them-were they alright?

He heard the footsteps of Sora behind him and felt relief to know that she was fine.

* * *

Syaoran had closed his eyes briefly, unable to combat the tiredness he felt, but opened them again as he heard voices.

"They're down here!"

He looked up to see the worried face of his cousin, quickly followed by his sister and Yuui. Sora quickly rushed over to them, hugging her brother out of relief. The blonde made his way over to tend to their injuries, and Sora was distracted by the sound of movement behind her. She turned her head sharply, finding Aryanna in the corner looking to be in pain. Infuriated, she stood and walked over, but Aryanna's eyes weren't fixed on Sora; she was watching the young family together as Sakura held her son and Syaoran watched gently while his arm was bandaged by the doctor. Sora unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Aryanna's face. Syaoran immediately looked up.

"Sora don't!" he shouted.

"She needs to die."

"And she will, but don't forget that there are countless others whom she has hurt, and they all deserve to see her go."

How long had she been waiting for this moment, only to throw it away? Her hand shook with anger, and she screamed. Aryanna shut her eyes as she saw a flash of silver, but opened them again when she heard the sound of steel hitting the floor. Sora was glaring at her furiously, "Rest assured, you will burn." She hissed, and walked back over to Sakura to sit with her.

Gabriel and the others arrived shortly after with only a few minor injuries to their arms and upper body. Sakura was asleep by the time they arrived and was carried out by Sora; Syaoran could walk on his own and was fine carrying Dimitri, while Aryanna was forced to walk with Felix and Gabriel escorting her. As she walked out, she was walked past all of the dead bodies of her last remaining men, including Cleis. No one would be coming to save her.

* * *

Rena walked down the halls, unable to find anyone she knew, and bumped into Chii. The blonde, knowing of the situation at hand, smiled comfortingly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"They've gone, haven't they…? To get Sakura and Syaoran…?"

"Yes. Hopefully they'll be back by tonight." Chii replied. "Rika's quite unhappy. She doesn't like being parted from both of her parents at once, and she misses Sakura."

"I'm not surprised. She's so young." Rena murmured.

"Perhaps you could go and sit with her for a while?" Chii suggested. "Seraphina's very tired."

"Sure. Where is she?"

"She's hiding in the stables." Chii replied with an amused giggle.

Rena rolled her eyes and headed down to the stables; she found Seraphina muttering curses under her breath as she sat back against one of the wooden stable doors, and she placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I'll take it from here." Rena smiled.

Seraphina gave her a grateful look and disappeared out of the stables, and Rena sighed. "Rika, where are you?" she called out.

A few moments later she felt something putrid and horrid smelling hit her in the side. She cringed and turned her head to see Rika sitting in one of the stables on her own, her hands and dress covered in horse manure.

"Children…" Rena muttered to herself as she walked over.

She sat down, ignoring what Rika had done, and pulled her into her lap.

"What's wrong, mischief?" she asked. Rika shrugged her shoulders and Rena smiled. "Do you miss mum?"

Rika nodded timidly and Rena laughed. "Then all you need to do is say so; none of us are going to scold you for it, so you don't need to go throwing horse crap around-alright?"

Rika pouted, a guilty look on her face.

"Don't worry, they'll be back tonight, I'm sure of it." Rena said. "But, you need a bath."

"What?"

"Do you really want your parents to see you covered in that?" Rena asked.

"I don't want one…"

Rena rolled her eyes and grabbed the bucket of cold water beside her and dumped it over Rika's head. She shrieked and Rena stood, picking her up.

"You can have one with me. No excuses." Rena smiled as she carried her inside.

"You're mean!"

"Yep, and you threw horse poo at me darling; I believe we're even."

Rika thought about it for a moment and shrugged. She couldn't argue against that.

Chii had a bath drawn for them and had added a few bath oils to the water for the girls. Rena was grateful she had done so and breathed in the scent of lavender and vanilla as she relaxed into the water. Rika was busy scrubbing her hands clean outside the tub and over another bucket of warm water. She finished and climbed into the tub with Rena, who washed her hair thoroughly with soap.

"There, all clean." Rena said once she was done.

"Can I get out now?" Rika complained.

"Gee, you're fussy. Fine, let's get out." Rena rolled her eyes.

Rika climbed out and Rena got out after her, wrapping herself in a bathrobe while she dried Rika off. She dressed the child in a pale blue dress with long sleeves and a deep green sash around her waist, tying it in a neat little bow to the side. "There you go." Rena smiled, and dressed herself in a navy blue gown similar to Rika's, and then walked out with her. It was late afternoon, and she hoped that everyone was alright and would make it back safely.

* * *

Sakura was still sore from the torture they had put her through and the burns weren't completely healed yet. Her skin was still red and raw with scarring, but the salve that Yuui placed over it to serve as a temporary bandage until he could look at it properly helped to soothe the pain.

Syaoran sat beside her during their small break, his hand linked through hers. Sora was looking after Dimitri for a while to give the two some rest, and the couple watched her tiredly. She had such a bright smile on her face that it was a little difficult to believe that she held so much anger in her heart. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand and she looked to him, worried about him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I could have stopped them from hurting you."

"All that maters is that Dimitri is safe; I'm not the only one that was hurt in there… You were hurt too…" Sakura replied gently as she placed her hand over his injured one.

"But…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It will just make things worse." She pleaded.

He rested his head against hers and watched as the others gathered their things, getting ready to leave. Sakura was assisted by Gabriel and was soon followed by Syaoran; Sora handed Sakura her son and she thanked her for her help. Sora smiled back cheerfully and headed off, ignoring their prisoner, and climbed up onto the back of her horse.

Syaoran looked over to his brother who was discussing something with Sid and Yuui, and sighed.

"Let's go." Sora called out.

They began to head out, arriving back at Forte Emerald by sunset.


	39. Death Sentence

**-Sigh- Sorry for the late update again. This story has three chapters to go.  
** **I'm working on several other works (not just fanfics) so it might be a while before I update again.**

Rena greeted her husband with a tight hug and parted, looking at him with worry. As if he knew what was on her mind he smiled, "Everyone's fine." Syaoron assured her. "They're over there."

He pointed over to Sakura and Syaoran who were being tended to by medical staff, though Sakura's only worry being getting her son fed.

"How are they? Will they be ok?" Rena asked quickly.

"Sakura's got some pretty nasty burns on her back, but we can fix that. My brothers' wrist is fractured and the wound he was dealt has been stitched up, although not all that great, but he'll be ok. I'm not sure how they're coping, though."

"What about Dimitri? Is he ok?" Rena demanded.

"No harm was done to Dimitri. Syaoran had already somehow dealt with the situation before we got there." Syaoron shrugged.

She looked up as Aryanna was marched past her and they made brief eye contact before Rena punched her in the face, knocking Felix and Isaac a little. "Sorry guys." She murmured.

"No problem." Felix smiled.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Isaac asked their prisoner.

Aryanna spat blood out onto the concrete and Rena punched her again. "Sorry, it's just so tempting to punch a coward."

"Take her away." Syaoron said before Rena could punch Aryanna again. They led the defeated queen away and Syaoron looked at Rena with disapproval.

"What?" she asked.

"Once was enough."

"After everything she's done? I don't think so. What is she doing alive!?" Rena snarled.

"She'll be given a proper death sentence." Syaoron said.

"And what's that? Head cut off?" Rena asked sarcastically.

"Burned alive." He replied bluntly.

"Hmph." She muttered.

"Let's leave them be for now; you can speak with my brother concerning this matter tomorrow." Syaoron said, and led her away.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were escorted to their room which surprisingly had been cleaned of all blood, and Sakura carefully placed Dimitri who had fallen asleep earlier in his cradle. Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted and tired though knowing of the coming days events. Sakura came to sit beside him, worry filling her eyes. "How's your arm?" she asked softly.

He smiled, "It's still rather sore, but I'll be fine. Yuui gave me something for the pain."

"You made your injury worse by what you did…but if you hadn't, Dimitri might not be alive…" she whispered.

"I refuse to lose either of you." He said softly.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder for a while, and they sat in a comfortable silence. After a while Syaoran broke the silence, "Is your back ok?" he asked Sakura softly.

"It's still really sore, but Yuui's started on the healing so I'll be fine in a few days. There's a few questions I want to ask him about Dimitri though."

"Dimitri?" Syaoran repeated with some confusion.

"About his magic. I'm a little confused about something." Sakura murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little hard to explain…"

"Alright." Syaoran said. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Yes, that would be wise." She smiled.

They changed and slipped into bed, falling asleep quickly no thanks to their sleepless night before.

* * *

Sora sat with Yuui alone in complete silence in the lounge. She wouldn't talk about what happened or how she'd been acting the past few days, and just stared into the distance.

"Sora, I'm worried." He finally said. "Please talk to me."

"What am I meant to say?" she whispered. "I was forced back to the place where our son was murdered and I was tortured…"

Yuui pulled her into a gentle hug and held her for a time. She sobbed into his shoulder until she exhausted herself, falling asleep on the couch.

Rika, not wanting to be noticed, poked her head around the door shyly. It was the first time she had seen her parents since they had got back and she was a little worried. She could see her mother asleep on the couch next to her father, but she could tell something was wrong.

"You can come in, Rika." Yuui called out.

She stepped out, slightly embarrassed, and walked over.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Is mummy ok?" she asked.

"She hasn't had a very good day, but she'll be ok."

"Mummy used to cry herself to sleep when we were travelling…she didn't know I was awake though…" Rika mumbled.

"She's been parted from her family for a long time. One day you'll understand." Yuui told her.

Rika stayed silent and nodded her head.

* * *

In the morning, Sakura had her wounds checked and re-dressed carefully. The salve that was placed over the burns helped stop the pain for the time being, and Yuui had told her that her wounds should be healed within the next few days. As she sat on her bed lost in thought, the blonde looked over.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I've been a little confused about Dimitri is all…" she murmured.

"What about Dimitri has you confused?" Yuui asked as he turned back to cleaning his equipment.

"It's about his magic…" Sakura replied.

"I see. So you've noticed a few things?" He asked.

"Well… It's in regards to when we were taken," Sakura began, "Dimitri wouldn't stop crying until Syaoran was with us, and then he finally calmed down. But then when there was danger, he started crying again." She explained.

"Your son has an attuned sense towards danger. You have this power too-it runs in your blood."

"I don't understand." Sakura said.

"He has the power to sense an incoming threat before they have even arrived. He doesn't need to dream about it-he can just sense it." Yuui explained. "If you think about it, you knew when danger was present too."  
Sakura thought for a moment. She thought back to all of the past events over the last two years. It was a vague memory, but she recalled the sense of unease and the feeling of distress she had felt during those times.

She frowned, "Is that all?"

"Well, there will be other things, but I won't know for certain until they present themselves later on."

"Oh, I see." Sakura murmured.

"How do you think you'll be for this evening?" the blonde asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. The only thing I know for certain is that it will finally be over for good."

"Alright." Yuui said, "I'll see you later. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." Sakura replied, and he left.

* * *

Syaoran watched from the window as soldiers piled hay and sticks up for the coming evening's execution. Aryanna was being held in one of the dungeon cells for the time being, and though many had questioned Syaoran's decision to bring her back at first, chatter had died down when they had finally realised what was really happening.

He looked up as his brother walked over, and he sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoron asked him.

"Tired." Syaoran replied, "Soon this will all be over for good."

"Yes, and then what will we do with our lives?" his brother asked dully.

"You sound so bored."

"Oh no." Syaoron rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"We'll be going home in a few days; things will eventually return to normal, and Sakura and Rena won't feel threatened anymore." Syaoran murmured.

"Yeah…"

"How's Rena?"

"She's sitting in the lounge playing cards with the guys. I don't think she's in a particularly great mood."

"Sakura did say she was in a funny mood."

"She's worried that Aryanna might try something." Syaoron said.

"She won't. I'll make sure about that." Syaoran murmured.

They looked over as Sakura walked up to them, carrying Dimitri in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully compared to earlier when he was crying and Sakura was having trouble calming him.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired." Sakura replied.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. I'll be fine; you don't have to worry." She smiled.

He still continued to worry despite her words, and Syaoron left the two alone. "How are you feeling? Since we got back, I mean." He asked.

Sakura sighed and looked away. "Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"I need to know if you're ok." Syaoran said.

She bit her cheek and then released it after a moment. "I can't feel safe until she's dead." She confessed.

He nodded, understanding her feelings and fears, and carefully placed his arm around her waist in an embrace. "Thank you."

* * *

Evening fell. Everyone had gathered to see the death of Queen Aryanna, and many were eager to see her go. Sora's entire army wanted her dead because of the suffering she had forced on them, and all of the slaves that Sora had taken under her wing stood waiting eagerly to see her burn. The children were kept inside, away from the noise, so that they couldn't see the gruesome scene.

Sora stood with Yuui up on the stone stairs with Rena, Syaoron and Sid, while the rest of the royal court were down below with the crowd. Syaoran and Sakura stood up on the wooden platform where Aryanna was to be formally sentenced and burned, and Gabriel walked the condemned queen out to meet them.

She wore a black cotton dress with capped sleeves and a square neckline, the skirt of the dress coming to her knees, and her feet were bare. She was walked onto the platform and made brief eye contact with Sakura who held her son tighter.

"Queen Aryanna, ruler of Corinth, has been convicted of attempted murder, murder, torture and abduction." Syaoran began.

Aryanna laughed. "You're going to kill me. Get on with it."

He rolled his eyes briefly for a moment and sighed. "I, Syaoran, ruler of Clow, sentence you to death."

Gabriel tied her to the post and Syaoran stepped down with Sakura, away from the platform, and then Gabriel chucked the first torch onto the hay at Aryanna's feet. The other soldiers followed suit and dropped theirs on after, and soon it was completely ablaze.

Sora watched with satisfaction as Aryanna screamed and burned. It was much more satisfying than cutting her head off. Finally she could feel the agony she had put everyone through, and she hoped that if there were such a thing as hell, then she would burn a thousand times over, forcibly having to relive it over and over again for eternity.

Rena was glad it was finally over. As she watched the flames burn Aryanna's body and as she could hear her ear piercing screams she felt she could live her life without the constant need to look over her shoulder to see if someone was trying to murder her. Syaoron wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, sharing the same thoughts and feelings as Rena; relief that it was finally over and hope that they could finally find some peace in their life. The fight was finally over.

* * *

It was late when everyone finally disbanded and headed inside. Sakura stayed in the lounge with her sister and Chii, while most of the others sat in the dining hall celebrating their victory. While the three girls sat together, Chii and Rena could see how distressed Sakura was becoming as she tried to calm her son who had woken moments earlier.

"Sakura…did you want to take a break…?" Rena asked, going to offer that she could look after Dimitri for a while.

"No, I'm ok, really." Sakura smiled.

"Alright, if you insist."

Sakura worked tirelessly at trying to calm her sons cries, and eventually got him to stop crying. Instead he played with the necklace around her neck until he grew tired of it and started up again.

"I don't know what else to do…" Sakura mumbled.

"I'm not sure either…" Chii said.

She continued to nurse him, trying to calm his cries but nothing she did could work.

* * *

Syaoran sat outside alone in the fresh air, not really wanting to be inside in the company of others as he sat lost in thought. He was exhausted and what he had seen when he had been held captive with Sakura was like a nightmare that he couldn't wake from. The relief he felt from being able to keep his son alive, to stop the future he had seen from happening, wasn't enough to tell him that everything was ok. It was just too hard to believe.

"Hey,"

He looked over to see Sid who had joined him. He sighed, "Hey."

"That was a heavy sigh. What's going on?" Sid asked.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Syaoran said quietly.

"Yes, it is."

"Back when you got engaged, I had a dream about my son being killed by Aryanna. It was such a frightening dream at the time that I didn't know what to do." He confessed.

Sid smiled, "Well, you've managed to get through it, and Dimitri is fine."

"Yes…but part of me wonders if it's really over."

"She's gone." Sid reassured Syaoran.

"I know. But there's always something-someone." Syaoran said.

Sid sighed. "Don't stress about that now. For now worry about raising your son with your wife."

Syaoran smiled. "I suppose you're right about that. Thank you." He stood and looked up at the clear night sky before looking back to his cousin, "I should go and see Sakura. I'll see you later."

"Get some rest." Sid said before he walked in.

Syaoran nodded and left, heading inside and towards the lounge where Sakura was still trying to calm Dimitri. He noticed that she seemed to be a little distressed, and walked over to her.

"I'll take him," he said.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, surprised so see him, and then uncertainty showed on her face. "But your arm…" she said, worried about him.

"I'll be fine." He smiled in reply.

Reluctantly she handed her son over, though Syaoran seemed to show no problem holding Dimitri. Their son quietened almost immediately and Sakura sighed.

"You must be tired," Chii said, "maybe you should have an early night?"

"No, it's ok." Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Rena murmured, "But today was pretty rough."

"If anything, I'm relieved. Now that Aryanna is gone and I know she's gone, I also know that our son will be a lot safer now. I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder with the fear that there's a woman after me and my family." Sakura replied softly.

Chii smiled, "Yes. That's true."

Syaoran muttered something as Dimitri drooled on him and Rena laughed at him. Chii looked over and burst out laughing and Sakura shook her head.

* * *

The group were playing cards again and the hall was filled with lively chatter and laughter once again. Sora had Felix in a headlock having caught him cheating at the game, and everyone laughed. Gabriel watched in amusement as Yuui tried to pry her away as she had been drinking, though Felix wasn't all that fazed. If anything he thought it was hilarious.

"Sora, stop."

"This little bastard is cheating!"

"You need to go to bed-you've been drinking too much."

"I have not!"

Grey snorted, "That's what everyone who's drunk says."

"Shut it Grey!" She snapped.

"Sora." Yuui said a little more sternly.

She immediately released Felix and smiled at her husband, "I'll be going now!" She said, and then skipped out of the dining hall. Yuui shook his head and sighed, sitting back down.

"You're not going to go and make sure she actually goes to bed?" Isaac asked.

"She knows not to lie to me. She'll go." Yuui answered.

Isaac thought to himself for a moment and then shrugged, deciding not to question it. They continued on with their game and headed off to bed at a late hour.

* * *

Rena lay beside her husband, running her fingers lightly over his injured shoulder. She knew that they would be on the road in a few days and she was fine with that, but she wondered what she would do when they got back to Clow.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoron asked.

"I was just thinking about what life will be like when we get back-I'll probably help Sakura chase down Dimitri or something." She half laughed.

He chuckled a little at her comment, and sighed. "Well, there is another option for us." He said softly. She looked at him quizzically. "If you'd like…we could go to Ainz."

She was so completely surprised that she couldn't speak. "Syaoron…"

He smiled. "We'll talk about it later."

Rena rested her head on his uninjured shoulder as she lost herself in thought. It was true that Sakura couldn't return to rule over the country herself as her place was now in Clow beside Syaoran, and she did miss Ainz. She missed the people, but she wondered how they would react when she returned. She decided to think about it later and shoved the thoughts aside, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A couple of days passed. Sid was returning to his own country, and as they were getting ready in the morning and saying their goodbyes, Alexei approached Rena much to her surprise.

"I would like to apologise for my rude behaviour towards you when we first met; I realise now that if it weren't for your methods of training then most of our men may not be alive." Alexei said.

Rena was taken aback for a moment. She quickly gathered herself and smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate your apology, but it really isn't necessary."

"Well, I feel that it is. I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Alexei said.

"I would like that, and I'm sure my husband would too." Rena smiled.

He nodded and turned to leave, heading back over to his fellow soldiers. Rena looked over at Syaoran and Sakura to see Sid just finishing their final conversation, and they parted.

She watched as Sid called to move out, and he and his remaining men immediately began to head home towards Virylyn. She sighed and headed inside with the others as they too also had a lot of packing and preparation to do for their return to Clow. She looked down at her feet for a moment, wondering what she should do, and then wondered off down the hall in search of something to complete.

* * *

Rena sat with Sakura to assist her in finishing packing for the return home, and Sakura could tell that there was something on her sister's mind. Worried that it was because she couldn't assist due to having to feed her son, she apologised.

"I'm sorry…I have to feed Dimitri so I'm afraid I'm not much help right now." Sakura apologised.

Rena looked at her with confusion. "I don't have a problem with that, Sakura. He's your top priority now. Why would you say that?" Rena asked as she packed her sisters clothes.

"I thought you were upset with me. You had that look on your face." Sakura murmured.

Rena laughed. "I'm not upset with you! It's just that…I've been thinking about something is all."

"What have you been thinking about?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoron suggested… that he and I go and see to Ainz." Rena murmured, sitting down. "It would require a lot of rebuilding, and until homes and such are rebuilt, the people will have to be rehomed. That won't be hard…there's plenty of space in the churches and at the castle…" Rena said.

"You sound…unsure of yourself." Sakura said.

"I'm afraid of how the people will react. I'm sure they'll be angry that we haven't contacted them…" Rena said.

"Actually, I have." Sakura said.

Rena looked at her with shock and surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't well and I didn't want to burden you, so I sent a letter explaining the situation at hand. I received a reply from a man name Andre, saying that they eagerly await our safe return."

"And you believe this to be the truth?" Rena asked quietly.

"I asked Syaoran, and he said he thinks it's the truth. Though the only way to find out for certain is to actually go there." Sakura replied.

"I see." Rena murmured.

Sakura finished feeding Dimitri and fixed her dress, tying her navy blue sash back into place, and then she placed him on the bed while she helped her sister pack.

* * *

Syaoran sat with his brother outside on one of the logs which hadn't been burned; the sun was warm and the breeze was gentle, the sky clear of clouds. Birds chirped in the distance as they sat in silence.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Syaoran finally asked.

"Rena and I have been talking…" Syaoron murmured.

"What about?"

"We were talking about going to Ainz." Syaoron replied.

Syaoran stayed quiet for a moment. "I see. You mean for good, don't you?"

"Yes."

Syaoran smiled. "That might be good for the two of you. Rena will be back home and among her people again."

"Yes, you're right. I had hoped that perhaps she might find more comfort back in her own country than she does in Clow." Syaoron said.

"She may, but that depends on how the people receive her. Sakura's been in contact with them and told them about the situation, and the people have said that they eagerly await their return. But to what extent is that true? You'd have to see with your own eyes." Syaoran replied calmly.

"That's what I was worried about. We'll have made our decision by the time we get back to Clow; I'll let you know."

"Good. I should go help Sakura; if there's anything else you need to speak with me about, you know where to find me." He said, and he left to head back inside.

Syaoron sighed and looked up at the sky, lost in thought as he watched an eagle circle high above.


	40. Home

**Woops, i keep forgetting to update. Sorry! Been busy. There is literally 2 chapters left.**

It had been many months since they'd been within the walls of the castle of Clow and it was comforting to find that nothing had changed. Syaoran walked with Sakura down to their room, feeling comforted by its familiar set out.

It was still the same.

Bags were placed in rooms and everyone headed off to get some rest once the major jobs were completed. Chii settled back into her job around the castle, dusting and cleaning, while Rena headed off to the baths.

Sakura sat in the nursery that had been set up before they had left and she gently placed Dimitri down in his cradle. She watched as he slept and pulled the furs up over him. Syaoran entered a few moments later. She looked over and smiled.

"How is everything going?" she asked.

"Sora is having trouble containing Rika, but that's no surprise." Syaoran replied with a small laugh. "Everyone else seems to be fine. The unpacking and such is going smoothly."

"That's good to hear." Sakura smiled softly.

Syaoran nodded. "Sora's looking forward to seeing your works." He said.

"I know," Sakura replied, "I'll take her to see what I've done when everyone's settled down."

"That sounds good." Syaoran agreed. "Dinner should be ready shortly; shall we head to the dining hall?" he suggested.

She nodded as they headed out of the nursery together. "Have you received word from Sid?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. He says that they got to Virylyn safe and unharmed."

"That's a relief to hear. I'm glad." Syaoran held her hand as they walked down the hall and Sakura squeezed his hand back. She knew how worried he had been during their travels but now that they were home, they were safe.

* * *

Rena looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom and sighed as she combed her fingers through her damp hair. She had put a lot of thought into returning to Ainz, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt she should.

"Hey,"

She looked over to see Syaoron enter the room and she smiled. "I see you've been busy."

He rolled his eyes. "Very smart Rena. What are you thinking about?" he changed topic, diverting their conversation.

"What we talked about." She replied.

"About Ainz?" He asked.

"Yes. I think I'd like to go back; I miss the country, and the people there." She replied.

"You realise it would be a permanent stay, right?" he asked seriously.

"Yes. But it doesn't mean I can't see Sakura or the others again. Ainz is my country; I know the laws and way we handle things. It will be fine." Rena smiled. He nuzzled her hair and they parted as Rena stood, "We should head for the dining hall; dinner will be served shortly." She said.

"Alright." He agreed, and walked out of the room with her.

When they reached the dining hall they found Sakura and Syaoran to already be sitting in wait, chatting happily with Sora and the others. Fai was still yet to be joined by Chii which was unusual, and as the two sat down, Syaoron raised the matter.

"Where's Chii? she's usually with you." He asked.

Fai suddenly looked depressed. "She rejected me for cleaning the ballroom."

Rena burst out laughing. "Wait, let me guess; she's been gone for so long that she feels the absolute need to scrub the place to a perfect shine as head maid as soon as possible."

"Yeah, that's about right…" The blonde replied.

"Woah-no need to get so depressed about it." Rena said as she raised an eyebrow.

"She said she was going to use a toothbrush so it would take longer." Syaoran intervened.

"Who in their right minds would do that!?" Rena exclaimed.

"When Chii's been away from her job for too long, she gets like this." Sora smiled. "I think it's hilarious to watch."

Sakura shook her head and noticed Rika wasn't present. "Where is Rika?" she asked Sora.

"Oh, she fell asleep after exploring the palace all day. She can eat dinner when she wakes." Sora replied with a smile.

"I see. It must be overwhelming for her." Sakura murmured.

"She'll settle in soon enough."

A couple of maids walked out and set down the meals, reminiscent of Sakura's first time she ate with Syaoran; on the plates were dishes made of exotic fruits and berries, and she smiled.

"This reminds me of when you first came here." Syaoran said with a smile, "We had the same dishes."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sakura giggled.

Just then, Chii walked in with a triumphant look on her face. "The ballroom is polished to a shine." She said as she took her seat.

"Freak…" Syaoron muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Eye Patch?" she snapped.

"Eye patch?" Sora repeated, slightly amused.

"I'm not the one who insists on cleaning the ballroom with a freaking toothbrush!" Syaoron retorted.

"Hey-I'd like to see you clean something! You've never cleaned anything in your life!"

"I'd like to see you do piles of paperwork and then deal with citizen requests all week!"

"Shut up and eat, both of you." Syaoran snapped.

Chii quickly fell silent and began on her meal, as did Syaoron, and as they all sat together around the table a pleasant conversation arose and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

* * *

After dinner, Sakura entered her studio with Sora to show her the projects and works she had completed. Sora stared at the canvases and dolls, amazed by Sakura's skill with a paintbrush.

"You're work is amazing," Sora said with awe. "Have you ever thought about selling any of your work?"

Sakura blushed. "I don't think it's that great…"

"Nonsense!" Sora exclaimed. "I think everyone would love a piece."

"Well if that were the case, I'd prefer to just give it away." Sakura smiled softly.

Sora smiled, "You're different compared to when you were younger. I believe we first met when you were about thirteen?"

"You remember that?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do. I had been planning on having the two of you meet my brothers, but you found your way here anyway." Sora laughed.

"Why us?" Sakura asked. "Why not anyone else of nobility? There are plenty others."

"Because," Sora said, "The two of you are able to relate to them in ways most others can't. No one else understands them like I knew you two could." Sora replied.

Sakura felt confused. She didn't understand how Sora could know such a thing.

"How…"

Sora smiled cryptically, but didn't answer with words. It was as if her smile were the answer, like Sakura already knew but just wasn't thinking about it.

"Well, would you like to go to the springs?" Sora suggested, changing topic.

"Um, sure. That sounds lovely." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Let's go then, Sakura." Sora took her arm and they headed out of the studio together.

* * *

Syaoran sat in the lounge holding his one and a half month old son as he spoke with his brother. The fire crackled in the fireplace as they chatted regarding their previous conversation about Ainz.

"Has Rena spoken to Sakura about it?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura's the only one Rena will go to about this." Syaoron replied.

"I see. Have you made your decision, then?"

He nodded. "Rena said she'd like to go back; she said she knew it would take a lot of hard work to rebuild the mess that Aryanna had made, but she wants to fix it even if it means confronting what happened those few years back."

"She wouldn't be able to do it without you. You know that, right?" Syaoran said with a smile.

"Shut it."

Syaoran sighed. "When do you plan on leaving?" he asked.

"Not for a few weeks. There are still a few things I need to sort out." Syaoron replied.

Syaoran looked at him quizzically for a moment but shook his head. "Alright. Let me know when you're to leave."

"Thanks."

Syaoron stood and left, heading off to find Rena who was sitting watching Chii clean while they chatted away. As he entered the main hall he found Chii sitting up on a ladder cleaning the top of the windows while Rena sat on a little rug with a book in her hand, reading while she had a cup of tea in the other.

"Are you kidding me? It's almost a quarter to ten." He snapped.

"Shut it, prince!" Chii snapped back.

"If you're going to argue, do it somewhere else." Rena muttered unhappily.

"Sorry." He apologised. "Wait-where's Sakura?"

"Probably being tortured by Sora. She really likes Sakura and Rena." Chii replied casually.

"Great…"

"Oh, I thought I saw Gabriel with them earlier, too." Rena said.

"Oh yeah, he's still here."

"He said he was going to hang around until he was satisfied that everything was ok. I think he's been worried." Rena laughed.

"You find that amusing?" Chii asked.

"Well, no. I'm kind of relieved, I guess." Rena shrugged. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to head off to bed. See you tomorrow Chii." Rena smiled, and then headed off down the hallway.

Chii raised an eyebrow, surprised by Rena's sudden change in attitude, and then turned back to her cleaning. Syaoron sighed and followed after her, leaving Chii to finish up.

* * *

Sakura entered the bedroom to find Syaoran slipping out of his shirt as he was in the middle of changing, and she noticed his arm was still bandaged. She walked over in her thin night robe and took his hand gently, worried about him. "How's your injury…?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart." He smiled, "Yuui looked at it today. It's healing fine."

She still appeared worried, so he hugged her tightly and nuzzled her hair. "Is Dimitri asleep?" he asked softly.

She smiled, "Yes. He's fine."

Syaoran returned her smile and kissed her. "Let's go to bed; we have a busy few weeks ahead."

She nodded and crawled into bed while he finished changing, and then he slipped in beside her and turned off the lamp.

The next morning, Rena woke to Yuui and Syaoron talking, and she rolled over to face them. It was true that she hadn't been feeling very well lately, but that didn't mean he needed to get Yuui in. She was feeling fine!

"Oh look who's come to join us." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"A pleasure." Rena muttered. "Why are you here?"

Syaoron glared at her for a moment, and she glared back.

"You should know. You haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks. Describe the symptoms, Rena." Yuui said as he checked her vitals.

"Nausea, vomiting, lack of appetite-I dunno." Rena shrugged as the doctor stared at her.

"Ok. I'll take a sample of blood and look at it, and see what I find." Yuui said.

"That's not necessary-I'm fine." Rena insisted.

"You probably are," Yuui said, "And if your husband is right, you're going to get fatter and fatter until you burst."

"Excuse me?" Rena snapped.

"There we go," The blonde said as he took a sample of blood, "I'll be leaving. Have a good day."

Once Yuui left, Rena gave Syaoron a sharp look. "What did he mean by that?" She demanded furiously.

"You mean you haven't noticed the signs?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"Signs?" she asked.

He blinked. "You…you really haven't noticed…"

"Noticed what?" Rena asked, sitting up and feeling increasingly frustrated.

He sighed and sat down, beginning to list her symptoms.

"You've been sick in the mornings, whether it's nausea or vomiting. You have fevers. Your appetite…"

She stared at him, completely speechless. "I'm…I'm pregnant?"

He smiled, "It's a possibility…." Rena fell back into the pillows and stared up at the roof. "He's just checking your blood to make sure."

"Ok…" she sighed.

* * *

Rika ran down the hall, quickly followed by Seraphina. The small child was laughing as she caused her mischief, with Seraphina shouting after her.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

Rika skidded around the corner, smacking into Syaoran, and she looked up. He stared back at her and she gave a smile while Seraphina grabbed her.

"Got you-now, you're taking your bath whether you like it or not." She snapped. Seraphina realised Syaoran was standing in front of her and she smiled, "Sorry about her behaviour."

Syaoran returned her smile, "That's fine."

"I don't wanna!" Rika squirmed in Seraphina's hold.

"Well too bad-come on midget."

Seraphina turned and carried the squirming child down to the springs, and Syaoran shook his head.

Sora looked up as Rika and Seraphina entered the springs and she smiled. "I see you caught her." She said.

"Yes." Seraphina muttered.

Rika pouted as Seraphina began cleaning her hair, and Sora watched with amusement. She wasn't entirely sure as to why her daughter didn't like bathing, but she assumed she'd grow out of it some day.

"Hmm, I suppose everyone will be making their decisions shortly." Sora murmured.

Seraphina looked up. "What do you mean…?" She asked.

Sora smiled. "Syaoron and Rena will be leaving in a few weeks. There will be some who will decide to go with them and stay by their side." She explained. "What do you think you'd like to do?"

Seraphina bit her lip. "She can be such a pain, but if you would allow me, I'd like to be Rika's hand maiden."

Sora smiled, "She loves your company, so of course."

"Can I get out yet…?" Rika mumbled.

"No." Sora replied.

She pouted and partly submersed herself in the water, blowing bubbles for a little while until she needed air.

* * *

Sakura found her sister sitting in the lounge lost in thought, staring out the window. She walked over and sat down beside Rena with Dimitri in her arms, and asked what was on her mind.

"Is something the matter? You've been out of it all day." Sakura asked.

Rena smiled. "Oh. Yuui just saw me. He took my blood this morning…"

Sakura began to feel worried, "What's wrong…?"

"Well…I just found out I'm pregnant…" Rena smiled.

Sakura smiled, "Rena, that's great news!"

She blushed, "I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Do you know how far along you are…?" Sakura asked.

Rena shook her head. "He said he'd get back to me on that."

"I see. What do you plan on doing when you get back to Ainz?" Sakura then asked.

Rena sighed. "Well…I'll have to figure out how to rebuild it, and I'll need to fix up the council…" She replied.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks." Rena smiled back.

She looked up as Gabriel walked in and sat down, and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to speak with you." He said bluntly.

"Oh, what about?" She asked.

"When you leave, would you mind if I came with you?" Gabriel asked.

"What? You mean-for good?" Rena asked with disbelief. "Come on, stop pulling my leg." She laughed.

"I'm being serious you twit." Gabriel snapped.

Rena was speechless. Sakura stayed quiet while she tended to her son, allowing her sister to speak with the ranger without interference.

"You really mean it…" Rena murmured.

"If you don't mind someone like me accompanying you." Gabriel smiled.

"Fine. I'll let my husband know." She said.

"Good." He stood up and left, and Sakura looked at Rena with a smile.

"There are people who will follow you." She said.

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm serious-just watch; over the next few days I'm sure that there will be many others who will gather to go with you."

Rena smiled. That was true enough.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Rena spent most of her time getting ready to go to Ainz. Many people had gathered under them, including the doctor Eva as well as Grey and Isaac. On the morning they were getting ready to leave, Rena was greeted by her sister and Syaoran.  
"I see you're ready to leave…" Sakura smiled.

Rena returned her sisters smile, and noticed she was holding a box in her hands. "Oh, what's that?" she asked.

Sakura stepped forward and held it out to her, "I made this for you; put it on when you near the borders of Ainz." She said as Rena took the box from her hands.

Rena smiled gently, "Thank you. I will."

"Make sure you send word when you get there." Syaoran said.

She nodded, "I won't forget. I'll let you know how things progress as well."

"Good, we'll be waiting." He smiled.

Sora stood with Eva, Grey and Isaac, talking with them before they were to leave. She was glad that they had made the decision to go with her brother and Rena to aid them in rebuilding Ainz; they would need all the help they could get.  
"Take care of them." Sora smiled.  
"Don't worry, we will." Eva reassured her.

"Isaac, don't get into too much trouble." Sora said jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered.

"I'm kidding. Take care of yourselves-you'll be missed. Make sure you visit every now and then if they allow you." She replied cheerfully.

"We can try; I'm sure there will be events where we will see each other again." Eva said.

Sora nodded. She believed that too.

Rena walked over to Syaoron who was waiting for her, and he helped her up onto the back of her horse before lifting himself up onto the back of his own. Syaoran walked over with Sakura to say their final goodbyes, and then they finally headed out. Sakura sighed heavily and Syaoran squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again." He said gently.

"I know, but I'll miss her." She smiled as she watched them leave.

"So they found out she's pregnant?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes; luckily it will only take two weeks to get to Ainz. There she can get the proper care from Eva."

"Yes," He agreed, "Shall we head back inside, then?"

Sakura nodded. They turned and headed back inside, returning to their daily duties.

* * *

As they neared Ainz, Rena looked up at the sky. The weather was cooling again and they were nearing winter once more. She poked her head around the edge of the tent to see that everyone was already packing up and she sighed.

"Rena, if you don't get dressed properly you're going to get sick." Eva snapped.

She looked over her shoulder where the doctor was standing and smiled; lately Eva had been keeping a close eye on her and taking gentle care of her since the news of her pregnancy.

"Sorry, Eva." Rena said as she walked back over.

"What are you to wear today?" Eva asked.

"We'll be getting to Ainz by mid-afternoon; Sakura gave me a gown to wear for when we neared the borders, so I'd like to wear it."

"As you wish." Eva replied, and went to retrieve the box with the garment inside while Rena waited. She returned with the box in hand and Rena took it; she opened it to find a traditional silk dress of Ainz inside, and she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her face as she ran her fingers over her sister's delicate work. How many hours had she put into the garment, just so she could return home in clothes from her homeland?

"Sakura…"

"Come on, let's get you into the dress." Eva smiled. She nodded and Eva helped her into the dress; it was a pale blue coloured lightweight silk, A-line gown that sat off her shoulders with full-length sleeves. Along the neckline and the hem of the sleeves was a band of dark blue with a line of silver embroidery, and around her hips was a chain of silver hoops. Inside the box was also a cloak in the darker shade of blue, and as she pulled it around her shoulders she smiled. She would treasure the gift from her sister forever.

"You look beautiful." Eva smiled.

"Thank you," Rena replied with a small blush, "It's been a long time since I've worn traditional clothes of Ainz."

"I'm sure it has." Syaoron spoke from behind her.

She span around to see him smiling as he saw her new attire, and nodded approval. "It suits you." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

Eva quietly slipped out while the two were talking, leaving them alone. Rena stepped towards him and he embraced her gently; she smiled up at him and cupped his cheek.

"Why do you still wear this?" she asked softly.

He looked away, but she still smiled. "In Ainz you won't be ridiculed, nor will they find it to be strange. It's ok."

He turned his head back to her, and though he was reluctant, allowed her to remove his eye patch.

"We should help the others, don't you think?" Rena said.

He sighed, "There's just no winning with you, is there?"

She laughed and headed outside to help the others and he followed.


	41. The crumbling towers

**I'm putting the rest of the chapters up because I feel bad for leaving it so long.**

As they rode through the streets of the main city, Syaoron could remember the roads and architecture vaguely. He could only remember being in Ainz once or twice when he was a child, and back then the streets were always lit by the strange fire magic-lit lanterns that were now crumbling along the edge of the stone road.

Those who were rebuilding their houses stopped as they rode by, following them to what Rena could see to be the castle. But from what she had heard, it was, and had been, in complete ruins. Why did it not look to be a complete and utter disaster now?

They continued to ride along the road until the castle came into full view; standing out the front were a large group of city people ranging from adults to teens to children, and each wore a smile of welcoming. Standing at the front was a tall, middle-aged man with dark hair, his eyes a dark blue, and he appeared to be someone who was currently leading the people.

Rena dismounted her horse and Syaoron followed, and the man approached.

"Princess; we are so pleased to see that you are alive and well." He smiled. "Her highness, Queen Sakura, sent notice of your arrival."

Rena smiled. She should have expected that from her sister. "I see. I should have realised she'd do something like that. May I ask your name?" she asked politely.

"I am the one your sister has been keeping in touch with; my name is Andre, if it pleases you Princess."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rena smiled.

The man named Andre nodded his greetings, "We have been rebuilding the castle since the day you and her highness disappeared. The rooms still aren't completely finished yet, but I'm sure with enough effort they will be completed in no time at all." He said with a smile.

Rena smiled at his enthusiasm. Everyone had been waiting for their return after all. She felt hot tears fill her eyes and slide down her cheeks, "Thank you… For believing in us." She whispered.

"Of course we would; you and your sister always made sure our people were happy and safe; it was time for us to return our respects by doing everything we could to help rebuild the city and country while you were away, and wait for your return." he replied.

She smiled and Syaoron took her hand, "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

Everyone except for the townsfolk followed Rena inside the castle; it had been rebuilt to look almost exactly the same as before. Most of the rooms still needed fixing up, but her room and Sakura's old room were completely rebuilt. Rena realised that they had probably done this so that they had somewhere comfortable to stay for when they returned, and she was grateful for all of their hard work and effort.

Eva found her way around rather easily, and Gabriel already knew the place so he had no trouble at all. Andre assisted the others, while Rena and Syaoron headed upstairs so she could have a look at her own room.

"So this is what your room looked like?" Syaoron asked as they entered.

The room was large, with a large bed near the window where sunlight came through and onto the covers, and all of the familiar furniture that had once accompanied her room. She wondered how it had all survived the accident, but decided to shove the thoughts away and were best left unanswered. Her chest of draws was up against the far wall, and next to it was a small table with an empty glass vase on top. Beside her bed was a bedside table with a lamp she didn't recognise; she guessed that her old one must have been completely destroyed.

As she looked up at the roof, she noticed the familiar looking gold chandelier hanging from the middle of the roof with those same familiar crystal sconces, and she felt her heart grow heavy. She could hardly believe it.

"Yeah…" she whispered. "I can't believe they found chandeliers, too…"

"The main city of Ainz is well known for its use of magic, right?" Syaoron asked.

Rena nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Perhaps that's got something to do with the rebuilding of the castle." He suggested.

"You're probably right…" Rena smiled.

"I noticed the pillars along the stone road aren't lit, and are cracked and broken." He said. "When they're rebuilt, let's relight them together."

She nodded in agreement, "I'd like that."

He smiled back, "Come on, we should go help Andre with showing everyone around the castle."

Rena nodded again, "Yes… Well, once everyone has settled in, I'll choose my council…" she sighed.

He smiled, "Don't rush. Just take small steps at a time."

They headed down to help the others find somewhere to unpack their things, and the townsfolk assisted in anyway they could as well. Rena smiled; she was relieved to know that they welcomed her in such a warm way, that they weren't hostile about her sudden disappearance.

As Rena unpacked luggage from the horses, a man around her age or a few years older walked over to assist her.

"Here, I'll unpack the heavy luggage." He said, and took over from her.

"Thank you, but that really isn't…" Rena murmured.

"Don't worry about it; you're pregnant, right?" He said.

Rena blinked in shock. "What? That's not public news…"

"Sorry, I kind of just figured from the way your doctor and the way your husband had been watching you. My wife is pregnant, too." He said as he handled the heavy luggage.

"Oh, congratulations." She replied.

"You shouldn't handle anything heavy…well, that's my advice anyway."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"We're just glad you're back."

She smiled and then went on to deal with the next lot of luggage, while he continued to deal with the heavier luggage for her.

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and as the snow began to fall people eventually began to settle in. Andre became part of the council and gave valuable advice on what steps Rena should take to help restore Ainz to the country it once was; there was a lot of paperwork involved, such as setting up alliances for trade, as Ainz was well known for the hand woven fabrics that they produced. The women had set up work and were able to produce the woven fabrics of different colours, and dye them if need be. Things were going smoothly and according to plan.

Rena walked through the streets with Gabriel, who she had appointed as one of her advisors. They were discussing the sourcing and trading of materials for building homes and the economy, and the overall progress.

"How are the people doing in the east of Ainz, Gabriel?" Rena asked.

"They're doing a lot better than originally thought; they know how to source their materials, that's for sure." Gabriel replied.

She nodded. "Good. I'm pleased to hear that. What about crops and farming?"

"When I spoke with the village elder, he said that only a few had failed in the past few years. He said not to worry."

"Is that so?" she murmured. She stopped to examine the progress that everyone was making, and she smiled. Rena decided she'd have to try and do her best, for everyone's sake. "Did you send a letter to my sister?" she asked the ranger.

"Yes. I sent Sylvia off with your letter. Your sister should receive it any day now." Gabriel replied.

"Thank you, Gabriel. I appreciate your help." Rena said.

"You're welcome." He replied. "It looks like these stone pillars are nearly completely rebuilt." Gabriel said as he examined the tall pillars on the side of the road. They were nearly complete with few cracks visible in the architecture.

Rena nodded in agreement. "Everyone's put such hard work and effort into everything. I'm so grateful to the people."

"They're grateful to you." He pointed out, and they headed back up to the castle.

Syaoron looked up as Rena entered the lounge and sat down beside him in front of the warm fire. "How is everything going?" He asked.

"Good; the stone pillars are nearly finished. Everyone's putting such hard work into rebuilding their homes and the place around them, along with the economy." She said softly. "I feel so…useless."

He smiled. "You're essentially everyone's motivation; you're not useless-you and I have the ties to get the resources and things that we need for our people. It's difficult now, but it will get easier in a few years time, I'm sure of it."

She nodded, "I hope so."

A few more weeks passed and the people finally got to see the pillars along the edge of the stone road ablaze with the strange magical fire that now glowed scarlet in Rena's reign. Rena smiled at the mystery of her country, knowing that the flames always changed colour to reflect the leader's personality.

Her flames were scarlet, or red, for a fiery and fierce passion to protect those she loved and held dear, and was the colour that suited her best. When Sakura had been ruling, the flames had been a pale pink to silver. Rena felt a pang of sadness as she remembered the few years in the past that had led to the ruin of the country.

* * *

Sakura looked up as the familiar silver-grey eagle that belonged to Gabriel flew in. She smiled and pulled the letter that was tied to the birds' leg, and unravelled it to reveal her brother-in-laws neat handwriting. Usually her sister wrote, so she found it a little strange and assumed that something had stopped her from writing and so he had to carry the message along. Upon reading the contents of the letter, she stood quickly with her son in her arms as well as the letter, and went to find Syaoran who was sitting in the lounge with Sora and the others.

He looked up as Sakura entered and smiled, "What did Rena have to say?" Syaoran asked.

She shook her head, "Your brother wrote." She said, and he looked at her quizzically. "Rena gave birth two days ago; she had fraternal twins."

Sakura handed Syaoran the letter and he read through it. He smiled, "Cameron and Amy, hm?"

"May I?" Sora asked. Syaoran handed her the letter and she read through it. She laughed. "She punched him! Yes!"

"That's a little mean…" Sakura mumbled.

"You're way too nice, Sakura." Sora pouted.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologising!? You don't have to!" Sora said.

"I don't know…?"

"Anyway, why put yourself through such bizarre torture again, Sakura? You're insane…" Sora muttered, pointing to her pregnant stomach.

"Is she?" Yuui asked as he entered the room. "Considering you just gave birth about a month ago, you should ask yourself that very same question. By the way, your son calls for you."

"Me?" Sora batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Yes."

She stood and muttered something incoherent under her breath as she walked out, and the blonde rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled in amusement and sat down beside Syaoran, who sighed. He tucked some hair behind her ear and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It sounds like things are going well for now." He said.

"Yes, I'm relieved." She said softly.

He smiled and hugged her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think Dimitri has a fever though…" she mumbled.

He placed his hand against Dimitri's forehead and frowned. "He does feel warm."

"I'll see how he goes; if his fever doesn't break I'll speak with Yuui." Sakura murmured.

He nodded agreement and they rested together for a while; Chii returned to cleaning having finished her break, while Sora tended to her son.

* * *

Rena stared out the window at the setting sun and sighed. How much work had she missed out on due to giving birth? The door to her room opened and she looked over as Syaoron walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still tired." She mumbled.

"What's got you in such a sour mood?" he asked.

"How much work has piled up?" she muttered.

"It hasn't; I dealt with it." He replied calmly.

She blinked. "Oh. That makes me feel better."

"Good."

She looked up at him and noticed the bruising around his jaw had disappeared. "The bruising is gone." She said.

"Yeah. You hit hard." He said dully.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

He walked over to the cradle where the twins lay, sleeping soundly, and smiled. "My brother and the others sent a reply to the letter; they're pleased to hear that everything's ok and going smoothly. Sora thinks that it's hilarious how I got punched, but that's nothing new."

"I'm surprised you put that in the letter." Rena said.

He shrugged, "I didn't see why not."

"What else did they say?" Rena asked.

"They said that they sent a couple of gifts over and that they should arrive within the next few days, and that's about it." He replied.

Rena smiled. "Where's Gabriel at the moment?" She asked.

"He's currently carrying out a message, why?"

"No reason. It's just difficult to keep track of him these days." She shrugged. "I'm sending him off so much that I kind of feel bad."

He smiled, "Get some rest. I'll come see you in an hour."

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes and left the room, heading off to finish off whatever duties needed to be done.


	42. The Next Generation

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

Seven years had passed since the death of Queen Aryanna and Sakura and Rena were back to leading peaceful lives. However, what she had done still left deep scarring and could never be undone.  
Ainz had almost completely returned to its original state, with its beautiful architecture and the abundance of trade in the markets. Rena and Syaoron had worked hard together with the people to restore the country, and it was working out well.

In light of the current events and keeping in touch with customs despite the hardship they had been through, it was now Dimitri's seventh birthday. There was to be a celebratory ball held at the castle of Clow. It was custom to celebrate at the ages seven, fourteen and twenty one, as the numbers were associated closely with the gods.

Dimitri sat out in the gardens on his own, drawing in the dirt. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the celebration in the evening; he'd rather it just be family instead. He felt a little anxious knowing that so many people of nobility, people he didn't know and children he wasn't friendly with, were going to be there.

"Dimitri."

Dimitri snapped out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder upon hearing his father's voice. Syaoran smiled and walked over, noticing the troubled look on his son's face.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Dimitri continued to draw lines in the dirt, his dark chocolate coloured hair covering his emerald green eyes.

"I don't want to go tonight." He mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I don't like the idea of a large amount of people…"

Syaoran sighed and lifted his son into his lap. "Honestly neither do I." he confessed.

Dimitri looked at his father with confusion, "Then why…?" Dimitri asked.

"Unfortunately we're a royal family, and there are traditions and rules we have to follow."

"I don't get it." He mumbled unhappily.

"You're only a child. That's ok." Syaoran said. "Besides, it won't be entirely terrible; did you invite your friend?"

"Mum spoke with Scarlett's parents." Dimitri replied dully.

"And?"

"What if she get's picked on?"

Syaoran groaned. "You worry far too much for a seven year old. I'll tell you what; we'll do something small tomorrow."

Dimitri seemed to brighten upon hearing that, and Syaoran smiled. "You're like me when I was your age; I'd play in the dirt when I was troubled as well."

Dimitri scowled and looked away and Syaoran laughed. He stood, picking his son up with him. "Let's go get ready; it's getting late." He said, and carried him back inside.

* * *

Sakura sat with her daughter who was just getting over another cold. She had a weak immune system and therefore got sick often, which caused her parents to worry. She checked her daughter's fever and sighed, "Stick close to your brother or either me or your father. I don't want anything happening to you." Sakura said.

She nodded and coughed weakly, and Sakura looked up as there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Syaoran walked through, closing the door gently behind him.

"How's Annelia?" he asked with a hint of worry. He didn't really want Annelia to be at the ball that evening as he was worried about her health, but rumours would rise and it was much more difficult to deal with rumours than to have Annelia's presence in the room for an hour or so.

"She'll be ok…but I don't want her to stay up too late." Sakura said as her daughter crawled onto her lap. "How's Dimitri?" she then asked.

"He doesn't really want to go; you were right when you said he'd prefer something small." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. "He'll be ok. Scarlett's unable to come this evening, but her mother asked if she could see him tomorrow."

"That will put him at ease."

Sakura nodded. Syaoran walked over and sat beside them, and then sighed. "How are you feeling Annelia?"

"I'm ok." She smiled up at her father.

"You'll let us know if you aren't feeling well, won't you?"

She nodded and Sakura smiled, "I'll help her get ready. I'll see you soon."

Syaoran nodded and left the room, and Sakura helped her five and a half year old daughter into a pale yellow satin dress that came to her knees, with pink satin poking out the bottom. The sleeves were made of lightweight chiffon and around the square neckline were embroidered flowers in gold. Sakura tied the pale pink sash that was decorated with gold drops around Annelia's waist and then Sakura proceeded to brush her pale hair, pinning some of it back with a silver clip.

"There you go." Sakura smiled.

"Can I go find Dimitri now?" Annelia asked.

"Don't forget your shoes, first." Sakura smiled.

Annelia slid off her chair, quickly slipping her feet into her little yellow flats, and gave her mother a quick hug before she ran out of her room. Sakura smiled; even when she wasn't feeling well, she was still full of energy.

Sakura walked down to the bedroom and entered to find that Syaoran was already dressed; he was sitting on the bed watching the sunset, and as he looked over, he smiled. "Has she run off to find her brother?" he asked.

"Yes," Sakura giggled, "She's so attached to him."

"Dimitri enjoys her company. I think it puts his mind at ease knowing his sister is safe and happy."

"Sora says Dimitri acts a lot like you did when you were his age." Sakura said with amusement as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her dress for the evening.

"Yes, that's true. But he has some of your habits, too." Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled and began to undress herself, pulling on the deep hunter green gown instead and tying an ivory coloured sash around her waist. The capped sleeves were made of lace and the neckline of the dress was square. She slipped her feet into a pair of silver sandals and proceeded to her hair, pulling it back into a bun with a braid at the base, and Syaoran smiled.

"You look beautiful."

She returned his smile. "Thank you."

"Should we go find the children?" He asked.

She sighed, "Yes, we should."

He chuckled a little, "Let's go then."

* * *

The ballroom was filled with nobles and their children with soft music playing in the background. Syaoran and Sakura were greeted by a familiar and welcome face, someone they hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Sid, you're looking well." Syaoran greeted.

"As are the two of you." Sid replied. "What about Dimitri and Annelia?"

Sakura smiled, "They're ok."

Lady Alice returned Sakura's smile, "I saw them with a couple of other children earlier; I'm not entirely sure who they belonged to though."

"I'm sure Dimitri will weed his way out eventually." Sakura giggled. "A talent he picked up from his father."

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Oh, it depends." Sid shrugged.

"Oh you're so kind." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura laughed.

Dimitri stood with his sister, holding her hand so as to not to lose her in the large crowd of adults. Standing around him were a group of children his age, and he really didn't want to talk with them. "Dimitri, why won't you leave your sister alone for a while and hang out with us?" One of the older boys said.

"Why would I do that? She's five and there's no way I'm leaving her in the middle of a crowd." Dimitri replied sharply.

"Well… There are other kids…" One of the girls said.

Dimitri looked over his shoulder briefly, as if something caught his attention. "Sorry, a family member wants to speak with me. Thank you for your time." He said, and turned to leave quickly, pulling Annelia along with him. He didn't want to have any part in their irritating conversations. He noticed his sister seemed a little down, and smiled.

"It's ok-you don't have to worry about them." He said, comforting his sister.

She nodded, though she still didn't seem all that happy.

"Dimitri!"

He stopped as his younger cousin Amy hugged him tightly, taking him by complete surprise. She had pale brown hair, like her older twin brother Cameron, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. Cameron's eyes were a warm amber.

"Amy-hello."

"Where's Annelia? Oh!" Amy hugged her little cousin and Cameron spotted the group of other children whom Dimitri had been walking away from, and gave them a sharp glare. They appeared to back away quickly, moving away from sight.

"Amy, you're hugging me too tight…" Annelia mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Amy giggled and released her from her embrace.

Dimitri smiled; he was relieved to see his family again.

"Gee Amy, you should be more careful." Cameron muttered.

"Oh quiet fiend!" Amy snapped.

"No." he crossed his eyes and poked his to gue out at his sister.

Dimitri sighed and shook his head. They hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Syaoran looked over as he saw his brother approach with Rena, and he smiled. Rena was dressed in a deep red empire line gown, with a belt tied beneath her bust and the ties falling mid-way down the skirt that was decorated with gold embroidery. Her hair was pulled back with a gold clip, and around her neck she wore her usual ruby pendant. Rena hugged her sister tightly and parted, "Sakura I've missed you!"

Sakura smiled, "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm alright. The children have gone to find Dimitri and Annelia; I'm sure they'll cause some sort of mischief." She sighed.

"If they do they'll have hell to pay." Syaoron muttered.

"I assume they cause trouble often?" Syaoran asked.

"Often? All the time." Rena scoffed.

Sakura giggled a little, "Dimitri and Annelia don't cause much trouble, but Rika and Seth on the other hand…"

"Well at least they aren't too bad." Syaoran smiled.

"Right…" Rena muttered.

Amy ran past, quickly followed by Cameron who was chasing after her, and Syaoron quickly grabbed his son and hoisted him back.  
"You know you're not meant to run around."

Cameron muttered something in the native language of Ainz and hoped his father wouldn't hear.  
"I heard that. I'll deal with the two of you later-behave." He said sharply, and released Cameron. Amy quickly backed away, knowing she was probably in a lot of trouble, and inched off to the side to find her cousin again.

* * *

Rika stood beside her mother trying not to pull at the sleeves and neckline of the pale lilac dress she wore. She found the lace to be a little itchy and she didn't want to wear the dress, but she was told to grin and bear it for the evening.

"Mum, do I have to?" Rika muttered. "It's so uncomfortable."

"Deal with it."

She sighed and walked off, the pendant around her neck hanging neatly on its gold chain. She rarely ever took it off, and she had learnt the truth behind it only a year ago. She'd overheard her parent's speaking about it, and since then she was always a little more protective of her younger brother Seth.

She walked outside to get some fresh air and sat on the edge of the fountain; she looked up at the stars and was greeted by her younger brother moments later.

"Hey-have you seen Dimitri yet?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I spoke with him before he took Annelia outside for a while. She didn't look so good." Rika replied.

"I see." Seth murmured. "Did you want something to drink? I'm about to go get something."

"Sure." Rika smiled, "Thank you."

Seth headed back inside to get himself and his sister a drink, and shortly after Rika found herself greeted by the familiar face of a fellow prince her age. It was Chris, someone she really didn't find all that charming; he was arrogant and rude and certainly didn't pay much attention to anyone else's feelings.

"Good evening, Rika." Chris greeted.

"Good evening." Rika replied dully.

"You appear to be in such a dull mood-I can understand why. Younger siblings can be rather annoying."

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"They're clingy and always getting in your way-it would be great if they'd just disappear." Chris shrugged casually.

Rika felt something inside her snap and she lunged at him; she grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the ground, punching him in the jaw and slamming the heel of her shoe into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and she grinned.

"No one can hear you unless they walk out here. If you ever talk to me like that again, I won't hesitate to inflict worse pain upon you." She hissed.

He looked up at her with fear in his eyes and she dug her heel deeper into his shoulder, "You're not telling anyone about this, understand?"

Chris nodded quickly and she dug her heal in harder.  
" _Understand?_ "

"Yes, Princess."

She smiled and released him, and she watched as he quickly ran back inside in terror.

"Wow Rika, what did he do to piss you off?" Seth asked as he walked over holding two drinks after watching Chris run inside with a look of terror on his face.

"Basically whatever comes pouring from his mouth." Rika shrugged. She turned her head to him and spotted the drinks, "Oh, thanks!" She smiled.

"No problem. Hope you don't get into trouble by mum or dad." Seth said casually.

"If I do, who cares? The asshole got what he deserved." Rika muttered before taking a sip of her drink.

"Your funeral." Seth replied.

Rika shrugged and headed back inside, only to bump into her father. She looked away and he sighed.  
"Rika, what did you do this time?" Yuui asked.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"You realise I can tell when you're lying?"

"Fine, I may as well just go to bed then." Rika bit back.

"I'll come find you later-go find your cousins."

Rika walked away and then he looked to Seth, "What did she do?" he asked.

"She beat Chris up." Seth replied.

Yuui groaned. That wasn't good. "Why?"

"Apparently he said something to piss her off." Seth shrugged.

"Alright. I'll talk to her later…"

Seth wandered off and then Yuui headed off to find Sora to tell her of what had happened.

Dimitri found his parents and walked Annelia, who was looking rather pale, over to them, as he knew that she probably needed their care. He walked up to his mother who looked over as they approached, and she knelt down to their height.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked her son.

"Annelia's not feeling too well." Dimitri replied.

Sakura checked Annelia's temperature and sighed. She looked to Dimitri and smiled, "Thank you for bringing her here." She picked Annelia up and turned to Syaoran. "I'm going to put Annelia to bed," she said softly.

He nodded and she carried her daughter up the stairs and into the wings, disappearing behind the curtains from sight.

Rena looked worried, "Will she be alright?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Syaoran replied. "Would you mind staying for tomorrow? I promised Dimitri we'd do something small for his birthday."

"Sure, we don't mind." Rena replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

After having changed her daughter into her pyjamas, Sakura tucked her in bed and stayed with her for a little while. She waited until Annelia fell asleep, and then stood to allow one of the maids watch over her until the end of the ball. She returned to the party and found her husband, and continued to talk with her sister and brother-in-law until the end of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Rika sat with her parents in silence. She knew she was in trouble but she didn't feel like she cared much anymore.

"Rika, why did you do that to Prince Chris?" Sora asked. "You're usually calmer than this."

"He deserved it." Rika muttered.

"Is there something on your mind?" Yuui asked. "Something you can't tell us?"

Rika flinched. How could she tell her parents that she knew about her twin brother and his death? It obviously wasn't an easy subject for either of them to talk about.

"N-no." she mumbled.

Sora knew that look in her daughter's eyes-it was the same look she had whenever she'd had to go away somewhere and leave her, or she had done something wrong when she was young. She pulled her daughter into her arms and sighed.

"You know about your deceased brother, don't you?" Sora said softly.

Rika stayed still, too shocked for words. Instead she felt hot tears crawl down her cheeks.

"It's ok; a mother knows. You don't have to feel guilty, but I wish you hadn't left yourself to deal with all of that anger and sadness on your own. That's too hard for someone your age."

Rika felt relieved to know that her parents were there to support her. She hugged her mother and her father smiled.

"Just don't go around beating up anyone else, ok?" He said. "If you do it again, i'll have to make you spend a week with Chii cleaning the castle."

She smiled back through her tears. "Thank you."

* * *

Dimitri sat in the lounge with his younger sister who had her favourite blanket wrapped around her shoulders and his cousins, and were joined by Rika after a short while. Cameron and Amy were arguing again as per usual, and as soon as Rena entered the room they stopped.

"Are you two arguing again? Unbelievable!" She groaned.

"But that's just the way they are." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose we argued a lot when we were kids, didn't we." Rena muttered.

"Yes, we did." Sakura agreed. "Like that one time we had a disagreement over a toffee apple. Mother had it cut in half so we would stop arguing."

"That was stupid…"

"It really was, wasn't it?"

"Wow, that really does sound stupid." Cameron and Amy muttered in sync.

"Quiet you!" Rena snapped.

Syaoron walked in and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Rena replied quickly.

"Right."

Sakura walked over to Annelia and checked her fever again. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired…" Annelia replied quietly.

"I'll be here with you, it's ok." Sakura said softly.

Her daughter nodded and Sakura sat down beside her. A few moments later Syaoran entered with another child around Dimitri's age; she had scarlet coloured hair that fell in ringlets down her back and sea green eyes, and her skin was pale. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress and in her hair was a blue rose from her garden. In comparison to everyone else, her clothes weren't as good quality-it was obvious that she was from common society but that didn't bother any of Dimitri's surrounding family.

Dimitri looked over and smiled; he stood up and walked over quickly to greet her.

"Scarlett, thank you for coming."

Scarlett smiled back widely. "I was really happy I could come today. I keep forgetting how big the castle is, though."

Scarlett had been to the castle on several occasions to see Dimitri; they were close friends and almost inseparable.

"Dimitri has a girlfriend." Amy murmured to her brother.  
"Never let him live it down." He murmured back.

Scarlett spotted the rest of Dimitri's family and smiled, "Oh, are these your cousins?" she asked.

Dimitri invited her to sit with them and introduced her to his cousins. Rika was always amused by the pair as was Seth and they sat at the edge of the table.

Rena leant over to Sakura while the children were distracted, "You know, their children would be really attractive."

"Rena, seriously?" Sakura chided.

"I'm just saying. They're cute." Rena giggled.

Sakura smiled. Who knew what the future held for them. It could be so unpredictable, and yet so mysterious. She hoped that her children would lead peaceful lives, at least, as any mother would. She didn't want her children to go through any sort of suffering that she or the rest of her family had been through. Was that too much to ask for?

 **And finished! Love it? Hate it? Bit of both? Thanks for sticking with me the whole way through! I have no idea what i'll be putting up next. I'm sort of hating my writing at the moment.**

 **anyway, buh-bye!**


End file.
